The Splash Effect
by xoxosparrow
Summary: Her past is shrouded in mystery, the only thing she can remember is her name. When the Straw Hat's Captain promises to help her find her lost past, will they still support her when they find the truth? And what happens when she treads dangerously close into Zoro's comfort zone? ZoroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Ryder sat in the bar slowly getting a good buzz off her sake. On her right side was Sarkie's and Lily sticking their tongue's down each others throats while Hewitt sat on her left occasionally taking sips of his sake while talking with their captain Bellamy. The Bellamy pirates, they were called. She wouldn't exactly say she was a part of their crew but she spent enough time with them to be considered a member. She took another sip of her sake, leaning her elbow on the counter and sighing. An unknown pirate came up to her, almost completely drunk and grabbed her shoulder roughly turning her around. She looked up at him with an amused smirk while he tried to put on the most seductive face he could muster.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly with a wisp of venom laced behind it.  
"What's a pretty lady like you doing with a bunch dirt like them?" The man slurred pointing to the crew.

Bellamy launched to his feet and round housed the guy in his face, growling protectively in the back of his throat. He slipped an arm around Ryder's waist and spit on the man below him.

"You dare call my crew dirt? You piece of shit. " He asked forcing his foot into the man's chest.  
"I-I'm-s-s-sorr-" He tried to choke out.

Ryder rolled her eyes and moved from Bellamy's hold before laughing softly. "He's just a drunk fool Bellamy, don't get yourself so worked up."

Bellamy glared at her for a moment before softening his gaze. He held a certain soft spot for the blue haired girl. He smiled at her and returned to his spot next to Hewitt. Lily gave a loud boring sigh and hopped off Sarkie's lap.

"We're going back to the hotel Bellamy, this place gets more boring by the minute." She sighed with her hand on her hip.  
"Then let's go already." Bellamy smirked. "Coming Ryder?"  
"Nah, I think I'll stay here and enjoy my booze a bit longer." Ryder commented raising her glass.  
"Let's go." Bellamy barked to the other pirates.

The crew sauntered out with much noise and Ryder let out another sigh. Joe, the bartender looked over to her and shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you are with them Ryder. Nothing but trouble they are." Joe said while cleaning out some glasses with a rag.  
Ryder laughed with a smirk. "Maybe so, but everyone enjoys a little danger."  
"You can't afford anymore danger girl." He eyed her.  
Ryder shrugged, shaking her mug around in the process before taking another gulp. "Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirates life for me."

Joe shook his head again while the bar went back into it's normal routine of small bar fights and arguments. The doors opened slowly and a group of three people came walking in and ordered some drinks. Nami was fuming about something while Zoro kept quiet and Luffy was complaining about how hungry he was.

"That really pisses me off." Nami yelled at Joe.  
"That's a shame, Mock Town's economy depends on pirates throwing money around like that for power they may or may not have." He replied calmly.  
"What so poor pirates aren't allowed here?" She growled.  
"Look's like there's no way of calming you down, here this drinks on the house." He smiled placing the drink in front of her. "Tough guys and criminals are our clientele here so trouble isn't hard to find. You have to play it safe when you can you know?"  
Ryder laughed softly raising her glass. "Isn't that the truth Joe?"

Nami looked over at Ryder and took in her appearance. She seemed harmless enough but her eyes read trouble. Nami stiffened and turned back to Joe.

"This whole town's a real dump you know?" She said.  
"Of course it is, any level headed person could see that, but unfortunately there aren't many level headed people here." Joe laughed.

Ryder took another sip of her sake listening carefully to the conversation. She looked over at the group taking in their appearances and strengths but her eyes seem to linger on the green hair swordsman. What was Roronoa Zoro doing with a bunch like that?

"The wanted posters won't be up for a few days so I'd suggest skipping town sooner than later." He said.  
"A few days?" She said looking down at her log post. "That doesn't give us very much time."  
"Aye Ryder care for another drink?" Joe asked.  
"Why not." Ryder laughed.  
"I have another question-"  
"HEY FATSO!" Luffy and black haired man yelled in unison.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
"THIS PIE TASTES HORRIBLE." yelled Luffy.  
"THIS PIE TASTES FRICKIN DELICIOUS." The black haired man yelled.

They both glared at each other before taking a sip of their drinks. They slammed their drinks down in unison again.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DRINKS I'VE EVER TASTED!" Luffy yelled.  
"THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST DRINKS I'VE EVER TASTED!" Yelled the black haired man.

"Aye kid, there might be something wrong with your taste buds." He said.  
"Yeah well I think there's something wrong with your big fat head." Luffy glared.

"Well this is interesting." Ryder smirked.  
"You're telling me." Joe laughed leaning on the counter.  
"Hey barkeep, I'll have 50 steaks to go!" Luffy smiled.  
"And I think I'll have 51 of those delicious cherry pies." The black haired man smiled devilishly.

They growled at each other before shouting numbers of steaks and pies at Joe. They growled again at each other and stood head to head.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.  
"Do you guys have any idea what you're even fighting about?" Zoro yelled.  
"Luffy!" Nami cried. "I said no fighting! Besides we don't have enough money to buy all that food now stop."  
"So are you a pirate?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Luffy growled.  
"Oh really? What's your bounty?" The black haired man smirked.  
"30,000,000." Luffy smirked.  
"Lying shit, I don't believe it." He yelled.  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Luffy screamed.

"Stop this nonsense now, here's your 51 pies. Just get out of here." Joe said.

The black haired man took his pies and left without a word. Ryder smiled enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her, it was amusing to say the least. Luffy flared his nostrils and sat back down in his seat.

"Pirates sometimes." Joe mumbled.

The doors swung open again to reveal an evil looking Bellamy. Ryder turned around on her stool to look at him. His eyes read something she couldn't understand.

"Back so soon?" Ryder asked.  
"I'm looking for the boy with the straw hat." He said,

Everyone stared at him in fear except Luffy and his crew plus Ryder. Bellamy laughed manically causing everyone to get nervous.

"So you must be Straw Hat Luffy with the thirty million bounty." He smirked.  
"Who's this guy?" Luffy asked.  
"I don't know but it looks like he has a bone to pick with you Luffy." Zoro replied.  
"It's that Bellamy guy." Nami growled.

Luffy not noticing the threat cocked his head to the side. "Why is everyone here so tall?"  
Ignoring his comment Bellamy stared at Joe. "Get me a drink from the top shelf and the runt whatever he wants."  
Joe's eyes narrowed slowly. "Sure."  
"Ryder, would you like a glass?" Bellamy asked.  
"I've had far enough today." Ryder said.  
"Very well." Bellamy nodded.

The rest of the crew emerged from the doors complaining about its stench and the people in it. Sarkies pushed a man off his seat and used him as a foot rest. "That would have been a lost easier had you just offered it to me.

The people in the bar began to murmur and some ran out. Ryder huffed.

"Please he's not even that scary, just a girly guy with a big knife." Ryder said taking a sip of the strong alcohol.  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME GIRLY?" Sarkies screamed.  
"I bet they're looking for trouble." A man whispered.  
"So what's Bellamy up too?" Muret asked.  
"Our usual fun." Sarkie's replied.

Joe returned with the drinks and placed them on the counter. He gave Ryder a look before walking away. Luffy smiled and picked up the drink, bringing it to his lips. "Thanks for the drink."

The liquid went down Luffy's throat and Bellamy smirked grabbing him by the head and smashing him into the counter. The crew began to laugh aside from Ryder. Zoro unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Bellamy only to be blocked by Ryder's sword which she quickly unsheathed without ever putting down her booze. She took a sip and smirked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked.  
"I could be asking you the same thing Zoro. What's a pirate hunter doing with pirates?" She smirked.  
"Zoro stop we still need more information." Nami yelled.  
"Shut up." Zoro growled. "If they want a fight I'll give it to them. Gender means nothing to me."  
"Good then you'll have no problem when I take your ass down." Ryder smirked.  
"So that's you're only back up?" Bellamy laughed.  
"Are you ready to take me on or not." Luffy growled.

The bar erupted in whispers. 'Did he just challenge Bellamy?' 'He'll be killed' 'What is he thinking?'

Bellamy smirked again. "This isn't a fight, it's a test. Show me what you got."  
Nami screamed in frustration. "Barkeep do you know anything about Sky Island? That's all we want to know."

The whole bar went quiet then everyone erupted into laughter and Nami turned red.

"The log pose says so!" She screeched.  
Ryder rubbed her ears. "Ah will you quit with the screaming?"  
"There's no such thing as Sky Island." Some pirates laughed.  
"Do you even know about the Knock Up stream?" Bellamy laughed.

None of them answered, they just continued to stare at Bellamy.

"Any ship that gets caught in the stream gets catapulted to the sky and then comes crashing back down. Years ago a bunch of stupid sailors thought they saw some ships falling from the sky so they just assumed there must be an island up there. So ignorant. What a shame, I was going to let you join my crew but it seems like you're a lost cause. The thing is, pirates dreams are over. The fools that dream of these treasures end up chasing these dreams and die in the process. You won't die happy doing what you love, you'll die because you're a fool so when I see people chasing dreams of One Piece I get disgusted!" Bellamy finished it off by punching Luffy into the ground.

Zoro stared at his captain and Nami screamed.

"You make real pirates like us look bad." Bellamy smirked pulling Ryder to his side.

The pirates around them began throwing their bottles at them in disgust and shouting. Luffy looked at Zoro with a dead set look and told him not to fight. Ryder stared at them in disbelief while Bellamy laughed manically. Zoro and Luffy were battered and bloody while Nami screamed at them.

Sarkies laughed. "Don't you get it? They know were to powerful for them to beat. Standing there and taking it now that's shameful but smart."  
"The marines sure are generous for forking over thirty million berri for this runt." Rivers scoffed.  
"Come on fight back." Nami whispered.  
"So you're weak and have no pride, you refuse to fight and your head is swimming with silly day dreams?" Bellamy smirked.  
"They sound like a bunch of children." Ryder said crossing her arms.  
"More like little girls." A pirate laughed.

Nami turned to glare at Ryder but Ryder's eyes remained on Zoro and Luffy. Bellamy released his hold on Ryder, picked up his bottle and began walking towards Luffy.

"My work here is done, when I heard there was a crook here with a thirty million bounty I thought I'd see my competition. Needless to say, I'm disappointed." Bellamy said taking a swig of his booze and spitting it on Luffy's face.

Luffy didn't say a word but coughed a little. Bellamy smirked again. "Quick, get them out of my face. They're an eyesore."

River's kneed Zoro in the face knocking him completely over while Ross slammed Luffy into the window causing blood to splatter everywhere. Nami ran to there side and took Luffy's head into her hands. Sarkies smirked and moved closer to them.

"Hey sweet thing, if you keep hanging out with those losers you'll get lost real quick. How about I buy you? A girl like you can't cost that much right?" He asked.  
"Did you just say you want to buy me?" Nami asked.  
"Sarkies." Ryder growled.  
"I'm to good for your kind. You're nothing but lowly scum." Nami smirked.  
Sarkies laughed. "I like your attitude girly."

The bar erupted into laughter again and Sarkies already high ego went up another notch. Ryder growled inwardly to herself at this.

"Now get out of my bar before we decide to do worse." He laughed.

Nami looked down at her friends and picked them up dragging them outside. Ryder placed her booze on the counter before walking outside after Nami leaving an awestruck Bellamy. Nami turned around, tightening her grip on the guys.

"What do you want?" Nami yelled.  
"I'm not sure, I think I'm to drunk to know what I'm doing at the moment." Ryder laughed.

* * *

My first fanfic! Please feel free to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, only the ever lovely Ryder.**

* * *

Ryder helped Zoro and Luffy stand up. She hooked an arm around Zoro's waist to level him and put his arm around her shoulder. Nami eyed Ryder for hidden motives before doing the same to Luffy. They began to walk away before the black-haired man with the pies stopped them.

"Sky Island does exist you know." He said.  
"I know it does." Nami said confident.  
"They also won that fight." He said.

Nami just stared at him while he laughed. Ryder stared at Luffy before looking back to the pie man.

"This new ear they talk about? It's a disgrace. The age when pirates dreams are over? Fat chance. Dreams never end, am I right?" He laughed.

Ryder nodded. "A dream never truly dies, it's when you give up that it turns to nothing."  
"Exactly!" He laughed.

The people around them began to laugh at their conversation. There was no such thing as Sky Island to them, it was just a myth, a fairy tale. The Pie man laughed even harder at their comments. He'd seen too much in his lifetime to not believe in Sky Island.

"Let them laugh." He said.  
"Let's go." Nami said.  
"I hope you guys make it." He smiled taking a swig of his sake before walking away.

* * *

"I keep telling them, I'm not a shipwright." Usopp complained.

"But Usopp you're so versatile" Chopper complimented.

"I know aren't I? It's one of my many qualities." He smiled.

"I don't see why we just can't buy a new ship." Sanji complained smacking the wood.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WENT THROUGH TO GET THIS SHIP?" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah your rescued your girlfriend or whatever and she gave it to you." Sanji said with a bored expression. Usopp awed at the thought of Kya. "Girlfriend yeah." Usopp sighed thoughtfully.

"So Usopp has a girlfriend but love cook doesn't?" Chopper asked confused.  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT." Sanji yelled.

Chopper cried and fell anime style behind Usopp.

"Anyway what do you guys want for dinner?" Sanji asked smoothly.

Usopp and Chopper kept mimicking Sanji's face and he growled. "Whatever more food for Luffy."  
"NO!" They both cried.

"OH MY LOOK AT THAT BEAUTY." Sanji screamed over the end of the ship.

Usopp and Chopper looked confused at each other before they looked over the side of the ship and spotted a very badly beaten Luffy and Zoro with a mysterious girl helping them.

"How'd they get so beat up?" Usopp asked.  
"Nami-san are you alright!?" Sanji yelled.  
"Doctor!" Chopper cried.  
"That's you idiot." Usopp smacked him.

Nami helped Luffy on to the deck but stopped Ryder and Zoro. Zoro huffed stupid woman and walked past her.

"This is where you leave." Nami said.  
Ryder shrugged and began to turn around. "Okay."  
"Stop." Luffy said.

Nami stared at Luffy and he smiled at Ryder. "You can come on my ship."

Ryder smirked and walked past a very angry Nami to be greeted by Sanji with hearts fluttering around his head. He grabbed her hand and softly planted a kiss upon it.

"And who might this delectable creature be?" Sanji cooed.  
"My names Ryder." She smiled and slowly pulled her hand back.  
"So how many monsters did you end up fighting?" Usopp asked leaning his back on the railing.  
"Just one pirate." Luffy grinned.  
"Yeah, her Captain." Nami pointed at Ryder.  
"You never asked if I was a part of their crew." Ryder laughed leaning back on the railing.

"It doesn't matter, it's finished." Luffy smiled while Chopper cleaned his wound.  
"Yeah." Zoro nodded.  
"You certainly can't be a pirate Ryder-san" Sanji said holding her hands.  
"Not exactly." Ryder laughed  
"This is not finished." Nami pouted.  
"Oi Nami you're so cute." Sanji said dropping Ryder's hands and flocking to Nami.

Ryder raised an eyebrow. What an odd group they were. Chopper stood next to her and tugged on her arm. She looked down at him and picked him up.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" She smiled tickling his stomach.  
He laughed before squirming in her arms. "Is your arm okay?" He asked tugging on the bandage wrapped around her forearm.  
"I'm fine." She smiled.

"I don't understand!" Nami screeched. "You guys should have beat them up! This whole town should be burned to the ground for pissing me off."  
"Why do you scream so much?" Ryder questioned rubbing her ears softly.  
"You're my hero." Usopp said hiding behind Ryder.  
"Didn't you say not to fight them?" Zoro asked putting his arms behind his back.

Nami turned around with a death look in her eyes. "THE PAST IS THE PAST. I'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD IN FOR SAYING THAT."

Zoro grumbled and closed his eyes while Usopp finally moved from behind Ryder.

"Why is she so angry? She wasn't even hurt." Usopp whispered.  
"Beats me." Luffy stared blankly.  
"Hey did you find anything about Sky Island?" Chopper asked.  
"Sky-Island?" Nami asked with venom.

Chopper cried and ran behind Usopp while Nami stared wildly at them.

"Just mentioning Sky Island made them all laugh at me." Nami growled, her face turning red.

"Things certainly are lively here." Robin laughed walking up the plank. "Oh who's this?"

"That's Ryder, she's uh-" Luffy started. "I don't know."  
"Nice to meet you." Robin smiled.  
"Like wise." Ryder nodded.

"Welcome back Robin-chan!" Sanji smiled with hearts in his eyes. "Would you like some food? How about a bath?"  
"Where'd you go Robin?" Luffy asked.  
"Shopping and to find some information about Sky Island." She replied.

"IT WAS YOU!" Nami yelled. "YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT LAUGHED AT."  
"JUMPING POINT!" Chopper cried and jumped over board.  
"Chopper you idiot." Zoro yelled jumping over the edge.

"If Sky Island doesn't exist, I'm killing you." Nami said.  
"I'm sure you're pretty lethal." Ryder smirked.

Nami stared at her. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU NOW OR LATER?"  
"I mean if you really want too." Ryder laughed.

"Be careful around her today Robin, actually avoid her all together," Usopp warned.  
"Here you go Captain." Robin said making an arm appear out of the railing to give Luffy the map.

Ryder stared at the extra limb and moved back in surprise. What an odd devil fruit power she thought.

"A treasure map cool!" Luffy grinned.  
"What's this?" Usopp asked.  
"It's a map of the Island." Ryder said. "We're in Mock Town now, where that is X is where you want to be."  
"Why there?" Luffy asked.  
"An outcast from town is there." Ryder replied.

"An outcast?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, Montblac Cricket, he was chased out-of-town for talking about his dreams. I can take you there, should only take a little under a day." Ryder said.  
"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Luffy said.

"Wait Luffy we can't move just yet, that ship- you saw them Chopper they- What are you two doing?" Usopp asked.

Chopper was panting on the deck soaking wet with a very displeased looking Zoro who was ringing out his shirt. Ryder smirked to herself while taking in Zoro's beautifully sculpted physique. She found her eyes lingering a little too long than they should have but she finally found the strength to turn and look back at Chopper.

"I thought I was a goner." Chopper heaved.  
"Do you keep your shirt off most of the time?" Ryder laughed. "Because it's pleasant view."

Zoro froze at her compliment but ignored it and continued ringing his shirt out. "You made me exert myself stupid reindeer."

"But Nami was-"  
"Nami was WHAT?" Nami yelled.  
"Don't eat me." Chopper cried clinging to Ryder's boot.

The bigger ship finally approached the Going Merry and ugly-looking monkey men appeared on the side. Ryder picked up Chopper and held him in her arms. Zoro took the distraction as an opportunity to slip back into his shirt. He stared at the back of Ryder taking in her appearance and staring at the dual swords attached to her back. She turned around when she felt a gaze upon her and smirked when she realized it was Zoro.

"Like what you see?" She asked.  
Zoro grunted. "I was just looking at your swords stupid woman."  
"We can have our own private sword duel if you want." Ryder winked.

"I'd win." Zoro smirked.  
"Challenge accepted." Ryder smirked turning back around.

"Anyway, we got somewhere to go so could you move?" Luffy asked.  
"You fool! This sea is my territory, you shall not pass without paying the toll!" Shoujou shouted.  
"That's the same thing Masira said." Usopp spoke up.  
"Did he really? Huh." Luffy said.

"What about Masira?" Shoujou asked.  
"Well we sort of kicked him off our boat but-"  
"KICKED?" Shoujou shouted. "REVENGE FOR MY BROTHER!"  
"He's still alive though." Luffy commented but was ignored.  
"Sound wave havoc sonar!" Shoujou sang.

His voice echoed over the boats causing the boards to break and splinter. Ryder fell to her knee's dropping Chopper in the process and clutched her ears in pain. His high frequency voice was booming through the water making her ear's bleed. Chopper put a hoof on her back and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Make it stop." She screamed.  
"He's breaking his own ship with his voice." Luffy commented.  
"Ryder what's wrong?" Sanji kneeled next to her.  
"The high frequency in the water!" She cried clutching her ears harder.

"Oi! His sound waves are breaking our ship!" Usopp yelled putting his foot down on a breaking board.  
"Were in trouble!" Nami shouted.  
"Water wave." Ryder barely whispered.

The ocean began to rock and grumble beneath the ship. A huge waved slithered under the ship and pushed them forward. Water splashed onto the deck causing everyone to slip and slide and grab onto the railings to stay aboard. Chopper grabbed onto Ryder's boot in a panic as their ship soared over the waves. The ship finally slowed to a stop and Ryder fell to the ground.

"To much booze." She mumbled before blacking out.

Ryder fell to the ground with a light thud, Chopper panicked and ran to her side. Everyone wobbly stood up except for Usopp who slipped and fell while Zoro and Sanji snickered. "She's bleeding pretty badly from her ears." Chopper said. "Someone bring her inside for me."

"I'll get Ry-chan!" Sanji swooned.

Zoro ignored him and picked her up bridal style surprised by how light she was. "I think one of my swords weighs more than she does."  
"If you do anything to defile her." Sanji growled.

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be perverted!" Zoro yelled before he walked into the kitchen.

Nami took the map from Luffy's hands and looked at it. "We're heading in the right direction now so I guess we can relax."

Robin emerged from the girls room surprised to see a knocked out Ryder. "What happened?"  
"I think she got too drunk for her own good." Nami laughed to herself.  
"Shoujou used his sound wave and Ryder's ears started to bleed." Luffy stated.  
"She was also saying something about the frequency in the water." Chopper said while cotton swabbing her ears.

"What would the frequency in the water have to do with anything?" Sanji asked.

"You don't think she's eaten a devil fruit has she?" Usopp asked.

"That could explain how she controlled that wave that saved us." Zoro said.

"That's impossible. Devil fruit users are supposed to be cursed by the sea why would there be a fruit that allows you to control it." Name said.

"It's not impossible." Robin said. "I mean I've heard stories about it. It's suppose to be one of the most powerful devil fruits."  
"Oh Robin-chan you're so smart." Sanji said kissing her hand.

"Idiot love cook." Zoro grumbled.

"Can we eat now?" Luffy grinned.

* * *

Ryder sat up slowly, the blanket falling to her hips as she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she was greeted by a love struck looking Sanji who was cleaning the dishes.

"What happened?" Ryder asked rubbing her temples.

"You blacked out after we escaped from Shoujou." Sanji stated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've blacked out from too much booze." Ryder smirked with a laugh before she stood up.

The blanket fell from her small frame to the floor. Ryder smirked knowingly to herself that Sanji watched her every movement. She leaned over slightly, sure to give Sanji a pleasant view and picked the blanket up. Sanji's nose nearly bled all over himself had he not held his composure. It was great when he first boarded the ship and had Nami to play with. It got even better when Robin's beautiful face joined them but this girl, she was beyond them. Sanji smirked to himself, his adventure couldn't be any better. He put the plate he was cleaning down and moved in front of a troubled looking Ryder.

"What's wrong Ry-chan?"  
"Where are my swords and daggers?" She asked running her palm across her thigh feeling for them.

"There right there next to Zoro's swords." Sanji said giving Zoro's swords a glare.

"Who touched them?" Ryder asked with a hint of venom behind the words.

Sanji noticed and replied coolly. "Nami did, we told her not to touch your stuff but she said she was 'briefing' you to make sure you weren't going to kill us."

"Huh." Ryder said.

"Everyone's really curious about you I guess, even Zoro and he shows interest in nothing." Sanji laughed.  
"Why?" Ryder asked.

"You ate a Devil fruit right?" Sanji asked.

"Yes the Splash Splash fruit." Ryder nodded.

"Amazing! Where did you find such a fruit? We never thought it could actually exist." Sanji exclaimed.

Ryder rolled her shoulders back and stretched her arms. "No idea." She laughed then walked to the deck.

The smell of sea-salt tickled Ryder's nose as she looked up to the sky with a smile. It was nightfall and it seemed no one appeared to be on the deck. Ryder leaned on the side of the railing and stared at the water below. The comforting sound of the waves hitting the ship made her feel relaxed. She wondered what Bellamy was up to and whether he noticed she was gone yet. He'd most likely come looking for her and declare war on the straw hats. Ryder swirled her hand over the ocean and made the water slither its way up her hands. The water danced across her palms and traveled up her arms. Her ears flicked at a sudden movement and she round house kicked the person behind her and brought her fist to their chest. When she finally saw it was a grinning Luffy she smirked and helped him up.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" He shouted.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people you know." Ryder laughed. "Didn't that hurt?"

Luffy grinned and pull his cheeks far apart. "I'm a rubber man."

"Huh, so there's three devil fruit users aboard this ship." Ryder commented.

"Four if you count yourself." Luffy grinned again.

Ryder smirked. "It appears so."

"Are we almost there?" Luffy asked bored.

Ryder looked at the island passing them by. "Judging by the island, we're almost there. We should be there by morning."

"Oi, I think I want some meat." Luffy smiled running into the kitchen.

Ryder laughed at the sound of Sanji yelling at Luffy before she climbed atop the bow of the ship. She rested her back against the figured head of the ship and closed her eyes, listening to the sea. Ryder sighed content with her place before the sound of light footsteps disturbed her mind.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When we reach land, I want you off this ship." Nami said.

"And why is that?" Ryder smirked.

"I don't trust you." Nami said matter-of-factly

Ryder finally turned around and propped her elbows on the figured, her head lazily leaning in her hand. "Isn't that the captain's job to decide." She asked bored.

"I know you're kind assassin, I've stolen enough treasure to recognize one." Nami growled.

"What, you're not scared of me are you?" Ryder smiled lazily.

"Why don't you just go back to your stupid crew." Nami demanded.

"Like I tried to tell you before, I'm not a part of their crew." Ryder stated.

"I don't care." Nami growled.

Ryder jumped off the bow and stood head to head with Nami. Nami moved back a step intimidated but quickly regained her footing and stood her ground. A dark smile rolled across Ryder's lips as she stared at Nami.

"And what's a thief like you doing here huh?" Ryder smirked crossing her arms.

"Listen here-" Nami started.

"No, you listen to me thief." Ryder said menacingly. "I've kill hundreds of people, adding another skinny bimbo to my list won't hurt me much. Cross paths with me again and I swear I will not hesitate to slit your throat you got that?"

Nami's eyes went wide at the threat and she slowly backed down from Ryder. Ryder smirked and turned her back to Nami. Nami's eyes glared at her retreating figure and she smirked as she reached for her Clima-Tact on her thigh. She snapped it together and charged towards Ryder. Ryder's ears perked and she turned her fists to water ready to retaliate. Before either of them could reach Zoro swiftly jumped down from the crow's nest and easily blocked both their attacks. Nami breathed heavily, her eyes set with fire as she glared at Ryder then to Zoro. She broke up her Clima-Tact and retreated to the woman's room. Ryder smiled and shook her head.

"Roronoa coming to my rescue?" Ryder smirked.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He muttered.

"Thanks anyway, but I could have handled her." Ryder laughed leaning against the railing of the ship.

"So an assassin huh?" Zoro mused.

Ryder nodded.

"What's a girl like you doing being an assassin?" He asked.

"I'm small, agile and deceiving." Ryder smirked as she sauntered towards him. He thought it over for a minute before meeting her eyes. "If you try to deceive my captain I will personally see to it to end you." He growled.

Ryder smirked stepping closer to him. "Is that so?"

"Luffy is too trusting of people and I won't let some idiot woman come here and ruin everything for us." He said.

Ryder now stood in front of Zoro with a smug look on her face and began to draw designs on his well-defined chest. "I swear I'm not all that bad."

Zoro grabbed her hand. "I'm warning you Ryder."

"I like when you say my name like that." Ryder purred and moved to close into Zoro's comfort zone as she slowly put her finger under his chin. Her chest was pressed firmly against his and he was sure she could feel his rising heart beat.

Zoro tensed and swallowed dryly as he looked down at the pressing girl. Her smirk had not faltered but he could see the playful glint in her eyes. Why was she not listening to him? Nami would have cowered at his fierceness and Robin wouldn't have even gotten that far. Zoro let a small smirk play on his lips, he liked a woman who showed no fear. He finally moved back from her hold and stared at her.

"Nami isn't as innocent as she appears, she deceived the crew before and so did Robin. There is a reason woman shouldn't be pirates." He said.

Ryder laughed softly and moved towards him again. She rested her arm on his shoulder and began to dangle his earrings, another smirk appearing on her face. "I'll get you to warm up to me swordsman."

She walked past Zoro and sat down against the railing putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. She heard Zoro's footsteps faintly walking away from her before they stopped.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Don't you just love the Zoro/Ryder moments? I most certainly do hehe(;

I'd like to thank _deathchild221 _and _GennaSarah _for following my story. It's really appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

"That stupid monkey put even more holes in our poor ship." Usopp complained as Chopper handed him another nail.  
"I've never seen her in such bad shape, I think it's time for a new one." Zoro said he hammered another nail in.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION, ASSHOLE!" Usopp shouted staring at Zoro.  
"Yeah asshole!" Chopper joined in.

Ryder grunted at their shouting and cracked one eye open to look at them.

"Don't you remember what we did to get this ship?" Usopp yelled.  
"Yeah!" Chopper cheered.  
"We know Usopp, but complaining isn't going to make her better. Merry is important to all of us so lets work hard to fix her." Luffy smiled.

Chopper continued to chant asshole behind Usopp and make faces at Zoro who just shook his head and continued his work. Usopp stared at Luffy for a moment and then smiled. Ryder gave a lop sided smile to them even though no one noticed, and closed her eye.

"Luffy." Usopp stared.

Luffy smiled at him and turned back around to hammer another board into the ship side. He didn't realize his strength and he hammered half the wood off in the process. Usopp stared at him in shock before anger grew onto his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" He shouted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO FIX HER OR DESTROY HER."  
"Fix her of course!" Luffy grinned as he hammered another side of the ship and breaking it again. "Opps. did it again."

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Chopper cried together.  
"Oi" Zoro said he flicked a piece of wood at Ryder. "Get up and help."

Ryder opened one eye lazily to look at him. "It's not my ship."

Zoro glared at her while Chopper and Usopp began to laugh.

"Zoro's getting a taste of his own medicine." Chopper laughed and smacked his knee.  
"He isn't the only lazy person around here anymore." Usopp joined in with him.

"Besides." She sat up and stretched her back jabbing her thumb over her shoulder to point at Nami. "I don't want your navigator to get you guys lost so I have to keep watch."

"What did you say?" Nami growled.  
"Nami's the best navigator ever!" Luffy grinned.  
"Thanks Luffy." Nami smiled before she threw a nasty glare at Ryder.  
"We should be there soon though." Ryder said, her eyes trained on the island side.

"What's his name again?" Luffy asked.  
"Montblanc Cricket." Robin said appearing from the kitchen.  
"The man who speaks of dreams." Ryder said staring at the water.

As they passed another cliff a monstrous castle came into view, it was painted in magnificent colors. Luffy and Usopp gaped at each before running to the mast of the ship.

"So awesome! Is that his house?" They asked in unison.  
"It's a palace!" Chopper awed.  
"Look closer idiots." Zoro said.  
"What do you mean?" Chopper asked opening his eyes wider with his hooves.

The ship finally docked and Luffy was the first one to jump off. He ran up to the castle and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"It's just cardboard?" He asked.

The so called 'palace' was just cardboard that was held up by a small house which resided behind it. Luffy frowned and stalked back to where Ryder was now standing.

"So he's just a cheapskate?" Sanji asked suddenly appearing.  
"What kind of dreams did he talk about just got him kicked out of town?" Nami asked.

They all looked at Ryder for an answer who just smiled and shrugged. "I only know that he lives here, I don't know anything else about him."

"What good are you?" Nami asked.

"Apparently, he claimed that a mountain of gold resides somewhere here on Jaya." Robin spoke softly.  
"Gold!" Nami squealed, belli signs appearing in her eyes. "Dig chopper!"

Chopper transformed into his walk point and began digging in the ground with his antlers. Ryder raised an eyebrow in amusement as she looked at Choppers newly formed appearance. Luffy opened the door to the house and walked inside looking for some sort of life.

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK IN?" Usopp yelled.  
"No one's home." Luffy said walking out.

Zoro had his hand rested on his swords as he stared intently into the forest, looking for some type of danger. Ryder came up behind him and began to dangle his earrings. He grunted and turned to look at her.

"Relax swordsman." She laughed almost angelically before she gave his earrings another jingle.

"Hey guys look at this." Nami said as she picked up a book that rested on a tree stump.

They all turned to see what she was holding then began to form around her.

"It's a picture book called 'Liar Noland'" Nami said looking at the back.  
"I like his style." Usopp grinned.  
"Liar Noland?" Sanji asked.

"Do you know it Sanji? It says it was published in the North Blue." Nami replied.  
Sanji smiled. "I was born in the North Blue, didn't you know?"

"We just assumed you were from the East Blue like us." Usopp answered.  
"It's a pretty famous story in the North." Sanji said. "It's just a fairy tale for kids but some people believe that Noland was a real person."

Nami smiled and opened up the book and began to read.

"_Once upon a time, in the north sea. There lived a man named Montblanc Noland. Noland was an explorer who always spoke of expeditions so grand, they sounded like lies but the people of the village could never tell if his stories were true or not. One day, Noland returned from an expedition and went to report to the King."_

_"I saw a mountain of gold on an island in the Great sea." Noland said._

_The brave king, wanting to see for himself set sail for the great sea, taking two thousand soldiers with him. After overcoming great storms and battling horrific monsters, the only ones to reach the island were Noland, the King, and one hundred soldiers but all the King found when they got there was an empty jungle. Noland was sentenced to death for his lies and these were his last words: That's it! The mountain of gold must have sunk into the ocean. No one would believe Noland anymore because to the day he died, Noland still would not stop lying."_

* * *

Bellamy began to laugh hysterically at Sarkies.

"Montblanc Cricket is a descendant of Montblanc Noland? How pathetic!" He laughed. "I heard that stupid story all the time as a kid. There ain't a person in the North Blue who don't know that story."

Sarkies smirked. "We're from the North Blue. we should know. Remember they would tell us if we didn't stop lying we'd be executed just like Noland."  
"I never would have thought that Jaya was the setting for that story." Bellamy laughed again.

"Now his descendant comes here looking for the same mystery gold four hundred years later to exonerate the name of his ancestor who died a disgraceful liar." Ross said.

Bellamy began to laugh hysterically again. "What a stupid family. Does he really think finding a little bit of gold will really erase four hundred years of disgrace?"  
"What an idiot." Sarkies laughed.  
"Has anyone seen Ryder?" Muret asked as she looked around.  
"Not since she left with those Straw Hats." Sarkies sneered.

Bellamy's laughing ceased as he stared intently at Sarkies. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared harshly at him.

"What do you mean she hasn't come back?" Bellamy growled viciously.  
"She ran off with that orange haired girl you saw for yourself Bellamy." Lily said slowly.

Bellamy released his hold on angry looking Sarkies. "Do you think they took her?"  
Sarkies laughed evilly looking straight into Bellamy's eyes. "I doubt she'll be back."  
"Ryder can take care of herself." Mani said as she leaned closer into River's hold.

"Has anyone checked her house?" Bellamy asked quietly.

"We don't know where she lives." Eddy said pushing his glasses up. "She just showed up randomly all the time and disappeared."  
"Besides Bellamy, the little assassin probably already killed them all and ran off with their bounty." Sarkies laughed.

Rivers finally lifted his head up to look at his Captain. "Let's cut our losses Bellamy, it's not like she was actually part of the crew." He laughed slightly.

Bellamy flew across the bar and socked Rivers right in face, almost hitting Mani in the process. The whole bar went quiet as they watched Rivers stand back up and look at his Captain. He rubbed his jaw and cracked it slightly with his hand. Bellamy's heated gaze was burning through him as they stared intently at each other. No crew members dared to say a word as Bellamy walked towards Rivers.

"Ryder is a part of the Bellamy Pirates and I will do everything in my power to bring her back to us, even if that means killing every one of those pathetic pirates." He growled deep in his throat.

"Aye Captain." Rivers said low.  
"We can also collect a hefty bounty once we kill them all." He smiled, the evil glint returning to his eyes.

They knew that look, that was their Captain. They cheered and Bellamy offered a hand down to Rivers who grasped it and smirked.

* * *

"And so the pitiful liar died without ever becoming a brave warrior of the sea." Nami sighed and closed the book to look at Usopp.

"WHY DID YOU LOOK AT ME?" Usopp yelled.

Luffy suddenly fell into the water and everyone started to yell except for Zoro and Ryder who laughed slightly.

"What are you doing!?" Usopp yelled running for him.

Ryder moved to where Luffy had just fallen and slowly put her hand in to reach for him. Just then a tall muscular man with purple pants and blonde hair jumped out from the water looking extremely angry.

"You've got some guts relaxing in my home!" He yelled. "This is my territory."

Sanji ran forward towards the man while looking at Ryder. "Get him out quickly."  
"You're after my gold, aren't you?" The man growled.

Ryder nodded well aware that because of Luffy's devil fruit powers he couldn't swim. She considered her power a gift, the only one of it's kind. The only devil fruit that allowed the user to still be able to swim. It was a miracle really. She dived into the water looking for the straw hat boy. She spotted him and used her Splash-Splash powers to force him out of the water. He shot through the air and landed on Zoro who grunted in annoyance at his choice of landing.

The man tried to punch Sanji who quickly dogged and brought his foot back around to deliver a swift blow but the man blocked it. Their strength was evened and neither of them moved from their position. The man pulled a gun from his pants and shot it straight into Sanji's face. Chopper and Nami screamed his name and he quickly appeared from the smoke.

"Don't worry, he missed." Sanji laughed.

The man smirked and shot more rounds at Sanji's feet who danced around to avoid getting shot. "W-wait a minute!" Sanji growled.  
"That's what you get for underestimating him." Zoro said running forward. "I'll handle it."

The ocean rumbled behind Ryder and her hands began to form into water as a huge wave appeared behind her. She was about to slam it down on the man but he dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Everyone froze and Ryder accidentally let the wave go and it spilled all over her. She growled looking down at herself and Nami burst into laughter. Ryder smirked and threw a water ball that knocked her over. The two girls began to bicker back and forth while Sanji and Zoro helped the man up and brought him into his house.

* * *

Another short chapter, I know, don't kill me): But I promise the next update will be bigger! Pinky promise.  
I'd like to thank **ko-brz** for following my story and the **guest** that reviewed. Thanks!  
I like comments, they make me feel motivated so please feel free!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, only the ever lovely Ryder.**

* * *

"I need some more cold towels please Ryder." Chopper said as he placed another one on the man. Ryder nodded and handed him some freshly soaked towels.

"So he's sick?" Luffy asked.  
Chopper nodded. "It's an ailment that sometimes can affect divers. The pressure from the drop to the ocean to the surface causes nitrogen in the body to become messed up and form bubbles. The bubbles strain your whole body."

"Mystery effects." Luffy nodded looking out the window.  
"He must have forced himself to dive everyday without allowing the bubbles to be reabsorbed." Chopper said slowly.

Ryder turned her hand to water and placed it on the man's head to keep him cool. Everyone stared at her hand in wonder, even Nami even though she wouldn't admit. Her hand was transparent with a hint of blue cascaded over it. She moved her hand slightly to his cheeks and let the water cascade down softly over them. Ryder then proceeded to move her hand over his neck, letting the water softly soak his skin. She removed her hand back slowly when she realized everybody was watching her. Nami finally decided to break everyone's distraction.

"But why?" Nami asked.  
"I don't know." Chopper said. "But sometimes decompression sickness can lead to death."

"Are you alright? We heard gunshots!" The monkey brothers yelled from the door way.

Everyone turned to stare at Shoujou and Masira in the doorway who looked equally shocked to see the Straw Hat crew there.

"They've come to kill us! Run!" Chopper and Usopp screamed as they ran back and forth.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Masira shouted.  
"We could be asking you the same thing." Zoro said coolly.  
"What are you doing to him?" Shoujou asked.

"We're taking care of him, go away." Luffy said staring at them.  
"Luffy!" Usopp cried.  
"They're crazy monkeys, they'll kill us." Chopper cried clinging to Ryder's boot.  
"Thanks so much for taking care of him." The brothers cried together.

"So you guys live here too?" Luffy asked.  
"Well Cricket's house is the base of the Allied Saruyama Forces." Masira answered.  
"We usually sleep on our boats though because his house is to tiny for us." Shoujou laughed.  
"But compared to these two giants I met, you're so small!" Luffy laughed and so did the brothers.

"How can they become friends so quickly." Usopp glowered.  
Zoro put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "They must have a lot in common."  
"Well they're all monkeys." Ryder laughed softly next to Zoro.

"I still can't believe a little guy like you could kick this guy so high into the air!" Shoujou laughed and smacked his brother on the back.  
"Really?" Luffy smiled. "You could do it too, you're a monkey after all."  
"Luffy he woke up!" Chopper called from the door.  
"He did?" Luffy smiled.

Shoujou kicked his brother into the air with a grin and turned back to Luffy. "You were right."

"Hey! We've got something to ask you!" Luffy shouted from the door way.

The man didn't answer but slowly exhaled the tobacco from his lungs before speaking. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I thought you were a couple of idiots after my gold again."  
"Gold!" Nami awed with belli signs appearing around her.  
"Stop it." Usopp said.  
"You're embarrassing yourself." Ryder commented.

"So what'd you want to ask me?" He asked.  
"Cricket we want to go to Sky Island!" Luffy grinned his hands pumping up and down. "Tell us how to get there!"  
"Sky Island?" Cricket asked.  
Luffy nodded.  
"You really believe in Sky Island?" Cricket laughed heartily.

Nami stomped forward to pop Cricket on the head but Usopp quickly stopped her. "Stop! He's sick."  
"You mean there really isn't a Sky Island?" Luffy asked.  
Cricket laughed again. "Well, I know a guy who said it existed but he's famous for being a great liar and his family has been the laughing-stock ever since."

He took in a suck of his cigarette and exhaled slowly looking Luffy in the eyes. "Liar Noland."  
"Come to think of it, I remember his full name being Montblanc Noland. Are you related to him?" Sanji asked leaning back in his chair.  
"You're his descendant?" Nami gaped.

"A very distant ancestor I'd say." Cricket said. "A mosquito couldn't find a drop of his blood in me. The Montblanc family was exiled and forced to live in shame. The abuse from the public still continues today but no one in the family hates him."

"Why?" Chopper asked.  
"Because he was an honest man." Cricket said taking his cigarette from his mouth.

"But the picture book-" Nami said.

"His last words were the gold must have sunk into the ocean. They draw him with a grin of an idiot in the picture but he died in regret with tears. The island they had landed on was indeed Jaya, the same island where Noland first found the gold. I just can't accept the idea that it was all an illusion. He was executed in front of a crowd who did nothing but mock him. Only the name 'Liar' remained."

"Ah I see! So you're searching on the ocean floor for the City of Gold to restore honor to your family." Usopp grinned proudly.  
"Don't give me that shit!" Cricket yelled and shot his gun at Usopp.

Usopp managed to dodge it and the bullet went straight over his head. His knees began to buckle and everyone stared at Cricket as if he were crazy. He growled taking in a puff of his cigarette.

"It has nothing to do with me! Do you know what it was like as a little kid to be laughed at because I had the blood of an idiot in my veins?" He shouted.

No one said a word as Cricket stared at the ground in thought. Chopper fidgeted around quietly as Sanji blew out smoke from his nose.

"Countless members of my family have tried and yet no one has found anything." Cricket said. "I was ashamed of my family so I ran away and became a pirate."  
"Oh cool you were a pirate?" Luffy grinned.

"I just wanted to be free of Noland's curse." Cricket replied. "I built up my pirate crew and entered the Grand Line. My life was full of adventures, it was great but after ten years we made it back to Jaya How ironic that the one man who hates Noland and the Montblanc family would end up here. I decided it was fate. This isn't about proving his innocence, it's about a battle with the man who ruined my life. I just want to settle this before I die."

Usopp stared at him with tears running down his face. "You're a true man."  
"Well then what about the monkey men?" Ryder asked.

"They're just fans of the book." Cricket answered.  
"FANS!?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"They came here after hearing rumors about me. The solitary feeling I have haunts me and it gets even worse down there in the dark cold ocean. Day after day I would search down there, all alone. They simply barged into my life proclaiming themselves as my followers. Honestly, they saved my life." Cricket explained.

"It means so much to a guy to have true friends like that." Usopp cried.  
"Enough about the dumb monkeys." Luffy said.  
"Then why did you ask about them?" Nami growled.

"I want to go to Sky Island!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"You're a pretty impatient guy." Cricket smirked. "The only testimony about Sky Island is from Noland. Mess with him and you'll become a laughing-stock like he was."

Cricket reached to his bed side book shelf and grabbed a brown log book. He flipped through the pages trying to find the exact log they were looking for.

"A ships log?" Nami asked. "Is that Noland's?"  
"Yeah." Cricket said. "Read that part."

Cricket threw the log book to Nami who almost dropped it. She looked down at in awe and ran her fingers over the worn down cover.

"A log book written over four hundred years ago." Nami breathed.

"_Year of the sea 1120, June 21st, clear weather. We've departed the cheerful villa. Following the Log Pose, we left port and headed northeast. We got a very curious artifact from a passing merchant this afternoon. It's called a 'Waver' - a small one-seated ship that looks like a ski._" Nami read then smiled.

"I want one of those!" She grinned.  
"KEEP READING!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper screamed in unison.

_"It's powered by its own wind, even if there is none upon the sea. I could not control it well as it requires a remarkable amount of skill. It's become the crew's favorite recreational activity. I was told that the only place that has the kind of engine is Sky Island. Apparently there are many strange things up there like this. Speaking of Sky Island, one of my fellow explores once showed me a living Skyfish. I cannot tell you how surprised I was to see such a fish._" She continued to read.

"Huh, a Skyfish." Sanji said.  
"That doesn't sound appetizing." Ryder grimaced.

"_It's a place our ship has never explored, but as a sailor, I would someday like to visit this sea in the sky. - Montblanc Noland." Nami finished and closed the book. "A sea in the sky!_"

"Just like Robin said!" Luffy's jaw dropped.  
"If he was talking about it back then, then it must exist!" Usopp grinned.  
"So it really does exist." Chopper cheered and jumped off Usopp's head.

Cricket let a smile crawl onto his face as he stood and exited his house. He spoke briefly to Shoujou and Masira before calling the Straw Hat's outside. Chopper sat on the giant tree trunk in excitement as Cricket towered over him.

"So what did you want to tell us Cricket?" Usopp asked.  
"I'm going to tell you everything I know about Sky Island, I don't know if any of it is true so believe what you want." Cricket said.  
Luffy nodded briefly. "I believe you."  
"Luffy." Usopp complained and smacked his arm.

"There's something weird that happens in this part of the sea." Cricket said as he pointed to the horizon. "Sometimes, in the middle of the day, a huge part of the sky will turn to night."  
Luffy raised his hand in agreement. "That happened to us too!"  
"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "Then a bunch of monsters appeared!"  
"You mean the giants? There's a story about where they come from, but we can get to that later." Cricket folded his arms.

Cricket continued to explain the reason behind the dark sky as Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Usopp listened intently. As Cricket explained Nami began to worry more about this so call Island in the sky. Ryder listened from the window of Cricket's house while Zoro slept sitting straight up sitting Indian Style. Ryder laughed quietly to herself, wondering how he had fallen asleep in such a position.

"That's impossible!" Nami said standing up.  
"I never asked you to believe me." Cricket said putting his arms out in defense.  
"So it's a mystery cloud." Luffy stated.  
"There has been no real explanation for its existence." Cricket nodded.

"Luffy, that is awesome!" Chopper cheered.  
"If Sky Island does indeed exist, that is the only place it could be." Cricket pointed.  
"Oh, okay!" Luffy yelled excitedly and stood up. "Zoro, wake up! We're going to Sky Island!"

Luffy and Usopp joined hands and began to dance around with each other. Zoro raised an eye brow at the odd scene but decided not ask. "What?"

"We're going to the sky. We're going to the sky. We're going to the sky!" They cheered together.

Nami's face grew increasingly more angry with every cheer. "YOU IDIOTS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!?"

She punched each other them in the heads, sure to leave bruises before turning back to Cricket with a smile. Cricket just shook his head and exhaled his cigarette.

"I have to warn you, you'll be risking your lives." Cricket said.  
"We're already half-dead." Luffy and Usopp moaned.  
"The Knock-Up-Stream." Cricket started. "If you can get on that current, you can make it to Sky Island. At least, that's the theory anyway."

"A current that will knock us straight into the air?" Nami asked.  
"Oh! So we just have to get blown into the clouds." Luffy grinned.  
"I heard that ships that encounter it only fall straight back down into the ocean." Ryder called from the window.

"Usually yes." Cricket nodded. "You just have to be precise on your time. Meeting the Knock-Up Stream is a disaster. It should be avoided at all costs."  
"This is insane." Usopp cried while Luffy laughed.  
"It'll be okay." Luffy smiled.  
"It'll be okay? Just look at the Going Merry, look at how much pain she's in. She won't stand a chance against that disaster." Usopp cried.

"He's right." Cricket said turning his back to the group. "Even a brand new ship couldn't survive that."  
"WHAT!?" Usopp yelled.  
"That ship would be blown up right after the explosion." Cricket said.  
"Crazy." Usopp whispered to Luffy.  
"But you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to have Shoujou and Masira refit your ship." Cricket said.

The monkey brothers busted through the windows, one of them knocking Ryder out in the process. They smiled and waved their hands.

"Just leave it to us!" They cheered.  
"Damn monkeys." Ryder muttered dusting off her shorts.  
"Thanks!" Luffy shouted.  
"Do you even know what you're doing Luffy?" Nami asked.  
"What?" Luffy replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we can only stay on this island for at most another day. Any longer, the Log Pose will readapt to the next island's magnetic field." Nami said.  
"Oh darn, looks like we won't make it in time." Usopp smiled. "Hey Cricket! You probably don't know but how many days will it be before the next Knock-Up Stream?"

Cricket looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'd prepare yourselves if I were you."  
"You mean we'll make it?" Usopp's cried, his eyes nearly falling out of his head.  
"What?" Cricket said turning back around. "If you're scared then don't go."

Usopp's frown faded and was soon replaced by anger. He slammed his fist into his hand and pointed to Cricket. "You're lying!"  
"Hm?" Cricket said looking over his shoulder.  
"We just met you today! Aren't you being a little too nice?" Usopp growled.

"Oi Usopp." Luffy growled.  
"Shut up." Usopp yelled.

"Our best chance to get to the legendary Sky Island is tomorrow and you're going to help us get there and you're fixing our ship. That's just too good to be true. Just what the hell are you planning? You're a descendant of Liar Noland, how can we trust you!" Usopp shouted.

"Oi Cricket! The food is ready!" Shoujou and Masira screamed from the door with happy grins.

Sanji managed to squeeze through them with hearts in his eyes as he scanned for Nami and Ryder. "Nami-swan Ry-chan the food is ready!"  
"What? You wanna fight?" Usopp cowered but attempted to put his fists up.  
"Masira recorded that when the night falls in his territory the day after, he always sees a Cumuloregalis cloud in the south sky." Cricket said as he walked towards Usopp who's knees began to buckle.

"Also, based on the cycle of five months, I'm guessing the Knock-Up Stream will mostly likely occur tomorrow but it's just a guess. There is a high probability those two events will coincide." Cricket said as he walked straight passed Usopp and stopped. "I'm happy to have met a couple of idiots like you."

Usopp chocked on his tears as the group smiled at Cricket's masked affection.

"Now let's eat, I want you to enjoy yourselves at my house, my friends." Cricket said.

Usopp stiffened at the word while Luffy began to jump around excitedly. "Come on Usopp food!"

"Yeah, come on!" Masira called from the door.  
"Chopper, go get Robin-chan." Sanji purred.  
"Right!" Chopper smiled.

Usopp fell to his knee's and stared at the ground as Ryder slowly approached him. She put a comforting hand on his back and smiled down at him.

"The best you guys can do is befriend him if you really want to make it Sky Island." She said.  
"I'm an idiot." Usopp frowned.

"You're not Usopp, if anything you were the only smart enough person to catch that but he just means well that's all." Ryder smiled at him as he looked up. "All you have to do is apologize."

Usopp clutched the dirt in his hands before he ran after Cricket and tackled him in a hug. Cricket tried to remove him from himself but he was as clingy as a child.

"I'm sorry!" Usopp cried.  
"Ew gross, you're getting snot all over me." Cricket complained. "Dumb ass."

Cricket finally managed to get Usopp off of him with a little help from Sanji who kicked his head in. Everybody laughed and eventually headed inside. Ryder smiled at their retreating forms before looking out at the horizon. She didn't notice Zoro coming behind her until he finally spoke.

"That was a nice thing you said." He commented.  
Ryder smirked and pushed his shoulder slightly. "Don't get all soft on me."

* * *

"Damn, this rum tastes great!" Cricket boomed, his face flushed from the alcohol.

The Crew had settled into Cricket's home and began drinking their night away. Sanji had prepared a wondrous meal that was spread out all over the floor. Nami and Robin clinked their wine glasses together while Zoro and Sanji happily gulped their booze. Luffy smiled his arm around Shoujou as he fist pumped the air happily and sipped his milk. Chopper greedily stuffed his face with food causing his adorable cheeks to puff out while Ryder sat contently next Cricket drinking her sake.

"Eat up! There's a whole course of pike and more still to come!" Cricket cheered and raised his glass.

Usopp snickered and placed a small brown ball into Masira's mouth who happily chewed it before his mouth began to burn and he breathed fire. Everyone around them laughed while Usopp smacked his knee hysterically crying. "That was my Tabasco Bomber!"

"Get back here Long-Nose!" Masira shouted as he chased Usopp around the room.

Masira smacked Usopp in the back of the head unknowing that he had a drink in his mouth and he spit it on Chopper who screamed and ran into Zoro who's sake went flying onto Luffy. Luffy laughed and threw a plate at Shoujou who bumped into Sanji who dropped his plate of food onto Nami's lap. Nami shrieked at the food staining her clothes and threw her drink at Sanji who ducked and it hit Cricket. Everyone busted into laughter at the scene, the merriment still evident in their eyes. Luffy took a gulp of milk and smiled at his friends. They were going to make it to Sky Island, they were going to prove every one wrong, they were going to do the impossible.

"Oi, Nami come sit next to me." Cricket purred and waved his drink at her.

Sanji's smiling face turned to a heavy glower as he kicked Cricket away with his foot. "Bastard! You're not allowed to hit on my Nami!"

Cricket frowned as he pushed Sanji's foot away before he grinned and pulled Ryder into his lap. "Ryder's my girl anyway." He laughed.

Cricket's chest rumbled against Ryder's back as she laughed a long with him. She felt incredibly small compared to Cricket who towered above her head. They clinked their mugs together and downed some more wondrous sake. Zoro took a sip of his drink and stared curiously in their direction. Masira challenged him to a drinking game to see who could finish first while Robin grabbed the Log Book sitting next to her and skimmed through it. The next page revealed some blotted sentences that she could barely understand.

"The skull's right eye is where I saw the gold." Cricket whispered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Cricket.

"Blotted with tears, those were the last words he wrote." Cricket said slowly. "Even after coming here, I'm still not sure what he meant by that."

"The Skulls Right Eye, maybe that was a name of a city that used to be there." Robin offered.

"The blank pages that follow tell us nothing." Cricket said taking a sip of his alcohol. "That's why we dive, we see a dream on the ocean floor."

"That's right!" Masira said and Shoujou laughed while clinking his mug with Zoro's.

"We're going to fly!" Luffy grinned and stuck another piece of fish in his mouth.  
"We'll never fly if you keep eating like that!" Usopp cried.

Ryder shifted in Cricket's lap and looked over at Luffy with a smile, a silent longing in her eyes. "I wish I could see how beautiful it is."

Nami smiled darkly to herself knowing that Ryder wasn't going with them. Luffy cocked his head to the side and took another bite of his fish stick. "We'll you are coming with us so."

"Luffy!" Nami stood up. "You can't be serious! We just met her yesterday."  
"So?" Luffy asked sipping his milk.  
"He convinced me to join in a day." Sanji laughed next to Robin.  
"And me." Zoro said.  
"That doesn't matter!" Nami growled. "Luffy, how can we trust her? She's an assassin!"  
"So?" Luffy asked.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Cricket laughed heartily. "This girl here has a fifteen million bounty on her head."

Ryder laughed sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders well aware of her high bounty. She may have killed some very well-known people, once or twice. Cricket slapped her on her back with a smile.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Ryder turned to look at Robin who was intensely staring at her. Ryder shrugged her shoulders again and looked down at her mug.

"I don't kill for fun, I kill those who deserve to die. You know, bad people." Ryder said.  
"So you're kind of like Zoro? A bounty hunter?" Usopp asked.

"Not exactly, a bounty hunter is paid to bring the person in dead or alive. My assignments require me to kill and I get paid a hefty sum for it too." Ryder said looking up at them.

"That." Nami pointed at Ryder. "Is why we can't trust her."

"Nami." Luffy smiled. "She just said she kills bad people so obviously she's not a bad person or else she would have killed herself by now."

Everyone sweat dropped at Luffy's logic. Robin continued to stare at Ryder, even though their conversation had ended. Ryder was well at hiding her emotions and Robin could tell but there was something in Ryder's eyes that she had let slip. Robin stared into her deep blue ones trying to figure out what it was. Helpless, frightened, or worried, Robin tried to decipher which one it was. Ryder finally broke eye contact with Robin and put her usual cocky mask back on.

"All Nami is trying to say is that she's scared of me, I get it, I would be too." Ryder smirked.

Nami sent Ryder a death glare but then smirked back. "Well, I guess it's a shame you're not going."

"I guess so." Ryder said taking a sip of the sake.  
"Ryder, I thought we we're friends! Why won't you come?" Luffy cried.  
"Friends?" Ryder whispered.

No one noticed her whisper except Robin, Zoro and Cricket.

"Luffy." Nami laughed. "She probably killed all her friends."

Everyone turned to glare at Nami including Luffy. She had crossed the line, but Ryder didn't mind. She turned to look at Sanji before she stood up.

"You got an extra cigarette?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Sanji nodded and stood up. "Let me join you."

Sanji and Ryder made their way to the door quietly, the merriment in the room had completely dissipated.

"Ryder." Robin said.

Ryder stopped in the door way but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Why did you become an assassin?" She asked.

Ryder smirked even though none of them could see it. Robin watched her body language carefully, looking for something other than her answer.

"I'm not drunk enough yet to tell you that story yet." She answered and walked out the door.

Robin nodded to herself, she got the answer she had wanted.

Ryder sat down next to Sanji who held out her cigarette. He lit it for her before throwing the match into the grass. She brought the tobacco to her lips and inhaled deeply. Neither said a word as they both inhaled their toxins. The sound of Sanji's voice broke Ryder from trance.

"Ryder?" He asked again.  
"Sorry." Ryder smiled. "What?"  
"Are you okay?" Sanji asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ryder asked with a raised eye brow.

Sanji laughed and exhaled the smoke through his nose. "So you're really not going to come with us?"  
"It wouldn't be safe." Ryder said.  
"Why not?" Sanji asked.  
"That's a story for another time." Ryder smirked bringing her cigarette to her lips again.  
"And if I never see you again?" Sanji asked looking at her.

Ryder couldn't think of an answer so she just shrugged her shoulders and inhaled the smoke then let it exhale through her nose. Sanji blew his smoke in her direction before patting her shoulder.

"You know he'll make you join." Sanji said.

Ryder smirked while tipping her cigarette to the ground. She knew Luffy would be persistent, she could tell by the way he was arguing with Nami. Ryder sighed and closed her eyes, while listening to Cricket recite a story from Noland inside. There was a sudden commotion inside the house and Cricket began to yell.

"This is bad!" He said. "You guys have to get to the south side of the forest!"  
"Why?" Luffy asked.

"You're going to sail for the Knock-Up Stream, it's directly south of this cape. How are you going to get there?" Cricket asked.

"We'll just sail our ship straight there." Luffy said crossing his arms.  
"This is the Grand Line you idiot! The moment you stray from your course, you'll have no idea which direction to go." Cricket grumbled.

"Then how do we tell which direction to sail in?" Nami asked.  
"The South Bird will tell you how to get there." Cricket said.

Luffy began to laugh hysterically before he pointed to Zoro. "That means animals have better since of direction than Zoro."  
"You're one to talk!" Zoro shouted.  
"You'll never be able to get there without the bird, you'll miss your chance for Sky Island." Cricket said.

"WHAT!?" Usopp and Chopper yelled.  
"WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS NOW!?" Luffy yelled.  
"You have to go!" Shoujou said as he pushed them out the door.

"It's the middle of the night and you want us to go around looking for some bird!" Usopp complained throwing his fists in the air.  
"What's going on?" Sanji and Ryder asked.

"Don't forget these." Cricket shouted as he threw some bird catchers in their direction. "We're going to work on your beat up ship. In hindsight, we probably shouldn't have had that party."  
"How can you say that now!?" Usopp yelled as Sanji and Zoro pulled him along.  
"You have until morning to bring that bird back." Cricket pointed at them.

They all walked into the forest before Luffy turned around to look at a not moving Ryder.

"Oi, Ryder come on." Luffy grinned.  
"Luffy I shouldn't- GUM-GUM ROCKET!"

Luffy stretched his let arm around Ryder pulling her forward while his right arm wrapped around the rest of the crew and they rocketed into the forest. They all landed on top of each other in a big heap of limbs. Zoro and Nami punched Luffy in the head several times before they all got up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" Zoro exclaimed.  
"It's pitch black out here." Usopp cried clinging to Sanji's side.  
"Get off of me, you idiot." Sanji growled as he pushed Usopp off him.

"Luffy I wanted to stay with Cricket." Ryder complained as she bit down on her cigarette.  
Luffy grinned. "But this will be way more fun."

"I might not be able to catch the bird, I'm so stuffed." Chopper said rubbing his belly.  
"Where are you weird bird? Weird bird?" Luffy called.

"Let's hurry up and catch one so we can go back and drink." Zoro said.  
"I second that notion." Ryder commented.  
"Drunks." Nami grumbled.

"So where's the bird?" Luffy asked turning to Zoro.  
"How should I know?" He asked.  
"We should split into groups." Robin said.  
"Right!" Luffy smiled.

Chopper followed after Luffy while Nami and Usopp went with Sanji. Robin gave a friendly smile to Ryder as they walked off with Zoro.

"Why does Zoro get two girls.." Sanji grumbled as they walked off.

* * *

Usopp and Nami screamed miles away although Zoro, Robin and Ryder could hear it perfectly clear. Ryder looked over to Robin who gave her a soft smile.

"Screaming?" Robin asked.  
"Do you think they're okay?" Ryder asked.  
"Leave them." Zoro said.

A centipede crawled onto a nearby tree that Zoro was standing by and he quickly pulled out his Wado Ichimonji, slicing it in half. He picked it up and examined the gruesome creature before turning to the two women.

"It's huge." Zoro c0mmented.  
"You really shouldn't go around killing everything we come across." Robin said placing a hand on her hip.

"It's his fault for coming after me." Zoro smirked and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Zoro." Robin said.  
"What?" He asked looking over his shoulder.  
"You're going the wrong way ass." Ryder laughed.

Zoro's head fell in defeat at his terrible navigation skills. A weird bird call echoed through the forest and they all looked at each other. Ryder scratched the back of her head before flicking her cigarette at Zoro who growled.

"I honestly didn't listen to a thing he said about the bird." She smiled.  
"That's okay. Come on!" Robin smiled and jumped onto a log. "Oh and watch out for the quagmire."

Robin walked off and Ryder followed after her, jumping over the quagmire and onto the log. Zoro who still head his head down followed after Ryder but hadn't listened to Robin and fell into the quagmire. Ryder laughed at the sight and offered him hand to pull him out which he gladly accepted.

"You really are clueless." Ryder smirked and patted him on the back.

* * *

Cricket, Shoujoua and Masira watched as the Bellamy Pirate ship docked in front of their house. Bellamy stepped off followed closely by his crew. He placed his arms across his chest and stared at them with a snicker.

"Don't make us angry." Shoujou said.  
"You come here in the middle of the night and expect us to hand you our gold, small fry?" Masira smirked. "Go home, we've got worked to do."  
"Are you their bodyguards?" Bellamy asked with a smirk.

Bellamy squished his boot into the ground slightly and looked back up at Cricket. "I heard a story at the bar that just touched my heart. It was about the Montblanc family and it just moved me to tears but stealing another man's treasure moves me even more."

"You've come to the right place if you're looking for a fight." Shoujou said.  
Masira smirked and cracked his knuckles. "You're going to regret mocking the Saruyama Alliance."

Sarkies ran forward and tried to punch Cricket who successfully blocked all his hits. Sarkies demanded that he hand over the gold and Cricket just laughed in his face. Cricket blocked another hit from Sarkies and retaliated by kicking him in the chest. Bellamy just continued to snicker from the back alongside Lily. Masira and Shoujou also managed to block all over Rivers and Hewitt's attacks. They sent them flying into the ground right next to Sarkies.

Sarkies spun his sword around and stared at Cricket who showed no emotion. He moved his foot slightly to get a better footing and Cricket got into position already knowing his next move. Sarkies lunged forward with his sword and swung towards Cricket who waited for the right moment to strike. Sarkies sword made another full spin and Cricket stuck his foot out successfully blocking Sarkies sword and sending it flying.

"It's dangerous for a kid like you to be playing with such a big knife." Cricket said.

Bellamy looked over his shoulder to Lily and licked his lips slowly. "Looks like the boys may need my help after all."

Bellamy smirked again and turned his feet into springs. He yelled the words 'Spring Snipe' and rocketed into the back of Masira who had Rivers stuck in his grip. He fell to the ground and Bellamy bounced off his head and into Shoujou who was knocked down into the ground. Cricket turned around to see his friend fall before Bellamy came charging towards him. He quickly moved to the side and Bellamy landed on the Going Merry. He bounced off the side of the ship, breaking the mast in the process and rocketed towards Cricket. He punched him in the face and Cricket spit out blood as he fell to the ground. Lily cheered in the background and Bellamy's ego rocketed even higher.

"What do you think of our Captain's Spring-Spring fruit powers old man?" Sarkies laughed when Cricket gave no answer. "Bellamy he's speechless."

Bellamy laughed and kicked Cricket onto his side and placed his dirty boot under his chin. Cricket opened his eyes barely to look at the ruthless man.

"Was a girl named Ryder here with the Straw Hat's?" Bellamy asked.

Bellamy's sly smirk remained on his face but his eyes showed a look of worry which Cricket managed to barely catch. Cricket managed to pull off a smirk and spit some blood to the side.

"Oh you mean the girl that was sitting in my lap earlier while we drinking?" Cricket asked.

Bellamy's eyes changed to look of disgust as he kicked Cricket's head to the side, knocking him unconscious. Part of him wanted to not believe what Cricket had said but the other half of him knew Ryder would do something like that. He smirked to himself before turning to Cricket's house. He'd find her soon enough and take her back with him then he would destroy the Straw Hat crew and get their bounties.

"Bellamy look at this treasure!" Eddy called from the door way as he carried out a large bag.

Bellamy removed the sack to reveal the beautiful gold statue of the South Bird that Cricket had shown the Straw Hats.

"This is one fine piece of gold." Bellamy said.  
"Oh wow." Lily cried touching the gold.

"And now it all belongs to us." Sarkies smirked.  
Cricket breathe heavily from the side and slowly stood up to glare at them. "You punks have no right to take that gold."

"No right? I'll show you what gives us the right!" Sarkies yelled as he ran forward prepared to slice Cricket in half. Cricket stared in shock as Masira growled and protectively stood in front of him. Sarkies used his Big Chop technique and sliced right across Masira's back. Cricket stared up at him in shock while Masira fell to the ground unconscious.

"We're way stronger than you and your monkeys, old man." Sarkies laughed spinning his sword. "Let's dance."  
"My turn." Shoujou yelled finally standing up. "Havoc sonar!"

He yelled into his microphone as everyone grabbed their ears in pain. The earth beneath the crew began grumble and crack. Sarkies was about to charge forward but Bellamy just laughed at him and snickered.

"I'm going to finish him off." Bellamy said.

Cricket stared in horror as Bellamy readied himself. He screamed for Shoujou to move but he continued to yell into his microphone. Bellamy rocketed forward and hit Shoujou straight in his stomach, breaking several of his ribs in the process and sent him flying into the water. Cricket stared in horror as his friend's lifeless body floated back to the surface.

"We're done here, load up and let's go." Bellamy ordered and his crew quickly complied.

He stopped before he walked aboard the plank and stared at the back of Cricket. "As for you old man, grow up. The city of gold is nothing but a fairy tale. If you want to be a pirate in this new era you better wise up. Dreams are for children." Bellamy laughed and his crew joined in.

"You know something kid?" Cricket said stopping Bellamy in his tracks. Cricket coughed and spit out more blood before he pulled his lighter out oh his pocket with another cigarette. He lit it quickly and inhaled the smoke before opening his eyes again to look at Bellamy.

"A worthless little punk like you is too afraid to believe in dreams doesn't have the right to call himself a pirate." Cricket said venomously.

"What did you say?" Bellamy asked, his voice dropping severely low.

* * *

Not much ZoRy moments in this one. Merp. But it is a big chapter! It's actually my biggest.  
Special thanks to _GennaSarah _for reviewing! I'm glad to see a fellow Sarah enjoying my story!  
Anyway, please feel free to follow or review on how I'm doing, it's greatly appreciated!  
Oh and incase anyone was wondering, this is what Ryder looks like (: main/images/action/display/ver/1216428304/item_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

"This is impossible." Zoro said. "We didn't even see one."

"We did but we couldn't even come close to it thanks to all those stupid bugs." Luffy frowned.

"So much running." Chopper breathed as he slumped down by Ryder's boots. Ryder looked down at Chopper with a kind smile and he grinned back like a little school boy who had a crush on his teacher. Ryder looked over at Zoro and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Zoro fell in a quagmire." Ryder grinned.  
"Shut up!" Zoro growled.

"I can't believe none of us could catch one bird, that's pathetic." Usopp said.  
"You're one to talk Usopp, you cowered behind me half the time." Sanji said.

Nami fell to her knees and sighed. "We're never going to catch it, we've been at this for hours."

A South bird landed on a nearby tree and gave out a loud Jiyo. Everyone looked up shocked to see the bird mocking them. It jumped back and forth on the branch, flapping its wings wildly in a mocking manner. Luffy frown and narrowed his eyes at the bird while folding his arms over his chest and huffing.

"He said you'll never catch one of us." Chopper explained.  
"I'll give you a good one right between the eyes." Usopp yelled and aimed his slingshot.

The bird jiyo-ed happily at them and everyone scowled. The bird readied to fly off but soft petals blossomed around its wings, turning into hands and capturing the bird. A third arm appeared and pushed the bird off the branch much to its displeasure. It jiyo-ed angrily and everyone looked at Robin who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can grab it if I can see it." She smirked.

* * *

"Hey pops, we got one of those birds!" Luffy yelled loudly as he entered through the clearing of the forest. He stopped in his tracks causing Usopp to smack straight into his back who grumbled slightly before he realized why he stopped. The Saruyama Alliance lay scattered all around. Luffy quickly ran to Cricket's side and placed an arm around his shoulder to help him.

"What happened here?" Nami asked.

Sanji jumped into the water and swam back with a very unconscious Shoujou. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and helped Sanji pull Shoujou out of the water while Robin and Ryder helped Masira. Usopp screamed in exasperation as he noticed the mast of the Going Merry had been taken off completely.

"I'm sorry kid." Cricket coughed.  
"Don't try to move, just take it easy." Luffy said.  
"We did everything we could." Cricket said hoarsely. "We still have to patch up your ship."

Cricket sat up slowly resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. Luffy placed a hand on his back to help stabilize him. Blood dripped from Cricket's forehead and stained the grass beneath them. Luffy growled inwardly at the sight and focused his attention on Cricket.

"Tell us who did this." Luffy demanded.

"Calm down, it's okay. It doesn't matter any more. Did you have any luck finding that bird?" Cricket asked as Zoro approached them with the bird in his hand. The bird jiyo-ed in disapproval at being held upside down.

"You got yourself a South Bird, nice job." Cricket coughed. "They're extremely hard to catch."

"Yeah no kidding." Usopp complained.

"Luffy!" Nami cried from inside Cricket's house. "Cricket's gold, it's gone!"

"Just forget it, your dream is more important. We have to prepare you for the Knock-Up stream." Cricket said waving his hands.

"How can you say that!" Usopp yelled. "It took you ten years of diving to the bottom of the ocean to get that. You can't just-"

"Shut up." Cricket growled.

Usopp just stared at him in disbelief. All his gold was gone and he didn't even care? A frown formed on Usopp's lips as Cricket spoke.

"What happens to that gold is our problem." Cricket said. "Your ship is in no condition to make it to the Knock-Up stream. We can get all the Saruyama crew here and we can have it fixed by morning." Cricket said.

Ryder stared in incredulously at the mark on the stone wall. She ran her fingers across it and growled inwardly to herself. She couldn't believe that Bellamy would do something as low as this! He had down some pretty despicable things in the past but this was incomparable. Beating up and innocent man just to steal his gold. Ryder's hand balled into a fist as she stared at the mark.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. We will get you to the Sky." Cricket coughed again.  
"Cricket." Usopp said as he stared at him.

"Bellamy." Ryder growled softly.

Zoro managed to hear her growl and walked over to where she was standing with her fists balled. He eyed her face for a moment before he let his gaze glide over the design. He knew exactly who's mark it was.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro called.

The crew turned to look at Zoro and Luffy's face grew even angrier. Zoro nodded to his Captain.

"That's Bellamy's mark!" Nami said.  
"You want any help?" Zoro asked.

Luffy placed his hand on top oh his hat and pushed it down slightly to cover his face. Nami stared at him, well aware of what he was planning to do.

"Luffy don't be stupid! We don't have time for this! We have to set sail in three hours." Nami cried.

"If I follow the coast will that take me all the way back to Mock Town?" Luffy asked turning to Robin.

Robin nodded and Cricket stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"Kid, where are you going?" Cricket asked. "Don't be an idiot."

Zoro appeared by Cricket's side and placed his Wado Ichimonji in front of him. Cricket looked up at him confused and Zoro just stared at him.

"If you really want to stop him, use this." Zoro said.  
"Kid." Cricket pleaded. "Don't do it."

Luffy cracked his knuckles and looked over his shoulder at his crew. "I'll be back by morning."  
"I'm going with you." Ryder said.  
"Ryd-"  
"This is between Bellamy and I." Ryder stated.

Luffy saw the determination and anger in her eyes as he nodded for her to follow. The crew stared at their retreating figures in silence.

"They're crazy." Cricket said.  
"Once Luffy has decided something there is no point in trying to stop him." Sanji said.  
"And Ryder?" Cricket asked.

No one said anything as they stared at the spots where Luffy and Ryder once stood.

"This will prove her worth." Nami said quietly before she turned.

* * *

"BELLAMY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Luffy screamed from the top of the building.

The men in the bar ceased their laughing and spit their drinks everywhere. Bellamy and Sarkies' eyes narrowed at the call. The men in the bar looked at each, worry etched into their features. One of the man cowered behind the bar while Bellamy gave his signature smirk and put his glass down on the counter.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He said as he walked through the doors of the bar.

Bellamy stood on the porch of the bar looking for the straw hat kid. A sudden hey pulled his attention up to a building where Luffy and Ryder stood glaring at him.

"Ryder." He whispered as he stared up at her. Her face read nothing but anger as he stared up at her. Her familiar smirk that she always wore was replaced by a heavy scowl. This was going to be fun he thought.

"Well speak of the devil, we were just talking about you." Bellamy smirked as he switched his gaze to Luffy. "You got something you want to say to me kid?"  
"I do." Luffy stated at him. "Give back pops his gold."  
"You mean the junk we got back from old man Cricket?" Bellamy asked.  
"Bellamy." Ryder growled.

Bellamy's once angry face softened when the blue haired beauty called his name.

"You've done some rotten things before Bellamy, but attacking an innocent man who isn't even a part of the island for some gold that he worked his whole life to get. You crossed the line." Ryder hissed.

Bellamy's heart panged a little at Ryder's insult, she had never said such things to him before. He knew he should have never let her wander off with the Straw Hat's. Now they've turned her against her own crew. He growled in disgust as he transformed his legs into springs and crouched down prepared to launch. He gained some momentum and jumped onto the building where Luffy and Ryder were standing.

"Maybe it's news to you but that's what pirates do." Bellamy smirked evilly.

"Well then, if stealing is what we pirates do then I guess I should steal the gold back then." Luffy said.

Bellamy laughed hysterically at Luffy before his trademark smirk crawled back on to his face.

"That's cute but be serious can you really fight? Do you even know how to punch? I think Ryder could put up more of a fight than you could." Bellamy laughed. "I saw your fighting skills yesterday, you're amazing at just standing there."

"Why do you still have that?" Sarkies asked the man that was holding the wanted poster of Luffy and Zoro and his hand.  
"If this is the real thing then Bellamy is in trouble." The man said.  
"There's no way he has a one hundred million bounty, look at him he's just a runt. Just looking at him makes me doubt he even had a thirty million bounty." Sarkies snickered.

"Ryder." Luffy said seriously.

Ryder looked at Luffy through the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"I want you to stand down, this is our fight right now." Luffy said.

Ryder nodded and jumped off the building next to the Bellamy pirates. They all gave her the death glare except for Muret who hugged her tightly. Ryder looked up at Luffy and Bellamy. She hopped that Luffy wouldn't underestimate Bellamy but at the same time she hopped that Luffy kicked his ass.

"What are freezing up like last time?" Bellamy laughed. "Admit it, you're too scared to fight me."  
"I'm not scared." Luffy said.

"I'm going to shut you up for good this time!" Bellamy laughed as he sprang off the building breaking it in the process. Luffy clung to the falling building side as it fell through the air. Bellamy landed on the side of another building and smirked.

"Don't worry this won't take long." He grinned evilly as he looked at Ryder. "Spring Snipe!"

He sprang off the building side and crashed into the falling building that Luffy was on. Luffy quickly jumped into the air and dogged Bellamy's attack. He landed on another building and almost slipped off. Bellamy landed on the ground with a sly smirk before he sprang off the ground and punched the side of the building where Luffy was standing. Luffy just barely dogged his attack and fell off the side of the building but quickly grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself back up.

"Come on is that really the best you can do?" Bellamy laughed.

Bellamy launched off the tower towards Luffy who jumped up and fell off the side. Bellamy did a flip in the air and landed gracefully aside his crew.

"You're nothing but a little boy who still believes in dreams. You disgrace the rest of us by calling yourself a pirate! It's time to stop this childish dreaming and grow up!" Bellamy yelled.

He leaped off the ground and punched Luffy straight in the face sending him flying backwards towards the townspeople. Ryder quickly put up a water wave to catch him but the impact sent them both back flying. Luffy laughed as he helped Ryder up before he turned back to Bellamy. Bellamy laughed again and landed on another building in front of them.

"There's no point in trying to beat me, I've eaten a devil fruit. You don't stand a chance against me." Bellamy smirked.

Luffy laughed inside his head as he realized now why Ryder smirked so much.

"We're just getting to the good part." Bellamy laughed as he crouched down and leapt off the building.

He bounced off the bar to the tower to another house to another tower then back to the bar. He moved so quickly everyone had trouble keeping up with his movements. Luffy watched every bounce he made, he knew exactly where he was.

"This is the same type of move he pulled to beat Roshio." A man from the crowd gasped.

"So you want the gold back huh? Because Cricket is your friend? WAKE UP! He's nothing but a fool who spends all his time chasing after a four hundred year old lie! There's no such thing as a gold city, or an island in the sky just foolish man who try to find them." Bellamy teased.

"You asked if I know how to throw a punch." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Come on Bellamy and finish him already so we can go back to drinking." Sarkies laughed.  
"So long Straw Hat!" Bellamy screamed as he charged for Luffy.

Luffy smirked and punched Bellamy straight into the ground. Bellamy spit out blood as his head fell to the side. Luffy breathed out as the blood on his knuckles dripped loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stared in incredulity at the sight. A couple of men screamed and ran away while few men were too scared to even move. Sarkies stared in horror at his Captain. Luffy said nothing as he silently put his straw hat back on his head.

"Bellamy quit joking around, get up." Sarkies joked as he stared at Bellamy.

Bellamy continued to lay there.

"The jokes over Bellamy!" Sarkies yelled. "Your bounty is fifty-five million you can't lose to some rookie!"  
"You see, I told you it was true!" The man that was holding the wanted posters cried.  
"Now give me Cricket's gold back." Luffy said.

The rest of the onlookers finally mustered up enough courage to run away, leaving only Luffy, Ryder, and the Bellamy crew behind. Luffy smiled and walked into the bar to retrieve Cricket's gold. Ryder crouched down to where Bellamy lay and carefully put his head into her lap. She turned her hand to water and wiped Bellamy's face clean of the blood. He may have been a despicable man but he did a lot of things for her that the crew could never know about.

She titled his head back and poured some water into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. He coughed slightly and opened his eyes to look at Ryder. His eyes brimmed with pain as he slowly reached his hand up to cup Ryder's face. Luffy quickly found Cricket's gold and walked out of the bar with a huge grin on his face. He stopped when he saw Ryder with Bellamy in her lap. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment before Luffy nodded and slowly walked ahead. Ryder laid Bellamy's head back down and followed after Luffy. Sarkies fell to his knee's as he looked down at Bellamy the back up to Ryder.

"So this is how you treat Bellamy after everything he's done for you, you little bitch." Sarkies said on his knee's.

Ryder stopped in her tracks along side Luffy. She looked over her shoulder meeting each one of their eyes.

"I'm not needed here anymore." Ryder said simply.

Bellamy finally got to his feet with a little help from Sarkies and stared at Ryder. "Ryder, what are you doing?"  
"Leaving." Ryder said.  
"With them?" Muret asked.

"Of course not, I can't stay on this island anymore." Ryder said with a smirk.

Every ounce of affection Bellamy had for Ryder had quickly vanished as he stared at her form. "You can't leave this island, I own you."

Ryder turned to look at Bellamy, a glare crawling onto her face. "You OWN me?"  
"I helped you figure out who you are." Bellamy smirked. "With out me, you'd be nothing."

Luffy placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder confused. "What's he talking about?"  
"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" Sarkies laughed.  
"What would you know." Ryder growled stepping forward.

"You really think Bellamy kept a secret like that from his own crew?" Rivers laughed.  
"Ryder what are they talking about?" Luffy asked again.

"Let me tell you about that sad little assassin's story." Bellamy smirked.

_Bellamy walked through the familiar alley way on his way to the bar. He had just successfully mugged another victim, he smiled to himself, after all he needed some money to leave a tip at the bar. He took a left at the corner and stopped to see a woman hunched up in the corner of the alley. The blue haired beauty didn't say anything as his eyes roamed over her disheveled appearance. He gave his hand to her and she stared at it confused of what to do with it. She slowly put her hand in his and helped her up. The blue haired woman smirked and slammed Bellamy up against the wall catching him completely off guard._

_"I was not expecting that." He laughed._  
_"Who are you." She demanded._  
_"I'm Captain Bellamy of the Bellamy Pirates, and you are?" Bellamy asked._

_The question caught her off guard as she slowly released her hold on him. He turned around to look at her with a puzzled face._

_"Do you not know who you are?" He asked._  
_"No." She said._

"It took me some digging up to do but I finally found out that she was a wanted assassin with a fifteen million bounty so I had her join my crew." Bellamy laughed.  
"I am not a part of your crew." Ryder growled viciously.

"Long story short kid, this girl is nothing but trouble. She doesn't even know who she is or why she's an assassin for all you know she could slit your throat in your sleep." Bellamy smirked.

The clouds darkened above them with the sound of thunder violently rumbling through the sky. Rain started to pour above them as Ryder stared at Bellamy and Sarkies with a look that could kill. Her emotions were getting the better of her but she couldn't help it. The ocean rocked so forcefully against the Going Merry that the Saruyama Alliance almost had to stop construction. Lightning cracked loudly as Ryder stared into Bellamy's eyes.

"Take that back! Ryder's my friend she would never do anything like that!" Luffy shouted.  
"Friend? She kills people for a living!" Sarkies mocked.

"Where is your family Ryder?" Bellamy asked.  
"Where were you born?" Sarkies taunted.  
"Who are you?" Bellamy laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP!" Ryder screamed as the rain pounded to the ground and the lighting cackled.

"Letting your emotions get the better of you again Ryder, tisk." Bellamy laughed as he looked up at the sky. He knew she was about to crack and he smirked even wider. Ryder's hands balled into fists at her side. He knew she hated being weak. Ryder mentally cursed herself for letting Bellamy get so under her skin. She hated to be vulnerable and she hated when anyone saw her vulnerable. She said nothing as she looked one last time into his eyes before turning around.

"Let's go Luffy." Ryder said.

Thunder roared throughout Mock Town as Ryder and Luffy silently walked away. Bellamy fell to his knee's unable to stand anymore from the pain but smirked thoughtfully at their retreating forms. "We'll meet again Project One."

Ryder's eyes widened at the name and she couldn't keep her temper under control anymore. The rain froze in mid-air and Luffy gaped at the sight. Her eyes fell on Bellamy and Sarkies and she gave them a smirk so bone chilling that Bellamy actually looked afraid. The rain drops began to build up into a giant wall that was so tall it almost towered over the buildings. Ryder looked into Bellamy's eyes one more time before she let the water come crashing down on them. Thunder roared again and lightning flashed through the village. Water began to fall from the sky again and the Bellamy crew was nowhere to be seen. Ryder didn't say anything as she walked past Luffy. She refused to show weakness, she refused to be vulnerable. He put his arm on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Was everything they said true?" Luffy asked.  
"Yes." She said, her voice barely audible.  
"I promise if you join my crew, I will do everything to help you find your past." Luffy said squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Ryder said nothing as the thunder cracked again and Luffy gave her one of his famous grins. Her silence was all the answer he needed.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!" Nami hissed.  
"He probably got lost in that storm last night." Usopp shrugged.  
"What if he got beat up in town?" Chopper asked with a frown.

"It's Luffy." Zoro said.  
"I'm going to kill him!" Nami screeched.  
"What is with you woman?" asked Zoro with an annoyed expression.

"Aye guys!" screamed Luffy.

Everyone turned to see Luffy piggybacking on Ryder as they surfed across the top of a wave. The wave approached the cliff side and washed them ashore. Luffy grinned excitedly as he stared at his crew.

"Look what I found!" He said excitedly as he showed them the beetle. "It's Hercules!"  
"I tried to tell him he didn't need it." Ryder face palmed herself.  
"YOU HAD US WAITING THIS LONG FOR A KABUTO BEETLE?" Nami shouted.

Luffy completely ignored Nami's cries of killing him as he stared at his newly reinforced ship. The Going Merry was set with a pair of white flying wings, some tail feathers on the rudder of the ship, and a gobble wrapped around the figure-head of the ship.

"It's awesome!" Luffy beamed excitedly.  
"Going Merry, Flying Model!" Usopp presented.  
"It can fly?" Luffy's eyes sparkled in awe.  
"Yeah." Usopp grinned and then pointed to Masira and his crew. "They did it for us!"

"It looks stupid." Nami stated.  
"A pigeon would have looked more sky worthy than a chicken." Zoro commented.  
"That's not the point idiot!" Nami growled.

Ryder stifled her laughter at Zoro's comment as they boarded the Going Merry. She went behind Zoro and gave his earrings the familiar jingle so he turned to look at her.

"Miss me?" She asked.

Zoro smirked and shook his head as Sanji proceeded to grab Ryder's hand and kiss it. "I missed you Ry-chan! I was worried that our idiot Captain was going to get you killed."  
Ryder smiled at him. "I handled things."

"I thought you weren't coming with us." Nami said as she glared from across the ship.

Ryder's smile didn't falter as she looked at Nami then to Luffy who was talking to Cricket. "He made a promise."

"Allied Saruyama forces!" Cricket called.  
"Aye!" They responded.  
"Give them your all!" Cricket bellowed.

Luffy grinned at Cricket then jumped aboard the ship. He smiled at Nami then to Sanji and Usopp. "Let's go!" Nami smiled

"Aye Nami-san!" Sanji cheered as his eyes turned into hearts.

Zoro pulled up the anchor and the ship softly floated on the waves after Masira and Shoujou. Cricket waved them off and Luffy hung excitedly on the end of the ship.

"Thank you for everything Cricket!" Luffy grinned.

The Going Merry sailed between Shoujou and Masira's ships gracefully. The water was so calm and gentle today. Ryder grinned as she stared down at the water, watching it softly brush the sides of the ships.

"It's seven AM now. We should be there by roughly eleven. The location of the Knock-Up stream is different every time so we need to get there before it happens to determine it's exact site." Shoujou shouted from his ship.

Luffy took the South Birds face in his hands and turned it in the opposite direction causing the bird to narrow it's eyes at him.

"Oi are you even listening to me?" Shoujou asked.

The bird huffed and turned it's head back north much to the amusement of Luffy. "See! He keeps turning back." Luffy laughed and pointed at the bird.

"It really is a strange bird." said Usopp as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"He really can't face any way but south! It's so funny." Luffy laughed, holding his stomach.

The bird cawed angrily at Luffy and flapped it's wings in frustration.

"Luffy would you leave the poor thing alone." Ryder called from the railing.  
"But it's too funny!" Luffy laughed again.  
"What did it say?" Usopp asked Chopper.

"He said 'I'll look some other way than south and throw you ass's off course!'" Chopper told them.  
"I dare you!" Luffy smiled.

The bird snickered and turned it's head in the north direction. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all stared in amazement at the bird.

"Whoa, he's actually facing north." commented Luffy.

Beads of sweat began to roll down the birds face as it pained him to look in any direction but south. Eventually the bird turned back in the south direction much to its dismay. The three laughed at the birds uncomfortable-ness before turning to look up at Shoujou.

"Let's just take it easy." Luffy grinned as he waved his hand.  
"And who was it that made us late again?" Sanji asked.  
"Ryder." Luffy grinned.  
"IT WAS YOU?" Nami yelled with a pointed finger.

Ryder laughed and put her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean too."  
"That awesome storm yesterday was all Ryder." Luffy said.  
"That was you?" Zoro asked.

Ryder smirked at Zoro's sudden interest. "I was a little angry that's all."

_'A little angry.'_ she thought.

A little angry was an understatement. She couldn't even begin to explain the pain that coursed through her body when she heard Bellamy call her Project One. She winced slightly as she rubbed the tattoo behind her ear. A shiver slithered down her spine as she forced a smirk at Zoro who was watching her.

"It was so bad that we got lost." Luffy laughed.  
"You really rocked the waters yesterday!" Masira called from his ship. "It almost prevented us from fixing the ship."

Ryder scratched the back of her head sheepishly before turning around to look at Shoujou.

"Alright boys, everyone slow down and relax at full speed." Shoujou cheered.

The ships chorused in 'Aye's' and lazily tilted to the side in relaxation. The relaxation lasted for a whole minute before a crew member screamed out for Masira. His binoculars trembled in his hands as he passed them over to his Captain who slapped them out of his hands.

"What is that!?" Masira shouted.  
"Night is approaching from the southwest!" A crew member called from the crow's nest. "It's a Cumuloregalis cloud sir!"

"This is bad." said Shoujou. "Wootan Divers, get into the water! Find that current."

The Wootan Divers jumped off the railing of the ship and into the water on their Captain's command. Usopp and Sanji emerged from the ship with panicked expressions.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.  
"The Cumuloregalis cloud showed up earlier than they expected and we still don't know where the currant is going to be."

Shoujou grabbed his microphone from his coat and used his Havoc Sonar technique to find the current. Ryder held her hears uncomfortably as his voice echoed through the sea. The pain was bearable this time, most likely because she was sober and had her head on straight. She winced and backed into what felt like a wall, only she noted that this wall emitted a wonderful warmth. Ryder looked over her shoulder to see Zoro with his arms crossed staring down at her. He remembered how she was in pain the last time Shoujou used his havoc s0nar. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly as a Wootan Diver popped up from the sea announcing a strong ocean current. Another popped up and announced that there could be a possible Sea King. Luffy grinned at this and turned to Usopp who's knee's were shaking.

"Wave opposing the current flow confirmed at ten o'clock! It could be a whirlpool!" A Wootan Diver announced as he emerged from the water.

"That's it! Find the whirlpool and don't back out!" Masira shouted. "All ships turn ten o'clock!"

The waves started to rumble and growl beneath the boat. The ships bounced up and down roughly as everyone clung to hold onto something.

"The waves are getting too rough!" Nami said.  
"WE'RE GOING TO SINK!" Usopp cried.  
"The explosions about to happen! Be ready!" Masira announced.  
"Can you calm the waves at all?" Robin asked turning to Ryder.

Ryder nodded. "I can try."  
"What does the Log Pose say?" Sanji asked Nami.  
"It's still pointing up." Nami announced.

"Then we're going the right way!" Luffy shouted in excitement.  
"The direction of the wind is dead on!" Nami shouted.  
"Where is it?" Luffy asked.

Ryder managed to calm the waves but barely, the volcano underneath was making the waves too powerful for even her to control. Masira shot ropes onto the Going Merry and announced he was taking the ship into the whirlpool's current.

"What do we do after that?" Usopp asked.  
"Just go with the flow!" Masira said.  
"WHAT!" Usopp said shaking.  
"Get as close to the center of the whirlpool as you can and don't back out!" Masira yelled.

Shoujou and Masira's ships pulled the Going Merry closer and closer to the whirlpool. Nami and Usopp began to panic as Chopper clung to Ryder's boot. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy remained clam as they stared into the mouth of the whirlpool.

"We're getting sucked in!" Usopp cried again.  
"He never said we had to go INTO it!" screamed Nami as she began to shake.  
"Don't worry Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Ry-san! I'll protect you!" Sanji shouted.

"I WANNA GO BACK!" Usopp cried, tears literally falling from his face.  
"Give it up, Usopp." Zoro commented. "It's too late."  
"You're not scared of much, are you?" Ryder asked looking at Zoro.  
"If I want to become the world's greatest swordsman, then I need to fear nothing, not even death." Zoro commented.  
"LET'S GO TO SKY ISLAND!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

Yay! Aren't you excited? Ryder is finally a part of the crew :D  
So yeah how'd you like that little tidbit of Ryder's past? Pretty dark huh. Damn you Bellamy for hurting my baby's feelings like that!

So first off I'd like to say thank you to **deathchild221** and **GennaSarah** for still following my story! And also I'd like to thank **kazekuro** and **Fanficfrenzy1994** for following my story! It really means a lot! Oh and thank you to the lovely guest who reviewed.

My last update, my story got over 250 views! That is incredible! I am so glad you're enjoying my story. There's so many views but very little comments. Come on guys! This chapter was 12 pages long on word and it's 5,321 words. I work hard for you guys so please all I'm asking is for some comments and a few follows. I like to know how I'm doing! Not much to ask to keep me happy okay?(:

So how about like 3 or 4 reviews and I'll update!  
And sorry for such a long authors note, tee-hee.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

Masira and Shoujou's ships let go of the Going Merry and sent them teetering on the edge of the whirlpool. A giant yellow and blue stripped Sea King jumped out of the water trying to escape only to be pulled back in. It flailed about before it finally got sucked under. Nami and Chopper's jaw's dropped in shock as Usopp fell backwards onto the deck. Luffy just stared unfazed by the giant sunken beast. The ship rocked violently back and forth, almost throwing Luffy who was sitting on the figure head off. Everyone on the monkey ship shouted their goodbye's to the Straw Hat Crew, Luffy turned to them with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Thanks for bringing us here!" Luffy shouted.

"Come back for me!" Usopp cried as he dramatically fell on the railing side.

"We're going to die Luffy!" Usopp cried clinging to Luffy's arm. "Sky Island is just a dream within a dream."

"A dream within a dream huh?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think I can do this either!" Nami cried putting her hands together dramatically. Sanji's eyes formed into hearts as he hugged Nami from behind, rocking her back and forth and whispering that he'd protect her in her ear. Luffy just grinned at his three crewmates. "I could never pass up a great adventure like this!"

"I can't believe he's having fun." Chopper, Nami, and Usopp whispered to each other in tears.

"Are you scared?" Zoro asked as he towered over Ryder.  
She looked up at him with a smirk and scratched his chin playfully. "I've faced death too often to be scared of a little whirlpool."

Zoro opened his mouth slightly to ask what she meant but was cut short when the ship fell into the mouth of the whirlpool. Everyone grabbed the nearest object they could find and prepared for their fate. The Going Merry fell only a few feet and landed with a soft thud into the water. The rough waves ceased and everything was serene. The crew looked around confused with their surroundings. Nami had finally managed to break free from Sanji's death grip much to his displeasure. Zoro looked at the crew checking each one of them out and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.  
"What's going on?" Usopp asked.  
"Are we dead?" Chopper asked.

Usopp looked at the little reindeer incredulously before smacking him on the head. Ryder noticed the sudden change in the water and looked over the side of the railing. She felt the bubbles float up and hit the bottom of the boat as she looked over at Luffy.

"The bottom of the whirlpool was stopped by the sea floor." Ryder stated.  
"You don't mean.." Usopp started.  
"HEY!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see an unfamiliar pirate boat coming towards them. Ryder stared at the pirate symbol, trying to decipher where she had seen it before.

"Oi, Zoro." Luffy said staring at the ship. "Look."  
"We've caught up with you Straw Hat Luffy." The man announced.

Realization dawned on Ryder as she recognized the man to be the pie guy that they talked to right after they left the bar.

"I've come for your one hundred million bounty." He announced.  
"One hundred million?" Luffy asked scratching the side of his head in surprise.

"You really don't know?" The man asked as he pulled out the wanted posters. He held up a wanted poster of Luffy, Zoro and Ryder. Luffy's poster read at the bottom, one hundred million while Zoro's read sixty million and Ryder's read fifteen million.

"It's true!" Usopp said as he looked through his binoculars. "Zoro, you've got a bounty now and Ryder I can't believe you have one!"

"What?" Sanji asked as he hopped over the railing. "What about me?"  
"Ah… nope." Usopp said.  
"I see, they went up because of what happened in Arabasta." Nami said.

"I'm worth one hundred million!" Luffy cheered next to Zoro.  
"I'm a little disappointed at only sixty million." Zoro grinned. "But who knew little blue could rack up that much."

Ryder smirked. "Impressed?"  
"QUIT ENJOYING THIS!" Nami screeched.

The waves suddenly bubbled and the water level began to rise rapidly. The ocean churned and the mysterious pirates were pulled under the water without so much as a scream of help. The ocean groaned beneath the ship as they kept rising higher.

The waves suddenly raised violently and the little ship that the mysterious pirates were on got sucked into the sea. The ocean bubbled and grumbled beneath the boat and they kept rising higher. "The sea is about to explode!" Ryder said as she stared wide eyed at Luffy who looked beyond happy.

The crew braced themselves as the sea exploded them into the sky. The explosion had created a huge vertical water wave that went straight into the sky. The ship soared a long the water wave as Masira and Shojou's crews waved goodbye. Cricket stared longingly at the giant vertical wave that was leading into the sky. He took another drag of his cigarette before he smashed it into the ash tray along with the other hundred cigarettes he worriedly smoked. He smirked to himself as he leaned back. "Good luck."

"What the hell is going on!?" Usopp cried as he clung to the railing.  
"We're going to Sky Island!" Luffy screamed. "This is so awesome!"  
"Go Merry!" Chopper cheered beside Usopp.

"It doesn't look like it's going to be that easy!" said Sanji.  
"The hull is starting to come loose!" Nami shouted.

"At this rate, we're just going to get thrown off and fall back down!" Sanji warned.  
"What are we suppose to do?" Usopp asked.

Ryder's grip on the railing slipped and she flew backwards towards Chopper who screamed. Zoro instincts kicked in and he quickly reached his arm around Ryder's waist pulling her in front of him. For the first time since meeting Zoro she allowed a blush to fall upon her face. Zoro noticed and smirked as Ryder mumbled a incoherent thank you to him.

"It's taking all our strength just to hold on!" Sanji yelled.

"This things got all the force of the explosion behind it. It's too late for us to do anything now!" Zoro called.

"So this is really nothing more than a disaster." Robin stated as she stared into the cloudy sky.

Broken parts of past ships fell from the sky almost hitting the Going Merry. Chopper screamed and hugged Usopp in panic. Ryder stared at the little reindeer sympathetically as she too started to feel fear creep its way into her. The crew could feel it too, the uncertainty that awaited them at the end of the water wave. Ryder backed closer to Zoro, the warmth from his chest comforting her. He said nothing as he kept his eyes trained on the destination ahead.

Nami's eyes furrowed in Ryder and Zoro's direction. She couldn't help but let the little green monster named jealously form in the pit of her stomach. She growled in her throat and earned a suspicious look from Robin who looked at Ryder and Zoro then back to Nami, knowing well what was going on. Nami shook her head, now was not the time to be worrying about that stuff. A small row boat came towards the Going Merry just barely missing the sails.

"We're done for!" Chopper and Usopp cried holding each other.  
"Unfurl the sails, right now!" Nami commanded.  
"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"It's just a vertically flowing current, if we've got wind and an ocean it can be navigated!" Nami explained. "Who's this ships navigator?" She smirked.

"It's Nami-san!" Sanji cheered his eyes forming into hearts as he clapped his hands together adoringly. "Oi! Do what Nami says!"

"Aye." They all said together.

"Someone take the rudder! Bring the hall in line with the current." Nami commanded and Sanji complied.

The ship leaned backwards and everyone began to panic. "Nami we're falling!"  
"No, we'll make it." Nami stated confidently, a look of determination in her eyes. The Going Merry lifted off and sailed through the air along side the current. Everyone stood frozen as relief flooded over them.

"We're flying!" Luffy screamed.  
"Is this for real?" Usopp asked.  
"We did it!" Nami smiled.

"Nami-swan you're so beautiful!" Sanji cooed. "And I love you!"

"If we sail along this current using the wind we can go as high as we want!" Nami said.  
"Oi, Nami are we really going to make it to Sky Island?" Luffy asked.  
"If it really exists, it should be just beyond that cloud!" Nami smiled and pointed to the dark cloud over head.

"I wonder what we'll find." Luffy said to himself with a smile.

Ryder shook her head with a smirk. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You don't even know." Zoro laughed.

It was white. Way to white for anyone's liking. It was quiet mostly, except for the sounds of everyone coughing. Nami lay on top of Sanji coughing up water while he looked like he was about to have a nose bleed at any second. Usopp lay unconscious with water leaking from his mouth like a dead fish. Ryder spit out the salty sea water and rubbed Chopper's head softly. She had somehow managed to catch him in the midst of their landing. Zoro coughed up some water and ran his fingers through his messy hair while checking over the crew.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Guys look!" Luffy shouted as he hung over the side of the railing. They all looked to what he was pointing at and realized that they were indeed in the sky. There was no longer water beneath them but, clouds.

"Look clouds!" Chopper shouted excited as he jumped from Ryder's arms who pouted.  
"How is this even possible?" Nami asked.  
"Clouds float, boats float, it's the same thing." Luffy stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No it's not." Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji said in unison.

"Are you okay?" Ryder asked as she looked to Robin.  
She nodded with a smile. "Yes."

Chopper noticed that a certain long nosed boy was not standing within the group. He turned around and jumped to the sight of Usopp on the deck unconscious. He put a hoof to his chest and turned with a worried look to Luffy.

"He's not breathing!" Chopper exclaimed.  
"Do something! Give him mouth to mouth!" Luffy said.  
"Right! I'll give mouth to mouth on Nami!" Sanji swirled around.

Ryder laughed softly and looked at Zoro. "Is he always like that?"  
"He's a moron." Zoro said.

Another bang on Usopp's chest and he finally opened his eyes. Luffy and Chopper screamed and Usopp stared at them. "Am I alive?"

He took in his surrounding and then stared back at Luffy. "What's with all these clouds?"

Nami ignored Usopp's question and stared at her Log Pose in shock. "It still says we have to go up!"

"We must be somewhere in the middle of the cloud." Robin commented as she leaned against the railing.

"Wait we have to go higher?" Chopper asked.  
"It seems so." Robin smiled.

"Did I hear you call me a moron?" Sanji asked as he stood in front of Zoro.  
"I don't know did you?" Zoro asked.

"Sanji dear, would you leave poor Zoro alone. He's grumpy enough as it is." Ryder grinned devilishly as she lead Sanji over to her with a finger under his chin.

Zoro muttered something incoherent but it sounded something along the lines of idiot woman. Sanji then proceeded to smother Ryder with compliments. Zoro grunted in annoyance at the girl's un-shameful flirting. Usopp suddenly pulled his shirt off and did a muscle man pose on top of the railing while Luffy and Chopper cat whistled at him.

"Cloud swimming champ Usopp." He cheered himself.

"You can't swim here Usopp we still don't know anything about this place." Sanji said as he took his cigarette from his mouth. Usopp completely disregarded him and dived into the cloud ocean. Luffy and Chopper cheered him on but stopped when Nami gave them a death glare.

"Must be nice to be able to swim." Luffy pouted.  
"I bet it's the most fun thing ever." Chopper complained with him.  
"Hey Ryder, can you swim?" Luffy asked with a grin.

A smile played across her lips. "I can."

Everyone turned in disbelief to look at the blue-haired girl.

"A devil fruit user." Nami started.  
"That can swim?" Robin finished.  
"SO NOT FAIR!" Luffy whined.

"How is that even possible?" Sanji asked.

"Uhm, he's not coming back up." Zoro informed.

Robin moved closer to the edge of the railing and peered into the sky ocean. "You know it's possible there may not be a bottom."  
"IDIOT!" Zoro shouted. "Did he really just fall through the clouds?"

After a quick rescue mission thanks to Robin and Luffy they quickly pulled Usopp back up but with him came a giant octopus and a purple serpent. Chopper and Nami screamed as they hugged each other while Zoro quickly ran forward and sliced the octopus in half. The purple serpent hissed at Sanji but he just slammed his foot into it's head and flattened it in the process.

"This air is so thin, it's hard to breathe." Zoro said as he panted heavily and beads of sweat rolled down his face. Ryder bit her lip softly as she saw one lone bead roll down his neck. This was not the time to be thinking such thoughts.

Luffy was also breathing heavily as he remained in his fighting stance. Sanji placed his foot on the head of the purple serpent and pondered in thought.

"It's the strangest creature I've ever seen, I'm not even sure it's a fish." Sanji said.  
"How can there be fish in the clouds?" Nami asked.  
"It's basically an ocean in the sky." Robin answered.

Usopp started to wiggle around the deck and make strange noises while everyone stared at him. Sanji rolled his eyes and jumped from his spot next to the serpent to Chopper. "What is it now?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY PANTS!" He yelled as he pulled a flat blue fish from his pants before keeling over again.

"It is not his day." Ryder commented.

"Do you know what this is?" Robin smiled as she picked up the flopping blue fish. "I think it's one of the Sky fish that Noland was talking about in his log. Now that I see it in person, it looks like these fish have somehow evolved to live here in the clouds."

"They evolved?" Zoro asked crossing his arms. "Like turning all flat?"

"Oh Zoro, always the smart one." Nami smirked with her hands on her hips. Zoro gave her a narrowed glance from the side. Luffy took the fish from Robin's hands and brought it over to Sanji. He quickly prepared it into a plate and handed it back to Luffy who grinned excitedly while shoving the food into his mouth.

"THIS IS DELCIOUS!" He yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.  
"We were still examining that!" Nami yelled.  
"Whoa this is good." Ryder commented as she took a piece from Luffy.  
"You know me I aim to please." Sanji winked suggestively at Ryder.  
"But I please better." She winked back.

All of a sudden Chopper started to freak out and dropped his binoculars. "He's coming straight for us?"  
"What's wrong Chopper?" Sanji asked.

Sanji stared out into the sky and noticed a strange man with a mask and a bazooka in his hand coming straight for them. The man jumped into the air and headed towards the ship.

"What do you want?" Sanji asked.  
"To destroy you!" The man yelled.  
"Oh that's all?" Sanji asked.

The man kicked Sanji into the wall before he could even move. Zoro charged towards the man ready to attack but he easily took him out with a swift kick and he flew into the deck. The man snickered as he flipped into the air and brought his foot straight down into Luffy's head.

"Get him!" Nami screamed.

Seeing that all the men were out for the count Ryder stepped in.

"Splash Splash water whip!" She yelled as her arms turned into silky water. Her arms managed to catch the guy mid air and send him flying into the deck. His bazooka slipped from his grasp and landed next to Chopper who quickly threw it into the water. The man growled angrily and used his feet to attack Ryder. She avidly avoided his attacks but noticed she was becoming a bit winded. She really needed to train, she thought. Ryder couldn't keep up with his attacks and got kicked into the railing.

Chopper panicked and ran back forth screaming while Usopp remained crying on the deck. He jumped into the air prepared to slice their ship in half when a voice halted him. A man in armor burst through the sky with a spear and sent the masked man flying deep into the sky ocean. The armored man landed on the railing of the Going Merry looking down at them.

"You may call me the Sky Knight." He said.

"What is going on here? Who was that!" Nami asked and then turned to the males. "Could you guys be anymore worthless. That was pathetic, you had him outnumbered three to one."

None of them said anything as they all heaved exhaustingly. The air up there was really thin and it was taking a toll on them. Zoro's attention turned to the slump figure by the railing that was Ryder. She rolled over and sat up with her elbows on her knee's and her head in her hands. He noticed she had a small cut across her cheek from where the masked man had hit her. She needed to learn to be more careful. It was his responsibility to make sure all of his crew was safe. His attention turned elsewhere when the knight began to speak.

Ryder had noticed Zoro staring at her and it made her scowl. She didn't need him to watch over her like she was some sort of helpless child. She wasn't weak. Even if that was his job as first mate to take care of the crew. Ryder's inner fight with herself was interrupted when she saw a whistle fall onto the deck.

"Use it as you see fit." The Sky Knight said. "Should you find yourself in danger, just blow it and I will come to your aid."  
"But wait we still don't know your name." Nami said.  
"My name is Gan Fall and this is my partner Pierre. Long ago he ate a Horse Horse fruit and gained its abilities to transform into a horse with wings!" Gan fall said.

"A Pegasus!" Nami clapped her hands together with a sparkle in her eye.  
"Yes a Pegasus!" Gan fall cheered.

The bird transformed into a awkward horse with a pink body and purple polka dots all over. Everyone stared at the Pegasus in disappointment, it wasn't exactly the ideal picture of beauty. Gan Fall wished them luck and galloped into the distance with Pierre.

"I don't get it was there even any reason for it to transform?" Nami asked.  
"Good question." They said in unison.  
"In the end he really didn't tell us anything." Robin said.  
"Nothing actually." Usopp said.

"Where are we supposed to go from here?" Zoro asked.  
"I don't know, let's call the old man back." Luffy grinned and picked up the whistle.  
Nami smacked Luffy upside the head and took the whistle. "It's suppose to be for emergencies."

"Let's just keep moving then." Zoro said.  
"Look over there." Chopper said as he pointed into the distance.  
"It looks like some type of waterfall." Robin said.  
"That settles it then, let's go there." Zoro said.

The Going Merry effortlessly sailed along the sky towards the direction of the waterfall. Nami continued to stare at her Log Pose while Luffy and Chopper set on the mast of the ship excitedly. Ryder appeared at Zoro's side and stared up at him.

"What?" He asked with an annoyed expression.  
"I can take care of myself." Ryder said.  
"I never said you couldn't." Zoro said not bothering to look at her.

"I saw you checking me, I don't need to be looked after like I'm a child." She pouted.

"It's my job to make sure everyone is safe, don't consider yourself _that_ special." Zoro smirked.

Ryder huffed and crossed her arms over chest with a frown. Zoro laughed and Ryder growled deep in her throat. Idiot man.

* * *

Oh Ryder is an independent woman who don't need no man! *Snap snap*

So I didn't get the three reviews like I wanted but I guess two was good enough for me (: Sorry it took me so long to update guys, work and school is such a killer but I'm trying to update regularly!

I'm sorry if I'm not really great with detail and action. :/ I try my best though.

I'd like to thank **GennaSarah **and **Tough** **Chick **for the reviews! And to answer your question Tough Chick: It is for now(;  
And also a big thanks to my readers, and everyone who followed and favorited.

Let's try for three reviews this chapter! :) Remember more reviews = a happy writer & faster chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

"Stop the boat!" Nami said suddenly.  
"It look's like the way is blocked." Robin said.  
"What do we do?" Chopper asked.  
"They look like icebergs." Sanji commented.

"So what they're cloudbergs?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe I can grab a piece!" Luffy grinned and swung his arm around. "Gum Gum Pistol!" His arm stretched out to punch the cloud but it was just bounced back. Luffy grinned and jumped onto the cloud, bouncing up and down on his back. Chopper and Usopp grinned at each other before they jumped on and joined him.

"You guys have to try this! It's so fun!" Luffy exclaimed as he bounced.  
"That does look really fun." She mumbled an almost pout.  
"Then go join them." Zoro said gruffly.

"See if you can find a way for the ship to pass!" Nami called out.  
"Luffy come check this out!" Usopp called.

Luffy ran towards Usopp and Nami screamed at him to listen to her which he clearly didn't. Ryder couldn't help but grin, Nami was easily angered and that only enlightened Ryder even more as she thought of the possibilities. Usopp and Luffy returned to the ship explaining to Nami about the waterfall they had seen. Nami sighed in annoyance as Chopper bounced down from a cloud and landed on Usopp's head with a thud. He groaned and threw the fuzzy creature at Ryder who caught him successfully. She loved holding him in her arms. His soft fur tickled her skin and relaxed Ryder. Chopper blushed furiously and wiggled out of her arms.

"So there's a man made structure in the middle of the clouds?" Sanji asked.  
"I'd believe it at this point." Robin said shaking her head.  
"Well we'll see soon enough." Luffy said.

"Take a left next." Chopper said.  
"No it's a right." Usopp said.  
"But it's to our left!" Chopper stated.  
"It's on our right." Usopp growled.

"I'll call the old knight guy!" Luffy grinned as Chopper and Usopp tried to take the whistle away from him.

"We're here." Nami said.  
"Yep, that's a gate all right." Sanji smirked.

The Going Merry came to a slow stop in front of an elaborate entrance that read 'Heaven's Gate'. Usopp cowered by Zoro who shook his head and mumbled for him to be a man.

"Does that say Heaven's Gate?" Ryder asked incredulously.  
"Sounds like a place you go when you die." Usopp cried.

"Maybe we are dead, ever think of that?" Zoro smirked.  
"Huh come to think of it that would explain a lot." Sanji mused.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!" Chopper shrieked.

Luffy grinned and started to laugh. "Who cares, we made it! Where ever this gate goes, I'm going."

"Are you guys serious?" Nami hissed as she bopped each other the men on their heads.  
"What was that for?" Zoro asked rubbing his head while Ryder laughed.

"If you're making a joke it's not funny." Nami growled.  
"So why'd you hit me?" Chopper frowned.

"Look!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. "There's somebody coming out!"

A little old lady with faint gray hair wearing a pink dress and sleeping slippers walked out of the small door attached to the side of the entrance. She had tiny white wings and small barely open eyes. She snapped pictures of the crew with her camera and said nothing. The old ladies eyes glazed over to Ryder's figure and she snapped another picture. Ryder tensed but her face remained emotionless.

"She has wings!" Chopper exclaimed.  
"Is that what sky people look like?" Luffy asked.  
"She's wrinkly." Ryder stated and earned a glare from Nami.  
"Grow up." She hissed.

"Uhm hello." Nami called to the little old lady.  
"I'm am Amazon, the Heaven's gate inspector. State your business." She said.  
"We want to go to the Sky Island's, they're past this gate right?" Luffy asked.

"If you want to pass you must pay one billion extol per person if you wish to pass, that is the law." She responded.

"WHAT!" Usopp gasped.  
"That's eight billion total." Robin counted.  
"She's trying to scam us." Usopp glowered.

"What if we have none?" Ryder asked.  
"You may still pass." She said.  
"Really!" Luffy and Usopp grinned.

"The choice is yours, I certainly won't try to stop you. My job description does not actually require me to guard the gate. I am just here to ask your intentions." She said.

"So yeah we want to go to Sky Island." Luffy said.  
"But we don't have the money to pay you." Usopp finished.  
"Very well then, the eight of you?" She asked.

"Yeah, well how do we get there?" Luffy asked.

The water beneath them started to splash everywhere as two giant lobster claws emerged from the water and grabbed the sides of the ship where it's wings once were. "What the heck is that?" They screamed.

"The White Sea's famous express lobster." She answered simply.

The lobster hoisted the ship onto its back then submerged back under the water. It rocketed them up the waterfall and everyone had to grab onto something to prevent themselves from falling overboard. Usopp screamed the whole time and so did Chopper. Luffy laughed excitedly as he held onto the mast while Sanji calmly smoked his cigarette.

Ryder was leaning on the railing next to Zoro who kept throwing her fake worried glances. She growled inwardly knowing that he was doing it just to annoy her but then a mischievous smile spread across her face. She knew exactly how to get on his nerves.

* * *

The lobster shot the Going Merry through the entrance to Skypiea. Everyone held onto the ship for dear life as it landed with a thud in the water. Luffy was the first to open his eyes and be greeted by the beautiful white island.

"Sky Island!" He shouted.  
"Didn't the sign back there say Skypiea?" Robin asked.  
Nami laughed. "Yeah! It was the same name on the back of the map that Luffy found."

"It's so beautiful." Ryder breathed.

Luffy bounced excitedly on the top of the figure head. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and looked back at his crew. "I can just smell the adventure!" He sang as he jumped off the mast and into the fluffy cloud water.

"Wait for me! I like adventure" Usopp shouted as he jumped after him.  
"Be careful it's shallow." Luffy grinned as Usopp face planted into the water.

"Usopp did you hurt yourself?" Luffy smiled. "Hello?"

Usopp sat up in the water and turned to Luffy. "Is it me or is everything in this place made of clouds?"

"Big fluffy one's." Luffy grinned. His contagious grin spread to Usopp and he got out of the water with the help of Luffy. They ran ahead with an excited Chopper close on their tail. Nami shook her head and smiled at the retreating figures. She left to get changed as Zoro prepared to drop the anchor into the cloudy water.

"Well it sure is an amazing sight, better than I imagined." Zoro breathed.  
"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." Ryder grinned

"It's a piece of work sure, but I think our ship mates are overreacting." Sanji smiled with a shake of his head. "Bugs me when the get all worked up."

Sanji took his shoes off and placed them on the deck. He stood on the railing and ungracefully dived into the water. He blew Ryder a wink and a kiss before he landed in the water. Zoro sweat dropped. "When they overreact?"

Ryder placed her chin on Zoro's shoulder and dangled his earrings much to his displeasure. "Oh don't be so gruff swordsman."

He didn't reply but instead just stood there with closed eyes as Ryder continued to dangle his earrings. A smirk rolled onto her face as she realized she was extremely close, close enough to plant a seductive kiss on his smooth tanned neck. Ryder breathed softly, warning herself. Nami appeared from the kitchen with the South Bird violently pecking at her head.

"Ow, you're hurting me. I said I was sorry!" She complained as the bird gave her one last peck and flew away. At this time Ryder decided to withdraw herself from Zoro and turn to look at the half naked Nami. She wore decent knee length shorts but her upper half was completely exposed in nothing but a string bikini top. Ryder wanted so badly to make a smug comment but she realized as she looked down at herself that she'd be a bit of a hypocrite.

"We really should have let him go, he'll never survive here." Nami said rubbing her head.

"I wouldn't worry." Zoro shrugged as he leaned his back against the railing. "Birds adapt very quickly to the environment and besides it looks like there might be some people on the island. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I guess." Nami said as she looked out at the island. "Hey what about the anchor?"  
"It's all taken care of." Zoro said simply.

Nami finally took note of Ryder standing next to Zoro and she couldn't help but let her eye brows nit together in a scowl. _Why was she always all over him?_ Nami thought. Ryder noticed the scowl and simply smirked while she crossed her arms.

"Are you coming with us?" Nami asked with a frown.  
"Seeing as I'm a part of the crew now I'd say yes." Ryder smiled evilly.  
"Unfortunately." Nami seethed.  
"Girls." Zoro said.

"Come on this is Sky Island." Ryder grinned as she circled Nami. "Let's not let our little disagreement ruin all the fun huh?"

She made one more menacing circle around Nami before he took off her boots and jumped into the soft water with a light thud. Nami fumed and Robin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They soon jumped in leaving Zoro all alone. He stared at Ryder as she approached Luffy throwing a cloud ball in his face. That girl was going to make the ship a hell of a lot more interesting. He smirked and jumped into the water after them. Sanji almost fainted at the sight of Nami in a bikini top, he ran over to her kissing her hand and showering her with compliments. His eyes turned to look at Robin who also had an outfit change but he couldn't see her breasts so he wasn't much impressed, not that Robin really cared. Zoro shook his head and snorted at the cook's obsession with women.

What was the point of it? Sure, women were useful to him when he needed some _relieving_ from time to time but he never saw the point in getting attached to one. They were a distraction, an unneeded attachment blocking him from his goals. He had allowed himself to get attached to one girl and look how that turned out, she died. He still wasn't over it either. He couldn't force himself to get involved with another woman, no, not if he wanted to become the worlds greatest swordsman. Ryder noticed that the swordsman was leaning against a tree staring off at something in the distance and not partaking in the fun. He looked deep in thought about something, he almost looked pained. She sauntered over to him and looked him in the eyes. Blank. He didn't even seem to notice she was there. Ryder frowned and poked him in his chest, finally bringing life back into his eyes. She grinned up at him and poked him in the nose. "You okay?" She asked.

He smirked at the blue haired girl and pushed past her slightly but of course she followed. "Just fine little blue."

"Didn't look it." She smirked stepping in front of him.  
"Why do you care?" He asked, the annoyance creeping onto him.  
"I don't." She grinned.  
"Good." Zoro said.

He continued to walk further away from the group even though Ryder had stopped following him. She watched as he walked and frowned slightly when she noticed the stitches going all the way around his calves. She smiled evilly as she found another thing to bother him about. Ryder laughed quietly, she didn't know why, but it was just so much fun to bother him. She jogged next to Zoro and bumped his ribs with her elbow. He looked down at her and breathed out dramatically. "What now?"

"How did you get those stitches?" She asked pointing to his legs.

He looked down at his legs then back to her. "I tried to cut them off."

She looked down at his legs and giggled incredulously. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked.  
Ryder's smirk grew wider as she stifled her laughter. "Because I know it annoys you."

He grunted then looked towards the crew. Sanji was chasing Nami around trying to put a flower that she didn't want in her hair while Luffy was throwing fruit at Usopp. "Why don't you grace Sanji with your wonderful presence? I'm sure he'd enjoy it a lot more than I am."

Ryder smirked grabbed his cheek playfully. "Because he's not nearly as handsome as you are swordsman."

He growled and pushed her hand away. "You don't quit it do you_ Project One_?"

Before Zoro could even release his breath Ryder already had her sword planted firmly against his neck. He couldn't believe she had moved that fast. He mentally yelled at himself for underestimating her. Her usually playful eyes bore something that not even Zoro could decipher and her trademark smirk was replaced with a vicious looking glower. Her body was tense that Zoro could actually feel it from her swords.

"What did you call me?" She asked in an deep voice.

She growled deep in her throat when he didn't answer. She pushed the sword deeper into his neck but not enough to actually puncture it. He showed no sign of fear and that only angered Ryder more. If only he knew how bad it hurt to be called that. She knew the tattoo was there, she didn't need to be constantly reminded of something she had absolutely no idea about. She refused to show him the pain he had just caused by uttering those two simple words. She wanted so badly to slice his head clean off.

"Jeeze, you shouldn't be playing with such sharp objects you could really hurt someone." He frowned as he pushed the swords away with his arm. Ryder just stared at him, she couldn't find the words to speak. She lowered her sword and placed it back on her back.

"How did you.."

"Luffy told me." He said before she could finish.

"I'm going back to the ship." She said with almost no emotion that it almost worried Zoro. He wanted to ask why but she had already started walking away with a look on her face that Zoro couldn't understand. Sanji had witnessed the whole scene but he hadn't heard what was said. He saw Ryder tense and the angry look in her eyes. What did Zoro say that caused her to pull a sword on him? He stood in front of the confused Zoro and punched his head, **hard**. He grumbled and rubbed his head slightly.

"What was that for shit cook?" He yelled.  
"What did you say to Ryder?" He growled.  
"Why do you care?" He growled back.

"Hey guys come meet Conis! She's an angel!" Luffy screamed excitedly.

Zoro and Sanji looked to where Luffy was standing by a thin pale blonde in a pink dress with small white wings attached to her back. She held a small gray fox in her arms and smiled warmly at them.

"I'm Conis and this here is Suu." She smiled again. "If you need anything at all let me be of service."

"About that, your eyes are setting my heart on fire-ah ah ow." Sanji said as Nami tugged on his ear harshly.

"Would you lay off." She grumbled. "We have tons of questions!"  
"Sure ask me anything you want to know." Conis said softly.

"Guy's look something is coming." Zoro said as he watched the figure approach the beach.  
"Oh that's my father." Conis smiled.

"Heso Conis!" He shouted.  
"Heso father!" She grinned softly.

"Why can't you just say hello like normal people?" Luffy grumbled which earned him a hard smack from Nami.

"What's that thing he's riding on?" Nami gasped.  
"It's a waver." She said.  
"That's awesome!" Luffy cheered.

"A Sky waver." Nami breathed as she watched Conis' father approach. He couldn't stop the waver in time and smashed into a tree. He shook his head and dusted off his clothes.

"My goodness, is everyone all right?" He asked.  
"You're the one that crashed!" Zoro yelled.

"A boat that can sail without wind." Nami pondered. "It sounds a lot like the one Noland was talking about."

"Did you make some new friends Conis, my dear?" Her father asked.  
"Yes I did father, they're Blue Sea people." She smiled.  
"There must be plenty of questions you have about the White-White sea." Her father said.

"My name is Pagaya." He smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." Usopp grinned with a thumbs up.

"You should all come over for dinner, we could fill your bellies with the taste of the island." Pagaya told them.

"I'm all for that." Luffy smiled.  
"Mind if I help you prepare it?" Sanji asked with a smile.  
"Of course." Pagaya nodded.

"Before we go I have a question, how does this waver move with no wind?" Nami asked as she examined the waver from every angle.

"Oh of course, your people aren't familiar with dials are they?" Conis asked.

"What are dials?" Luffy asked as he stepped onto the wave rider. The waver shot off into the soft water quickly not giving anyone time to catch Luffy. His mouth dropped as he rode through the water. He shouted as he hit a wave and fell into the water.

"Since Luffy can't swim I hope this water is more buoyant than ours." Sanji said calmly next to Zoro.

"If he can stay floating in the air then I think he can handle it." Zoro said as he crossed his arms. Chopper looked between the two men in bewilderment. Luffy couldn't swim so why were they standing there!

"He sank." Sanji informed.  
"Eh, not the first time I've been wrong." Zoro shrugged.  
"I'll save you Luffy!" Chopper shrieked as he jumped into the ocean oblivious to his devil fruit powers.

Zoro and Usopp ran into the water to retrieve Luffy and Chopper. Zoro growled as he drug the heaving Luffy onto the beach while Usopp drug out the whimpering reindeer.

"Thanks for all the help shit cook!" Zoro growled as he dropped Luffy's leg.  
"Really Chopper is it necessary for you to jump in too?" Usopp mumbled.

* * *

I got the three reviews I wanted! Thank you so much too **farawayfromnowhere, Guest, and Ryo no Kitsune. **I really appreciate it! Remember reviews and follows make for a happy writer! :D Also I couldn't forget about my new lovely followers I gained as well! Thanks so much everyone!

I have a real Author's Note this time:  
I wanted to let you guy's know that I'm changing Ryder's Splash-Splash powers. I want her to be able to swim, kind of make her like un-killable. Besides, it didn't occur to me till now that was extremely stupid to have water abilities but not be able to swim. So I will go back and change any old chapters and mention that she can swim okay? Me changing it really does effect the story greatly and it will make her past so much more _enjoyable. _I hope you guy's don't mind too much!

Anyhoo, think I can get three more reviews for this chapter as well? Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

Sanji yelled at Pagaya for having the rotten food in the fridge while Luffy and Usopp snickered from the living the room. Conis and Pagaya had kindly welcomed them into their home, insisting that they eat, not that Luffy would disagree on that. Zoro shook his head at the guys and let his mind wander elsewhere, mainly to a certain blue haired girl and what he had done to piss her off so much.

"So I was wondering could you tell us more about the dials?" Robin asked.

"Sure but it's complex, I don't really know where to start." She smiled as she handed a dial to Luffy who stared at it with a confused look.

"This is just a seashell." He stated.  
"At first glance." She smiled. "Try talking into it."

"Okay." He grinned as he brought the dial to his mouth. "Usopp stiiiiiiiiinks."  
"Why do you always pick on me?" Usopp cried as he fell onto the couch.  
Conis giggled. "Now just push down the apex of the shell."

"What's an apex?" Luffy asked, his head cocked to the side.  
"The middle you ass." Usopp said.

Luffy pressed the middle of the shell and it repeated: Usopp stiiiiiiiiinks. They both stared at the shell in amazement while Conis just smiled.

"The shell made fun of Usopp!" Luffy shouted.  
"You stupid shell!" Usopp growled.

"So it can store any sound and play it back?" Zoro mused.  
"So the shell is a dial also." Robin confirmed.

Conis nodded. "We call this one a tone dial."

Luffy stepped out to the deck and frowned in Nami's direction. Stupid devil fruit powers not letting me have fun he thought. "I wish I was out there instead of Nami. If I could just figure out how to fix the one we have!"

"How did you ever find a waver in your world?" Conis asked.

"Well it's kind hard to even tell if that's what it is. It's over two hundred years old and it's a piece of junk." Usopp laughed.

"That may not be the case. Dials are made from the remains of dead shellfish, they can remain indefinitely so long as the shell doesn't break. The shell just might have broken somehow." Conis explained.

"If it weren't for the dials I don't think we could survive here. They kind of adapted to our culture." Conis giggled as she noticed the sleeping Zoro snoring softly.

Sanji emerged from the kitchen with Pagaya and placed the delicious looking food onto the table. Luffy's mouth began to water and Usopp smacked him away in disgust as his drool got on the floor.

The dug into their food while Zoro slept soundly. Luffy shoveled food into his mouth even as Sanji scolded him to save some for Robin and Conis. Robin smiled gratefully at him and sipped her wine angelically. Sanji got up from his seat and looked out at the ocean from the deck. He took his cigarette from his mouth and breathed out the smoke.

"Has anyone seen Nami?" He asked.  
"She's out riding the waves." Usopp mumbled with food in his mouth.  
"I don't see her." Sanji commented as he walked back in the living room.

"I haven't seen Ryder since we docked." Chopper said worriedly.  
"You can thank the idiot marimo for that." Sanji growled sending a glare towards the sleeping swordsman.

Sanji noticed a panicked looking Conis as she whispered something hurriedly to her father who nodded. "Is something wrong Conis darling?"

"Nothing, it's just that I hope your friend didn't accidentally travel to the Upper Yard." Conis said as she looked down at her lap upset.

"What's the Upper Yard?" Luffy asked.

"It's a place where no one is allowed to set foot on and its not too far away." Conis said softly as she looked worriedly at her father then back to the crew. "What's so bad about it?" asked Usopp.

"It's sacred ground." Conis replied.  
"Sacred ground?" Robin asked.  
"It's so much more then that." Pagaya said.  
"It's the island where God lives…" Conis said.

"There's actually a God?" Luffy exclaimed.  
"His name is Enel and he rules all of Skypiea." Conis said.

"I didn't even know God had a name." Sanji said out loud but more to himself as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

Conis fiddled with her sweaty palms before she looked up at the Straw Hat crew. "He knows and sees everything. He keeps his all-seeing eyes focused on everyone."

"Like right now?" Usopp asked.  
"Oh yes, of course." Conis nodded sadly.  
"WHAT!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"God huh?" Zoro pondered as he sipped his sake.  
"You don't believe in God?" Chopper asked.

"Well for me, it's not a matter of belief. If you want to go ahead, it's not up to me to deny anyone of their little beliefs." Zoro said.

"What does Enel look like?" Sanji asked.  
"I don't know." Conis said quickly.

"So let me get this straight, a place were not allowed to go to no matter what." Luffy grinned as his eyes sparkles mischievously. Usopp shrieked and grabbed Luffy by his shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"No, no, no! I've seen that look before and it always gets us in trouble!" Usopp complained.

"Wait a minute." Luffy paused as he easily pushed Usopp off of him. "If this guy is God, shouldn't he forgive you no matter what you do?"

"Breaking any rules set by our almighty is nothing short of sacrilege." Conis warned.  
"I assume there are some vicious consequences of entering the Upper Yard, do you know what they are?" Robin asked.

"I do." Conis said slowly.  
"What are they?" Zoro asked.  
"You will not return alive." Pagaya said.  
"What!" Usopp exclaimed.

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth as he stared at Pagaya. The group tensed and waited for Pagaya to continue speaking. Conis was growing more and more worried by the second. Pagaya looked at the crew before speaking. "I hope Nami hasn't traveled too close to the Upper Yard."

Sanji ran onto the deck and bellowed for Nami to come back even though she was no where in sight. Luffy declared that they needed to go find her and Usopp started to shake him again.

"You don't care about Nami! You just want to do the exact opposite of what you were told." Usopp growled.

"Exactly." Luffy grinned.

* * *

Ryder lay on the deck with her cigarette in hand as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs. She tipped the cigarette and some ash fell onto the deck. She brought it back to her lips and took another puff. God, how she hated smoking she thought as she tipped the cigarette again. It was an addicting habit but it was the only thing that calmed her when she was angry or nervous. She had picked up the habit when Joe had taken her in some time ago. He loved a good cigarette and some liquor. Ryder smirked as she exhaled from her nose, he was probably the reason why she treasured her alcohol so much. She missed Joe already, and its only been three days since she said her goodbye to him. She closed her eyes and laid her arm out across the deck while tapping the cigarette.

Joe was the closest thing she had to a father, or even a parent for that matter. Ryder's chest ached slightly as she tried to imagine what her parents were like. The day she met Joe was the day her life began. When he had found her on the street, it was like she had just been born, like she opened her eyes for the first time in her life. She had no recollection of anything, not even her name. It took Joe about two weeks of questioning for her to finally remember it, but that was the only thing she could remember. Everything else was a mystery to him, to herself.

Ryder was brought back to reality when she felt water splash lightly onto the deck. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked for the culprit. Her eyes finally landed on Nami as she watched her venture further and further out of the ships view. Ryder stood up and leaned her elbows onto the railing as she peered out looking for Nami. Her eyes settled on a tiny figure far off onto the side of a nearby island. Ryder sighed as she flicked her cigarette into the ocean and looked up at the sky.

"I guess I better go make sure nothing happens to dearest Nami." Ryder smirked.

Her body dematerialized into water as she slithered into the ocean. Ryder had completely disappeared into nothing, she was the water, she was the ocean, they were one. The water sifted through the ocean and made its way to where Nami's waver was stopped. She was looking out an old wrecked waver boat that was idly floating in the water. She made her way over to the boat and stared at its contents. A shell, a canteen and a backpack were the only things on board. Nami examined the side of the boat and ran her fingers across the huge claw mark that was embedded into the side.

"Claw marks." She said out loud.

"It looks like this boat may have been attack by some sort of creature." Ryder said as she leaned against the side.

Nami screamed turned around aiming her fist straight for Ryder who caught it easily. Nami stared wide-eyed face to face with an amused Ryder. "Now. Now, Nami."

Nami put her hand on her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart and narrowed her eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I followed you I knew Sanji would be worried if his dearest Nami went missing." Ryder smirked.  
Nami rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself thanks."

A bird landed on the top of the shell that was on the end of the ship with a short caw then flew off into the trees.

_The treasure's got to be here! I don't see anything! Well Look harder!_ The shell had voices coming out of it. Ryder and Nami looked at each other before Nami picked up the shell.

"It records voices?" Nami asked as she pressed the apex of the shell.

_We have to keep a record of everything we do who knows how valuable the information could be. Forget this, I'm outta here! I can't stop shaking, I'm so scared. Wait, do you hear that? It's God's anger! What is it? It's- it's God!_

Nami stared at Ryder with a worried expression, she could put her hatred for the girl aside for this. "Do you think they were killed… by God?"

Ryder looked at her for a moment before looking up at the island. "I honestly don't know."

"This place is creepy." Nami said slowly.

"We should start heading back before something happens." Ryder said cautiously.

A loud explosion erupted from the island and dozens of birds cawed and flew from the trees. Ryder and Nami turned their heads in the direction of the sound. It seemed like trouble had found them. The tree's bristled as if something was hiding in them. Nami's body tensed as Ryder watched the tree's patiently. Ryder's ears pricked at the sound of voices shouting and Nami had already hopped back on her waver moving towards the sounds. Ryder legs dissolved into water as she ran across the sea after Nami. They stopped at a clearing and saw a disheveled red-haired man on the ground with a group of strange people surrounding him. They looked armed and dangerous with scary animals with them.

"What is going on?" Nami asked. Ryder decided not to answer with another honest I have no fucking clue.

They watched silently as the group of strange attackers narrowed in on the cowering man. A noise clicked behind Nami and Ryder's heads as they turned around to come face to face with a masked man with the bazooka who had tried to destroy their ship early. Ryder instinctively stood in front of Nami, knowing that she was useless and Nami couldn't help but sigh in relief. The man's eyes looked at them and then up the clearing. He aimed his bazooka and shot it directly to the group of strangers. The explosion shook the cliff side and rumbled the ocean. Nothing emerged from the smoke for a minute but then the red-haired man coughed and fell to the edge. Nami's eyes widened in shock as Ryder's remained emotionless.

"Help me please! Give me a ride! Save me!" He cried as he desperately reached his arm out for them.  
"But this is a one person boat." Nami said sadly. "And you might sink her if she carries you!"

"I came her from another Sky Island looking for treasure but I don't care about that anymore, I just want to go home!" He cried.

"I can't! There's no room." Nami said as she looked at him then back to Ryder who was staring up at the man.

"If you don't give it to me then I'll slice you up!" He growled but then cowered as the bazooka man aimed his gun at him.

Suddenly beams of light shot from the sky and destroyed the very spot were the red-haired man once stood. Ryder quickly created a water shield around the three of them to prevent them from the flying rocks and huge trees that were floating in the sky.

"Is this Enel's doing?" The masked man asked himself as he shielded his eyes.

The light beam shot down at them and broke through Ryder's water shield, scattering the three apart. The light disappeared and the masked bazooka man sped away out into the sea. Nami breathed heavily as she tried to locate Ryder. The water calmed but no Ryder appeared. Nami panicked as she noticed bubbles coming from the water and she quickly dived down to retrieve the unconscious girl. She emerged from the water with celerity and placed Ryder by her feet with a pant. The girl had a red mark slapped onto her forehead indicating she was thrown against the cliff during the explosion. Nami sighed and sat back against the waver.

"Somebody shut that damn dog up." Someone said as the dog continued to bark.  
"I don't understand why Enel handled this himself?" Another mystery voice spoke.

"It means we ran out of time." A voice stated.  
"Ran out of time?" Another asked.

"Our next group of illegal entrants has already arrived." He stated. "Eight Blue-Sea dwellers."

Nami's eyes widened, that couldn't be them? She looked down at the breathing Ryder then to her feet. Amazon told them they could pass! She said if they didn't have the money they could still pass, had she lied? Nami shook her head as she listened for the group of mystery attackers to disappear.

"I have to tell the others!" Nami said as she sped off towards Angel Beach.

* * *

"Let's sit down and take a breather alright guys?" Usopp urged them as the leader of the White Berets, Captain McKinley, stood behind him snickering.

"I'm getting real sick of his shit." Luffy said while rolling up his sleeves and starting at Captain McKinley.

"Guy's I'm back!" Nami screamed.

"Ah! Nami-swan, you're safe!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you know where Ryder is?" Zoro asked.  
"Ry-chan!" Sanji swooned.

"Nami! Use your money to pay our seven million illegal entrance fee." Usopp said hurriedly as sweat dripped down his face.

"WHAT!" Nami yelled as she pressed her foot harder onto the Breath dial. Her waver rushed forward and slammed right into Captain McKinley's face, sending him flying a few feet back into a wall. Ryder's body rolled off the side of the small waver and face first into the sand. Everyone stared at Nami in shock as she realized what she just did.

"Damn it, I didn't mean to hit him." Nami's head fell in defeat.

"Captain!" His crew yelled as they ran to his aid. One member placed his Captain's head in his lap and began to wipe the blood from his face. They fretted over him and glared back at Nami who gave them a sheepish grin. Ryder lifted her face from the sand and coughed as she gathered her surroundings. Another cough of sand escaped her mouth and she stared at the backs of her unknowing crew.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryder asked as she tried to calm her pounding headache. Sanji raced to her side and wrapped her in a worried hug. Ryder smiled and let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"I saved your ass." Nami smirked triumphantly as Ryder tried to escape from Sanji's now uncomfortable grasp on her.

"My ass?" Ryder smirked.

"You were knocked out when you hit the side of the cliff, you would have drowned if I didn't rescue you." Nami smiled.

"Well congrats dearest Nami, I owe you one." Ryder smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Oi Ryder, where did you disappear too?" Usopp asked.  
"Yeah you missed all the fun." Luffy grinned.  
"I was worried about you Ry-chan." Sanji cooed.

Ryder's familiar smirk danced across her lips as she turned to look at her crew. "Don't worry about me." She shifted as she felt eye's upon her, turning, she noticed it was Zoro. His eyes locked with her vibrant blue one's in a stare that no one seemed to notice. Her soft blue eyes soon turned into a narrow as she remembered what he had said to her. _You don't quit it do you Project One?_ Her eyes tore from his and he wanted so badly to growl but he contained himself and instead looked over at Pagaya. "So what kind of crime did we commit now?"

"Class five." He said a bit worried. "This is not good."

"If you commit a class give or lower then in the name of God Enel, you will sentenced to cloud-drifting." Conis said as she turned to her new friends with a worried face.

"What's that?" Usopp asked.  
"Sounds fun." Luffy grinned.  
"It's a death sentence!" Conis exclaimed.

"But a death sentence in God's land seems a bit redundant don't you think?" Ryder asked.

"But it's true! Cloud-drifting is when a ship is set upon a piece of Sky Cloud and it drifts through the sky endlessly until everyone the ship eventually perishes." Conis explained as she clasped her hands together worried and stared at the Straw Hat's.

"HEY PUNKS!" The White Berets shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Captain McKinley?"

Everyone turned to look at the White Beret's who were seething with anger as their unconscious Captain lay behind them. Ryder had to stifle her laughter from looking at their ridiculous clothing. They were light purple t-shirts with sky blue trousers with clouds on them. They also had white berets on with the letters WB etched into the front of them. Ryder laughed quietly again as the men reminded her of tooth fairies. Nami stepped forward trying to muster as much innocence as she could. "Please don't be upset, it was unintentional, like an accident."

"Unintentional?" A White Beret yelled.  
"AN ACCIDENT?" The second in command yelled.

Nami clasped her hands together with a grin. "Yeah that's right! An accident!"

The men stared at her incredulously but continued to listen anyway as Conis and Pagaya stared worriedly back at Captain McKinley. Nami smirked and pointed to Ryder who standing in between Luffy and Zoro.

"You see our dear friend Ryder was knocked unconscious just moments ago and I was so worried about her that I rushed back here to get help and in the midst of my worry I accidentally hit your Captain." Nami said softly as she put her hands together in a begging motion. Her arms pushed her already nearly exposed breasts even closer together and the White Beret's attention couldn't help but linger there. Sanji fumed as he was about to storm forward but Ryder stopped him realizing what Nami was playing at.

"What is she doing?" Luffy whispered.  
"She's getting us out of this mess." Zoro muttered.

Ryder stepped forward next to Nami and bowed to the four members of the White Beret's. She singled out the second in command leader, a slightly tall lightly built man with shaggy brown hair and stepped closer to him. He watched her with her uneasy eyes as she circled around him slowly. "Yes, please excuse us." She whispered closely to his ear sending shivers down the man's spine. His dark brown eyes seemed trapped by Ryder's enticing sea blue ones. It was if he was paralyzed, trapped where he stood, the girl seemed to have a hypnotic trance to her movements which captivated the commander. "Can you please find it in yourself to forgive us commander?" Ryder asked as she slid her finger delicately down the man's spine causing him to jump and make Ryder smirk. Zoro couldn't help but feel bad for the Commander. Ryder had a hypnotic air to her that made her extremely lethal, the commander shouldn't have underestimated her but still even Zoro himself couldn't help but be drawn to her enticing body movements.

"I'm sorry Commander but I think we should treat Captain McKinley as soon as possible." Pagaya urged.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" A man shouted.  
"CAPTAIN MCKINLEY!" Another White Beret cried.

"Come then, we can take him to my house." Pagaya pointed in another direction.

After the White Beret's stopped panicking about their Captain they turned to Pagaya. "Thank you for your cooperation, Heso!"

The White Beret's placed Captain McKinley on a makeshift bed and started to crawl away with the bed placed on their shoulders while Pagaya walked with them. The Commander slowly looked back to catch a glimpse of Ryder, not wanting to be trapped in her eyes again, he turned back around and crawled forward. "The eight of you stay there, and DON'T MOVE."

"They're crawling again." Luffy stated.  
"Why can't they just carry him?" Zoro asked.

"I know you're not bad people, so please escape while you can!" Conis said quickly as she turned and ran off after her father. Usopp tried to stop her but she didn't turn to him. Everyone just stared at her retreating figure not saying a word.

* * *

So a little more about Ryder's past hmmm? *Suggestive eyebrow wiggle.* Oh Ryder, such a flirt you are. You really need to stop teasing all these men d;

Wow, that last chapter must have been really good because my reviews, followers, and favorites increased greatly! Thank you so much! And as promised an early update! :D

**Eviline: **Don't worry, I won't! Trust me, I will cause Ryder ton's of pain (: In the least meanest way possible lol. Her being able to swim ties greatly into what happened in her past which I know I keep talking about but we'll get to it eventually! Thanks for the comment also!

Eviline, farawayfromnowhere, indescribable music, Ladynightshade, midnight 1997, Tough Chick and Guest! Thank you all so much for the reviews, really! You have no idea how much it inspires me. My boyfriend kinda hates you guys because everytime I get a review I talk about it for hours to him x) Also I can't forget my followers, thank you so much to you as well!

So don't hate me, but let's try for 7 comments this chapter? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did. I only own the always lovely Ryder.**

* * *

"We should listen to her you know." Ryder said.  
"She's right." Nami nodded. "I saw the island myself, it's filled with dangerous people."

Chopper and Usopp cowered while Luffy grinned excitedly and everyone seemed not to care. "So you two did go to that forbidden holy island." Zoro stared at them with his usual stone face.

"The place we must never set foot on?" Luffy beamed as Usopp and Chopper tried to cover his ears and tell him to stop listening.

"That island is nothing but trouble Luffy." Nami said. "We need to leave now!"

"Leaving Conis breaks my heart." Sanji said sadly. "But if Nami says we have too then we must!"  
"As long as we're here Conis and Pagaya are in serious danger!" Nami said.

"She's right! If they're mistaken for our accomplices their lives will be ruined." Usopp agreed.

"Let's go." Nami commanded.

Robin, Chopper and Usopp waited on the ship while Sanji, Ryder and Zoro waited in the water for a not moving Luffy who was being yelled at by Nami. "Luffy what are you doing?"

"Why are we running away?" Luffy asked, his face covered by his straw hat.

"Because we're in danger!" Nami asked confused.

"We're always in danger Nami." Luffy said matter-o-factly.

"This isn't just about us!" Nami yelled. She couldn't believe her captain was doing this now.

"But they didn't do anything wrong, so why would they be arrested?" Luffy questioned.  
"It's too dangerous here." Nami yelled again.

"There's danger every where we go." Luffy replied calmly.

"Please! Run away!" Conis screamed from a distance.

Everyone turned to see Conis and her father surrounded by the White Berets and Captain McKinley. "That's enough! I sentence these class five criminals to cloud-drifting!"

The White Berets complied with their Captain and readied their arrows towards the Straw Hat Crew. Nami tried to pull Luffy along but he stood his ground. They pulled their arrows back ready for release.

"Please run away!" Conis begged.

Ryder's hands turned to water, Zoro gripped his katana's and Sanji only exhaled his cigarette. Each of them with a defiant smirk plastered on their faces. They've dealt with worse enemies before.

"Fire!" Captain McKinley shouted.

"Run Nami!" Luffy commanded as Nami ran towards the ship for cover.

The arrows shot through the sky leaving long trails of clouds behind them. Luffy dodged the arrows and landed on one of the clouds with a grin. "What is this stuff?" More arrows were shot through the sky leaving trails and trails of clouds behind them. The White Berets jumped onto the clouds ready to attack. They skated across the length of the clouds towards Luffy who jumped and barely dodged them. They al watched him with laughing smirks as they pulled out their dual swords. They blasted towards Luffy who could barely pass them because he was sinking into the clouds. They swung their swords at him as they ran but he dodged them all.

They charged at him again, swinging their swords as he used his Gum-Gum Rocket to escape. The White Berets stared in shock as Luffy's arm stretched to an incredible length. Conis looked at her to see he was almost as shocked as she was.

"The Devil Fruits? That's impossible!" Captain McKinley exclaimed.

"Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as his two arms seemed to turn into thousands as he punched all the members of the White Berets out including Captain McKinley. Men fell from the sky and scattered all around creating a field of clouds. The Commander, unaffected by Luffy's punches steadied another arrow and aimed it towards Luffy.

In a swift motion Ryder appeared in front of him with a sly smirk. "No, no." She whispered as a katana bashed his head and powerful kick was delivered to his abdominal. Zoro sheathed his sword and then turned towards the Going Merry.

"That reminds me." He said slowly. "Nami, what's our financial situation."

"Fifty thousand berri." She called.  
"That's all?" Zoro asked.

"Wow you guys are really poor." Ryder laughed softly.  
"I'm sure as an assassin you have plenty of berri to spare right?" Zoro asked her.

Ryder's trademark smile appeared and Zoro growled. He_ hated_ that smile.

"That usually only lasts us like two days or so." Sanji said.  
"Why are we so poor?" Luffy asked.

He looked at his crew with a glum expression before he pointed at them with a resolve. "As your Captain I have to tell you to be more careful with how you spend your money!" Luffy pointed at his crew.

"IT ALL GOES TOWARDS FEEDING YOU!" Sanji shouted almost dropping his cigarette.  
"You fools." Someone laughed darkly.

Everyone turned to see Captain McKinley laughing darkly as he emerged from the forest. "The White Berets are the most gentle and understand of all guardians in Godland but _they_ will not be so forgiving. Congratulations, you are now class two criminals. Beg and plead all you want… The priests of Upper Yard will be the ones to judge you!"

The White Berets crawled away with their Captain following closely behind, a smug smile on his face as they retreated. Conis and Pagaya looked at each other worriedly and backed away from the Straw Hats. Nami looked at them and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you all the way over there?"  
"Being class-two criminals, we can no longer help you!" Pagaya answered.

"It really doesn't matter, we're used to being wanted anyway. Luffy laughed. "Anyway why'd you two come back?"

"Huh?" Ryder asked.

"We were just about to set off on a great adventure on an island we're never suppose to set foot- No, I mean to look for you and Nami!" He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Nami stared at him, a look of frustration passing across her face. She stood in front of him and jabbed him in the forehead. Luffy fell backwards and rubbed his forehead staring at her.

"WHAT great adventure?" She asked as she jabbed at his head again. Chopper ran to Sanji's side and hugged his leg. Sanji smiled and placed a comforting hand on the reindeers head, patting it softly. Nami continued to shout obscenities at Luffy and jabbing him in the head till he fell back into the comfy water with a splash. "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT ISLAND!"

Luffy crossed his legs Indian style and looked up at Nami who had a vein bulging in her forehead. "We'll go and you can wait here."

"They'll come after me!" Nami screeched.

"Well Ryder can stay and protect you, right Ryder?" Luffy grinned at the blue-haired girl.  
Ryder smirked and looked to Nami. "Anything for my dearest Nami."  
"I am NOT staying with her." Nami screamed.

"We are leaving this land." Nami demanded.

Luffy stretched his neck forward so that his face was next to Nami's. She caught his head in her hands and brought it closer to her face. Sanji fumed not wanting that pig near his Nami but he restrained himself for Chopper's sake. "Bullshit! We are not leaving. What's more important Nami, adventure or life?"

"My life, followed by money." Nami growled as she slammed Luffy's head into the sand.  
"Followed by me?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Sanji!" Nami hissed as she kicked him back next to Chopper who began to panic.  
"Wait you're right." Usopp said.

Everyone turned to stare at Usopp, shocked that he was agreeing with the irrational Nami. "We were in such a hurry to get here that we never thought of how to get back down. Can we get back to the Blue Sea?"

"I can't really call it safe given your situation but, there is, you must go to Cloud End." Conis said as her and her father appeared behind Usopp. "It lies at the far east side of the cloud."

Usopp clapped his fist in his palm excitedly. "So we can get back to our own sea."

"I'm not going back." Luffy stated from behind Usopp. Usopp turned around with a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips. "Do you want to get executed?" He asked.

Luffy crossed his arms across his chest and pouted dramatically. Nami rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her thin hips. "You're only causing trouble for Conis and her father."

"Oh, he's no trouble." Conis smiled softly.

Nami looked at her thoughtfully then turned her attention back to Luffy. "Well, even if we run for it, we might not be able to escape from those guys and if that's the case, we better get a move on now. Let's go."  
"I forgot when Nami became Captain of this ship." Ryder mumbled as she looked at Luffy who gave her a pouting glare.

"Thanks for everything Conis and Pagaya." Nami waved back at them.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy turned around excitedly as he ran back towards Pagaya and Conis. "Can we take the rest of the food we had earlier?"

"Yes of course" Pagaya nodded and Luffy cheered excitedly.

"Nothing gets by him." Sanji smiled with a shake of his head as he walked behind Luffy.  
"Now that you speak of it, Pagaya could I borrow some ship repairing materials?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, they're at my house." Pagaya nodded motioning towards where Luffy, Conis and Sanji were heading too. Sanji put his arm around Conis' lower back and she gave him a polite blush which only furthered the cooks action. Luffy marched excitedly towards Pagaya's house, food, the only thing on his mind. "I'd like to see if I could snatch a dial or two from Conis, excuse me." Robin's voice wrapped around their ears like velvet as she slipped in with the crowd of five.

"Where do you think you're all going!?" Nami shouted angrily.  
"I'm getting food!" Luffy grinned. "You guys get the ship ready for our adventure."

"I can't believe he still wants to go!" Nami seethed. "It's really scary there!"  
"It's not _that_ scary." Ryder commented.  
"I don't care either way." Zoro said as he walked towards the ship.

"Chopper." Nami sang and Chopper froze. "You're on my side right?"  
"Don't threaten him." Zoro growled as he pushed Chopper towards the ship.

Chopper relaxed and jumped up onto the anchor. He used his Heavy Point and climbed up onto the railing. He changed back to his normal size and landed on his bottom with a light thud. Ryder towered over him with a light smile on her face. "I was just about to put the ladder down for you." Chopper blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't you get it? You can't convince Luffy." Zoro said as he walked down the stairs to the deck.

"Fine! Then I'm not coming." Nami pouted.  
"Yeah, do that." Zoro said.  
"_DO THAT_!" Nami shouted.

"Oh my, would you please just stop with the damn theatrics." Ryder complained.  
Nami sent a glare Ryder's way before she turned back to Zoro. "I'd be killed if I stayed here!"

"Then do that." Zoro said as he closed his eyes and sat down against the main mast. He removed his swords from his side and held them in his lap as he sat Indian style. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Ryder stated at him in disbelief that a human could fall asleep that quickly. Nami growled at the sight of the sleeping Zoro then turned to Ryder. "Do you have any more wise remarks?"

Ryder smirked and drummed her fingers on her arm delicately. "None that I think of at the moment."  
"Good." She growled.

"Excuse me." Conis called from behind them. "I have something to tell you."

Nami looked from Ryder to Conis then quickly put down the ladder for her to come up. She smiled softly at them and explained to them the special cloud current that could take them back to the White Sea. Nami jumped with joy at the proposition while Ryder just stared Conis. She seemed different, she didn't seem her usual soft happy self, she was… trembling. Ryder was great at detecting deception, after all, she was the master of it.

"I can lead you to its entry point using my waver." Conis nodded.  
"We just need to pull this off without the idiot catching on." Nami stared blankly at Conis.

"Taking actions behind your Captain, isn't that kind of like treason?" Ryder asked sarcastically as Nami shot her a death glare. Oh how Ryder was enjoying this she thought as she smirked again.

"Well then, please raise your anchor and wait here." Conis smiled as she put her hands together.  
"Alright Conis, we're indebted to you." Nami smiled.  
"Oh it's nothing.." She smiled.

"Are you feeling alright Conis?" Ryder asked as she pushed off the railing and walked around her.  
"Of course, do I seem ill?" Conis asked, a bead of sweat sliding down her forehead.  
"Ryder, what are you doing?" Nami glared.

Ryder ignored Nami's question. "You just seem off, that's all." Ryder replied.  
"I'm fine I assure." She smiled as she released her breath.  
"You're trembling." Ryder noted.

Conis rubbed her arms, a feeling of uneasiness washing over her as the blue-haired girl circled her. "I must be getting a cold."

"Mhm." Ryder nodded as she circled her again before stopping and resting back next to Chopper who was watching them anxiously. Conis breathed out another sigh of relief before exiting the ship. Ryder knew something was wrong as she watched her walk away uneasily as she said her goodbyes.

"I wonder if that current even exists." Ryder finally said.  
"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"If such a current exists, it wouldn't be unusual for survivors from Sky Island to be living on the Blue Sea." Ryder solemnly replied.

"Oh, come on." Nami waved. "They said they rarely get people who make it all the way up here in the first place so of course none of them get away."

"And even there, most of them probably weren't fast enough to get away before someone caught them." Chopper added.

Nami nodded. "He's right, if you don't quit while you're ahead, you end up dead. Let's hurry up and set sail.

Ryder stared at Conis' retreating figure heading up the clouds. She couldn't help but feel like something was off. "Oi Chopper! Use that Heavy Ball and do the lifting."

"It's Heavy Point…" Chopper mumbled.  
"WHAT?" Nami asked.  
"Nothing…" He mumbled again.  
"And wake up Zoro." Nami commanded.

"That's impossible!" Chopper cried.  
"It's okay, I can do it myself." Nami smiled.  
"I'll do it." Ryder smirked.

Ryder kneeled next to the softly snoring Zoro and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. He twitched but continued to snore softly. Ryder smirked, he was even resistant in his sleep. She placed her finger in the crook of his neck and he stirred slightly. She slowly ran her finger down his neck and under his chin giving him slight chills. She ran her finger across his collarbone then down his well sculpted abs and cursed the fact that he had a shirt. Her finger almost made it to the waistband of his pants when he opened his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"So I take it your not mad at me anymore?" He asked, his dark eyes boring into her playful blue ones.  
"I haven't decided yet." She smirked. "My forgiveness comes at a price."

That smirk of hers somehow always managed to give him chills. He wasn't sure if it was because she was so damn attractive or that fact that she was down right devious. She offered him a helping hand up which he acceptingly took but she didn't release her hold on his hand, in fact it actually tightened.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, a look of worry in her eyes.  
"Feel what?" He asked apprehensively.

"Now as soon as Luffy and the others get back we can set course-" Nami started.

"There's something under the sh-" Ryder was cut short as the ship rocked violently on the waters. Chopper lost his balance and fell down the stairs but was caught successfully by Ryder. Zoro's swords almost fell to the ground before he quickly caught them. "What the hell is going on?" The ship rumbled on the waters and began to move backwards. Ryder and Nami looked over the side and noted the huge underwater figure that seemed to be pulling the boat.

"Are we on the current?" Zoro asked.  
"Something is pulling us!" Ryder shouted.  
"Where is it taking us?" Nami screamed.  
"Oi, everyone jump off the ship!" Zoro yelled.

"But what about the ship If it takes the ship…" Chopper cried.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Zoro said gruffly.  
"You can't! What are you going to do by yourself?" Nami shouted.

"I'll think of something!" Zoro commented as he jumped over the railing of the Going Merry. Zoro ran across the length of the giant creature slicing the outer part of its shell. He stopped and looked at the shell. It took a moment but the shell started to slowly crack. Zoro smirked triumphantly but was called back by Ryder. "Even if you do manage to defeat this thing, others will come behind it. Get back on the ship."

Zoro looked confused at the blue haired girl before he turned around and noticed humongous purple serpent like Skyfish with razor sharp teeth following closely on their tail with mouths wide open.

"Heaven's judgment huh? Instead of coming for us he's calling us forth, what a cunning bastard." Zoro smirked.

"Then we have to go to that… island." Nami said slowly as she fell to her knees.

"It seems so dearest Nami." Ryder said as she looked down at the close to tears orange haired girl.

* * *

Gonna be completely honest with you guys, I wasn't really motivated to write with the lack of views I got for the last chapter. I didn't reach my comment goal either but that's alright I guess. Still, I do apologize for such a long wait. I hope you all still love me haha.

My reviewers motivate the most though, you guys always have such wonderful things to say(-: Thanks guys!: **Eviline, , midnight1997, Love, and Rumbles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, bless his little heart. **

* * *

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Robin stared in shock as they watched their ship disappear into the distance. Conis held Suu sadly in her arms knowing that it was all her fault. Her father met her sad eyes and she turned to look at Luffy. "Why?" Sanji asked.

"Oi, Luffy, this is bad!" Usopp cried shaking his Captain. "What are we going to do?"  
Luffy cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy. "Where did they go?"

"The Super-Express Speed Shrimp is a servant of God." Pagaya explained twirling his thumbs in his lap nervously. Robin exhaled softly while observing the father and daughters abnormal behavior. "Whatever it transports becomes an offering." Conis whispered.

"It must be heading to the north Upper Yard, to the sacrificial alter." Pagaya said.

"Sacrificial?!" Sanji exclaimed as he stood up. "Nami-san, Ry-chan, and the other guys!?"  
"Other guys." Usopp smacked Sanji in disbelief.

"I've heard that those who are to become sacrifices receive one of two forms of Heaven's judgment. Sacrificial or the Ordeals." Pagaya said slowly. "They are now in God's hand, so to speak."

"Hostages?" Robin pondered.

"Consequently, the ones being judged right at this moment are you four." Pagaya said as he looked out the sun shining above the cloudy ocean.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"If I had a map with me…" Pagaya said as he scratched his head. Usopp dug through his bag and found the old map of Skypiea they had been given from Cricket. He handed it to Pagaya who scrutinized it carefully. He ran his fingers across the old material and coughed when some dust came up from it.

"This map is quite old." He said. "But nonetheless, the topology of this island appears to be correct."

They all sat around the small coffee table as Pagaya examined the map. No one said a word, only the sound of soft breathing could be heard in the room. Conis was staring down at the floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes though no one seemed to notice her. Sanji lifted his head up and examined the pale blonde carefully. "Are you alright Conis?"

"Yes." She nodded with a forced smile as she rubbed Suu's head, the creature 'suuing' in response.  
"Don't worry." Luffy beamed as he slapped her hard on the back. "They'll be fine.

"This is where we are." Pagaya pointed to the location on the map titled Angel Island. "The Sacrificial Altar is in the top-left, to the northeast and there is only one way to reach it. You must take the Milky Road from this island and use a dial ship to traverse the forest where the priests reside."

Usopp looked at Pagaya incredulously and pointed to Angel beach on the map. "Can't we just take a ship and skirt around the outer edge instead?"

"You could never reach the altar by walking." Conis stated quietly.

"The Milky Road winds through the entire island." Pagaya added. "I've heard the Milky Road is the breath of several hundred rivers."

Luffy scratched his nose uninterested in all this map talk. He just wanted to start his great adventure and meet this God Enel, and rescue his friends of course. Pagaya continued to speak. "The only way to get there is to take the ship inland and travel the Milky Road."

"I get it." Sanji said as he lit his cigarette.  
"No matter where we land we'd be blocked by that river." Robin commented in agreement.

"The river is also inhabited by man-eating fish." Pagaya added and Usopp jumped out of his chair while Luffy tried to get the booger of his finger by wiping it on the coffee table. Sanji smirked as he smashed his match into the ash tray. "If we want our friends and ship back, we'll have to walk in through the front door." He said as he released the toxins from his lungs.

"You must face the unimaginable power of the four priests of Upper Yard." Pagaya said with a slight shake of his body.

Luffy grinned. "Then it's settled, we have to kick the priests asses."  
"Easy going as always Luffy." Usopp glowered.  
"Things are getting interesting." Luffy smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe that overgrown lobster just dropped us off and left us in the middle of no where." Zoro growled.

Ryder waved her finger at him. "It was a shrimp." She corrected.  
"Like it matters!" He groaned.

"Does anybody know where we are?" Chopper asked as he climbed up the railing and sat down on it.  
"We're definitely somewhere in the Upper Yard." Nami commented.

Ryder moved to the side of the ship and examined the rock beneath them. It seemed to be a huge platform with intricate designs carved into the side that were almost covered by years of moss and vines. On either side of the ship stood two bowls filled with fire and underneath them were what appeared to be animal skulls with cross bones. There was a huge set of stairs that led up to the platform, making it look incredibly intimidating as if something could easily climb up the steps and get them. "It looks like some type of sacrificial altar." Ryder said thoughtfully.

"Wait altar? Wait sacrifices?" Nami questioned.  
"What's a sacrifice?" Chopper asked with a cocked head.

"It's like an offering to the God's." Zoro said.  
"Oh that's all? I thought it was like being boiled alive." Chopper said as he shuddered at the thought.

"That might as well be it." Ryder said as Chopper screamed in terror and leaned back. "It looks like we're the offerings."

"I don't want to be an offering!" Chopper cried and leaned further back. Before Ryder could grab him, Chopper slipped off the railing and bounced down the steps towards the open water. Nami screamed as  
Zoro jumped down after him. A giant sky shark emerged from the water, mouth open with razor blade teeth waiting for Chopper. Chopper just almost landed in the mouth of the beast but Zoro had knocked him to side and went under the water with the shark. Ryder slid down the stairs after Chopper and stared into the water, looking for any sign of the green haired swordsman.

"Zoro!" Chopper shrieked as he tried to lunge forward but Ryder stuck her arm out to block him. Her stern look was enough to make the little reindeer stop in his tracks. Nami gripped the railing anxiously as she waited for Zoro to reappear. Moments passed and still Zoro didn't return. Ryder fidgeted besides Chopper as she began to worry about him.

"Where is he?" Nami yelled.  
"Ryder he's not coming back up!" Chopper squealed.

The water rumbled violently as the sky shark jumped into the air with Zoro still in it's mouth, his swords were crossed in an X shape preventing the shark from closing its jaws on him. Ryder smirked as she noted the swordsman was looking extremely agitated. Chopper screamed as he ran back up the stairs next to Nami who's hands had gone almost completely white from gripping the railing so hard. The shark took Zoro back under with him as it landed the cloudy water.

"Zoro, please be okay!" Chopper cried as he jumped up and down. Nami looked at the reindeer then back to the water. She put her face in her hands and stared down at the water anxiously. Ryder closed her eyes in frustration. She never had to _worry_ about someone before, the feeling was foreign to her and she had to admit that she didn't like the feeling very much.

"You don't think he got eaten do you?" Nami asked so quietly that Ryder barely heard her.

Ryder laughed darkly. "If he had been eaten the clouds would have turned red by now."  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Nami screamed.

The sky shark flew into the air with Zoro underneath it in a punching stance. They stared in disbelief as the sky shark fell back into the water. Moments later Zoro emerged from the water and climbed up the steps as the sky shark floated to the top of the water with a huge lump on it's head. "We are definitely not going to make it across by swimming." He panted.

"What kind of swordsman punches a shark instead of using his blades?" Nami asked dully.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" Chopper cheered as he clung to the man's leg.

"Whatever happened to your precious swordsman pride huh?" Nami asked as she tapped her fingers on the railing.

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST FOR ONCE?" Zoro shouted as he pulled his wet shirt off over his head.

Ryder had to keep her composure as she stared at his well defined abs and chest. Water beads trickled down his neck before cascading over his beautifully tanned chest. The scar that ran diagonally across his chest only made him appear more rugged and sexy in Ryder's eyes. She breathed out softly, his muscles were just screaming for her to touch them. Zoro noted the unusually quiet girl before he realized what was she was staring at.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Very much so." Ryder winked at him.

Though she wouldn't voice it, Nami had to admit that the swordsman's body was one to take a nice long stare at. Splashing water snapped their attention back to the lagoon as blue and black fins appeared. Within in a minute the lagoon was completely filled up with even angrier sky sharks. Chopper stared in fear at the gargantuan creatures before he turned to Nami. "What are we going to do?"

"We've got to do something, we can't stay here forever." Nami pointed out.

Zoro squeezed his shirt in his hands as the water fell to the ground, trickling over his boot. "If this is the lobsters idea of-"

"Ah, ah, ah, shrimp." Ryder corrected again and Zoro growled.

Nami threw a blue tank top over the railing and it landed on Zoro's head, covering it completely. Ryder and Nami laughed while Zoro only fumed more. "Why did I have to get lost here with you two, couldn't it have been Sanji instead!?"

"Now, now, Zoro don't say such rude things." Ryder grinned evilly.

Zoro shook his head and ignored the blue-haired girl's comment. "We definitely can't set sail with the hull looking like this."

Ryder looked to the side and noticed the huge gaping hole in the side of the hull. She shook her head distastefully, Luffy needed to get a bigger ship. Zoro rubbed the thin material of the blue shirt in his hands before he looked up at Chopper. "Try to find some materials to fix the ship."

"Uh- me? Okay." Chopper nodded.

"Why does he have to fix the ship? Are you going somewhere?" Nami questioned as Zoro slipped the shirt over his head. Ryder growled disapprovingly. "I'm going into the forest, you guys should stay here and keep a look out, I'm sure Luffy and the others are heading this way. Like they say, if you're lost you should stay where you are right?"

"Then shouldn't you be following your own advice? You have a terrible sense of direction." Nami complained.

"I do not!" He grumbled.

"Zoro if you want to go into the forest, well I guess that's fine with me but you never told us what for?" Chopper asked. Zoro turned his back to the group and stared into the forest. "There's some type of god here right? Well I want to meet him."

"That's a terrible idea! What are you going to do when you actually find him?" Nami exclaimed.  
Zoro smirked cockily. "I don't know, depends if he behaves himself."

"And what about his priests, you going to beat them up too? Hello Zoro! That's the last thing we need is to piss off a god." Nami said.

Ryder covered her ears and sighed dramatically. "It just doesn't end…"

"By the time I'm done with him." Zoro said menacingly with another smirk. Nami's eyes widened and Chopper stared at him awaiting his finish. "He'll be the one bowing to me."

Nami's head fell in exasperation while Chopper's eyes sparkled admiringly at Zoro. Ryder smirked, she liked the swordsman's attitude. Zoro sighed and scratched his head. "I don't believe in him anyway, what do I care about pissing him off?"

"SO COOL." Chopper cheered excitedly from the railings edge.

Nami fell to her knee's and cried dramatically as she clasped her hands together. "Oh dear God, I just want you to know that I don't agree with my idiot shipmate. I don't even like him that much so you can kill him if you want." Nami prayed.

Ryder eyed Nami carefully, Nami didn't trust her yet she was the one praying for the god to kill Zoro. Ryder laughed indignantly and turned to look at Zoro who was staring off into the dark forest trees. She had to admit this god did spark her curiosity. He never did anything to help her when she really needed it so why should she in return have to pray to him.

"You're so awesome." Chopper grinned.  
"I'm going with you." Ryder grinned.  
"As long as you promise not to slow me down." Zoro shrugged.  
"Hold on a second! Where do you think you're going?" Nami shouted.

"With Zoro." Ryder stated with a bored tone as she scuffed her boot in the dirt.

"No you're not!" She exclaimed. "We can't have our two strongest people going off into a crazy forest! Who will protect me?!"

"What about me?!" Chopper cried.

"So you admit that I'm strong." Ryder's sly smile irked Nami to no end. "But I guess you do have a point."

"I'll go with Zoro." Nami grinned and Zoro groaned.  
"But Nami I thought you were too scared?" Chopper asked shocked.  
"Zoro will protect me!" She smirked.

"And I'll stay here with you Chopper." Ryder smiled softly at the furry creature who blushed slightly.

"Alright, let's get this over with then." Zoro's gruff voice said.

He and Nami climbed to the top of the crow's nest and grabbed a near by vine. He held it tightly in his hands and coughed slightly, testing his vocals. Nami patience was wearing thin with the swordsman, although she was relieved enough that Ryder wasn't going with him. She needed to keep them as far apart as she could, though right now probably wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. Nami shook her head with a dramatic sigh and stared at the back of Zoro's head. He grabbed the vine with both hands and swung across the lagoon, landing softly on the other side. Zoro swung the rope back and Nami just managed to catch it. She held the rope unsteadily in her hands as her knee's started to buckle. She felt like Usopp did when ever he was in danger, knee's always buckling.

"Don't fall." Ryder said in a sing-song voice. "You'll definitely die."

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled as she stared down at the sky sharks that were now devouring the other shark that Zoro had taken out. She shook her head and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and jumping. She swung through the air fast before she realized she was going to hit the tree. "HELP ME I CAN'T STOP!"

Ryder and Chopper looked at each other and shrugged. Nami ungracefully smacked into the tree and fell to the ground, a red mark imprinted on her face. Zoro looked down at her then back to the ship where Ryder and Chopper were giggling. "What was I suppose to do about it?" He asked with a shrug.

"I don't know… CATCH ME!" She screamed as she punched him in the head. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and looked back at Chopper. "You're in charge buddy, take care of the ship! We're counting on both of you."

"I'll miss you too swordsman!" Ryder called with a smirk. "Be careful though, both of you."

"Always am." Zoro called back as he turned and headed into the dense forest.  
"We'll be back soon!" Nami waved at them and followed him in.

"Look's like it's just you and me, Chopper." Ryder smiled down at the reindeer but he didn't look up at her. He stared out into the dense forest watching Nami and Zoro's retreating figures disappear. She put her hand on the reindeer's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"You guys are all so brave." Chopper said. "I'm too scared to go into the forest but maybe one day… I can be brave like all of you." He looked up at her admiringly.

"Chopper you are brave." Ryder smiled down at him. "Just think of all the terrible things that can happen right now while they're gone. I mean we could get attacked, the ship could fall into the lagoon and we could be eaten by sharks…" She looked at the now small quivering reindeer who was close to tears. She scratched her head sheepishly and kneeled down in front of him. "Sorry Chopper, I'm not the best with pep-talks, but don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

He stopped shaking and instantly began to grin. "You're right!"  
Ryder laughed softly. "Now there's the spirit."

Chopper grabbed beams of wood and nails from the storage room and went down to fix the hull of the ship. He transformed into his Heavy Point and hummed a random tune as he hammered away at the hull. Ryder sat on the edge of the railing absentmindedly swinging her feet back and forth as she surveyed the lagoon, waiting for any sign of her crew's arrival. Time passed and Ryder had managed to somehow fall asleep in the midst of her surveying only to be awoken some short time later by Chopper's screaming. She looked over the railing to see Chopper cradling his beet red thumb. She sighed in relief realizing he wasn't in any real danger.

"I have to get the hammer." He said as he shrank down to normal size.

"Do you want me to get it?" Ryder asked as she hopped down from the railing to look down at the hammer.

Chopper shook his head. "No, I can do this."

The hammer sat lifeless at the very end of the steps. Sharks were swimming around the lagoon, occasionally coming near the steps every so often. Chopper felt his fur stand slightly as he gulped and slid down the side slowly. He quietly crept over to where the hammer was and picked it up. He silently cheered and Ryder gave him a thumbs up. A bird cawed as it flew over the altar and Chopper screamed, frightened by the sound. He quickly realized what he did and covered his mouth, staring at the eerily calm water. In an instant a shark appeared behind Chopper ready to make him a meal. Chopper could only cower in fear as he awaited his death. Ryder jumped in front of Chopper, pulling her swords out of their scabbards and slicing an X into the mouth of the beast. The shark whimpered in pain as it submerged quickly back into the water.

Ryder sheathed her dual swords back into their scabbards and carried the frozen Chopper back up the steps. Tears streamed from his eyes as he shook fiercely in her arms. She placed him down on the deck, kneeling in front of him as she rubbed his head soothingly. "You okay?"

"I-I think so." He shook violently.  
"You're fine Chopper, relax." Ryder smiled lightheartedly.

Chopper's eyes landed on the whistle nailed to the main mast behind Ryder's head. He pointed to the whistle and she grabbed it and placed it around his neck. "Huh, I forgot completely about that."

"Now if anything **really** bad happens, we can call the Sky Knight, Gan Fall." Chopper smiled.

"Don't speak too soon." Ryder said as she turned around upon hearing the sound of a bird flapping its wings.

* * *

DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH . Oh cliffers, y u no tell ending!

Guy's I just want to say... I love you all! Your reviews really make me so happy, you don't even know! You guys are the best: **deathchild221, indescribable music, devious .scribe, Esaki Nalex, Tough Chick, Eviline, Guest, Rumbles, & last but not least midnight1997!**

And now authors replies, woot!

**deathchild221: **I'm hoping by like chapter 15 or 16 you will get a good glimpse of her past! Hmm good question, I haven't decided yet she's pretty powerful so which ever arc I like more. I am following the anime C:

**devious .scribe: **d'awwh shucks your comments, make me blush c;

**Tough Chick: **Psssht you best believe Ryder's sarcastic ass will have plenty of comments about his ears, and just appearance in general.(:

**Guest: **You read my mind haha! Zoro is one lucky man. ;D

**Eviline: **Haha if you can't tell, I not so secretly hate Nami. Thank you! I'm trying my best to keep the straw hats in character so you're comment really lets me know how I'm doing on that. I just picture Nami as annoying, naggy and controlling.  
I love writing those scenes, she's just so damn devious, I love her! Thanks for the suggestion! I'm definitely going to do that now haha!

**Rumbles: **More assassin skills you say? What else would you like?(: She has devil fruit powers, shes trained with swords and physical combat and I'd say she's pretty stealthy. & awh you're the sweetest checking my story everyday. *blushes* Sorry about the long waits. School, work, and a social life is all hard to balance haha!

**Midnight1997: **oh I **LOVE **pissing of Nami. Ryder just has that great way of getting under her skin. ;3


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, bless his little heart. **

* * *

overing eye level behind them was a huge purple feathered bird with gigantic wings. It's head was white, surrounded by blood red feathers and a pair of eerie yellow eyes. It's beak was long, and sharp, ready to pierce at any moment. It's feet were unusually white with sharp black talons connected to it. On top of the bird sat a lightly tanned man wearing a orange fur-lined jacket. He had a thin pointed mustache that split into two parts below that, a devious smile on his face. He had wings on his back, indicating that he was Skypiean. In his hand he held a long, sharp, jousting lance pointed straight at them.

"Just two? Surely you're not the only sacrifices I get to kill." His voice was so deep and menacing, it gave Ryder chills.

Without even thinking, Chopper blew the whistle that Gan Fall had given them. He blew it for what seemed like forever till eventually the whistle came out in short little breaths. He ran to Ryder's side and hugged her boot tightly as she eyed the man carefully assessing him.

"So you offer your life to the almighty god Enel? And I will oblige!" He boomed as he lunged his lance towards Ryder who grabbed Chopper and dodged it. His lance drug across the deck, creating a line of fire in its path. Chopper's jaw dropped and pointed to the fire that was forming on the deck.

"Why are you resisting? You can't escape, try to die with some dignity!" The man shouted as his bird breathed fire from it's mouth. Ryder stood her ground with defiant smirk as Chopper took cover.

The flames hit her and instantly the ship was shrouded in steam. She shook her leg slightly, shaking the excess water from her boot. The nets caught fire and Chopper shrieked trying to put them out. Ryder tried to block him but he ripped the nets off causing the mast to tilt slightly to the side. He tried to put the flames out by stomping on them and Ryder just slapped herself in the head. Did he completely forget that she had water abilities?

"I don't understand why you care so much about a ship that no one's ever going to sail on again. Death will find you as surely as it will find your friends who left you here." He said darkly.

"I don't even know who you are! Stop it!" Chopper yelled.

The man lunged for Chopper with his lance but he quickly shrank down to his normal size, missing it barely. The man punched Chopper down into the deck then kicked him into the mast causing it to splinter and crack. He aimed his lance towards Chopper who jumped out of the way causing his lance to go into the mast. The man smirked arrogantly and lit the mast on fire. While he had his back turned and his lance occupied Ryder grabbed for her swords and charged for the man. He quickly pulled his lance out of the mast and dodged her attacks easily.

His fist aimed for her ribs but Ryder blocked it successfully, though with much difficulty. He was increasingly stronger than she. Ryder twisted and brought her sword back around aiming for his neck while the other aimed for his heart. He blocked both with a simple twirl of his lance. Ryder growled frustratingly, he was toying with her now. It was like he knew every move she had in mind. She looked beside the man to check on Chopper and in that moment of distraction he punched her forcefully in the gut sending her flying off the ship. He stuck his lance in the deck, causing more flames to emit. "Ryder!" Chopper cried.

"Please stop burning the ship! And don't hurt Ryder, you can take me!" Chopper cried again. He ran over to the burning mast. with all his power he broke it and threw it into the water causing the flames to extinguish and the water to simmer. He panted heavily and tried to extinguish the flames that were forming on deck with his feet.

"Your ship, your life, your friends… you won't give any of them up." The man said slowly. He jumped off the railing and lunged for Chopper who dodged again causing him to impale his lance in the side of the ship. "If you want to live so badly, then why are you so weak!?" The metal on the side of the reinforced ship started to smoke then melt slightly. He pulled back and flames erupted causing Chopper to desperately pat them out with his already burned hands. The man had absolutely no patience for the creature's life. His dark eyes narrowed on the reindeers back and he aimed his lance. Before Chopper could turn around to see what he was doing, he was engulfed in flames.

"You want to live without sacrificing anything?" The man shook his head. "For someone to live, someone must die."

Chopper screamed in agonizing pain as the fire burned his fur, scorching his body. The flames were eating at his body, burning wounds that he already had causing blood to pour onto the deck. He rolled on the ground in attempt to cease the flames. He desperately wished for some water and then his thoughts drifted off to Ryder who still hadn't shown any sign of life. Some puddles of water remained by the now broken mast where the man had first attacked. Chopper rolled in it, finally causing the flames to sizzle out. The man stared down at Chopper as he panted, trying desperately to hold onto his life.

"Did you know this was the sacrificial altar?" The man asked.  
"Y-yes." Chopper shook violently. "They said something about that."

"They were right. Your friends are using all their might to get here as we speak." He said. "There are four areas on this island, each is governed by one us, the Priests, I am Sky Rider Shura. The rules states that once a target steps into one of those areas, the other priests cannot interfere, however this altar does not lie in any of those areas. Which means that this is a free area."

"So this is all just a game to you Priests?" Ryder asked, an enraged tone dripping in her words. Chopper's eyes brightened at the sight of his friend. She only had a few scrapes on her body, aside from the unsightly black and blue bruise that had formed on her stomach where Shura had punched her. Ryder stared horrified at her barely recognizable reindeer, his fur was so badly marred with burns.

"I can do anything I please here." He smirked. "However, this is assuming those who have received Heaven's Judgment are dead already."

"You mean…" Chopper looked from Shura to Ryder. "They're dead."  
"No." Ryder said defiantly. "They are not dead.

"She's right they're not but the reason I came here is outside the original rules of Judgment. When there are exceptions like today, the rules change a bit."

"Exceptions?" Chopper asked.

"Yes exceptions where two people use a vine to escape into the forest." Shura pointed to the vine that Zoro and Nami used to leave on. Chopper's mouth fell to the ground and Ryder slapped her forehead.

"When someone escapes, someone else has to die as punishment." Shura said. "That is a sacrifice."

"So in short… this is all Zoro's fault." Ryder growled.

Chopper nodded, his jaw still on the ground. Shura laughed darkly. "It would be even better if they came back, seeing your death, they'd be stuck with that regret for the rest of their lives… now offer your life to God!" Shura pulled his lance from his back and twirled it around his hand before he lunged for Chopper. "Chopper move!" Chopper swung the most powerful fist he could muster towards Shura but it was all in vain when Ryder pushed him aside and was pierced in the shoulder blade by the lance. A small flame appeared on her skin burning her already punctured wound because she didn't have time to transform. Blood spurted from her wound as Shura slammed her down into the deck, his hand wrapped around her neck, lance aimed for her again. Male or female, a sacrifice was a sacrifice. Shura pulled his lance back, ready to sacrifice her when Chopper screamed. "GAN FALL!"

Shura's eyes widened at the name as he turned around and blocked Gan Fall's attack. Gan Fall nodded to the two. "My apologies for the wait."

Gan Fall lunged again and Shura blocked causing him to go flying through the air. He smirked thoughtfully and landed on Pierre. Shura ran and jumped atop his bird, Fuza, going after the Sky Knight. The birds circled each other for a moment, in what looked like an interpretive dance in the sky before they soared full force towards each other. "This island doesn't need two God's!" Shura shouted.

They clashed together with their lances and sent each other flying backwards. Gan Fall swooped down across the water causing it to splash into the air. The birds finally met in the air again along side each other as their riders fought. Shura slashed at Gan Fall but Pierre swooped above them and dropped him. When Pierre appeared next to Shura, Gan Fall was no where to be seen. He looked behind him, and there stood Gan Fall with his hand raised towards him.

Out of instinct Shura sliced at him, leaving a small burned cut across his cheek bone. Gan Fall didn't even seem to flinch at the cut. Shura's eyes widened and before he knew Gan Fall blew him off his bird and sent him plummeting to the waters below. Fuza swooped down beneath his rider and caught him before he could hit the lagoon. Gan Fall turned back to Shura staring up at him with a menacing glare, as blood dripped from his mouth. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and smiled darkly. "You insolent piece of shit, you came here fully aware that you are a criminal! Now, you shall feel my anger towards irritating fools!"

"Ordeal of String!" Shura raised his hands dramatically but nothing appeared. He smirked almost like a manic as he swooped down on Fuza towards Gan Fall. They jumped off their birds and engaged in a lance fight in the sky. Neither seemed to have the advantage on each other as they blocked each other's lance attacks. Ryder put her hand over her bleeding shoulder blade and flinched as she looked down at Chopper. Even in his normal size his fur was marred and singed, on few parts of his body like his stomach and his lower legs some fur was actually missing. She felt the sticky red liquid seep through her fingers as she clenched her shoulder out of anger.

Their lances clashed together again, sending them both flying back onto their birds. Pierre caught Gan Fall mid air as they soared over the altar. Gan Fall looked down at Chopper and Ryder, assessing their wounds then looked back angrily at Shura who was grinning evilly again. As Pierre soared towards Fuza they clashed again with their lances. Pierre did another circle around the altar and flew back towards Shura. They charged towards each other, both with menacing glares. They readied their lances for each other again, Shura too confident in his skills. The birds approached each other and Gan Fall delivered a harsh slice to Shura's stomach. As the birds passed each other Shura coughed up blood into his hands. Gan Fall panted heavily as he thought back what to Conis had said to him. Please come back to us… God. Pierre flew around the altar and was suddenly trapped in mid air by nothing. Gan Fall sat confused atop his bird as he also couldn't move a limb. Ryder and Chopper looked confused up at the Sky Knight.

"You're mine now." Shura laughed darkly as he soared straight up into the sky. Fuza did a loop and came charging back down towards the helpless pair. Gan Fall stared up at Shura with a shocked expression as he came charging towards him, lance aimed at him. Chopper and Ryder screamed as Shura pierced through Gan Fall with a fiery lance through the stomach. "Mysterious, the strings are." Shura smirked as he jerked his lance up while still inside Gan Fall causing him to groan. Blood started to drip from Gan Fall's mouth as his eye lids started to droop.

"You were foolish to think you could beat us." Shura smirked darkly as he pulled his lance back causing Gan Fall to fall into the shark infested lagoon. Tears started to fall from Chopper's eyes as he hugged Ryder's boot tightly not wanting to face the reality of what just happened. Ryder stared emotionless as Gan Fall's body plunged into the water. She didn't know how to feel, a burning sensation churned in her stomach but she didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think.

Pierre cried for his master as he stared into the lifeless waters. Shura and Fuza laughed sinisterly as they hovered over Pierre's stuck body. The awkward half bird-horse started to shake violently. "Pathetic Sky Knight, you were God but now you're nothing." Shura said. Chopper jumped off the altar and plunged into the lagoon. He didn't know why he did it, out of pure instinct maybe. He knew he was foolish as he sank into the water slowly losing his breath, at least he'd die trying to save a friend. Ryder stood there, stunned as she stared into the water. She felt helpless, lost.

"Only one sacrifice left?" Shura asked his bird in an amused tone.

Ryder's eyes narrowed as she stared up at the Priest. Multiple plans were running through her head as she tried to devise something to save her friends. Using her body wouldn't work, no, he was too smart for that. Talking her way out of it, was no where in her cards. Suddenly a devious smirk crawled across her face as she looked up at Shura. Shura, the man who had sacrificed hundreds of people to his God actually looked intimidated by the blue-haired beauty.

"It's just me left now." Ryder smiled as she scuffed her boot into the brick ground beneath her.

Shura growled in an annoyed tone. "I killed your precious Sky Knight, your ignorant reindeer is now suffocating beneath the lagoon. What could you possibly be smiling about? You lost."

"Oh did I?" Ryder smiled slyly.

"The others are most likely dead now as well, as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll go into the forest and finish the other two." A sinister smile played on his lips.

"And you're sure the others are dead?" Ryder asked.  
"What are you getting at girl?" Shura yelled angrily causing Fuza to caw.

Ryder smirked as she folded her arms. "Well no need to yell now, I was just asking a question."

"You think stalling me will buy you some more time?" Shura laughed. "One knock into the lagoon and you'll end up just like your little cretin, sinking to the bottom begging for your last breath. Such an awful disadvantage the devil fruit puts you at."

"A terrible shame isn't it? A damsel in distress who can't swim, how will this end for me?" Ryder smiled and cracked her neck as she got into a fighting position. Her smile aggravated him to his limits as he charged for her. "I don't plan to go down that easily." She smirked confidently.

"Believe me, you'll be begging for me to end your life as your suffocate beneath the water!" Shura yelled as he lunged his lance towards her. Ryder pulled her swords out in the nick of time, blocking his attack. His lance engulfed in fire as he lunged it towards her again. Ryder dodged and used her water whip technique to bring Shura onto the altar. He fell onto the brick surface with a hard thud and stared angrily at the blue haired assassin. He charged towards her again with his lance a flame. Ryder caught his lance in between her swords, the heat making beads of sweat form on her face. She twisted her swords inwardly preventing Shura from being able to use it again. Shura smirked as he found her sore spot, he forcefully punched right on her wounded shoulder blade making a pained groan escape her lips as her stance faltered.

He used the opportunity to his advantage as he delivered a swift kick to her stomach making her legs buckle. He pulled his lance back and gave a hard uppercut to the chin causing her to fall backwards. His lance lit ablaze in his hand as he aimed it for her heart. He held the it above her chest and pushed down with out hesitation. Ryder caught the lance with her hands, instantly creating steam as she came in contact with the flames. Shura pushed harder, regardless of the flames she still had a lance at her heart. The lance kissed the tender skin above her rapidly beating heart, Shura smiled manically pushing down even harder. The lance grazed her skin now, drawing blood as he pushed harder against her resistance.

Ryder tried to swing her leg around to knock him over but he predicted her move and crushed her leg beneath his boot. Her body quivered with pain but she refused to show any sign of giving up. She dematerialized into water beneath Shura and he cursed in anger. He could predict her moves after all but how was he supposed to stop water? She called upon the waves and they washed upon the altar causing Shura to slip and fall. The waves kept coming at him, almost drowning him as they pushed him further and further to the edge of the altar. Another huge wave him knocked him off the altar but Fuza was right there to catch him. As Fuza soared upward the waves ceased to chase after them.

Shura looked around angrily lighting his lance as he searched for Ryder. She was no where in sight as Fuza circled around the altar. Suddenly Ryder swung herself up from Fuza's feet and landed on the back of the bird. She delivered a face kick to Shura who grabbed his jaw and cracked back into place. He lunged his lance for her and she blocked it with one sword, the other side sliced a small cut into his cheek. It was a small victory for her, but she smirked anyway. Fuza tilt to the side causing Ryder to fall back slightly and give Shura the upper hand. He picked her up by her neck, her feet dangling above the bird's body. She wriggled in his grasp unsuccessfully and spit in his face. His one wiped the disgusting spit off his face while the other tightened around her neck almost breaking her wind pipe. The lack of oxygen to her brain was making her vision blurry as she tried to fight against him to no avail.

She tried to dematerialize again but it just wasn't possible in her current status. His lance danced with flames as he jabbed it straight into her already badly wounded shoulder. Ryder screamed in pain as she desperately tried to escape from his grasp. He wanted to hurt her badly but not enough to kill her, just make her suffer as her lungs collapsed in the water. She tried to reach for her swords that were lying on Fuza's back but Shura kicked them off. She watched as her favorite swords from Joe plummeted into the water. Ryder narrowed her eyes and with all the strength she could mister swung her foot up in the direction of Shura's manhood. In a split second he fell to his knee's, dropping Ryder in the process. She hit the lagoon, hard, and was knocked unconscious as blood pooled around her. She stayed afloat for several seconds till the lagoon pulled her down. Fuza hovered of Pierre's body as the poor half animal panicked with fear.

"Now for the Sky Knight's trusty steed." Shura smiled darkly as his lance lit up with flames. Pierre squealed with fear as Shura brought his lance down atop Pierre's body sending him falling into the water. Fuza cackled and Shura pulled his goggles off.

"I do wish I could stay here and watch the life drain from your faces but alas I have other matters to tend too." Shura said as he flew off in the direction that Nami and Zoro left in.

* * *

_Ryder, you have to wake up. Please, you have to save your friends._

Ryder's eyes opened as water entered her lungs. Her shoulder stung greatly as she desperately swam to the top for air. She emerged and greedily sucked the air into her lungs while spitting out water. Her thoughts wandering to who that voice was in her head. She had never heard it before. Ignoring the pain her shoulder she dived back down searching for her friends. She spotted a small speck of brown fur lifelessly drifting to the bottom of the lagoon floor and started to swim towards him but was pushed to the side by a Sky Shark heading straight in his direction. Ryder's face fell solemnly as the rage inside her body boiled. The water currents roughened noticeably and the shark stopped to feel its surroundings. The lower half of Ryder's body turned into a whirlpool as she stared darkly at the oncoming creatures trying to eat her friends. The sharks charged at her but were quickly caught in the currents that she had created. The whole lagoon was turned into a giant vortex as the Sky Sharks desperately fought for the lives against the currents. A shark had managed to escape and was coming straight for her but Ryder didn't even flinch, she didn't bother to turn around either. She looked over her shoulder and raised her hand, stopping the shark in its path. Her eye's seemed to take on a dangerously dark hue as she closed her hand into a fist. The pressure from the water crushed the shark to death and caused it to explode, creating a bloody pool in the depth of the waters.

Off to the side of the whirlpool, two watery arms submerged into the water and brought back up Chopper, Gan Fall and Pierre. Ryder placed her friends on the altar before calming the waters and sinking. Nothing mattered to her right now, not even her own well being. She had one thing on her mind and that was saving her friends. She emerged moments later and climbed the steps towards her friends. She put her hands on her knee's and heaved heavily as she examined each one of them. She dropped to her knee's next to the brown reindeer and listened for his heart beat. A small thump sounded in her ear and she sighed in relief. She fell back with her head in her hands and breathed heavily.

"God sure has a way of putting on a show huh?" Ryder said.

* * *

So don't hate me for this chapter. I may have been to harsh on them! O,: I apologize about the delayed chapter! Hurricane Sandy hit and I lost power. My family and I are safe though!

I only got two reviews for the last chapter, that's alright I guess, though I'm disappointed. I'd like to give a big thanks to **Eviline** and** Rumbles** who continuously cheer me up with their reviews. Love you guys!

**Author Replies~ **

**Eviline: **Yes, yes, she is Nami. Does Nami have feelings for Zoro? *suggestive eye-brow wiggle* Thank you! That's exactly how I wanted Ryder to be, strong, witty and independent. So many stories make the girls out to be whinny and always needing the man for help, well Zoro is lucky because she's not a damsel in distress like Nami. Though don't get me wrong, eventually I want him to come to her rescue. Everyone woman needs her knight in shining armor C:

**Rumbles:** That's a good idea! I could imagine him looking for her and getting lost XD


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece.  
**

* * *

An explosion sounded in the forest as the birds flew away in a frenzy. Zoro's ears pricked at the sound as he turned to look back at Nami who had an irritated look on her face. Traveling with her was beyond aggravating, he again questioned himself why he hadn't taken Chopper or Ryder with him instead of the complaining navigator.

"What was that?" She asked.  
"An explosion obviously." Zoro said dully.  
"Whatever lets keep moving." Nami said as she pushed past him.

"What's your problem? You've been acting strange ever since you came down from the tree." Zoro stated as he followed behind her. With all the explosions he kept hearing he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander the remaining crew and if they were okay. Nami breathed out dramatically. "You wouldn't understan-" She lost her footing and almost fell off the branch but Zoro caught her. He pulled her back up and she slammed her fists into the branch angrily. "Why is it so hard to fucking walk here!"

"You said it would be faster this way." Zoro shrugged as he walked ahead of her. "Just tell me what the hell you saw."

"Never mind, just follow me!" Nami yelled as she pushed Zoro away again causing him to almost fall off the high branch. He cursed her out several times in his head as he followed behind her. More explosions sounded off in the distance and Nami instinctively inched closer to Zoro. She was now directly beside him as she nervously surveyed the area for any threats. Another explosion sounded in the forest and this time it sounded closer. Nami latched onto Zoro's arm and held it tightly as she pointed straight. "I can hear the sound of waves, we're almost there!"

The words came out in jumble through Zoro's ears because he was too busy concentrating on the fact that Nami was attached to his side. He didn't understand, most days the navigator actively tried to eschew him and now she was latched onto his arm. He shook his head and told himself it was just because she was frightened. Nami ran forward leaving Zoro behind when she spotted the house in the distance. He grumbled something that sounded a lot like stupid woman and reluctantly followed after. The humidity in the forest was really getting to both of them as beads of sweat formed on their foreheads. Nami wiped them away and ran her hand across the crumbling brick house. Zoro was cursing when he finally caught up with her but stopped when he saw what she was looking at. In front of Nami stood the back half of Cricket's house on Jaya Island. Nami ran her fingers over the mossy structure and stared at the vines that had entangled themselves within the house.

"Look's familiar doesn't it." Nami said.  
"What the hell does this mean?" Zoro asked.  
"This is a piece of the same island…" Nami said. "This island was Jaya!"

"So some time in the past the island split in half and half of it ended up in the sky?" Zoro asked.  
"No, it had to have been from the Knock-Up stream." Nami said.  
"So Noland wasn't actually lying." Zoro mused.

"So it didn't sink into the sea… it's been floating in the sky this whole time!" Nami gasped.  
"Well isn't that interesting." Zoro said.

"OH THANK YOU GOD!" Nami screamed as she fist pumped the air.  
"What the-"

"After all our suffering we endured to find Sky Island it actually turns out to be Jaya the city of gold! This must be my reward for good behavior right God?" Nami fell to her knee's dramatically and clapped her hands together.

"Alright I'm done. I can't keep up with your mood swings." Zoro said he turned and started walking back in the direction of the ship. Nami glared in his direction but eventually followed suit. They walked in silence as Nami slowly trudged behind Zoro.

"So…" She said.  
"What?" He asked with a deep breath.  
"Do you think Chopper and Ryder are okay?" Nami asked.  
"Yes." Zoro nodded.

"How can you be so confident about that?" Nami asked. She was more worried about Chopper than the stupid blue haired assassin.

"Chopper can push through when it really comes down to it and Ryder is more than capable of taking care of herself." Zoro answered.

"I hope you're right." Nami nodded. "Do you think the others are okay?"  
Zoro laughed. "It's Luffy, come on."

Zoro's confidence in the crew made Nami genuinely smile to herself. She wished she could believe the same as him but her pessimistic ways told her that something just wasn't right. Nami followed closely behind Zoro as he navigated his way back to the ship. She was ultimately surprised when she saw the ship approaching in the distance that Zoro hadn't gotten them lost like he usually does. Nami ran ahead to the clearing and stared at the Going Merry. She was right, the feel of the atmosphere told her there was something definitely wrong.

"Chopper!" Nami called. "Where are you! Did something happen, Chopper?"

Nami looked over at Zoro with a worried expression as the reindeer did not reply. "What about Ryder?" He asked.

Nami rolled her eyes. "I don't care about her."  
"Nami." Zoro gave her a warning growl.

Zoro turned to examine the Going Merry's condition. "The main mast is gone! What kind of remodeling did they do?"

"You idiot, the ship was attacked clearly look at." Nami said as she pointed to the scorch marks on the side of the ship and the broken deck. Zoro looked from the navigator back to the Going Merry, to see if it showed any sign of Ryder or Chopper.

"Answer me Chopper! I'm sorry we took so long. Are you alright!" Nami called again.

Zoro let out a deep breath and put his hand out to Nami to stop her bellowing. "OI, CHOPPER OR RYDER, YOU THERE? WHAT HAPPENED!"

A few seconds later, Chopper appeared with his head in between the railings with tears streaming down his face. "Nothing scary happened at all."

Zoro and Nami gasped at the sight of the little reindeer. His whole stomach and chest was wrapped completely in bandages while his antlers had a slightly scorched tint to them. Zoro then noticed that Ryder was still no where in sight.

"Where is Ryder?" Zoro asked.  
"She's-"

"We found them!" Usopp cheered.  
"It's the Going Merry!" Luffy cheered.

Nami, Chopper and Zoro all turned to see the rest of their crew slowly coming towards them on a tiny dial with a black raven figurehead on the front. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp seemed more than happy to see the rest of the crew, aside from emotionless Robin who just stared. "This must be the altar." She commented to herself.

"Hi, Nami-san!" Sanji cooed with hearts in his eyes. "Did you miss me? I overcame the Ordeal of Love!"

"Rest easy now, Captain Usopp is here!" Usopp grinned from behind the love struck cook.

"Sounds like they're all okay, that's a relief." Nami sighed as she turned to smile at Zoro who was staring at the ship. In the short voyage to pick up Nami and Zoro from the other side of the island, Usopp had managed to be knocked off the boat along with Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were in the middle of a brawl, Nami was screaming at everyone and Robin sat nonchalantly in the back. Chopper watched as his noisy crew approached the base of the steps. He looked to his side at Ryder who was stirring slightly in her sleep. He smiled gratefully at the assassin who had not only saved his life, but also Gan Fall's and Pierre's. She had tended to their wounds while they were unconscious and brought them into the sleeping quarters to rest. She must have fallen asleep because when Chopper woke up he found her passed out on the deck with her wounds still unattended. Usopp was the first to climb aboard the Going Merry and gape at her even worse condition. "The mast's… gone."

Chopper put his hoofs up in defense as he stared at the appalled sharp-shooter. "Usopp I'm sorry. We fought with everything we had! Ryder tried to stop him but he just kept burning the ship."

Usopp looked at the blue haired girl snoring softly on the deck; he noted her left shoulder was completely bandaged with a bit of blood lightly seeping through. She was covered in scratches and bruises but nonetheless seemed fine. "Are you okay?" He asked as he examined Chopper. It seemed he had bandaged himself almost completely up to the point where all you could see was white.

Chopper looked taken back but nodded. "Just a little burned."

Usopp let out a breath of relief. "That guy with the lance must have been pretty dangerous." Usopp scratched his head and smiled down at the reindeer. "At least he didn't burn you up completely. We'll worry about Merry later."

Usopp walked away to examine the ship as Chopper started to tear up. He thought Usopp would be furious with him and Ryder about damaging Merry. He wiped his tears and stood on the edge of the ship facing the island. A feeling rumbled in his heart as his eyes watered again. "I'm going to be a man, everyone can count on! I won't ever let them down again!"

"Oi Chopper." Luffy said as he nudged Ryder with his foot. Sanji charged forward and punched the captain upside his head, lecturing him about never touching 'his' Ry-san. Sanji carried her away to the women's room as Zoro grunted in annoyance. He'd check on her later he told himself.

Luffy rubbed his head and turned back to Chopper. "How'd you defeat the Priest?"

"I think Ryder defeated him." Chopper answered.  
"Think?" Zoro asked from the side.

"I jumped in the water to save the Sky Knight, I don't remember anything after that." Chopper said as he jumped down from the railing.

"That weird old guy is here?" Luffy asked.

Chopper nodded and led him to the kitchen where Ryder had made a makeshift bed for the knight. Gan Fall was in his under armor sleeping soundly under the covers. Pierre was sitting beside him waiting for his master to awaken. Nami was sitting at the table watching Luffy who crouched down in front of Gan Fall. "He fought hard for us."

Chopper looked down at his feet. "If it weren't for him, I don't think Ryder and I would have made it."

There was a moment of silence that surround the room as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Curiosity got the better of Luffy and he grabbed Gan Fall's beard. Everyone smacked him as Sanji headed for the door. "With Merry's current condition we won't be able to get back to Angel Island until tomorrow."

Sanji walked onto the deck staring at Zoro, Robin and Usopp who stood below him. "For the time being, let's go into the forest and set up camp near the shore."

"Why?" Luffy asked as he marched out of the kitchen with Chopper behind him.

"If we get ambushed we'd end up damaging the ship even more." Usopp said in a dull tone as he stared at his useless captain. Sanji tapped his cigarette and jerked his head in the direction of the shore. "Not to mention its easier to fight on land than here."

Chopper looked up at Luffy with a grin and they both started to dance around the deck. "CAMPING WOO!"

Usopp smacked himself in the head and glared at them. "We're in enemy territory here and you want to go camping!?"

"It makes things more exciting." Zoro smirked as he rested his elbow on his swords.

Nami sighed and shook her head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I say we start our camping trip by roasting these Sky Sharks!" Luffy cheered.

"Will someone help me get Ryder and Gan Fall?" Chopper asked as he looked at his crew members. Zoro was about to step forward but Sanji did a dramatic spin, pushing him out of the way and landing next to Chopper with hearts bursting from his eyes. "I'll help tend to the lovely Ryder."

"But Sanji." Luffy whined. "You need to make dinner. I'm dyinnggggggggggggggggggggggg gg."

Sanji rolled his eyes at his captain. Nami sauntered over to Sanji and leaned against him, smiling the most dazzling smile she could muster towards him. His feelings for Ryder instantly melted when he felt Nami's soft skin up against his hands. She scratched his chin softly and purred his name. "Sanji could you please make dinner now? I had such a long journey today with Zoro, he didn't care about my needs like you do. I'm starved."

Sanji's heated gaze fell upon Zoro who's mouth was dropped to the floor. "I didn't eat today either you idiot!"

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that!" Sanji growled. "Of course I'll prepare dinner now."

"But who's going to help me with-"  
"Come on Chopper." Zoro growled.

Nami watched as Zoro and Chopper disappeared into the cabins. She mentally slapped herself for letting Zoro go with Chopper. She didn't want Sanji to be with the flirty assassin but she sure as hell didn't want Zoro with her either. Nami growled inwardly, she didn't know why she was feeling so possessive of Sanji and Zoro. Robin and herself were the only ones allowed to be showered with attention from Sanji, not Ryder nor was Zoro allowed to pay any attention to the blue haired girl. Robin noted that Nami always seemed agitated when the assassin's name was brought up. She snickered and followed Luffy and Sanji onto the dial with Usopp behind her.

Zoro knocked on the woman's door loudly and awaited an answer. Soft snores emitted in response and he slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Ryder sprawled out on the bed. The swordsman stood for a moment, unsure if he should wake the girl. He finally stepped into the room with a soft squeak of the floor boards. He noticed her wounded shoulder and wondered what they must have gone through. Scratches marred her beautifully pale skin and unsightly blue and black bruise had managed to appear on her stomach. He shook his head at her choice of clothing, it left her extremely vulnerable to attacks.

It was then he decided to look at the blue haired beauty, really look at her. Her light blue hair fell past her breasts in smooth straight strands. A lock of hair on both sides of her head were incased in short gold bands. She also had two gold arm bands on both of her biceps. Her top, or lack of it was a simple black zip up halter that fell right below her breasts exposing all of her stomach. The zipper in the middle was lowered slightly with a gold hoop and showed just a hint of her delicious breasts. His eyes traveled down her to her hips where the bones slightly protruded. Her lower area was covered with short black shorts that had a diagonal red stripe crossing either side.

Zoro stepped forward softly, sure not wake the assassin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed her uninjured shoulder lightly. She grumbled something in her sleep and Zoro couldn't help but smirk.  
He shook her again but she didn't budge. His patience grew thin and he carefully hoisted the girl over his shoulder like a rag doll. He wrapped his arm around the thin assassin's waist and left the room. Her unusually cold body tingled against his radiantly hot one. He continued to walk down the hallway when he felt a slight huff tickle his lower back.

"So this is how you carry a lady?" Ryder asked. He could just feel that damn smirk radiating off her face.

"You know, you're in a very compromisable position right now to be getting smart with me." Zoro said smugly.

"Oh am I?" Ryder laughed softly.

"Yes you are." It was Zoro's turn to smirk as he used his hand that was wrapped around her waist to finger her sides softly causing her to emit a squealing laughter. He felt her chest rumble as she growled at him. "I hate being tickled."

"Then you shouldn't have told me that." Zoro laughed darkly as he used both of his hands to tickle her sides. She thrashed and laughed violently over his shoulder that he almost dropped her. She laughed for him to stop but he couldn't, he was enjoying this way to much. She always had a hold over him and it was his turn to get a taste of the power.

Ryder felt like she was being tickled to death. She wanted so badly to scream at him but she couldn't through her laughing fits. She needed to do something, and fast. Zoro eased up for a moment to catch his breath from laughing and Ryder used it to her advantage. In a second, Ryder had the roles reversed and Zoro was up against the wall, her hands resting on his strong chest. The surprise on his face must have been evident for Ryder laughed smugly. He was taller than she but it felt like she had all the power in that small body of hers. "Who's in the compromisable position now?" She smirked.

The warmth Zoro's body emitted intrigued Ryder and she moved closer to him. Her body was always cold from her being 100% water. She had never felt such warmth from a person before. She felt him stiffen against her as she ran a finger up and down his chest. "What's wrong swordsman? Scared of a little feminine contact?" She laughed seductively as she leaned closer so that her chest was pushed up against his. He felt like puddy in her hands, he didn't want her to know the power she had over him. He growled and pushed her back slightly, sure not to look in her hypnotic eyes.

"You need to wear more protective clothing, yours is too distracting." He said as lightly touched the bruise on her stomach. She purred softly at his touch and Zoro quickly retracted his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. He wanted to push her off but he couldn't, something inside him was yelling at him to let her stay. She smirked lightly and looked up at him. "Having inner turmoil?"

"Yes." He breathed admittedly.

"Is my clothing too distracting for you?" She whispered in his ear as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her breath labored against the sensitive skin there. She placed soft hot kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone. Zoro's growl of delight shook Ryder's entire body. She purred softly against his skin before placing another hot kiss on the spot, she took a step back smiled dazzlingly up at him.

"You learn to love me swordsman." Ryder smiled wickedly as she walked off. Zoro stood still, rubbing the place where her lips had touched. It felt hot. He shook his head and made his way to the deck where Ryder was waiting for him. She was smirking with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him walk past her. He jumped over the railing of the ship and spotted a fire going with his crew surrounding it. The smell of delicious sky shark roasting assaulted his nose as a familiar jingle of his earrings made him to turn to look at the assassin.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked.  
"That was my forgiveness." Ryder smirked as she cocked her head to the side playfully.

"Sexually assaulting me is your way of accepting my apology?" Zoro asked incredulously.

"Depends." Ryder smiled. "Did you like it?" Zoro grunted in response, walking towards the small dial that was waiting for them, as a small chuckle emitted from the assassins mouth.

* * *

I hope you guys still love me! ): The first quarter of school just ended so I've been really busy I'm so sorry): But you gotta admit, the ending of this chapter totally made up for my absence (;

Author Replies~ Woot woot!

**Rumbles: **I'd like to say thanks for always reviewing C:

**midnight1997: **School, sheesh -.- You may just get your wish on that(; & awh thanks, that's so nice(:

**xXxDragonPhoenixXx: **Ryder is a tough chick :) haha.

**22Wolfgirl: **Maybe Nami will, we'll see(; & Nami is a jealous Nancy haha, Ryder can't help that she's irresistible!

**Missy tee: **hahaha things will be getting spicy within the future chapters ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece.  
**

* * *

Chopper was the first to greet them as they approached. He checked every length of Ryder's body to make sure he had tended to every wound. Sanji then proceeded to crush her in an "undying love hug" as he called it till she squeaked in pain from the pressure on her shoulder. Ryder sat next to Luffy who was gnawing on the remains of a sky shark. Usopp was writing on a chalkboard and Ryder wondered where on earth he managed to find that in the middle of the forest. Usopp coughed and pointed with a stick to the chalk board that now had a bunch of scribbles that looked like words all over it. "I want to hear everyone's field reports."

"We ran into this guy called Satori who used spheres that had threats inside each one. You know the usual stuff but what really threw us off was that he could predict all our moves. It was called Mantara or something." Sanji said as he crushed up some herbs into a bowl and seasoned the sky shark in front of him.

Everyone looked to Chopper and Ryder next. "We had Priest Shura who had a lance that burned everything and his bird Fuza burned down the mast."

"He predicted all my moves as well, pretty impressive." Ryder shrugged nonchalantly.  
Nami snorted. "I thought you were a trained killer?"

Ryder looked at her with an amused smile. "What does that have to do with him being able to predict my moves?"

"Shouldn't an assassin be agile or something?" Nami said in a sarcastic tone as she ripped some shark meat off her bone.

"Would you like to find out?" Ryder smiled maliciously. The atmosphere seemed to freeze in that moment. It was so silent that you could actually hear Usopp gulp where he stood. "Anyway.."

"We found out this island is actually Jaya." Zoro added.

"Yeah." Nami smiled, completely recovered from the threat. "The city of gold didn't sink, it was shot into the sky."

"As I predicted." Robin smiled softly.  
"Robin-chan you're so smart." Sanji cooed.

"So based on your reports we've discovered that the priests can predict our moves using a technique called Mantara, the bird can blow flames, the lance sets things on fire, and most importantly that there is treasure hidden somewhere on this island!" Usopp concluded.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted as he stood up with fists raised.  
"So what is this Mantara shit?" Zoro asked.  
Sanji shrugged. "Maybe its some sort of sixth sense you can only get up here."

Ryder chuckled and leaned back slightly while looking at the cook. "Then why don't we have it?"

"That I don't know." He chuckled. "Yo Chopper do I need to grind this up anymore?" Sanji asked as he showed the grinded substance to him. Chopper nodded. "It needs to be a fine powder. He suffered a lot of damage to his digestive system."

Nami looked at Gan Fall who was still asleep in his makeshift bed, then to Chopper's burnt fur, and her eyes finally landed on Ryder who only suffered a wounded shoulder. She snorted again and turned to Ryder. "So Gan Fall damaged his digestive system trying to save you, Chopper almost got all his fur burned off and you only suffered an injured shoulder?"

"Nami!" Chopper squealed.

Ryder smiled sickly sweet at Nami and leaned forward on her log. The smile actually made Nami's skin crawl a bit. "Yes." She wasn't going to give Nami the satisfaction of knowing that she did in fact feel terrible about what happened to them.

"Nami! Ryder saved mine, Gan Fall and Pierre's life." Chopper exclaimed.  
"Then why isn't she severely hurt like you or Gan Fall!" Nami shouted back.

"Maybe it's because I'm too agile or something." Ryder laughed. Zoro couldn't help but let the smirk appear on his face. She was such a hard ass sometimes. He had to admit though, the constant bickering from Nami to Ryder was getting under his skin, and he was sure everybody else's as well.

Chopper stood in front of Nami with a deep admiration in his eyes as he pointed a hoof at Ryder who was still grinning. "I was drowning because I was stupid and jumped in to save Gan Fall knowing I can't swim. Ryder saved all three us and tended to our wounds before she even thought about tending her own. The damage caused by his lance could have done enough damage to her nerves to the point where she can't move her arm anymore. I'm completely indebted to her, I owe her my life. We'd all be dead if it weren't for her."

Pierre cawed in agreement as the crew stared silently at the tiny reindeer. Nami's eyes widened at the intensity that Chopper had talked to her in. Ryder smiled adoringly at him and he blushed deep crimson at the blue haired girl. Nami sat speechless on her log before Luffy finally broke the silence. "You owe Ryder an apology."

"WHAT!" Nami asked shocked.  
"I said you owe Ryder an apology." Luffy repeated.

Nami looked at the faces of her crew mates. They were all emotionless, she couldn't read anyone's facial expressions except the one person she dreaded the most. The assassin wore her trademark smirk on her face as she tapped her fingers lightly against her thigh whilst waiting for the navigator to apologize. It was like she was enjoying Nami's torture, Luffy forcing her to apologize was just the icing on the cake.

"Sorry." Nami muttered.  
"What?" Ryder asked.  
"Sorry." Nami muttered a bit louder.

"My hearing must have been damaged from that treacherous fight, could you speak up?" Ryder asked.  
"I'M SORRY!" Nami shouted.

Ryder looked taken back before she smiled sweetly again. "No need to yell Nami dearest I'm right here."

Nami's hatred for Ryder grew stronger with every passing second as her blood boiled within her. Luffy seemed satisfied with the apology and pumped his fist into the air. "Finally, an adventure with gold at the end!"

"God will be really mad." Chopper squeaked.  
"Sounds like fun." Robin laughed softly.

"We wouldn't be real pirates if we turned our backs on gold." Sanji smirked as he sucked in his smoke.

"Why not." Zoro grinned. "Everybody up here already hates us."  
"I'm in." Ryder smiled.  
"Me too." Robin said.

"Aren't any of you a little frightened by the wrath of god?" Usopp asked as his legs buckled.

Luffy's booming laugh only assured him that this was not going to end well. He plopped to the ground dramatically and curled into a ball. Chopper sighed and laid a reassuring hoof on his quivering torso. Sanji ordered Zoro and Chopper to go find fruits and vegetables while he prepared the sky sharks. Luffy stared impatiently into the burning timber as the water boiled. Nami dusted off her bottom and walked past Ryder who grabbed her arm suddenly. No one seemed to notice the two's stare down. Their eyes were locked onto each others in a defiant battle to see who would look away first. Nami's brown eyes seemed to quake when compared to Ryder's now dangerously dark blue eyes. After several more moments, Nami looked down and jerked her arm from Ryder's hold.

"You'd do well not to fuck with me navigator." Ryder said in a dangerously dark tone.

Nami stiffened at her words and looked over her shoulder slowly. "Don't worry Project, I'll stay clear out of your way. Your kind is nothing but trouble."

Ryder's hands turned to water as she curled them into a fist. _How dare she_… "Watch yourself Nami, we wouldn't want you having a little accident now would we.."

Nami smirked tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. "You're nothing but an empty threat Ryder. You reveal to much of your emotions at one simple word. That tells an enemy a lot about you."

"So we're enemies now?" Ryder smirked.

Nami said nothing as she sat down next to Luffy who was flailing on the ground like a fish out of water. "No one told you to watch the water boil." Sanji said dully. Luffy looked at Sanji with a beyond bored expression. "You have one job and one job only and that's to fill up the canteens with the distilled water. It's not that hard to do."

"Whatever." Luffy grumbled as he rolled over. Nami punched him in the head with an irritated sigh then walked over to her crate to work on the some maps. Sanji continued to slice up his carrots, when he thought nobody was looking he kissed all three of the heart shaped carrots and dropped them into the pot. Ryder and Robin giggled and Sanji scratched his head sheepishly while stirring the pot.

"So Miss assassin tell me about yourself?" Robin said suddenly.

Ryder shifted her weight and looked at the beautiful raven haired woman. She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Luffy who was feigning death on the ground. "There's not much to tell."

"Do tell, I'm very interested." Robin said smoothly.  
"Well one day I-"

"Sanji we founds tons of great stuff!" Chopper squealed as he ran towards Sanji. Zoro soon appeared behind the prancing reindeer.

"Excellent, let's see what you got." Sanji smiled towards the excited Chopper.  
"We found olives, bananas, garlic, walnuts…!" Chopper grinned.  
Zoro hopped off a branch and threw his food into the pile. "Frogs and rats."

"Alright it all goes in the pot." Sanji said.  
"DISGUSTING!" Nami shrieked. "You don't expect us to eat that slop do you?"

"Silly me." Sanji smiled sheepishly while scratching his head. "I'll take the garlic out for you."  
"THAT'S THE ONLY GOOD PART." Nami yelled again.

"Is our navigator having another melt down?" Robin asked.

"As usual." Ryder nodded. "She's always one for the melodramatics." Nami threw a nasty glare towards the assassin before sitting down and returning to her maps. She moved her current map aside and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. She then proceeded to draw a very detailed picture of herself strangling Ryder.

"If I take half of the garlic and aloe, I can make antiseptic and burn ointment for Gan Fall." Chopper said as he held the garlic and aloe in his hoofs. Zoro nodded down at the reindeer, half interested in what he was saying. "Need any frog?"

Chopper looked down at the produce in his hands and thought for a moment before finally shaking his had. "No, no frogs."

"Aye Zoro, you're not doing anything I got a little job for you." Sanji called.

Zoro looked at the cook apprehensively before approaching him. He told Zoro to cross his swords and hold the rock while he set it on fire. With much dismay he obliged and placed the fire ridden rock onto his precious swords. After a few moments Zoro grew irritated. Ryder liked the view of the swordsman in front of her, his arms crossed and muscles tensed. It was pleasant, to say the least. Zoro's gaze fell upon her and she winked at him to which he shook his head and turned back to Sanji. Robin laughed softly at the two before she retuned back to her book.

"Sanji.." Zoro grumbled. "My swords were not meant to be used like this."

"Yeah but disobey the chef and you get no food." Sanji smirked as he guided Zoro's swords to drop the rock into the stew. The stew sizzled while Sanji added a couple more spices to it.

"You just dropped a rock into the stew! Is it good?" Luffy questioned

"You don't eat it idiot. The stone's heat cooks the stew from the inside out." Sanji said as he placed the lid on top of the pot. "Well need all the nutrients we can get out of this.

"Perfect." Chopper smiled as he hopped onto an overgrown tree root.

"Smells like we have a winner." Luffy smiled as he attempted to grab the lid of the stew. Sanji's long leg knocked him upside the head and Luffy grumbled in annoyance. "Sanjiii I'm hungrrrrry."

"WELL ITS NOT READY YET." Sanji growled. "Weren't you cramming a sky shark down your mouth just a minute ago!?"

"Yeah.." Luffy started. "But that was just an appetizer I thought you knew that!"

Sanji growled and returned back to cutting up some more vegetables while Luffy stared at the fire once again. Chopper smiled and sat down next to him but then got up annoyed when Luffy started to poke him. Zoro walked past Ryder and Robin to go find Usopp and Ryder took the opportunity to ogle him once more. His muscular back was enough to set her off and without thinking she said. "Zoro is one sexy man."

Robin giggled as Zoro shook his head again and Nami glared daggers at the blue haired girl. "Do you enjoy annoying both the navigator and the swordsman?"

Ryder sighed and nodded her head. "I do Robin, I very much do."

"She likes him you know." Robin said.  
"What?" Ryder turned her head to look the raven haired beauty.  
Robin laughed softly. "Nami likes Zoro."

Ryder couldn't even try to suppress the devilish smirk that was now evident on her face. "Oh really?"

"I noticed she gets very agitated when you and the swordsman are around each other." Robin stated.

Ryder laughed. "Oh this is going to be a very interesting voyage indeed."

* * *

Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone! I was going to post this yesterday but dinner wasn't over till like 9 and I was stuffed and tired x) Anyway since this is a short chapter, I'm going to be posting another one on Sunday! Surprise! :D As always I'd like to thank everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing my story! You have no idea how happy I get when I see my e-mail blown up with reviews C: Oh and if you guys wouldn't mind, there is a poll on my page, I forgot to tell yous about it xD I'd just like to get an idea. Would you like to see Ryder's past written in First person or third (the way I write now) so go vote(:

Author Replies~

**CrazyFool66: **Haha I loved writing that scene! & Thank you!(:

**Rumbles: **I love Ryder's character. I love how she's not afraid to hit on him. She's bold and she'll go for what she wants(: & yes that's what I'm talking about! It's nice to feel acknowledge sometimes(: And you do a great job of it!

**Oiten: **He's just not used to it haha(; Robin minds her own business most of the time and all Nami does is yap his poor ears off so Ryder is probably a breath of fresh air to him whether he wants to admit it or not c;

**Eviline: **Awh, I'm glad I could make you feel better(: & I'm working on it c: I'm going to try to make her have a little bit of contact with everyone in the crew at some point. Dun dun dun.. even Nami.

**midnight1997: **It's adorable isn't it? He's so strong and sexy yet he gets so easily flustered when Ryder is around him (;

**Funsized-killjoy: **Haha it made me smile that you reviewed three different chapters XD Oh you're going to hate Bellamy even more, he's coming back and he's going to be a bit of a problem for our dear Ryder :l

**AmberKurosaki: **Thank you :D I tried to keep his don't care Zoro attitude in character haha but he can't help but be effected by Ryder's charm(; No man can, mwehahaha.

**Guest: **This was probably everyone's favorite chapter xD They finally had some contact ;D Don't worry, plenty more of that is coming, I mean come on, it's Ryder!

**KyokoRenea: **Thank you! & dun dun dun, she does(;


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece.  
**

* * *

"If you would all take your seats I'll be around with dinner shortly." Sanji announced.

"While everyone's eating I'd like you to all listen up so I can explain how we're going to do this tomorrow." Nami said.

"Oh it looks tasty." Usopp said as he handed Nami a bowl who thanked him. Chopper looked down at the stew with the heart shaped carrot in it that was for Nami but shrugged his shoulders and handed it to Usopp.

"I'm all ears Nami my sweet." Sanji cooed as he poured more stew into everybody's bowls.

"Wow check out the heart shaped carrots!" Usopp grinned as he put it in his mouth and chewed happily. Sanji looked over at Usopp with an extreme glower on his face. Chopper lowered his head and pretended to shovel his stew even though he could feel Sanji's heated glaze on him. "Yes." Sanji growled angrily with ladle in his hand. "I did all that just to impress you Usopp."

"Uh alright, thanks." Usopp said.

"Anyway, so Noland discovered the city of gold four hundred years ago. Unfortunately when he retuned the gold ruins had vanished. Luckily we now know what happened to the ruins." Nami said,

Sanji looked down at Luffy who had his bowl in hand and a stupid grin on his face. "Keep the ladle handy, I'll be back for more after I-" Sanji smashed the stew lid into Luffy's face. Luffy fell to his ass and looked up at Sanji with a pout as Nami hissed angrily. "SANJI PAY ATTENTION!"

"I was but he was interrupting you!" Sanji explained as he pointed to the captain who threw his hands up in defense. "I compliment his food and this is the thanks I get? Sheesh." Luffy said rubbing his now red panned face.

Nami's eye brows twitched in annoyance and Ryder snickered. "The point I was getting at is that the gold didn't sink into the ocean it was shot up into the sky like we were."

"Do you really think a whole island could be shot into the sky like that?" Chopper asked as he sat down on the root next to Robin with his and her bowl in hand.

"Well it makes sense I suppose. Cricket said that it occurs in a different location every time." Nami answered.

Usopp nodded as he put his stew into his mouth. "I wouldn't be surprised if that explosion did lift a whole island."

"It's hard to believe this forest is the same one we sat back in Jaya." Zoro said as he sat down next to Ryder who smiled deviously at him. He felt his skin crawl, he knew the assassin was up to something. Ryder looked over at Nami who was shoveling her stew into her mouth trying to act as if nothing was wrong but failing miserably. _This is going to be fun. _Ryder smirked devilishly.

"I believe it has something to do with the island clouds up here. Look at all the trees, fish and wildlife. Something about the environment dramatically increases growth rate." Robin said from across the fire. Chopper nodded and looked over at Ryder then back to Robin. "That would explain why Shura's bird Fuza was so big."

Sanji threw a bowl of stew to Zoro who almost dropped it and spilled it all over himself. Ryder laughed at the angry swordsman while Sanji comfortably planted himself between the two. Ryder looked to Chopper then back to the fire before speaking. "Shura referred to the Sky Knight as god, I don't know why but I thought it was interesting enough to share."

Everyone gasped and looked at Gan Fall who appeared to still be sleeping. "He's god!? So if we beat the crap out of this guy our job here is done!" Luffy exclaimed.

Pierre panicked and covered his master with his wings while glaring at Luffy. Usopp stared at Luffy in exasperation. "How did you get that out of what she just said?"

"Would both of you loud mouths just shut up!" Nami yelled.  
"Yeah shut up." Usopp agreed.  
"Yeah!" Luffy yelled. "Wait who's a loud a mouth?"  
"YOU ARE!" Usopp growled.

"YOU BOTH ARE NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nami screamed at them both. Usopp returned to eating his food and Luffy just smiled while going back for his forth bowl of stew. When Pierre thought Gan Fall was safe he returned back to his stew. Little did anyone know that he was now awake and idly listening to their conversation. "Does anyone remember what Noland's log said about the city of gold?"

Luffy stuck his spoon in his mouth and waved his hand in the air. "I do I do! It's a city of gold."

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS! DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!?" Usopp shouted as he threw a piece of bread at Luffy who dived for it and placed it in his mouth happily.

Ryder shook her head and with a smile she said. "I couldn't have picked a better captain."  
"We couldn't have picked a more stupid captain." Zoro corrected with a light smirk.

"Didn't he write about a giant gold bell? The one that Cricket has?" Sanji asked.

"The last thing he wrote before he died was that the city of gold lies in the skulls right eye." Robin said as she placed her stew on her lap. Nami pointed her finger at Robin and nodded. "Exactly. I matched Robin's map of Jaya with old map of Skypiea we found. Of course it isn't exact but when you map up the location of Cricket's house with the broken part we found up here." Nami placed both maps on a tree stump and overlapped the Jaya map on top of the Skypiea map. The maps together created a skull's head in the center of the page.

"Way to go Nami!" Sanji winked.

"But where in skulls right eye is it?" Usopp asked scratching his head as he stared down at the map. Nami huffed and pointed to the structure in the middle of the skull's eye. Usopp examined the spot before nodding his head in agreement.

"No ones found yet because we're the ones who had both maps." Nami pointed at Usopp.  
"We must be lucky pirates." Usopp smirked.

"HIDDEN TREASURE!" Luffy cheered as he tried to wrap his arm around Zoro who pushed him aside. Ryder huffed a laugh as she stood behind Sanji with crossed arms. This talk about treasure really didn't interest her, but the promise of adventure did.

"The only thing left to do is to find that treasure." Nami smiled at her crew who were all radiating with confidence. This treasure was as good as theirs. Everyone returned to their seats and quietly ate their dinner, well almost quietly because Luffy chewed like a cow. Everyone seemed to have something different on their mind as they ate their meals with no conversation. Ryder picked the heart shape carrot out of her stew and smiled at Sanji who kissed her hand. She popped it in her mouth and watched as the flames danced across the timber. She titled her head slightly, the presence of the fire seemed vaguely familiar to her, almost inviting.

Luffy attempted to steal some of Usopp's stew while he wasn't looking only receive a direct hit from a pebble to the forehead. Usopp nodded contently and moved closer to Nami so Luffy couldn't steal his food. Sanji growled from across the fire and Usopp quickly moved back over to Luffy who was grinning evilly. Nami huffed in annoyance at their childish behavior while everyone else laughed. Ryder shook her head in Nami's direction, the girl needed to loosen up.

"Ahhh, now that's what I call gourmet!" Luffy sighed happily as he rubbed his extremely bloated stomach contently. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled down at Usopp who was roasting a piece of his food in the fire. Robin looked at the blue haired girl in wonder, tons of questions were running through her head about the assassin. She looked around at her crew mates, she knew they were all wondering the same thing but no one dared to ask. Maybe they were afraid of what Ryder would say. Luffy had explained to them the promise he made to her, but everything else about the girl was pretty vague.

"Ryder, there's so much I want to know about you." Robin finally voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

Ryder looked apprehensively at Robin for a moment. She moved her bowl that was sitting on her lap and placed it on top of Sanji's. If there was one question Ryder hated to be asked most, it would be anything that involved her past. It's not that it hurt her to talk about, it just initiated her because she couldn't remember. "What would you like to know?"

"What does Project One mean?" She asked.

Ryder tensed as she stared at Robin. She didn't know what to say. Nami was watching Ryder with curiosity, she noticed her apprehension, everyone noticed it. Ryder swallowed and focused her eyes on the burning wood. "I don't know."

"How do you not know what it means?" Sanji asked from besides her.

Ryder looked at him and exhaled deeply. She didn't like all these eyes prying at her, wanting answers to questions that she didn't know. "I don't know how it got there."

"Got there?" Usopp asked.  
"It's behind her right ear." Robin stated.

"Like I'm branded." Ryder mumbled slightly, though the crew didn't hear her.

"I don't understand." Nami said confused.  
"Me neither." Luffy grinned.

"That makes three of us." Ryder laughed trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed though, they all seemed intent aside from Luffy on getting answers out of the assassin.

"If I get you a bottle of alcohol will you tell me why you became an assassin?" Robin smiled lightly at the blue haired girl. The tension in the air seemed to sooth when Ryder laughed softly. Nami was dying to hear her answer, she wanted to know what type of sob story the blue haired girl was going to spin. "I didn't become an assassin, the minute I opened my eyes, I was an assassin." Ryder breathed as she closed her eyes.

Robin shook her head. "Ryder I still don't understand what you're saying."  
"Is there something we should know?" Zoro asked from her other side.

"What are you hiding from us?" Nami asked suspiciously.  
"I'm not hiding anything." Ryder growled with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.  
"Just tell us." Usopp said.

"Tell them what you told me Ryder." Luffy smiled not noticing the assassin cracking under the pressure. The more the crew questioned, the more her anger radiated within her and without thinking she snapped. "I can't remember my past. Is that what you all wanted to fucking hear?"

No one said anything after that, they all just stared at her. She finally revealed her secret, the secret she never told anyone except Bellamy and look how that turned out for her, he used it against her. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder apologetically and smiled softly. "How'd that happen though?" He asked.

The softness of his voice however didn't help soothe her nerves any less. "I DON'T KNOW!" Ryder yelled. "Okay? I don't know… You want me to answer all these questions but I can't… I just can't…"

"Just start from the beginning." Robin smiled softly so not to provoke the usually calm girl again.  
"We're your crew Ryder, family. We just want to know so we can help." Sanji agreed.

"It's nothing you can help with." Ryder said solemnly. "It's my problem."

"It's _our_ problem now." Zoro said with a smile. Ryder felt her stomach churn and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Maybe she could learn to trust them, just a little.

"I don't remember anything, it's like… I was never even born. No childhood, no parents, no friends, nothing. I woke up in an alley where Joe, the barkeep from Mock Town, found me. I don't know what happened to me but I remembered I was in so much pain when I first woke up. I was so bloody and battered that I guess Joe just felt some sympathy for me and took me to his house. I was so scared, I didn't know who he was, who I was, or how I even got there. I did the most heartless thing that day, at the time it meant nothing to me it was survival but, now that I look back at it I regret it."

"What did you do?" Chopper squeaked.

Ryder laughed and looked at the reindeer. "I knocked him out and took his money."

She huffed a laugh and turned to look back at the fire. "For some odd reason, I went back to the alley where he first found me. I guess because I didn't know where I belonged, that was my home. A few days passed and I just sat there then one day I met Bellamy. Contrary to belief, Bellamy isn't as cold hearted as you think he is. He took me in and did a lot for me. He questioned tons of people but no one seemed to know who I was. Finally he found my wanted poster, I didn't have a name. It was titled Project One."

The more Ryder talked the more Zoro felt sympathy for her. She sounded so vulnerable with each word she spoke and he knew she hated it. He never would have guessed that Ryder had suffered such a hardship. She never acted weak or expected help from anyone, she was independent, and Zoro liked that most about her.

"I ran into Joe at the bar and he didn't even care that I mugged him." Ryder laughed. "He was more upset about the fact that I was hanging out with Bellamy. He was like an overprotective dad of a girl he didn't even know. He begged me to stay with him and so I did. It took him a lot of questioning but he finally managed to get my name out of me. He wanted to know more but that was all I could remember. I don't know who my parents are, but he is the closest thing I have to a father. That's all I remember up until I met you guys." Ryder eye's shifted from the fire to her boots. "I don't know who I am.. What I am." She said softly. "When I go to towns, sometimes people quake when they see me. They beg me not to hurt them and hide. I can't help but feel like I did something terrible."

"I promised I'd help you find your past." Luffy spoke with confidence. Ryder half smiled at him then looked down at her lap. Chills ran across her skin as she closed her eyes. "And what if you don't like what you find?"

"That doesn't matter to me." Luffy said.

"It matters to me." Nami grumbled softly though no one paid her any attention and that only angered her more. She didn't buy Ryder's make believe sob story, there was no way someone couldn't remember their past. "We're here for you Ryder." Sanji grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered.  
"As long as you don't kill us!" Usopp cheered alongside Chopper.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Ryder asked turning her head to look at Sanji. Her nose brushed up against his and the cook blushed furiously handing her the intended goods. She thanked him and walked off in some direction. Her secret was finally revealed. Maybe to them it didn't seem like a big deal but to Ryder, she just broke a major barrier in her shield. The little of her past she did know she never told anyone before and here she was telling her crew, people she didn't even consider herself relatively close with. _Guess things work out in funny ways, huh._

Nami shot Ryder an annoyed glare at her retreating form although she couldn't see it._ She could have at least helped with the dishes. _"Am I the only one who is worried about the crews safety?" Nami huffed.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked with a cocked head. Nami huffed again in annoyance. "SHE'S AN ASSASSIN!" Nami yelled as she punched him up side the head.

"This again, really?" Zoro shook his head.  
"Nami-chwan, Ry-san wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Sanji smiled as he exhaled his cigarette.

"Guys I have to agree with Nami." Usopp commented, gaining the attention of the entire crew. "I mean Ryder is nice and all but she is dangerous. She's an assassin with an unknown past, who knows what kind of trouble she could bring to us."

"And trouble is new to us?" Zoro asked sarcastically as he folded his arms. Usopp shrugged and continued to poke the fire. "I'm just saying." Nami sighed contently, finally, someone who saw things her way.

"Ryder's our friend, she would never do anything to hurt us and that's the end of it." Luffy grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm.

* * *

So, so, so, so, finally got a tid-bit of Ryder's known past? How'd you like it? Too bad she can't remember anything else): Poor Ryder, I'm such a mean person!

Author Replies~

**Too Lazy: **Thank you! And thanks for pointing that out. I'd go back and fix it but that's soooo much effort. -_-

**22wolfgirl: **Girl, its a favorite past time for all of us ;D I loved writing that scene, and you definitely know Ryder was basking in every second of that apology. xD Yes, I do plan on settling their tension eventually but right now I'm having way to much fun torturing Nami (:

**whysoserious00: **Awh fanks :)

**midnight1997: **Its an AMAZING moment :D Awh, it's not strange! I love your reviews!

**Funsized-killjoy: **Not at all, review as much as you desire! :-D

**Guest: **I love it, Nami is so jealous XD I promise! Even though Nami annoys Zoro to no end, Ryder will not come between them, at least not friendship wise anyway(;


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

Robin watched as the heavy smoke from the fire emitted into the air. They needed to be careful, that smoke could signal off their location to the Priests. "We should put out the fire if we really don't need it anymore." Robin said.

Luffy and Usopp huffed defiantly as they looked at Robin, huge smirks etched onto their faces. Luffy shook his head and placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder. Robin looked at the two with a confused face. "Tsht, what a stupid idea. You hear that Usopp?" Luffy said.

Usopp huffed a laugh. "Don't be so hard on her. She's just amateur about these things." Robin's eye brow twitched. _Amateur?_ Luffy and Usopp laughed at the confused archeologist. "I don't understand." Usopp and Luffy looked at Robin for a moment before they were at her feet slamming their hands into the ground wailing. "Because you're supposed to have a campfire!"

"You're always suppose to have a campfire when camping!" Usopp wailed as he slapped the ground. "Even if it costs us our lives!"

"You guys are such idiots!" Nami yelled. "Don't you know how dangerous this forest is!?"

Luffy got up from the ground and stood in front of Nami with a evil smile. "Don't care!" Nami grew more irritated by the minute as she jabbed her captain in the forehead with her finger. "There are priests out here somewhere! Not to mention monsters!"

"MONSTERS?" Chopper shrieked as he grabbed onto Sanji's leg in terror. Usopp was backing up in Zoro's direction while in a karate stance chanting 'Sky Island scary'. Zoro shook his head and shouted at Luffy to turn around. Him and Sanji had created a house of wood to keep the fire burning all night. Luffy cheered while Nami hissed. "You're in on this too!?"

"Animals are naturally afraid of fire Nami-swan." Sanji grinned as he waved a torch towards the forest illuminating dozens of piercing yellow eyes in the darkness. Nami shrieked and ran behind Usopp who was also cowering. A twig snapped behind them and a white cloud wolf emerged from the forestry. It had a long jagged scar that ran through the length of its eye, only making the wolfs appearance more daunting. It growled ferociously at them and started barking.

"Chopper I think it's trying to say something. Translate it." Sanji said pointing to the barking creature.

Chopper coughed in attempt to make his voice deeper and translated. "You dumb ass humans have been keeping us up all night. Go to sleep already."

"Dumb ass humans?" Luffy and Sanji growled as they rolled up their sleeves. Well Luffy rolled up his pretend sleeves. Chopper put his hooves up in defense. "I didn't say that!"

"You better not be trying to move in our territory. This is our land, you think you can just barge in here and start a fire? We own everything from the trees to the air!" Chopper translated and Nami threw an annoyed punch at the cloud wolf creating a bulge on his head. "I am not giving up my treasure!" The wolves growled at their hit leader and closed in on the Straw Hats. Nami screamed and wrapped herself around Zoro's torso. Sanji growled in displeasure and cracked his knuckles._ How dare that shitty marimo touch my Nami._ Zoro tried to push her off but she was persistent on being by his side. "Usopp do something!"

"Me?!" Usopp gulped.

The wolf stood on all fours and gave an almost human smirk as he rubbed his head. "Shut up." Chopper translated. "The whole lot of you couldn't take her on."

Nami detached herself from Zoro much to his and Sanji's pleasure. She stood in front of the wolf and smirked. "Baby you have a nice punch, I like you." Chopper translated. There was a static sparkle that emitted between Nami and the wolf as they both smirked at each other.

"So that's what a happy ending is like." Usopp whispered to Zoro.

"Looks like it." Zoro said.

"Shitty marimo." Sanji grumbled.

"Then let's have our campfire!" Luffy shouted excitedly with a chorused aye from the crew and the howls from the wolves.

* * *

The wolves stood on two feet and danced around the burning timber along with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji. Robin smiled as she watched her idiotic crew dance around the campfire.

"It's the Eve of Gold Festival!" Usopp cheered as he banged on his makeshift drums while prancing around the fire. Luffy's arm was slugged around two other wolves while they all howled like animals. The smiling wolf next to Nami handed her a bowl filled with purple colored liquid. She took it with a smile and let the liquid drizzle down her throat as her eyes widened. "You guys made this? It's delicious!" The wolf nodded and Nami smiled continuing to down the delicious liquid. She tapped her finger delicately against the rim of the bowl as she watched Zoro clank drinks with another wolf.

She smirked and shook her head before taking another sip of her drink. Zoro is always happiest when he has his rum. He brought his drink to his lips but stopped when he felt someone watching him. He glanced over his crew and his eyes landed on Nami's. She was watching him from across the fire. They didn't say anything nor did they look away from each other. There was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. Something he'd never expect to see from Nami, lust, possessiveness, and sadness. The crew didn't seem to even notice the mounting tension between the navigator and the swordsman. Her lidded eyes blinked and Zoro finally looked away.

Nami slung her arm lazily around the head wolfs neck as Luffy danced around around the campfire, juice and ladle in hand as he howled with the wolves. Chopper stood on Sanji's shoulder as they pranced around the timber. "Have they tamed the clouds as well?" Gan Fall asked as he approached Robin and Zoro. "I don't know anyone else who can cause such an uproar on Enel's Island."

"Should you be moving just yet?" Robin asked softly with a greeting smile.

"I'm sorry I have been such a bother. I intended to save your friends." Gan Fall said as he sat Indian style with Pierre beside him.

"You're too hard on yourself. Thanks for helping Chopper and Ryder." Zoro smiled at him.  
"There's some stew left I think, would you like me to get some for you?" Robin asked.

Gan Fall shook his head. "No thank you."

Luffy turned with a grin and noticed Gan Fall sitting with Robin and Zoro. "Oi the weird old guy is awake! Thanks for the help! Let's dance!"

"Come on Sky Knight, come dance!" Chopper cheered from Luffy's shoulders.  
"Some doctor.." Zoro huffed a laugh.

A wolf jumped on top of Luffy with a drunken grin. On top of the wolf was Sanji who looking at Gan Fall. "How's my Conis-chan? Is she safe?" Gan Fall nodded. Another wolf jumped on top of Sanji happily while causing Luffy to fall to the ground. On top of that wolf landed Usopp who was laughing. "I'm glad she's safe! Aye! Let's throw Chopper!"

"What?" Chopper squealed but then laughed as he was tossed into the air by crew and wolves. Gan Fall's hardened face slowly morphed into a soft smile as he watched the drunken crew play around. Zoro took another swig of his rum as Nami slowly approached him. She smiled at him before sitting a little too close. Zoro decided not even waste his energy moving her over when he knew she'd crawl right back.

"Hi." She said.  
"Hi." Zoro replied as he took another sip.

"Enjoying the camping trip?" She asked with a sly smile as she removed his bottle from his hands and took a swig.

Zoro laughed. "Anything with a rum is enjoyable. I thought you were against it?"  
"We don't get to talk much Zoro." Nami said, completely ignoring his question.

"That's because you avoid me." Zoro said as he took his rum back and gulped the rest down. All the training in the world could not prepare Zoro for what Nami did next. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers bringing his hand up to her mouth so she could place a kiss on it.

"Maybe I should stop avoiding you." Nami purred softly.

"Nami?" Zoro asked as he pulled his hand back. _What the hell is going on?_ Nami ran her fingers over his bicep, gripping it tightly before running her hand down his arm. "Just relax." She whispered in his ear as her hand ran down his chest towards his waist. Zoro pushed her hand off before standing up. He didn't mind letting a woman have their way with him, but not when it was Nami. The thought of them two together made him shudder. It was too weird, they were just friends. "You're more drunk than I thought." Zoro said mostly to himself which only made Nami smirk. If he was going to let her touch him just because he thought she was drunk, well that was okay with her. Nami moved in to plant a kiss on his neck but Zoro moved and stood up. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked down at the tipsy navigator. "I won't tell anyone." He said before he walked away.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand! How does the assassin wins with him all the time but I can't? I'm not even drunk and still couldn't get him." She growled as she dug her sandals into the earth. She put her head in her hands and stared at her feet for a moment before a sly smirk made its way across her face. "I just need to be a little more _aggressive_ next time."

Zoro surveyed the area seeing no signs of the blue-haired girl anywhere. He stepped forward and tripped slightly over a red-black boot. He growled and kicked it slightly before looking around again. The water seemed eerily calm as he approached it. His hand was resting on his katana's, ready to strike at any moment. He looked into the water carefully, waiting for some type of movement. "Boo!" Ryder's head popped up from the water just missing Zoro's attempted slice at her.

"Jeeze, swordsman learn to take a joke." Ryder teased as she swam away from him.  
"Ha-ha." He fake laughed as he sheathed his swords.

"Enjoying the festivities?" She asked nonchalantly as she propped herself up on the edge of the land. Zoro couldn't help but notice she was in her bra as her breasts sat atop the island. That devious smirk rolled onto her face as she motioned for Zoro to look at her face. "My eyes are up here swordsman." Zoro muttered something and looked up with slight embarrassment. Not that Ryder minded, she was more than willing to give Zoro a look.

"Yeah there's some dancing wolves, Gan Fall's awake and I'm pretty sure Nami just tried to hit on me." Zoro explained.

Ryder's ears pricked. "Did she?"

"That's all you picked up from that? Nothing about the dancing wolves?" Zoro asked incredulously.  
"Hmm, is she challenging me?" Ryder laughed softly as she leaned her head into her hand.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled devilishly with a wave of her hand. The water beneath her swaying slightly at the motion.

"How come you're over here by yourself?" Zoro asked wanting to get straight to the point. Ryder tensed slightly and Zoro noticed it, for some reason he noticed everything the assassin did. She regained herself and let that sly smile etch into her face. "Worried about me swordsman?"

Zoro snorted. "Like hell."

She wasn't going to tell him but it just fell out of her mouth. "If you must know, water is the one place I feel safe." Her voice was like the wind, barely audible. Zoro had a very trustworthy air about him that Ryder didn't mind letting a couple of secrets out to him. She could somewhat trust him.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he crouched down in front of her. Ryder reached over and absentmindedly jangled his earrings, he didn't mind much _this_ time. She didn't say anything as she stared at his shirt continuing to stroke the gold. "The water keeps me calm."

"That's not what I meant Ryder." Zoro said, his face looking sincerely concerned for his fellow crew mate. Ryder's crystal blue orbs locked with his dark green ones for a brief moment before she backed up and swam away. Zoro never said her name.. "Why do you care anyway?" Ryder asked a bit harshly.

Zoro didn't seem fazed though. "It's my job to care."  
Ryder glanced over her shoulder at him. "Well stop."

"I'm supposed to look after the whole crew, which you're part of, I'm just trying to do my job." Zoro smirked to which Ryder rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked.

"Figure it out mate." Ryder smiled evilly.  
"That's_ first_ mate to you." Zoro smirked back while crossing his arms.

Ryder swam towards him and bowed her head sarcastically. "Sorry _first mate_."  
"That's better." Zoro smirked.

Ryder went under the water, her smiling fading into a slight frown, not that Zoro could see it anyway. He could tell by her body language at dinner that she felt uncomfortable speaking about her past, or what little she knew of it. He figured she needed some time to think, he could tell something was wrong especially when she asked for a cigarette. He picked that up from Cricket's house. Zoro may be dense and directionless sometimes but he was as keen as a fox.

The water to most people probably would have been cold but to Ryder it was warm as anything. It was a comforting feeling to her. Water always made her feel more calm, most likely because it is the one thing she could always rely on. It never left her. She closed her eyes, millions of thoughts running through her head. There was so much emotion that she never showed, never told. Maybe that was perk that came from being an assassin but she wasn't quite sure. Was it really healthy for her to hold everything inside? She knew Zoro was just trying to help his crew mate but his care bothered her. She wasn't use to it, aside from Joe. She wasn't used to caring about others, or having others care about her. She resurfaced, finally opening her eyes to see the green-haired man still sitting in his spot waiting for her.

"You know I've never told anyone that story before?" She said suddenly. Zoro said nothing, he just stared at her. She was content with that though, she wasn't sure if she actually wanted a response. "No one's ever cared enough to want to hear it."

"We care." Zoro said softly. The whole crew, maybe aside from Nami did truly care about the assassin. He watched as Ryder looked distractedly out at the water. She wasn't her usual bright eyed sarcastic self, she seemed off. _She probably isn't used to talking about her feelings, hell, I'm not used to it._

Ryder gave a very sarcastic laugh. "For some reason I can't bring myself to believe that." She tried to distract herself by playing with the water on Zoro's boots. "Why?" He asked.

Ryder sighed, not really sure how to word it. If anything, she was glad it was Zoro who was hearing this, she could trust him not to tell the others. "Caring about others, I don't really understand it. Caring makes you weak, it's distraction, something others can use against you. I just don't understand this undying care the crew has for each other but I feel like I have to be apart of it for Luffy."

"We're a family, a dysfunctional one yes, but a family. We're here to protect each other, to help through anything. We can help you, you just have to let us." Zoro said as his hand accidentally brushed across Ryder's. "Once Luffy has his mind set on something, he will do anything to achieve it."

"You sound really corny, you know." Ryder smirked with a mischievous glint in her eye as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Don't girls like that sappy love shit?" Zoro asked with a slight grin.

Ryder laughed and leaned in so she was right next to his ear. "Since when would I be included in the category of 'ordinary girls'?" Zoro stiffened, feeling her cold breath on his warm skin. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Well," He said, not really knowing how to finish his statement.

"I win." She smirked and poked his chest before lithely leaning back into the water. Zoro gave an exhausted sigh, remembering why he had always avoided emotional situations with females. They were crazy but Ryder, Ryder was a different kind of crazy, a kind of crazy that he wouldn't mind having around. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was in his face, poking at his chest. "Hello?" Zoro shook his head and blinked a few times before answering. "Huh?"

"Do I really distract you that much swordsman?" Ryder asked with a wide smirk.  
Zoro grunted and pushed her poking hand away. "No, I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about how to pronounce your love for me?" She laughed.

"As if." Zoro snorted.

"Sanji does a very good job at it, you should take lessons from him." Ryder smiled devilishly. Zoro took the bait, a scowl appearing on his features. "I don't need lessons on love from the perverted cook." He huffed and leaned his head into his hand. Ryder's head titled slightly taking in the sight of Zoro.

"Tell me swordsman, have you ever loved before?" She asked. Zoro looked at her, really looked at her. His green eyes seemed to glow even in the already dark of the night. He looked to be mulling something over in his mind. His eyes showed his thoughts but his body remained motionless. "Once."

Ryder's eyes lit up. "And where is she now?"

"Dead." Zoro stated almost emotionlessly. The light in her eyes dimmed as she stared sympathetically at the green-haired man. "I'm sorry."

"What about you?" He asked. "Bellamy seemed pretty bent on you."  
Ryder laughed. "I don't need love."

"People who say they don't need love are always the ones that crave it the most." Zoro smirked as he leaned closer to Ryder and poked her chest. Her smirk faltered for a moment before a mischievous glint played in her eyes. She leaned back into the water and curled her finger towards herself, motioning for Zoro to lean forward. He apprehensively complied, her smirk growing more wicked by the second. "Want to know a secret?" She whispered as she leaned up and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other entangling in his soft green hair. Zoro now on his knee's stiffened, not completely sure what she was planning to do. "Sure." He finally said as she swirled one finger in his hair and tried to keep his face from reddening. "There's only one thing I crave Roronoa." She whispered as she ran her hand down his back making him shiver with delight. "What's that?" He whispered hoarsely as she ran a soft hand down his face, tenderly touching his lips. "You" She half growled. As shock struck Zoro, Ryder took that as her clever opportunity to wrap both arms around his neck and pull him into the water. In one swift movement and a very loud splash they were both under water. Ryder couldn't help but laugh her ass off as she watched the struggling swordsman swim back to the top.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled as he approached her. Ryder still laughing just splashed some water at him. "So hahaha gullible haha should have hahaha seen the haha-look on your face hahaha." Zoro growled and pushed the blue-haired girl under the water. He felt her swim away and heard a splash as she exited the water. It was then that Zoro really got to look at her body. She sauntered over to her towel that was hanging on a near by branch. She was proud of her body and wasn't afraid to show it off, especially not to Zoro. His eyes roamed over the length of her body, taking in everything she had to offer. She was slim but unlike Nami or Robin she was toned and had nice curves. Her ass was firm and cupped nicely into an apple shape. When he noticed Ryder's smug smirk he stopped his looking. She wrapped her towel around her waist and started to ring out her hair. Zoro smirked and in an instant he had Ryder over his shoulder and they were back in the water. His deep laugh assaulted her ears and she growled with a small pout.

"Big mistake." Ryder smirked. This girl had him going crazy. The way she acted, her sarcastic comments, her unshameful seducing and that annoying smirk she had every time. He hadn't seen her without one since they met in Mock Town. Did she even know how to look serious? Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and matched her smirk. "How so?"

"Are you forgetting swordsman?" Ryder laughed darkly as the water beneath her started to rise. The wave grew until she was almost fifteen feet in the air. "That I control the water?" Zoro stared up at the towering girl before muttering 'shit' as the wave crashed down on top of him. He was sent plummeting under the waters ungracefully as the assassin laughed triumphantly. "I win again." She was about to get out of the water for the second time when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. Her and Zoro both laughed as they battled in the water, both testing their strengths on the other. Ryder created a whirlpool beneath them, catching Zoro in her grips she flung him halfway across the lagoon. He landed on the steps of the altar, not so gracefully. With a smirk on his face, he stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head, a plan formulating in his green head. Ryder, interested in what he was planning to do, had no shame in letting her eyes roam over the swordsman's fantastic body. Her eyes looked over every inch of his body, occasionally drifting to the waist band of his pants, wondering what it was like below. "Like what you see?" He asked sarcastically.

Ryder nodded. "I do." A wonderful plan made its way into her head as she dived into the water towards him. Zoro readied himself, prepared for whatever attack she was planning. The water didn't seem to move and he couldn't see her silhouette either. He was about to grab for one of his katana's when he realized he left them on the island. Little did they both know, that a certain blonde haired cook was watching them from the shadows of the forest. Zoro felt his skin crawl as he felt a strange sensation of water making its way over his body. What was more strange was the fact that the water felt like a pair of woman's soft hands. Ryder. The water glided over his shoulders and down his stomach remaining in the area close to his waist. Zoro closed his eyes relishing in the relaxation that was washing over him. The soft feel of skin was pressed against his back and small arms wrapped around his waist, playing with the hem of his pants. "So Roronoa, what if I decided to act on my temptations?" She whispered in his ear as her fingers softly raked across his lower abdomen. Zoro didn't reply but instead just let out a content sigh. "Enjoying yourself?" She purred as one hand slipped under his pants. Zoro opened his eyes and turned, grabbing her hand quickly. "I'm not having sex with my crew mate." He said, his face bright red.

Ryder pulled her hand back with a devious smirk. "Who said anything about sex swordsman? I'm just talking about a little bit of fun between crew mates." She poked his chest with her finger and looked up at him. Zoro just shook his head with a smile and threw Ryder over his shoulder, much to her displeasure and protests. "I hate being manhandled." She growled. He threw her into the water with a laugh but not before she used her splash-splash abilities to pull him in as well. With a splash he landed on top of her and they both laughed. His hands had managed to snake their way to her waist and pull her to him. He had to admit, even though she irked him to no end, her presence wasn't_ that_ annoying. Ryder smiled contently as her back met with his strong chest. She was about to say something sly when a deranged blonde cook had popped out of the bushes. "OI SHITTY MARIMO GET YOUR HANDS OF MY RY-CHAN!" Sanji yelled as he took off his shoes and coat swiftly before jumping into the water.

Zoro had released his hold on her when Sanji came flying towards him. She ducked under the water and moved as the two men started an ungraceful fight of limbs. The sound of Sanji yelling had caused everyone to come and see what was going on. The crew plus the wolves and Gan Fall had appeared behind them. "Oi that looks fun! I want to play!" Luffy cried as he started unbuttoning his vest. Nami rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head. "Idiot you can't swim."

"Oh yeah." Luffy grumbled as he re-buttoned his vest. Chopper sat down next to him and they both began to mope. Robin stared at them quizzically, why would they want to go into water that could kill them? Usopp took off his boots and shirt and jumped into the water with them, though he avoided the still ongoing fight between Zoro and Sanji. Ryder just shook her head and placed a hand on Usopp's back who jumped slightly, not used to being touched by a female. "Maybe a night swim could do us all well." Nami said aloud as she began to strip down to her bra and panties causing Sanji to stop and stare.

Oh Nami-swan! You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Sanji swooned as she jumped into the water. Ryder huffed a laugh and swam next to Sanji. "Oi Nami I have to agree." Ryder smirked as she bowed her head. Nami growled and sent the assassin a nasty glare._ Oh this is going to be too easy_ Ryder thought. Sanji was still swooning over Nami with hearts fluttering around him until Ryder swam over and pulled him by his pants over to her. "I didn't get the chance to tell you how delicious your dinner was." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The love cook almost fainted when her breasts pushed up against his pale chest. Ryder giggled and threw a sideways glance to both Nami and Zoro. _Is she really challenging me_? Nami growled inwardly. Zoro, realizing what she was doing, shook his head and turned to swim away but not before Nami moved to stop him with an innocent smile. She was about to say something but Zoro put his hand up. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Oi Zoro, let's play a game." Sanji suggested with a smile as Ryder turned to look at him as well, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What kind of game?" He asked.

"This isn't fair! I want to play too!" Luffy grumbled loudly. Ignoring Luffy's complaining Sanji explained the game to them. Usopp asked to join but Sanji quickly explained that he wasn't worthy to touch Nami or Ryder. Usopp grumbled, returning back to the island next to Chopper and Luffy. "First one to knock the other down wins, got it?" Sanji asked.

"Got it." The others agreed.

Sanji quickly scooped Ryder up onto his shoulders with a grin as Zoro did the same for Nami. A slight blush fell upon Nami's face and Ryder smirked. _So she really does like the swordsman._ The guys steadied their women and the games began. Nami had locked her arms onto Ryder's as they tried to push each other off. Zoro could tell that Ryder was holding back, there was no way Nami was stronger than her. Ryder grinned and added a little more pressure causing Nami to almost slip off Zoro's shoulders. "Come on navigator, is that all you got?" Ryder smirked devilishly.

Zoro moved forward again and Nami tried to grab a hold of Ryder. The assassin looked down at the cook and they shared a devious smile before Ryder swung her arm over her head creating a wave that knocked both Nami and Zoro under the water. Zoro reemerged first followed by a very annoyed Nami. "That's cheating! She used her devil fruit powers."

"The only rule was to knock off your opponent." Ryder smiled at Nami who crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Zoro looked at the blue-haired girl with an amused smirk. "It never said how." She finished. Nami growled and eventually got out of the water.

Things began to settle down amongst the crew as the moon became more evident with the passing time. Everyone had full bellies and sleep was beginning to take its toll on them. Winning the argument, Robin was eventually allowed to put out the fire. After Luffy complaining for several minutes about not having a pillow, one of the wolves reluctantly agreed. Luffy snuggled up to the wolf's warm body and within seconds was asleep, snores already emitting from his mouth. Sanji had set up a tent for the ladies equipped with pillows and blankets, but when Ryder tried to enter, Nami went berserk. Ryder figured that much and found a comfortable spot up against a tree. Both Zoro and Sanji couldn't help but feel bad for her, this wasn't the first Nami rejected her from a proper sleeping environment nonetheless eventually everyone found their proper sleeping arrangements and willing went to sleep.

* * *

I'm sure you guys very much enjoyed this chapter(; I enjoyed writing it a lot. Poor Nami, she just wants some Zoroluvin too.

Author Replies ~ bing

**Girl-luvs-magna: **mwehaha that's my intention! :)

**22wolfgirl: **Thank you ((: I dunno about that, there's going to be some stuff that I don't even think Luffy can handle :o dundundun.

**midnight1997: **RIGHT! In a way he did(; oh zoro, always with the subtle hints.

**AmberKurosaki: **Next chapter you will!

**Pesephone-De-Nae: **Exactly! Because Nami won't let herself like her. Navigators, pssht.

**Funsized-killjoy: **Zoro is just too perfect for words c:

**Eviline: **Great minds think alike!(; haha! When I was talking about her past. I meant how I was going to write it. I've already decided I'm just going to write it in third person to keep the flow of the story. You'll see next chapter.(:

**vampireprincessofempire: **you're cool for reviewing ;D


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_She could feel her teeth chattering as she brought her knees to her chest in attempt to keep warm. The cell was ice cold and the ragged clothes she was wearing did her no good. It had been few days since any Marines had paid her a visit, which meant no food. She shivered once more, breathing into her tiny pale hands. They forced her to eat some type of odd blue fruit, when she asked them what it was they just snickered and told her it was an experiment. 'Stupid Marines.' The young Ryder whispered into the cold. Ever since she ate the fruit she was feeling more cold than usual and water was constantly dripping from her body._

_The cell door creaked slightly, white light flooding in and obstructing her view of the visitor. Deep red magma oozed to the floor and Ryder immediately knew it was Akainu. He chuckled darkly, his hands forming into magma as he illuminated the room._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked._

_Ryder spit in his direction and he chuckled again. In one swift movement his magma hands were wrapped around Ryder's neck as he pinned her against the cell wall. Her skin hissed as it came in contact with his but she didn't burn, it sizzled. She screamed out of fear. "W-what's going on?"_

_"The fruit increased your defenses, rendering even my attacks impervious to you." He said more to himself. Ryder wriggled in his grasp, her body dangling several feet above the ground. She didn't understand what was going on. What did they do to her? His hands turned back to normal as he threw her across the room, almost knocking her unconscious. He exited the room without another word to her. She cradled her arm against her chest as she backed into the corner. Voices were coming from outside the door, it sounded like someone barking commands, most likely Akainu. The door opened again to reveal a tall muscular man with white-green hair that Ryder had never seen before. She cowered in the corner, hoping the darkness would protect her. The two cigars in his mouth emitted a heavy smoke that assaulted her nostrils, causing her to sneeze. His attention turned to her, his eyes piercing through her as he examined the small child. "How old are you?" He finally spoke. Ryder glared at him and gave him the same response she gave Akainu, she spit in his direction. He didn't attack her though, he just continued to smoke his cigars. "That attitude isn't going to get you anywhere kid, I'd wise up." He said._

_Ryder said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. The cell door opened again, Akainu and a Marine officer behind him. Akainu had a smug look on his face as he commanded the man called 'Smoker' to apprehend her. It didn't take much effort at all for Smoker to hold the small child still for Akainu. The officer grabbed a hand full of her blue hair and began to cut it off. After a few minutes, Ryder's beautiful blue hair was gone. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not in front of them. No one said anything as the officer left the cell and came back a few seconds later with a small brand in his hand. He handed it to Akainu who heated it up with his devil fruit powers. Ryder watched mesmerized and scared at the same time. She had never seen anything like it before. Realization dawned on Ryder as Akainu approached her with the brand. She struggled but to no avail as Smoker had his hold on her. Akainu pushed her head down and stuck the brand behind her right ear. Her skin sizzled again but this time she actually felt it. Her skin burned and tears fell from her eyes as she screamed in pain. Smoker dropped her to the floor as Akainu chuckled and headed for the door. He was halfway out before he turned to look back the crying child. "Welcome to your new world, Project One."_

_The cell door closed, leaving Ryder and Smoker behind. She rubbed behind her ear, her head stinging in pain as the tears continued to fall. Smoker just stood there, not really knowing what to do, so he decided to leave. As he turned the girl latched onto his boot, tears streaming down her face. "Help me."_

Ryder shot up, breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Reassuring herself that it was just a dream. A chill ran down her spine, as she rubbed her arms attempting to keep warm but quickly froze when she realized what she did. This wasn't the first time she had one of these visions, or nightmares as she liked to call them. She really didn't know what they were. Ryder exhaled deeply and shivered again. She looked around at her crew who appeared to still be sleeping and slowly got up. She needed to be near the water or she'd never calm down.

She sat down in the clearing near the altar and closed her eyes. She placed her palms on her thighs and breathed deeply, meditating always helped her mind. The water in the lagoon lapped softly against the island as Ryder tried to think. These dreams were no help to her, they were mere glimpses. She wanted to know more. At least she finally figured out how she got her devil fruit powers. She growled inwardly as she thought about the Marines. If she ever saw Akainu or Smoker again she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. The water moved more violently at her thoughts, nipping at the grass as it lapped ashore. The dream still didn't tell her what Project One meant. She rubbed the spot behind her ear, and quickly retracted her hand. It's like it was still fresh. Ryder opened her eyes and focused on the water.

She flinched slightly as her fingernails dug into her skin. She needed some way to channel her anger. Water was surrounding her like fire nipping at her skin, it swirled around her body as she sighed angrily. She heard footsteps approach behind her but she couldn't turn around. No, they would feel her wrath, something she had no control over. A hand pushed through the rapid waters that were surrounding her and firmly grasped her shoulder. Ryder growled not even bothering to turn around as she used the water to constrict the person behind her. She looked over her shoulder realizing it was Zoro but couldn't bring herself to stop. His dull green eyes met with Ryder's fierce blue ones as she slowly started to close her hand, making the water pressure harder on him. He said nothing as his breathing became more labored at the pressure she inflicting on him. He couldn't back down, she needed to know he was here for her. Ryder's fist was close to closing before he finally mumbled her name.

The water around her fell to the ground and slithered back to her body. She rubbed her arms, finally looking away from Zoro as the ferocity in her eyes died down. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Ryder nodded. _No._

"You could have killed me." Zoro stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"My anger gets the best of me sometimes." She mumbled.

"Why are you angry?" He asked.

"Worried swordsman?" Ryder smirked up at him and Zoro smiled. _Now that's the Ryder I know._ Zoro offered her a helping hand to which she ignored, smiling she pushed his hand away and got up herself. She stared off into the distance as the wind blew, rustling the trees behind them.

"I have these dreams." Ryder started but stopped to look at Zoro. He nodded, showing that he was listening to her. "I think they're pieces of my past."

"Maybe its your minds way of recovering its missing memories." Zoro offered and Ryder huffed an annoyed laugh. "Yeah well, maybe I don't want to see them."

"I thought you wanted to remember?" He asked.

Ryder looked at him angrily, though she didn't mean too. The water lapped against the island at her emotions. "I do, it's just- I want- I don't know." She sighed and the water soothed down. "Seventeen years of my life are missing.. It's just- I want to know more than anything, but I'm scared."

Zoro almost lost his breath, did Ryder just say _she was scared_? He didn't think those two words could be uttered in the same sentence. She seemed vulnerable in this moment, something he never thought he'd see in her.

"What if I'm not ready to face what happened?" She asked herself then realized Zoro was still standing there, listening intently to what she was saying. She was revealing too much of those blasted things called feelings. She shook her head and growled inwardly. "Forget I said that."

"We should get back to sleep." Zoro said as he noted he could see the sun faintly beginning to come up. Ryder agreed and fell back into the grass. "You're not sleeping with the rest of the crew?" He raised an eye brow.

"Remember? The water keeps me calm." She said lazily as she closed her eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes and stared at the sarcastic assassin. She shivered slightly, she was cold, but he knew she'd never admit to it. He sat down next to her and laid back with his hands behind his head. She opened one eye to look at him before shrugging and slowly falling back asleep to another nightmare.

* * *

Ryder yawned softly as she stretched her limbs, eyes still closed as she arched back. She snuggled her head back into the crook of Zoro's neck as his arm tightened around her waist. Ryder finally opened her eyes, realization smacking her in the face as she looked at the sleeping face of the swordsman. Somehow in the middle of the night they managed to snuggle up to each other. Ryder smirked, _he so wants me_. She arched her back again, hearing it crack as she pushed herself up into a kneeling position.

A playful glint reached her eyes as she contemplated waking him up by throwing him in the water. Ryder looked down at Zoro's face and reluctantly decided against it, after all he did keep her warm last night. Though she'd never admit that to him. She huffed at her softness, why did she care anyway? Her ears perked at the sound of her still sleeping crew. She could hear Luffy grumbling in his sleep about how hungry he was and Sanji sleep replying calling him a bottomless pit. A smile formed on her face as she looked down at the sleeping swordsman. She reached and traced a finger lightly up his cheekbone to his ear, brushing her finger across his three gold earrings. If only he were awake to grumble at her, she mentally laughed.

She ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft green hair and he stirred slightly. He was so calm yet so strong and confident, even in his sleep. He had to be the most alluring man she had ever laid her eyes on. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she leaned down and gently pressed her soft lips to Zoro's hot, firm ones. It was an innocent kiss till Ryder decided to nibble softly on his bottom lip, the action finally waking him up. When she pulled back she saw Zoro's dark curious eyes staring back, amused.

She smirked wickedly down at him, expecting him to grumble and push her off but was shocked when he pushed himself up onto his elbows to meet her lips in a much more fierce kiss; his lips melting against hers. She never thought he'd actually react to her advances. His tongue traced the line of her lower lip, and she opened her mouth slightly to his invasion. She was impressed by the swordsman's kissing skills and boldness. _What else is he good at?_

The feel of his tongue battling against hers for dominance before he explored her mouth was more intoxicating than even the heaviest of rums. Finally out of breath, the two broke away for air. Ryder sat back on him and Zoro tensed as her lower half rubbed against his member. Ryder smirked, placing her hands on his strong chest. "I don't think this can work between us swordsman."

Zoro growled deeply, feeling her against him. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm not much for that sentimental, making love non-sense." Ryder said with a wave of her hand.

Zoro smirked. "Who said I was having sex with you?"  
"Well what was that then?" Ryder huffed.

"Payback." He smirked again, trying to push her off of him but she narrowed her eyes and pushed his shoulders to the ground. Ryder placed her hand over her heart and feigned pain. "What did I ever do to deserve that?" Zoro smirked and flipped Ryder beneath him so he was now in the dominant role. He laughed darkly at the look of shock on Ryder's face, she was not expecting that. She felt vulnerable beneath him, it bothered her. She finally recovered and smiled devilishly up at him. "Ah someone's being a bit bold."

Zoro smiled. "The scores two to two."

"If you say so." Ryder chuckled as she pushed Zoro off of her. She winked at him before walking as he leaned back on his legs. He shook his head and brushed his pants off as he gathered his katana's. This girl was making him question everything he stood against.

Ryder walked back to the campfire at the sound of Sanji yelling at Luffy. Zoro appeared a few moments later behind her and Nami glared in their direction. "Where have you two been?"

"Sleeping." Zoro stated.  
Ryder nodded with a wicked smile. "Yeah, _sleeping._"

She let Nami decipher that one on her own as she fumed angrily. Everyone turned when they heard the sound of Usopp screaming. They ran to the clearing and joined him in gawking at Merry. She was completely repaired, it wasn't perfect but it was something. As they stepped onto the altar, Chopper was already hugging the mast. "Someone even replaced the mast!" He exclaimed happily.

"It must have been quite a chore, hulling that thing back up here." Robin commented with a smile. Ryder cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes at the mast. Who would have gone through all the trouble just to help them? Zoro noticed her squinting eyes and rolled his own at her.

"It was nice and all, but they did a piss-poor job." Sanji noted as he rubbed his chin.  
"There was someone here! I saw them last night!" Usopp said.

"I didn't hear anything last night." Ryder said. "And I was sleeping right by the clearing."

"But who would come all the way out here to fix our ship?" Zoro asked as he leaned back on the railing. Chopper jumped from the railing and onto a near by rope and swung around the deck. "Does it matter? They fixed Merry!" He cheered as he swung around. Chopper swung towards Zoro and landed on his face. He tried to get him off but the reindeer wouldn't let go. Nami shook her head and glowered at them. "What are you guys goofing around for? There's still plenty of work to do."

Chopper finally let go of Zoro and wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him like a baby kola. Ryder chuckled at the sight before stepping forward to look at Nami. "The only thing we need to worry about now is getting the ship off the altar."

"Yeah Ryder's right!" Luffy smiled. He scratched his head and looked at Ryder. "How are we doing that?"

"I Captain Usopp will…" Before Usopp could finish his Captain's speech Ryder had managed to glide the ship down the altar on a slide of water. Usopp lowered his arm and glowered at the assassin.

The crew settled in the kitchen as Nami pulled out the various maps. "The route the exploration group will be taking is directly south." She pointed with her pencil. "Here to the right, there should be some ruins so be careful of all the enemies, try to stay alive, and bring back all the gold." Nami smiled sweetly as she finished.

"You make it sound easy." Zoro commented dully and received a glare from the navigator. "It is." She replied.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Luffy asked.  
"Of course not! It's scary." Nami gasped.

Ryder stared at her in disbelief. "You want this gold so damn bad but you're not even willing to risk anything to get it?"

"No that's what you're for so _I_ don't get hurt." Nami smirked wickedly before she turned back to her maps. "Anyway, we'll take Merry through the islands then we'll meet here." She pointed then dragged her pencil across the map. "Then escape here."

"Sounds like a plan!" Luffy cheered.  
"We'll be rich." Nami smiled with hearts in her eyes.  
"Escape.." Usopp pondered.

"Let's split into groups now, come on!" Nami urged.

* * *

"Hey that's the wrong way Zoro! We're suppose to be going West!" Luffy pointed to the East. "Jeeze, your sense of direction…"

Chopper looked dumbfounded at Luffy. "But he's going East.."  
Ryder laughed as she patted the reindeer on the head. "Shh, they'll figure it out."

"We're supposed to be going to the skulls right eye so we have to go to the right! Damn idiot." Zoro grumbled.

"They've lost their minds." Chopper shook his head.

"It must be the heat or something, they're not normally _that_ stupid." She laughed. "Go tell our hero's were supposed to be going South." She shook her head with a smile as Chopper ran after them. "I didn't think it possible to be that directionless until I met Zoro." Robin chuckled lightly.

"There's a lot of things that shouldn't be possible with this crew." Ryder smirked as Chopper pointed Zoro and Luffy in the right direction.

"Well South, why didn't you say anything before Ryder." Luffy laughed as he picked up a stick. He whistled a tune as they walked and tapped it on the ground to the beat. Chopper eyed the stick with a frown, he wanted one. "Luffy that's a pretty nice stick." Chopper commented.

"Isn't it? It's mine though, you have to get your own." Luffy hummed as he drug his stick across the ground.

"Awh, I want one… stick stick!" Chopper squealed as he ran around looking for a stick.  
"It's just a stick.." Zoro said.

"I wonder if you have a nice stick." Ryder said idly as she put her hands behind her head. "Huh?" He asked. Ryder smiled devilishly and pointed to below his waist, making Zoro's face redden as he glared at her. "Is sex really the only thing you think about?"

Ryder winked. "Only when you're around."

"You know this forest isn't really as scary as I thought it would be." Chopper smiled.

"I agree, we've seen nothing but birds and trees for two days." Luffy grumbled.

"Look at you two, you actually want to run into trouble?" Robin chuckled at them while Ryder nodded her head in agreement. "It has been pretty boring around here lately."

"I can't wait to get all the treasure and kick god's ass!" Luffy cheered and pointed his stick in the air. Ryder stopped abruptly causing Zoro to walk into her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked looking down at her. Ryder shook her head before mumbling "Nothing." She started walking again, Chopper trailing right behind her. He could feel it too. The branches rustled again and this time they all turned at the noise. "Do you see that?" Chopper asked as he pointed the moving blue object.

A giant blue stripped snake with beady yellow eyes and pearly white fangs appeared from behind a tree hissing at them, its tongue snapping violently. Everybody screamed, Chopper the loudest and ran in the opposite direction. Luffy laughed like a maniac as they ran while Chopper continued to cry. Zoro finally stopped, pulling one of his katana's out and faced the creature.

It lunged for him but Zoro jumped above it and the snake dived for Luffy who also jumped out of the way. They both landed on tree branches gracefully as the snake bit into a near by tree, venom seeping from its fangs and destroying the bottom half of the trunk. Zoro stared in disbelief while Luffy cheered.

"ACID!" Chopper squealed.

"Don't let it touch you!" Zoro yelled as Ryder dodged the snake's attack. Luffy swung from the bottom of the tree branch by his arm and made a jungle man scream to attract the snakes attention. It turned from Ryder to Chopper who squeaked and ran away. Zoro jumped from his branch and landed in front of the snake who dived for him. Luffy swung his arm and punched the snake, sending it flying and causing half the forest to rattle. After the dust cleared Copper panicked, trying to locate his friends. "I'M LOST GUYS WAIT FOR ME!"

"I know I'm going in the right direction but where is everyone else?" Robin asked herself as she looked around.

"Figures I turn my back for one second and they all disappear. Whatever, they know how to take care of themselves and I got half the map memorized anyway. I go to the right." Zoro said as he turned left and walked into the dense forestry.

Luffy huffed and poked his stick into the ground while the other scratched his head. "Where did everybody go? Did they get lost? I'll catch up with them later at the ruins." He pointed his finger to the air. "Ryder said to go South so and it always gets warmer when you go South so I go… this way." He grinned as he headed East.

Ryder drummed her fingers on her arm lightly before huffing. "Damn it."

* * *

Ryder trudged through the forest, searching for her crew and keeping a keen ear on her surroundings. The explosions were getting louder and closer with each step. She wondered how much of a baby Nami was being. She was probably snuggled up to Sanji spewing some more bullshit about how hard her journey with Zoro was. Ryder snorted, she never was one to get along well with other females, though she got along with Robin pretty well, which was a first for her.

Her thoughts wandered to this morning and her make out session with Zoro, a small smirk tugging at her lips. He was a great kisser, something she wasn't expecting and he tasted like mints. She licked her lips, faintly tasting his and smirked, she needed another taste of him. Ryder had to admit she was surprised by Zoro this morning. Even though she has only been with the crew for a short amount of time, what she could gather from Zoro was that he wasn't one to kiss or snuggle with when you fall asleep. He was brave, protective, and strong willed. He knew what he wanted and he'd do anything to achieve it but after last night she noticed something about the swordsman. He is very… caring and great with details, like how he noticed she was bothered when she asked for a cigarette. Ryder smiled, he was relaxed around and didn't have his guard up as much as he usually did and from what Ryder could perceive Zoro never let his guard down at all. That made her feel very accomplished.

Ryder's triumphant attitude quickly dwindled when she remembered her nightmare last night, she debated telling Zoro but decided she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she came to him for help. She snorted again, she never needed help before. This was her problem and her problem **only**.

A twig snapped behind Ryder and she froze, she could feel a presence watching her. She glanced side to side before turning around and catching the half goat human in her hand. He 'baaed' in pain and tried to round house kick her but Ryder deflected it. "Who are you?" She asked nonchalantly.

"An enforcer of g-g-god! Release me at once woman!" He commanded and Ryder complied. "I've been sent here to rid of the Blue Sea dwellers with my axe dial!" Ryder released a small yawn before turning and walking away. The goat's jaw dropped in disbelief, such a rude human. He charged towards her but Ryder turned, jabbing him in every pressure point that was available, rendering his body useless as he crumpled to the ground. She smirked and looked down at him. "I'm feeling nice today so consider that a warning." She said darkly as she turned and continued on her path.

After what seemed like several minutes she heard foot steps coming in her direction. Ryder growled, did she not warn him already? She climbed up a near by tree and readied herself for the attacker. A terrible noise assaulted her ears, making her cringe, it sounded like someone was** trying** to sing. The bush rustled and Ryder pounced, ramming her attacker up against the tree by his neck. When she was greeted by the onyx eyes of Luffy she smiled and shook her head. "COOOOL!" He grinned.

"I thought you were that goat thing again." Ryder said releasing her hold on him.

"So you saw them too? They got me all excited for nothing, I thought I was going to see a real goat." Luffy pouted.

Ryder shook her head and smirked at her captain. "You do realize you were walking in the North direction, the complete opposite way of South right?"

Luffy shrugged. "I went the warmest way."

Ryder laughed and walked past Luffy. "Come on captain." Luffy smiled and followed suit, continuing to sing his idiotic song. Explosions kept sounding around them and Ryder was starting to get worried about her little reindeer, the poor thing was probably terrified. Luffy finished the last verse of the song and turned to look at the assassin. "After we leave here, I want to set sail to help you find your past." He beamed brightly and Ryder couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm not imposing on your adventure. I'll find the pieces eventually, I'm just here for the ride." She replied calmly, though deep down it was killing her. Ryder couldn't choose. She wanted the crew to help her but at the same time, she didn't want them a part of it. She sighed, she was afraid of what they might find and if they'd judge her for it. Hell, she knew they already were judging her. She could tell when she told her story around the fire, she could see it in their eyes. The fear and apprehension of having her around.

"No." Luffy said. "I promised."

Ryder raised an eye brow to him before crossing her arms across her chest. "I couldn't even tell you where to start."

"Anywhere, its something isn't it?" He laughed.  
"Always the optimist." Ryder chuckled.  
"I don't know what that means but thanks." Luffy grinned.

A thud sounded on the huge root that was beside them and they both looked up to see a tall, muscular Shandian. He was covered in various red and green tribal tattoo's on his left shoulder and face. He had long dark brown hair that was arranged into a Mohawk that followed a braid down past his waist. His right arm was completely bandaged up and he looked tohave be through hell. His left wing was almost completely burned off and he sported bruises all over his torso and face. He clicked his bazooka and looked at Luffy then to Ryder. His eyes seemed dark and intimidating.

"Oh its you." Luffy said as he tapped his stick on the ground. Ryder gave him a sideways glace, how did he know him?

"I warned you to leave this island, you don't belong here." Wiper said.  
"I can do what I want." Luffy stuck his tongue out and Ryder slapped her forehead.

"No you can't." He growled. "This island belongs to us, the Shandians."

"Last time I checked, it belonged to god." Ryder commented with an amused smirk.  
"Really?" Luffy said. "We apologize for intruding then." He bowed and pulled Ryder along with him.

"HOLD IT." Wiper yelled.  
"What!?" Luffy asked, clearly annoyed.

Wiper smirked as he bit down on his cigarette. "I'm going to eliminate you."

Luffy and Ryder looked at each other with obvious smirks. "That's all?" Luffy asked. "You should have just said so." Ryder finished as they both cracked their knuckles and Wiper clicked his gun. Wiper snarled and shot his bazooka at them. Ryder kneeled behind Luffy who deflected it with his Gum-Gum Balloon ability. Luffy laughed, earning another three bazooka shots at them both. Luffy deflected them all, sending them in different directions.

"Those aren't going to affect me." Luffy stated.

"So it would seem." Wiper boomed. "Time to change the style then." He spit his cigarette to the side and grabbed for a dial which he bounced in his hand menacingly. He put it in his bazooka and clicked it once before aiming it at them both. Ryder finally stood back up and stared at the Shandian curiously. He shot the bazooka releasing a weird blue wind that smelled terrible. Luffy grabbed his nose in disgust while Ryder scrunched her face disapprovingly.

"What is that?" She chocked.

"This breath dial contains gas. This weapon is known as the burn bazooka, it fires a blue-white flame which incinerates anything in its path." Wiper smiled darkly.

The bazooka cackled and the fire bulged out coming straight for them. Without a moment of hesitation Ryder pushed Luffy out of the way as the flame shot her straight through the tree. Luffy yelped as he landed on his face but quickly turned over as the smoke cleared. "RYDER!" There was a huge smoking hole in the tree and Ryder was no where in sight. Luffy turned, rage boiling in his blood at the thought of his friend dead. Wiper was no where in sight. "COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

In a split second Wiper swung his foot around to collide with Luffy's face but he dodged it and used his Gum-Gum pistol to punch him but Wiper deflected it and hovered in the sky. Luffy stretched his arm to latch onto a tree and then used that momentum to bounce off another and charge towards Wiper. "Gum-Gum stamp!" Luffy shouted as his leg stretched out and collided with Wiper's equally strong one. Luffy beamed happily when he saw Ryder appear in the tree hole. She had an extremely pissed off look on her face. While Luffy was distracted Wiper shout another fire ball at him to which he dodged, but just barely.

"That was close." He breathed.

Ryder growled at the sight of Wiper. "Splash-splash fist!" She yelled as she shot her watery fist towards Wiper who unfortunately dodged it. Luffy used his Gum-gum pistol again but Wiper was just too fast for them. Wiper skated along the overgrown root towards Ryder and shot at her again but she shielded herself with water. When she was within in reach of him, she jabbed at two of his pressure points causing him to stumble. She controlled the water to wrap him up in whirlpool as Luffy used his Gum-gum pistol again to send him flying into the trees.

Luffy slapped Ryder in the back approvingly as the dust cleared. "We make a good team." He grinned. Ryder nodded with a smile but turned when she heard the sound of Wiper's bazooka click again. He was glaring at them both as he aimed his gun. Luffy put his hand out in front of Ryder and walked forward. "You like bazooka's so much? I'll show you mine." Wiper charged towards Luffy as they both jumped into the air prepared to give it their all. Luffy stretched his arms as far as they could go behind his back with an evil smile as Wiper steadied his gun. ""Gum Gum Bazooka!" "Burn Bazooka!" They both shouted as they released their power. The fire shot out of the bazooka but Luffy's hands went through it punching Wiper in the gut causing him to spit blood while Luffy and Ryder were blown away by the fire.

The dense black smoke cleared and Ryder looked around for Luffy, seeing no sign of him. Wiper stood up, grabbing his gut while he heaved heavily. "What's wrong Straw Hat? I know that wasn't enough to kill you!"

"Damn straight it wasn't!" Luffy's voice echoed through the forest.

Ryder turned at the sound of his voice. A loud quake shook the forest and Ryder kneeled to the ground, placing her hand on the earth. The ground rumbled as if something was slithering on it and Ryder immediately recognized the snake. A tree fell to the side violently and a dust cloud swept across the area. After it cleared, it was silent.

"Whatever, this isn't the time to be wasting my energy on children. I need to save it for defeating Enel." Wiper said as he flew away.

Ryder growled debating if she should attack or let him go. She could certainly defeat him but now was not the time, she needed to find Luffy and the others.

* * *

I just want to say that I love you guys beyond imagination. The fact that you've continued to review, follow and favorite even though I'm terrible at updating makes me so happy and as my New Years Resolution I promise to update more. You guys rock seriously.

This chapter was way overdue and I really apologize for that. This chapter is 6,000 words. Does that make up for it? ;D  
& I hope you guys liked the glimpse of her past, did I do okay? Anything I could improve on?

Author Replies ~ bing

**22wolfgirl: **You read my mind. Lucky girl ryder is, I wouldn't mind using Zoro as my pillow c;

**midnight1997: **Haha Nami deserves everything she gets from Ryder XD After all, Nami made some pretty mean stabs at her before T:

**Guest: **Thanks so much!

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Don't worry, they would never turn on Nami though I'd love it if they did x) But she is going to do something in the future that will cost her a lot. ewww foreshadowing d;

**Funsized-killjoy: **I bet you loved this chapter(;

**Eviline: **Thanks so much Eviline, that really means a lot to me. I try so hard and I'm glad you've kept with me for so long(:


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, not even _one_ _piece_. ZING! **

* * *

"Where are you going!" Nami yelled at Gan Fall who was standing on the upper deck with Pierre. He could tell that her face showed anger but her eyes told him she was terrified. "My apologies but I must find Enel." Gan Fall said slowly.

"You're just going to leave a lady here all alone!" Nami screeched. Gan Fall looked over his shoulder at Nami with an apologetic face. "I already offered my apologies. I need to know why Enel came down into the forest.. The very land itself may be in peril. Can you fly Pierre?" Gan Fall asked as his friend cawed enthusiastically. He hopped onto his back and looked over at Nami. "I'll leave you with the gauntlet, you should be able to manage." With that, he and Pierre started to fly away.

"HOLD IT GAN FALL! YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE, YOU CALL YOURSELF GOD!?" Nami screeched but to no avail as Gan Fall was no longer in eye sight. Nami huffed. "GET BACK HERE! THINK THIS OVER!" Nami slammed her fists into the floor and looked over at Sanji and Usopp who were still burnt and unconscious. The soft cloud water lapped against the ship softly as the ship continued on its course.

"Nothing good ever happens to us." She sulked to herself.

Finished with her pity party, she pulled the unconscious men to the upper deck and let out a deep breath while she wiped her forehead; they were damn heavy for being so skinny. "I need to get these guys some medical attention. Chopper hurry back!" She sulked quietly to herself again. An explosion went off on the water way as Nami's eyes bulged out of her head preparing for the worst as she turned around. She placed the gauntlet on her hand and readied herself.

Her stance faltered when she saw Pagaya and Conis approaching on a ridiculous looking boat. Nami let out a relaxed breath as her eyes met with Conis' who waved excitedly. "Heso Nami!" Nami smiled with a nod to Conis though her eyes were fixed on the little girl that was sitting beside her.

"Heso." Pagaya smiled as he took off his helmet.  
"What are you doing here?" Nami asked. "And would you knock it off with the damn trumpet!"

The little girl growled and tried to jump off the boat dial. Pagaya did his best to calm her but she wasn't listening. "Let me go!"

"No, you must stay here!" Pagaya urged. "I promise we won't stay long." Pagaya said softly. The little girl eventually complied as they made their way onto the Going Merry. The little girl ran up to Nami with an angry expression and hit her on the knee with her stick.

"Ow! Who the hell is this?" Nami growled as she aimed the impact dial at her.  
"Her name is Aisa." Pagaya informed.

Nami's face softened a bit and she crouched down to eye level with Aisa. "Stay back you ugly Blue Sea dweller or I'll eliminate you! I'm a warrior of Shandra!" Aisa spat at her.

"Yeah so what? You want to fight? I'll give you an impact dial to chew on." Nami stared at the little girl with an unimpressed expression.

"They're burnt black! We have to treat them immediately!" Conis said as she observed Sanji and Usopp. Nami looked over at Conis and nodded sadly. "They're badly injured."

"Who did this?" Conis asked.  
"Enel, he was here." Nami said quietly.

Conis, Pagaya and Aisa all looked at her. "He was here?" Nami nodded.

"Would you please turn your ship onto the path we just used? We created it using a Milky Dial, you can follow it all the way to the White-White sea before the enemy realizes we're here."

"Gee, couldn't you have been a little more quieter." Nami said dully.

"NO!" Aisa screamed.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" Nami questioned as she ran to Aisa's side. She put her hand on the little girls shoulder and looked down at her. Streams of tears were rolling down her face as she trembled. "The voices- the voices are disappearing!" Nami looked over at Conis with worried eyes, she didn't understand what was going on. Aisa eventually pushed away from Nami and went to sit in a corner. Conis looked over at the crying girl sympathetically but turned when her father spoke. "We planned on leading all of you to the end of Skypiea but it seems things have changed." Pagaya stated.

Nami looked up at the clouds before turning her gaze to Pagaya, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "There's really nothing to worry about, when those goofballs are all together they're practically unstoppable."

"There isn't a group." Aisa said quietly. "At the most there was two but they got separated. If there were any groups I'd know about it and I don't." Nami's eye-brows knitted together in surprise. "That's mantara! That's the power that Enel and his priests use. How'd you learn that?"

Aisa started to tear up again. "I was born with it. You don't have an idea how scary it is to hear voices disappear."

Nami's mouth went into a straight line as she stared down at the little girl with an annoyed expression. "You're not crying again are you?" She asked with her hands placed on her hips. Aisa rubbed her eyes and with a growl looked up at Nami. "NO I'M NOT CRYING YOU STUPID BLUE SEA PERSON!"

"Her waver had broken down, luckily for her we were just passing by. If we hadn't gotten to her when we did she would have been eaten by a sky shark." Conis said softly as she stood next to Nami. She wished she could help Aisa but she didn't know how to. She just hoped that Luffy and the others were alright. "What were you thinking going out all alone?" Nami asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Aisa wiped the tears from her eyes but refused to look at them. "I don't know but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing." She whimpered. "Laki and everybody.." Conis and Nami met each other in a sympathetic gaze as an explosion sounded in the near by forest. Nami jerked her head towards the sound as worry crept into her head. "I hope everyone is alright."

* * *

"I swear I've been here, it looks familiar." Zoro said as he ran his hand across the tree. Ryder couldn't help but giggle softly above the trees. For being an outstanding swordsman, he really did have a bad sense of direction. "I'm not sure." He mumbled. The South bird squeaked a laugh and Zoro threw his backpack at its face. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" The bird narrowed its eyes and started to caw at him.

"Why are you still here! The only reason you came along in the first place was to get some food so my bad sense of direction shouldn't matter! You dumb bird." Zoro yelled.

"At least you admit you have bad navigation skills." Ryder laughed softly. Zoro and the bird jerked their heads up to see her swinging her legs nonchalantly on the branch. "What are you doing here?" Zoro growled.

"I've been following you for the past ten minutes." Ryder smiled down at him.

"And you didn't say anything about me going in the wrong direction?" Zoro glowered at her and Ryder just laughed again. "I wanted to see how off course you could get."

"Why would you do that.." Zoro continued to stare at her.

"Because I had nothing better to do." She smirked and jumped from the branch to land in front of him. "Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Of course you did." Ryder smirked as she crossed behind him and jingled his earrings to which he swatted her hand away. "Have you seen the others?"

Ryder nodded. "I was with Luffy when we ran into Wiper, fought him and then I lost him. I haven't seen him since."

"I haven't seen anyone." Zoro stated.

"Maybe that's because you're going the wrong way." Ryder smirked.  
"And maybe I wouldn't have if you would have told me!" Zoro yelled.

Ryder nudged his side with her elbow and smirked at him. "Awh swordsman don't be so gruff." Zoro huffed and rolled his eyes at the assassin, all while trying to hide his small smile. The South bird not paying attention to either of the two dived for Zoro's backpack and decided to fly off with it but not before Zoro latched onto it followed by a blue-haired girl wrapped around his waist. "LET GO OF IT! THERE ISN'T ANY FOOD IN THERE!" The South bird cawed happily and decided to ignore him. Ryder tightened her hold on Zoro's waist and tried to pull herself up but was unsuccessful. She huffed and rested her head against his stomach, feeling the toned muscles beneath his thin shirt. "Well this isn't what I was expecting." She mumbled.

"None of this would have happened if you led me in the right direction." Zoro said. Ryder looked up at him lazily with a small smirk gracing her lips. "For a swordsman you complain a lot." She felt Zoro tense as his chest rumbled against her. "IF YOU DON'T PUT US DOWN NOW I'M GOING TO PLUCK YOU FEATHER BY FEATHER AND COOK YOU." The bird however ignored him and continued to fly onward. Ryder chuckled and smiled playfully at him. "Don't you like us being so close together?"

"No." He answered.  
"Awh, I'm not that bad am I?" She smiled lightly up at him.

He decided not to say anything and rolled his eyes in response. Ryder looked up at him and smiled before mumbling something he couldn't hear. She wrapped her legs around Zoro's thighs and hoisted herself up his body, her breasts promptly sitting in his face. "Could you give me a boost?" She asked innocently. Zoro's face turned fifty shades of red as he mumbled a yes and boosted her on top of the bird making it grumble slightly but nonetheless didn't attempt to throw her off.

Ryder looked down at the swordsman with a playful smile. "Just hanging around?"

"Shut up." He grumbled as she reached for his hand.

The trees beneath them cackled and the giant yellow-eyed snake that attacked them before emerged from the brush, mouth open, ready for a bite. It chomped down just barely missing Zoro. "FLY HIGHER YOU DUMB BIRD!" He shouted. Ryder had to try hard to suppress her laughter but was not successful as she fell back on the bird in a fit.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" He yelled from below the bird.  
Ryder wiped a tear from her eye. "Actually yes I kind of do."

Zoro looked down and spotted the blue stripped snake still coming for him. He swung his foot up and kicked the South bird in attempt to make it move faster.. "It's still coming for us! Fly faster!" The south bird cawed angrily and looked to be contemplating something in his head. "Oh damn it swordsman." Ryder grumbled as the bird decided to let go of Zoro with a snicker. She jumped off the south bird and dived after him. Water swirled around Ryder like a raging bullet heading straight for the ground. In the midst of their falling she managed to catch Zoro's hand and pull him down with her. When the water finally settled and Zoro breathed a thanks to Ryder, they finally noted their surroundings.

"Straw Hat's friends." Wiper said with menace.  
The sky knight looked at the pair in shock. "Ryder!"  
"Sky knight." Ryder smiled with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Alright, hand over the gold." Zoro said as he placed his hand on one of the katana's. Ryder smirked expectantly at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't more greedy infidels seeking their salvation." A tall, bald, muscular, bearded man said. He had wings sprouting from his back, indicating that he was of Skypiea. He had on a pair of sunglasses that titled on both sides. His right arm was covered with a purple tattoo and he also had one that formed around his wrist like a bracelet. He was wearing a dark green tank, that enhanced the sight of his muscles and loose gray pants. Slung on his arm, was his weapon of choice, a massive sword with an extraordinary hilt. Ryder felt her stomach twitch at the sight of the sword, it only reminded her of what Shura did to her very own. She assessed him once more, realizing he was the final priest.

"Get out of my way or I'll destroy every one of you." Wiper growled as he readied his bazooka on his shoulder. Ryder glanced at each of them, assessing their weaknesses and how to use it against them. This was going to be one hell of a fight she thought as her eyes met with Wiper who was steadily glaring at her with menace.

"The time has come, Ohm, tell me where Enel is." Gan Fall yelled.

Ohm moved his sword from off his shoulder and held it in front of him. "I'm sure you each feel what you have to say is important but there's only one way for your voice to be heard. You must survive or find salvation." The ground shook violently as the blue-striped snake emerged from beside Ohm. It hissed and clacked its tongue at the five. "How the hell did that thing follow us here." Zoro muttered under his breath as Ryder nudged his side with a smile. "I think he likes you." She laughed.

"Now if you're ready, it's time to bring this to an end. The mighty Enel has prophesied that you won't survive." Ohm said as he pushed his glassed off the bridge of his nose. "Is that so?" Ryder asked with a raised eye brow and a mischievous smirk.

"If only your hearts hadn't been tainted by greed, you might have lived longer. I'll grant you a few moments to repent before I render judgment." Ohm said as he met the eyes of each individual before closing his own.

"Ready?" Zoro whispered as he looked at Ryder through the corner of his eye. In response, she cracked her neck and smirked. "Let the games begin."

"None of you will survive." Ohm spoke softly as he opened his eyes, though they were shielded by glasses Ryder could feel him watching her. She didn't falter however, she kept her smirk playing on her lips as she winked at him. He was assessing her, she knew it. He was just like Shura, he had mantara which meant she needed to change her moves. She subconsciously rubbed her healing shoulder and looked to Zoro who was speaking. Ohm caught her motion and the corners of his mouth titled up in a slight smirk. "I don't give a damn what god has prophesied I'm on my way to claim the gold. We don't have any business with you." Zoro said with a slight growl.

"No." Ohm said.

"Eh?" Zoro said.

"Death within my Ordeal is the only salvation you can attain. I will save you." Ohm said as he pointed his gigantic sword at Zoro who didn't even bat an eye.

"A speech of naught but inane prattle." Gan Fall huffed as Pierre cawed in agreement.

Ohm jumped in a swift motion and landed atop his dog, Holy's head. He patted the dog once before looking at each person standing before him. "Do with them what you want Holy." The dog barked obediently and stood on all fours as he growled.

The sky knight jumped onto Pierre's back as the half bird-horse hovered above everyone. "Enel's priests must be defeated before we proceed Pierre." Gan Fall said solemnly. The bird cawed in agreement as its eyes zoned in on the dog.

Zoro pulled Shusui from it's sheath and pointed it at the giant snake who was growling furiously. "That damn snake followed us all the way up here." He said. Ryder laughed, but her eyes never left Ohm. "I told you, he likes you!" She laughed softly again before finally looking over at Zoro with a playful smirk. "Or he thinks you look delicious which I can't disagree on."

"Focus Ryder." He muttered as he unsheathed his remaining swords before placing the final one in his mouth.

"Every last one you…" Wiper started softly. "CAN JUST DIE!" He shouted as he shot his bazooka. The blue-white flame shot towards Zoro but Ryder had managed to push him out of the way in time. Holy and Pierre along with their riders came charging towards each other. As the dust cleared, Zoro had a wicked smirk on his face as he grinned at Wiper. "That was pretty dangerous."

"Ignorant blue sea dweller." Wiper hissed as he steadied his cannon again. "You have no right to take anything!"

"I've had enough of you guys telling us what we can and can't do." Zoro said as he clicked his sword in his wrist. "What happens in the sky isn't our problem!" Zoro dived forward, swords aimed. Wiper turned as he blocked Zoro's attack. "I couldn't agree more." Zoro lunged forward in attempt to slice him but Wiper dodged it and jumped into the air. Wiper did a quick flip and landed on the ground when he settled and aimed his bazooka and shot at Zoro again who just missed it.

"He's better than I thought." Zoro breathed as he caught his breath. Wiper smirked evilly as Zoro came charging towards him. He readied his bazooka and was about to shoot but Zoro jumped out of the way and onto a near by pillar where he used his momentum to dive towards Wiper. Wiper lifted his leg and deflected Zoro's attack with his skate. Zoro growled and was about to slice up at him when a shadow loomed above him.

The snake hissed and dived for both of them. It roared and bit into a near by ruin which melted under its acid. "What the hell is wrong with that snake?" He asked himself as the dust cleared. He turned slightly at the sound of a deep rumbling behind him. Ryder deflected the dogs attempted attack on him and pushed the beast back with her Splash-Splash abilities.

"How can a dog move like that!?" Zoro asked dumbfounded.

"I am the sky breeder. I train animals far beyond normal discipline. I trained Holy here to stand on two legs and made him into a prized fighter and you'll get the full taste of that girl."

"Scary." Ryder feigned fear with a light smirk on her face but determination in her eyes. The sound of metal clashed when the sky knight flew over Ohm. It was obvious that he deflected the knight's attack as he flew over him. "Gan Fall." Ohm started slowly. "Even after being beaten by Shura you still haven't learned?"

Gan Fall looked at Zoro and Ryder before looking over at Ohm. "I will not back down!" He shouted. "I must know what you fools are planning."

Ohm laughed darkly. "Even if you knew, the likes of you could never comprehend gods intentions."

The dark shadow of the python loomed over everyone as it dived down for Zoro again. He muttered something about the snake being obsessed with him to which Ryder laughed as they dodged the intended attack. The dust shrouded the ruins as each of them jumped in different directions. Ryder lithely slid out the window of the ruin when she spotted something off in the distance. Her mind didn't register the figure at first, it probably didn't want too. She started to breathe heavily as her eyes widened at the sight. A little brown reindeer in a doctors hat lay torn up on the ground. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, sickly white showing. His chest didn't seem to be breathing at all. Ryder's heart thumped in her chest. _This can't be happening. _"Chopper!" She screamed as she ran towards him.

Zoro emerged from under some rubble when he heard Ryder scream. He looked equally as shocked as she did when he spotted what she was running towards. "I see. Their friend from the Blue Sea." Ohm said to himself as Holy sat patiently, awaiting his masters next command. Zoro wanted to run forward but he couldn't, his mind refused to register that that was Chopper laying there.

"Hey, watch your step." Ohm said.

"RYDER!" Zoro shouted as he ran forward but it was already too late. Ryder stepped on the trap floor and spikes instantly shot out in front of her; digging into her flesh. She fell to the ground as blood dripped from the spikes. "That's a dirty trick." She huffed as she tried to sit up.

"So this is his Ordeal?" Wiper asked as he appeared on a near by rooftop.

Ryder forced herself to move as she picked up Chopper. "Chopper! Answer me Chopper! Why were you here by yourself?" She tried but he wouldn't answer, he remained still and unresponsive. "Such a shame." Ohm said. Ryder let out a possessive growl as she laid the little reindeer back down tenderly. Zoro put his hand on her shoulder and stared at her with worried eyes although his face remained emotionless. He watched as something grew dangerously in her eyes, something, he didn't know what, snapped within her.

* * *

Merry _late _Christmas everyone, this is my belated gift to you. An early update. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

Author Replies ~

**22wolfgirl: **UH HUH! That's what I'm saying(; you know Zoro though, he's all **manly man**. He won't admit he likes to cuddlec;  
**Gurl-luvs-Magna: **She will eventually, poor Ryder. It must suck not to remember anything.  
**vampireprincessofempire: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it :)

I don't mean to be an annoying author constantly nagging for reviews, but sometimes the favorites and the follows just aren't enough. I mean I don't ask for much do I? I worked really hard on that last chapter. I thought everyone would love it because of snippet of Ryder's past but no one really reviewed. I got at least five or six new favorites and follows but no reviews. I'm telling you guys, a review goes a long way for an author. It's just a little reminder that you guys are still reading. So next time you read, please review. It's really appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, not even _one_ _piece_. ZING! **

* * *

_Recap: _

_Ryder forced herself to move as she picked up Chopper. "Chopper! Answer me Chopper! Why were you here by yourself?" She tried but he wouldn't answer, he remained still and unresponsive. "Such a shame." Ohm said. Ryder let out a possessive growl as she laid the little reindeer back down tenderly. Zoro put his hand on her shoulder and stared at her with worried eyes although his face remained emotionless. He watched as something grew dangerously in her eyes, something, he didn't know what, snapped within her._

"That's iron cloud, I've rigged several of them around here; each of them with their own triggers. On this field, you don't even know when you'll trip a switch. I don't even have to attack you." He said. "Half of what happened to that creature was my doing, he did the rest to himself in the Ordeal."

Zoro could feel his hand tightening on Ryder's shoulder out of anger but she didn't even seem to flinch. Her eyes seemed darkened, they were a deep blue that looked to be contemplating something. "Do you desire revenge?"

Ryder clenched her fists angrily as her dark eyes narrowed in on Ohm. "No, I don't really like fighting for that kind of reason."

"Oh? Impressive answer." Ohm said as he pushed his glasses back up to his face.  
"But-" Ryder started. "I'm a bit fired up now."

Ryder's hands started to drip with water as she jerked her shoulder from Zoro's grip. Blood dripped from her forehead as she steadily walked towards Ohm, her legs slowly forming into a giant whirlpool. Zoro backed up and grabbed Chopper, placing him in a near by ruin so he wouldn't receive any further damage. When he emerged Ryder was now almost twenty feet high in the air. The water beneath her lapped violently. She stared down at Ohm, her eyes seemed hooded, it was like she wasn't even conscious of herself anymore, she was replaced by something much more dangerous.

She shot her watered fist at Ohm but he dodged it and used his sword to cut at her. Zoro had never seen anything like it before, it almost mimicked the water in its fluid movements. The sword cut through her whirlpool but it had no effect on Ryder so he swung towards her again, leaving a large cut across her body.

She swung her fist at him, creating a large wave that knocked him and Holy back. As Holy struggled to get back up, Ohm jumped off his head and swung his swords towards Ryder who deflected it with another wave that caused him to fall back. She slammed her fist down, creating another wave like cage that trapped both Ohm and Holy.

The water died down and Ryder charged towards Ohm. He dodged and hit her in the back with the sword causing another large cut to emerge with blood spilling from it. Ryder growled, how could she win when he was predicting all her moves? She aimed a kick towards Ohm who blocked it which only made Ryder smirk as she twisted under and sweeped him off his feet. Ohm shot his sword, leaving a nasty gash in Ryder's leg as he got up and aimed an unsuccessful punch at her.

"You might have mantara, but an assassin knows best." She winked as she twisted under another of his punches and stabbed him in the side with a hidden dagger she had in her boot. She aimed another punch towards Ohm as he was down but was slammed into the ground by Holy before she could reach him.

Ryder moaned in pain as she tried to crawl out from beneath the heavy dog. Zoro charged towards Ohm, swords wielded but was blocked by Holy who kicked him half a mile away.

Wiper, fed up with the sight of Gan Fall shot at him but Pierre spiraled out of the way. "What are you doing Wiper! I am not…"

"Don't you dare try and say you're not our enemy!" Wiper shouted angrily. "To us, you and Enel are the same thing!"

"Are you incapable of listening to reason you fool?" Gan Fall shouted as the python emerged behind him. Pierre cawed in a frenzy and just missed its attempted chomp on him. The python dived down, almost crushing Wiper in its path. He jumped into the air and steadied his bazooka. "Damn fucking snake." The burn bazooka bellowed as the blue-white flame shot out and nailed the python in the head. Smoke shrouded the ruins and Wiper smirked contently.

But his smirk soon faded when the python reemerged even angrier than before. It hissed at Wiper and bared its fangs to him. "What the hell is this things scales made of?" He growled as jumped out of the way when the python tried to bite him again.

Ryder could feel her bones cracking beneath the weight of the dog. She let out another grunt of pain as Ohm stared solemnly down at her. "Since you're a woman- I'll give you a nice clean salvation. Being crushed to death is very honorable way to go out."

Ryder laughed. "I refuse to die." She coughed slightly. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you never laid a finger on Chopper." A devilish smirk appeared on her face as Holy started to choke in pain. Ryder was slowly closing her fist, letting the water inside his body expand to places it shouldn't. The water threatened to crush his lungs; the dog howled in pain as it finally got off of her. Holy stumbled and fell back slightly. Water crawled up Holy's body and made its way onto Ohm who sat still, not suspecting a thing.

She smirked contently as the water made its way around his head, suffocating him where he sat. His muffled yelling beneath the water came out in nothing but gurgles. She wiped the blood from her lip while watching Ohm and Holy suffocate. She squeezed her fist tighter making Holy fall to his knees.

There was a sudden bahing sound behind Ryder, that made her turn and look. She grumbled something annoyed under her breath as she watched god's enforcers jump through the clouds followed by some Shandian warriors.

"Ohm-sama!" They bahed as they watched the master of sky suffocate.

"You guys…" Wiper stared at them.  
"Yeah, we're the only ones left." The one with the axe answered. "We'll help you defeat Enel, Wiper."

Zoro stared at the sight before him; Ryder was slowly killing Ohm and Holy, god's enforcers were here along with some of Wiper's warriors and a familiar screech reached his ears as he turned to see Nami emerge from the clouds with a few enforcers on their tail. "Nami?" Zoro called.

"Leave us alone!" Nami screeched.  
"Aisa!" Wiper shouted.  
"Young lady!" Gan Fall called from the sky.

"Stop them!" An enforcer yelled from behind them. They closed in on the two and one almost grabbed Aisa but luckily Wiper, Zoro and Gan Fall had kicked them into the next world. They flew across the sky and smashed into ruins, that then toppled on top of them. "Aisa what are you doing here!?" Wiper yelled.

"Nami, why are you up here!" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, where are the others!" Nami asked as Aisa clung to her hip. She noticed Ryder standing a few feet away and was shocked that she hadn't said anything or made any smirk towards her but she then realized who Ryder was standing in front of.

Ryder's fists were half closed as the duo before her writhed in pain, she couldn't bring herself to kill them but yet she couldn't let them go either. She was enjoying their suffering, it brought back something dark in her head that she couldn't lay her mind on. Ohm was on his knee's slowly suffocating, the water moving threateningly closer to his lungs. Ryder smirked darkly, such a beautiful thing water is. It is calming, soft and beautiful but at the same time dark, mysterious and lethal.

"Wiper!" Aisa cried as she looked over her leaders tattered body. Wiper was happy in his mind to see that Aisa was alright but his face showed that he was beyond angry. "What are you Blue Sea dwellers plotting?" Wiper shouted as she aimed his bazooka. "Aisa get away from her!"

"Nami!" Ryder yelled as Wiper shot his bazooka. She had only one thing on her mind: _I refuse to let anyone else get hurt as long as I'm here._

Steam shrouded the area, blinding everyone from the sight. The sound of Pierre cawing caused Zoro to look up into the sky, seeing Gan Fall with Ryder and the little girl. Nami lay on the ground not too far away. She breathed heavily as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Ryder just saved her life.

"Are you insane?" Zoro yelled as he pointed his sword at Wiper.

"Why did you girls come here!" Gan Fall asked. "It's too dangerous for you here."

"Because there was this giant-" Aisa started but stopped when she saw the giant python appear with its mouth agape for them. "Snake.." Aisa latched on Ryder, screaming as Pierre flew into the python's mouth. Zoro and Wiper's jaws dropped as they stared in disbelief. "That idiot!" The snake looked like it was smiling as its long tongue licked its lips.

"Aisa!" Wiper yelled.

Holy growled and aimed a punch at Wiper while Ohm sent his sword toward Zoro. Both attacks caught each men off guard and sent them flying. Blood spilled as they fell to the ground, making no attempt to stand again. Ohm's sword lithely made its way back to him as he pushed his glasses back up to his face. "You were distracted and neglected to protect yourselves. Fools, forget about them. There's nothing you can do to save them now." Nami's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to hold back her fear and hopped that Ohm didn't spot her. The enforcers baaed in unison at the defeated men. "We're right behind you master Ohm."

"This is quite the gathering isn't it? How many players remain in our little game? We have four divine squad members, and since I doubt the wounds I dealt those two were fatal, that leaves us with four Shandian's and two Blue Sea dwellers. Counting the lord of the sky and Holy, that's ten people and two animals. Soon we'll pound that number down to five, just like god Enel predicted. So there we stand, let the game commence." He said as he looked over at Nami who whimpered in fear.

She backed up against a broken ruin and stared at Ohm. "Don't come any closer."

"You're going to pay for hurting our leader!" A Shandian growled as he drew an arrow back in his bow. Ohm chuckled darkly. "You're willing to sacrifice your life for this pathetic excuse of a leader?"

"How dare you. You have just broken the most sacred of Shandian law." The bigger one said.  
"We've come to take back our homeland and regain our honor." The dark one growled.

"What honor?" Ohm asked. "You're all savages no more worthy of ruins crushed beneath my feet, so, who wants to die first?"

"BACK TO HELL DEMON!" The Shandian yelled as he readied his arrow. Ohm didn't make any intention of moving as he stared down the Shandian. As he let go of the quiver, an enforcer baaed behind him causing him to miss the shot. The arrow missed and blew up behind Ohm who remained unmoved.

"Enough of this, Holy, it's time for your mad dash." Ohm commanded.

The shandian with the bow jumped into the sky aiming another arrow at Ohm but Holy appeared behind him and before he even had the chance to attack he was punched into the ground. He groaned slightly and reached for his quiver, unknowingly tripping a switch. Before he could even blink, the barbed iron cloud shot through his head nailing him into the wall.

Holy dashed towards the remaining Shandian's while Ohm's iron cloud started to form a cage around the ruins, trapping them inside. "He's trapping us." The big Shandian said looking at his fellow tribe member. "He's using more tricks, this could be trouble." The darker one said.

"No tricks here, behold the Ordeal of Iron!" The enforcer smirked as he landed atop a broken ruin. "Let the white-barbed death match begin!"

* * *

Not really a long chapter. To be honest, I'm getting kind of bored of the Skypiea arc, hahha, I just want to like end it already but I know I can't.  
I got this grand idea the other day, maybe you'd guys like it maybe not, but I haven't decided if I'm going to do it yet. I might when I'm finished this story, make a prequel to what happened to Ryder before her memory was wiped. And there is a 50% chance, I'm doing a sequel to this story, but who knows.

Author Replies ~

**gurl-luvs-magna: **ye-ouch poor Ryder. She's probably going to get her ass kicked when she faces Enel. Water is a great conductor of electricity. d:  
**AmberKurosaki:** oh it totes goin down ya know.  
**22wolfgirl**: you know what they say, when a girl makes fun of a boy they like them (;**  
funsized-killjoy: **haha I'm glad I could make you laugh (:


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Gan Fall asked as he slowly stood up and brushed off his armor. Pierre lay unconscious with Aisa covered protectively under his wing. He looked around trying to spot Ryder but she seemed to be no where in sight, that was until he heard some rocks crumbling and out crawled Ryder from under some ruins. She looked up at him with a slight grin before leaning back against the crumbled architecture.

"You're badly wounded." The sky knight stated. She sported a colorful array of bruises and multiple deep cuts all over her body. She rolled her shoulder and sighed contently when she heard the bone pop. She'd never admit pain aloud but her shoulder was killing. "I'm going to kill Ohm for what he did to Chopper."

He nodded knowingly. "What is this place?" Gan Fall asked as he looked around.

"We're inside the snakes stomach, how is this even possible." Ryder said as she looked around. The stomach dripped with acid that burned into the ruins, disintegrating them in their very spot.

"It's a rather long stomach." Gan Fall mused as he looked behind him.

Ryder smirked with a slight laugh. "It's a rather long snake." She looked over at Aisa as she struggled free from Pierre's hold. Their eyes met and Ryder looked away, she didn't like kids.

"Where are we?" Aisa asked.  
"The inside of the python's stomach." Ryder answered.

"The wha-!"

"You're pretty thick for a child." Ryder laughed.  
Aisa's face turned red. "I am not thick! I knew that you stupid blue sea dweller!"

"Oh my, are you a Shandian?" Gan Fall asked.

Aisa stopped her gawking at the python's stomach and looked over at Gan Fall. She spat at his feet and ran towards him with her dial stick. Ryder grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her back with a scowl. "He saved your life."

The little girl glared at Ryder and Gan Fall before huffing and lowering her weapon. Gan Fall gave an amused laugh at the little Shandian's effort. The sound of wet feet approaching sounded behind them and they all turned to look. What could possibly be inside the snake's stomach? Aisa ran to Ryder's side and latched onto her arm. Gan Fall pointed his lance at the oncoming figure. "That sound…"

"Footsteps." Ryder said. "But who would be in here?"

"Who's there?" The sky knight boomed loudly, his voice echoing in the caverns of the snake's stomach. The footsteps came closer as some rocks crumbled to the ground. A hand appeared on one of the ruins as Gan Fall moved in front of the girls. A stomach grumbled and Luffy appeared with his stick still in hand. "Oi Ryder, weird sky knight."

"You…" Gan Fall said.

Ryder raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Luffy?"

"What are you guys doing in this mystery cave!?" Luffy asked.

Ryder finally hoisted herself off the ground to stand in front of Luffy. "Wait, what are you doing in here? Where did you go when we were fighting Wiper?"

"You were fighting Wiper?" Aisa growled as she hit Ryder in the knee. Ryder flicked her forehead causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground as she glowered at her. "I hate children."

"I couldn't find my way out." Luffy cried rubbing his stomach. "And I'm soooooo hungry."

Realization dawned on Ryder. "So that's what that loud crash was after Wiper shot the bazooka at us, you were swallowed by the python."

Luffy's eyes bulged out of his head. "I WAS EATEN BY A SNAKE!?"

Gan Fall stared at him in disbelief while Aisa rolled her eyes. Ryder gave a smirk and shook her head. "You're about as dense as they come, captain."

"So let's go find the snake's ass!" Luffy said.  
"It's ass?" Gan Fall repeated, appalled by such a word.  
"Well we got eaten, so we can just get pooped back out." Luffy said.

"That's gross." Aisa cringed.

"Well how else are we going to get out?" Luffy grinned.

Wiper shot another three rounds from his burn bazooka at the python causing it to growl angrily. It leaned back and stood straight up causing the few people inside to fall into the dark abyss. Tears streamed from the snakes yellow eyes as it hissed at Wiper.

"Just hold on a little longer, Ryder." Zoro said.

"Now it's time for the finale." Ohm said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Ryder surrounded herself in water as they spiraled down the python's stomach. Pierre cawed angrily as a barrel got caught around his wings while Luffy was being pelted in the head by oncoming rocks. Aisa screamed as large piece of the ruins came closing down on her but luckily Gan Fall pulled her into his arms and took the force of the attack. She shook in his arms as Luffy growled in annoyance.

"GUM-GUM BALLOON!" Luffy shouted causing his stomach to puff out and catch the group. They bounced to safety as Luffy smiled triumphantly, rubbing his stomach contently. "This cave is really violent." He grumbled as he dusted off some rocks from his dissipating clothes. "Are you okay Ryder?"

"I'm fine." Ryder said as water snaked down her arms and legs, cleaning the wounds and wiping the blood clean. It swirled around her torso and tickled her skin causing her to smile. Luffy watched completely mesmerized by the sight. It annoyed the assassin to no end that her powers weren't developed enough to heal, she knew she had it in her, so why couldn't she do it?

"Are you trying to strangle me!?" Aisa screamed as she wriggled in Gan Fall's grasp. He chuckled loosening his grip on her. "You're safe." She glared and ripped free from his grip, she turned around and grabbed the lance, pointing it at the sky knight.

"What are you doing?" Ryder hissed.

"He's my enemy!" Aisa shrieked. "He stole the Shandian's homeland and I'm going to kill him for that!" She pointed the lance closer to Gan Fall's neck though he continued to sit still and only stare at her. He couldn't believe this little girl wanted him deadly so badly.

"Save your sob story for someone who cares kid, you're not going to accomplish anything by killing him." Ryder said solemnly. She could care less what kind of endeavor this kid was trying to pull, it didn't interest her. She needed to get out so her and Luffy could help Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" Aisa growled, turning to look over her shoulder at Ryder. "Before Enel came here, he was the leader of the sky people. He forced us from our homeland!"

"I will offer you my life if it quells your anger, child." Gan Fall said. "But taking my life will not produce the outcome you desire, the feud will remain unchanged."

Aisa didn't lower her weapon, she continued to stare at him with an intense hatred that Gan Fall couldn't describe. Luffy nor Ryder made any attempt either to stop the child. They both knew they needed to talk this out, to put their feelings aside and somehow work things out. It was the only way.

"Our ancestors robbed you of your homeland, I'm sorry but how can I make amends for that? Time passes yet I have done nothing, found no answer. I am powerless." Gan Fall said lowering his head.

"He's been risking his life so that everyone in the sky can live together in peace, don't you see that?" Ryder asked.

"How can we live in peace with these awful people?" Aisa screamed. She jabbed the sky knight with the lance and his only response was to close his eyes and accept his death. Tears welled up in Aisa's eyes as she started to struggled to keep it together. She blinked back the tears and screamed a battle cry before thrusting the lance at Gan Fall.

The motion was quickly stopped by Luffy with little effort. Aisa gave a shaky breath before her face turned red. "Why did you stop me!?"

"He apologized, there's no reason to kill him." Luffy stated beneath his hat. Ryder folded her arms contently with a sly smirk. There is _always_ a reason to kill.

Aisa dropped to her knee's with a whimper and started to cry.

* * *

"The City of Gold, Shandra." Robin breathed as she stared up at the giant bean stalk. She looked back and forth before curiously examining a near by ruin. "The golden bell should have been here at the heart of the city but it's gone. There may have been a poneglyph inscribed on the belfry which held it."

Robin walked towards a hallway that was covered in moss and spider like vines that entangled themselves inside. She rubbed her hand across the crumbling bricks before flipping through her book. "If my theory is correct, then the city fell while trying to protect that poneglyph. The belfry where the poneglyph was inscribed must be hidden somewhere, but where?"` She pondered for a minute before looking down at the ground, out the corner of her eye she noticed some old worn out rail cart tracks. Curiosity catching the better of her, she decided to investigate. "They were used to transport something but what? They're still new." She whispered to herself as she continued to examine the tracks.

A loud laugh echoed behind her causing her to look over her shoulder at the blonde man, bouncing a ruby red apple in his hand. "Isn't it magnificent?" He asked. Robin still don't bother to turn around and completely look at him. "Even after being shot into the sky, this city still exists." He laughed again. "I was the once who discovered this place, my idiotic predecessors never even noticed it."

"And you are?" Robin asked.  
"God." He said simply.

Robin didn't run, or scream, or show any sign of fear. She simply turned to finally face him as he bit into his apple and chewed loudly. She examined his appearance thoroughly, noting little details. His nose had horizontal lines running across it. His ear lobes were extremely long, ending nearly to his torso and the strangest thing she noted about him was the four large Tomoe drums attached by a large ring on his back, instead of the regular Skypiean wings. "You have impressed me." He said. "You seem like a Blue Sea archeologist. These ruins are easy to find, if you can read the script but the gold you desire is no longer here. You are a few years late." He bit into his apple again.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see any." She said simply. "So it was you who took it?"

"That is as it should be." He said. "It is befitting to one such as myself."  
"So did you also take the golden bell that was here?" Robin asked.

"Golden bell?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Robin's mouth gaped slightly._ He doesn't know?_

He greedily chomped into the rest of his apple, completely devouring it and even eating the core. He leaned forward on his crossed legs and stared down at Robin. "This is very interesting. What did you learn by reading the glyphs?"

"Unfortunately if it wasn't here when you arrived then it never made it into the sky." Robin explained. "The pride of Shandra, a giant golden bell and the great belfry which held it. I was interested in that belfry."

"No, wait. It is here." He pointed his finger at her. "It was 400 years ago, the day the island came flying into the sky, the ringing of a giant bell could be heard throughout the land." He rubbed his chin. "The elders called it the song of the island."

"So the bell was made of gold? Splendid… The game will soon be over. There are eight minutes left, while we wait, I suggest that we search this land for the golden bell." Enel boomed with laughter.

Robin smiled to herself mostly. _The poneglyph made it into the sky!_

Enel's laughter ceased quickly and he leaned forward, looking to the side as if he was staring at someone. "I hear a maggot at the edge of the island."

Robin stared at him quizzically, not understanding what he meant. He stood up and raised one arm as his body began to static with electricity. His body started to turn a light blue as the light surrounding him grew brighter. Robin shielded her eyes and yelled. "What are you!?"

His body sizzled down as Robin stared with wide eyes, backing slightly away. "What was that?"  
"Mercy." He said simply. "I extended a hand of salvation to a maggot writhing in pain and set him free, that is God's job after all right?

"it seems that the girl is still desperately running about." He said more to himself than her. "But it is about time for everyone to hear of the celebration, they will learn the meaning of despair."

_This man possesses a Logia-type power._ Robin stared at him in fascination and fear.

"Now then, we are running short on time. Shall we finish this?" Enel asked with a dark look as he tapped his staff against his shoulder. "The final plan is ready to be executed."

"Final plan?" Robin asked.

He smirked evilly before raising his hand and shouting. "Appear before me, lowly mortals!"

Before Robin could even blink that blue light blinded her as the static nipped at every part of Enel's body. "Sango."

Electricity shot out of Enel's body and ran up the bean stalk in a flash. It rattled the core of the bean stalk as Zoro struggled to stand up right. "What the hell is going on!?" He yelled looking down at the white light. The ground beneath him collapsed and he was sent plummeting to the ground along with Wiper and the giant python.

Enel laughed darkly as he enjoyed every second of Robin's fear. "I have sent an invitation for your friends to come to Shandra!

Robin stared up in horror at the falling figures. "This man… what terrifying power."

Wiper looked over at Zoro as they fell through the sky. "Only Enel could have done this." He yelled as he aimed his bazooka below him. Chopper was sinking through the sky at a fast pace, his small body smashing into rocks as it went. Nami screamed and pointed to the small reindeer catching Zoro's attention. He jumped from the rock he was standing on and dived for the doctor.

He missed the first attempt but quickly floated back up to eye level with him and tried to grab him again, only to be hit by a falling ruin which crushed him. He groaned for a minute but quickly got over his pain and reached for Chopper again, successfully pulling him to his chest. Zoro frowned at his usually soft fur which was now stale with dried blood.

"What are we going to do!?" She shrieked as she clung to broken column.  
Zoro hugged Chopper tighter to his chest. "We're going to be alright."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" She yelled.  
"Because I do!" He shot back.

Enel raised both his hands to the sky and laughed heartily as the ruins around him smashed into the ground. Robin ran and hid for cover in a near by house. "Now to begin the finale!"

Thy python tried to slither unsuccessfully in the sky to escape it's gruesome plummet into the ground. It hissed and wiggled but it was to no avail. Inside, the group was also falling through the python's stomach. Luffy was crying and falling upside down while Aisa was screaming, latched onto a very unhappy Ryder. Gan Fall was atop Pierre who was cawing hysterically at his inability to fly correctly.

Ryder pointed to the waver that was falling through the stomach. "Luffy grab the waver, we're getting the hell outta here."

A joyful tear formed in the corner of Luffy's eye as he grabbed hold of the waver. "I'm finally getting out of here." Ryder smirked and twisted the handle of the gas causing her to shoot forward but throw back Aisa and Luffy in the process. She looked over her shoulder and tried to grab for Aisa's hand but it slipped through. Gan Fall ordered Pierre to go back and get them but as the bird turned around he accidentally threw the sky knight off in the process. Ryder, Gan Fall and Pierre fell through the gaping mouth of the python and into the sky.

"What the hell is happening!" Ryder yelled.

"I believe this is a nose dive." Gan Fall smiled and Ryder couldn't help but crack a smile even in their predicament. Gan Fall turned to Pierre who was flying next to him and ordered him to go save Aisa and Luffy. The bird cawed in obedience and flew back into the mouth of the beast, searching for the left behind two.

Ryder let go of the handles on the waver and jumped to a near by rock. Gan Fall cocked an eye brow at her actions though she just gave him a playful smirk. "I don't fancy the idea of smashing into the ground so I say let's get going." And with that she continued to jump down the rocks and ruins that were falling through the sky. Gan Fall laughed and followed suit. "What a remarkable girl." Her determination fueled his power.

* * *

**Another short chapter I'm aware but this is only because right after this break off is where the real action begins and I'm saving all that for next chapter! So you can definitely look forward to the next chapter that will probably be up this Sunday and it will be loooooooooooooooooong. **

**As always, make sure to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Robin stared at the broken ruins that had fallen from the sky, they lay scattered around with no sign of life. She stepped forward wondering where the ruins had come from when a rock suddenly lifted into the air. A very disgruntled Zoro emerged who was breathing heavily as he held the rock in place. Robin's eyes widened at Chopper who was limp in his hand. "Couldn't breathe." He heaved.

"Mr. Swordsman." Robin greeted.

"DAMN IT!" Zoro growled as pushed the rock forward and it crumbled into pieces. "I almost died!"

Robin nodded. "Yes, you should be dead. Most people would be."

Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow before looking around. "What is this place?"

"The place we've been searching for, the city of gold." Robin answered as she walked towards the swordsman, her eyes occasionally shifting to get a better look at Chopper.

"Oh? This is it?" Zoro asked. "Did you find the treasure?"

"No, there is no gold here." Robin said softly. Her blue eye's piercing Zoro's.

Meanwhile the sky knight dusted off his armor and looked over at Ryder who was rubbing her shoulder. "Does it hurt?" He asked he looked at the unsightly wound that was slightly seeping with blood for she ripped her stitches.

"No." She answered, clearly lying through her teeth. "I can't believe we left them behind."

"Believe in Pierre, he will take care of them." Gan Fall's deep voice assaulted her ears. His belief in Pierre was warming but not enough to erase the guilt she felt about leaving Luffy and the little girl. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded. He tightened his grip accidentally when he felt the ground shake. Ryder looked over her shoulder to see the python writhing about. It's beady yellow eyes had a clear liquid pouring from them. "Its crying?"

"What's the meaning of this ridiculous outburst?" Enel asked as his hand intensified with electricity, "You've always been an annoyance to me but no more." The electricity shot from his hand and into the sky creating a large ball of bright blue light. It struck the mighty python rattling every fiber of it's being making it hiss in pain.

"AISA!" Wiper yelled as he watched the snake turn to black.  
"I can't save Ryder from that!" Zoro yelled as his fingers raked through his hair. He thought for sure was dead along with the others.

"Robin?" Nami asked as she turned the corner.  
"Ms. Navigator, why are you here?" Robin asked.

"Ryder is in the snake." Nami said with worried eyes. She hated Ryder with every fiber of her being, but she had to give the assassin credit, she did save her life. "Along with Aisa and the sky knight."

"She's so stupid, why did she risk herself like that." Zoro said as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO!" Nami yelled but then she noticed Chopper in his arm and her eyes widened. "Chopper." She whispered reaching her hand out for the reindeer who said nothing in response. Her eyes met with Zoro who didn't have to say anything for his eyes said everything.

Wiper growled as he looked down at his bazooka. Hundreds of shots from his bazooka did nothing to the snake but one blow from Enel practically destroyed it._ Laki was right._ His grip on the handle tightened as he aimed a shot at Enel who merely laughed and jumped out of the way. He threw a dial below him and out came a cloud ball that he crouched on.

"ENEL." Wiper hissed.

Enel's laughter ran through his ears, only making him even more angry. "What are you doing?" He asked as he twirled his staff. "Such a wicked tongue you have, warrior Wiper." Enel pouted slightly. "And I was nice enough to invite you back to your homeland," Wiper aimed his bazooka with an intensified glare which only made Enel smirk.

"Control your anger Wiper, wait just a bit longer. The game has not yet ended." Enel said as he sat upon the cloud ball.

Wiper's eyebrows narrowed. "Game?"

"Yes, an innocent little game. You and those behind you are the contestants." He grinned as the group approached.

Zoro reluctantly handed Chopper over to Nami to keep him from receiving further damage as they ended this battle. Robin and him approached side by side behind Wiper, giving the warrior a nod to let him know they were on his side.

The sound of metal clanking behind them caused the three to turn around. The sky knight was approaching with Ryder by his side. Zoro felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders knowing that she was safe. He sighed and met her blues eyes, only to receive her trademark smirk with a wink.

"I welcome you spirited survivors, I commend you for making it so far." Enel laughed loudly but stopped and smirked slightly when he noted their gazes. "What's wrong? I was just having some fun, three hours from the time you set out on this island, there was a handful of 82 people. That is the survival game. Including myself, some joined later than others, but I have included them as well. I predicted that there would be five survivors, but one seemed have slipped through making it six." His eyes landed on Ryder who was too busy making up jokes about his ears in her head to take him seriously. Nami gave a thankful sigh that the god hadn't noticed her yet.

"In three minutes, those three hours will expire and in other words, it cannot end with seven people here." Enel's eyes closed slightly.

Nami cried silently. _Damn it, he knows!_

"God's prophecy must come to pass, it is absolute." He said looking each one of them over. "Now then, who will disappear? Will you fight amongst yourselves or maybe I should pick one myself?"

"What do you think?" Zoro asked.  
Ryder shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not up for it."  
"That makes two of us." Zoro said.

"I also refuse." Wiper said.  
Robin nodded. "Me too."

"I have also made my decision." Gan Fall said.

The five shared a silent look before each raising the weapons. "The only one dying here is you Enel." They said together.

"Insolence." He said then laughed loudly. "You really think you can kill me? That's rather funny. I can see how you five survived the game but you do not seem to know whom you're addressing."

Ryder chuckled, earning a look from the group. "Yeah, okay earlobes."

Enel looked appalled for a minute before he turned his back to them with his nose pointed to the sky. "You do not yet know the meaning of the existence of God." His fingertips sparkled with electricity slightly fascinating Ryder while at the same time scaring her, her water was not going to help her in this battle.

"A decrepit old man wishing for the prosperity of Skypiea, a warrior intent on taking back his homeland, and a couple of Blue Sea thieves here to steal my gold. The world is filled with problems, you lambs are free to yearn for anything you like. This land has always been wrong." He chuckled darkly.

"If you have time to talk this nonsense Enel, tell me where my Enforcers are!" Gan Fall shouted as he pointed his lance at the back of Enel's spine. "What is that you desire?"

"Ascension, Gan Fall." Enel purred.

"Ascension?" Gan Fall asked.

"When God ascends, he returns to his rightful place."

"Returns?" Gan Fall asked with narrowed eyes.

"People call it Fairy Vearth, within it lies a boundless land to behold. A land befitting for the likes of me!" He shouted as he stood upon his cloud ball. "Upper yard is a tiny clump of vearth not worth stealing."

Enel twirled his staff and turned to look at his five contestants with a wide grin. "Yes, I shall rip every man, woman, and child out of the sky!"

"YOU FIEND." Gan Fall shouted as a vein in his forehead bulged, he charged towards Enel with his lance pointed. Enel jumped down from his cloud ball to face the ex god with a smirk. Enel threw his staff into the air as Gan Fall charged through him with the lance. His body was merely static that cackled in response. With Gan Fall caught off guard, Enel took his opportunity to strike. He spread his fingers apart causing a small circle of electricity to appear between them. "5,000,000." "10,000,000." "20,000,000 volt!" The electricity grew into a thin line and covered Gan Fall's body, causing pain to erupt through his entire body.

"Old man." Wiper gasped.

The electricity grew bigger and cracked loudly on Gan Fall before it disappeared all into his body. The sky knight fell to the ground and Enel placed his foot atop his body. "There is a God in this world and I am He."

"The power of lightning." Robin gasped. "Of all the abilities."

"Lightning? No human can match that." Nami hugged herself behind the safety of the rock. She looked down at Chopper sadly before looking back at her friends. Even if they all were inhumanely strong, they were still no match for him.

"And now, there are six survivors. Who is next?" Enel asked as he looked at the last of his contestants. His eyes fell upon Wiper first, he was the strongest after all but Enel wanted to have a little more fun with him before he defeated the Shandian warrior. His eyes grazed over Zoro and finally landed on Robin. Ryder could feel the anxiety eating away at her when his eyes glazed over her and ended on Robin. "You." Enel pointed his long finger at the archeologist. Robin froze, her breath catching in her throat. "I hate manipulative women."

A small electrical ball formed at the end of his fingertip and in a split second he shot it Robin who's eyes froze at her oncoming attack but before it could reach her, Ryder shot out a water whip causing the electricity to flow through towards herself. The sound it self was enough to make the four close their eyes as Ryder remained still.

Enel laughed loudly as he stared at the blue haired girl with an astonished expression. "You posses talent! I've never met anyone who could withstand my lightning and live through it!"

Ryder fell to her knee's as the electricity nipped at her skin, causing pain to erupt on every part of her body. She convulsed slightly but nonetheless forced herself to meet the fake god's eyes. "You've never met anyone like me before."

Robin was still too in shock to move and before Ryder or Zoro could block his second attack, he shot the lightning straight through Robin. Zoro swooped under Robin and caught her before she could hit the hard ground. Her head lulled back and he placed her down tenderly before turning to look at Ryder who he could tell was in immense pain. There was no doubt that the water she possessed doubled his attack on her.

"As I preordained, there are now five survivors. I congratulate you on surviving." Enel laughed loudly, his ears bouncing with each laugh he let out. Zoro could feel his blood pumping through his veins angrily and before he could think, he lunged forward and swung at Enel. "THEY'RE JUST WOMEN!"

"Yes, I know." He smirked as he blocked Zoro's sword effortlessly with his staff. Zoro swung his other sword around but Enel jumped and swung around on his staff over the swordsman. Wiper clicked his bazooka and bit down on his cigarette as he shot it at Enel who mumbled something. The blue-white flame collided with Enel's lightning, blinding them all.

"Impossible!" Wiper growled. Ryder wanted to get up and help, she wanted to prove she wasn't that easy to get rid of but she physically couldn't move. It was like the lightning had paralyzed her. All she could do was sit and watch as her crew was picked apart one by one.

"Do you still not understand?" He laughed. "You can't defeat me."

If looks could kill, Enel would have been long dead by the looks Wiper and Zoro were giving him. "My, my, and here I thought we were all about to set out for Fairy Vearth together. Nothing to get so violent over." Enel chuckled.

Zoro poised his swords and ran towards Enel again. "I don't give a damn about your world of dreams. You're going to pay for hurting them."

"Zoro no!" Nami screamed as Enel jumped into the air. "It seems I must tell your body before you will understand the meaning of God." He smirked as he dived down, exposing his whole torso for Zoro. Ryder wanted to scream, she wanted to tell Zoro not to attack him but she couldn't. Her voice only came out as a pathetic whimper. Zoro crossed his swords and cut through Enel successfully but his moment was short lived when he noticed Enel's body had electrified into a mere light. "No matter how you struggle, you cannot defeat my power! Now you will know despair." He chuckled darkly as his body solidified and he took hold of Zoro's swords. "Having every sliver of hope destroyed is the same as dying." He electrocuted Zoro's swords causing the swordsman to yell in pain.

Zoro fell to his knees as the pain rippled through his body. "Mankind holds no greater fear than its fear of death!" Enel slammed his foot into Zoro's head, smashing it into the ground. "That is why they put their faces to the ground and plead for God's mercy. It's the nature of all living creatures to prostrate themselves before fear. Pitiful."

Zoro's body howled in pain as his head lay crushed beneath Enel's foot. The god's attention diverted when he heard the sound of Wiper's bazooka dropping. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and was soon greeted by Wiper wrapped around his torso with a dial jammed into his chest. "What are you doing?" The god asked un-amused. "Are you so willing to die?"

Enel attempted to move but his legs seemed to buckle beneath him. He looked up in shock at the Shandian warrior. "Ever heard of Kairouseki, Enel?"

The god's mischievous smirk reappeared on his face as he pushed Zoro away with his foot. Zoro fell into Ryder knocking her over completely. His back burned as he felt the blood seeping from his new formed cuts. He looked over at Ryder who was twitching in pain as sparks of electricity were still cracking every once and a while on her body.

"I see, so my power is being drained." Enel said.  
"Meet your death." Wiper said with pure menace.

The corners of Enel's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I know you have a reject and in your condition, you'll die too. What do you still desire? You wanted Vearth, right?"

Wiper's face darkened. "Shut up. Death is all I desire if I can take you with me-"

"S-stop!" The god's eyes widened.

"REJECT." Wiper shouted and pressed down on the dial. The impact through himself and the god back. All of Skypiea seemed to stop in that moment as they all stared at Enel. Nami finally mustered the courage to peak her head around the ruin. Her eyes widened at the sight of Enel on the ground.

"Did he… beat him?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

Wiper heaved as he stared down at Enel. Blood leaked from his mouth but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. He defeated Enel.

Nami ran out from her hiding place and grabbed Robin in her arms. "Robin it's over- wake up." The red head's heart dropped at the sight of her beloved friend. She looked over at Ryder who was still on her knee's but couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the assassin. A light flashed behind her and she could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

Wiper continued to breath heavily as he watched Enel's body convulse with lightning. It wasn't over, not yet.

Nami brought a hand to her mouth as she stared in horror. Enel's body began to glow an eerie white as the sound of his heart beat trying to restart echoed through their ears. Wiper fell to his knee's as the god stood back up merely phased, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"People do not fear god, fear is God itself." Enel said as he began to smirk. "Warrior Wiper, I warned you did I not? I told you to stop."

Wiper's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he fell to the ground, heaving.

Enel shook his head. "What a pitiful sight you are, warrior Wiper."

"For the past 400 years we have carried Great Warrior Calgara's regret! For generations, our ancestors have thought of nothing but reaching this place and now… we are finally here." Wiper yelled as he shakily stood up. His body rocked to the side slightly but he was able to compose himself enough to look straight into Enel's eyes. "And you are in the way."

Enel swung his staff sending Wiper flying into a wall and braking it in the process. Nami cringed at the sound of bones and brick clashing together. Enel stepped forward and stared down at him. "Your kairouseki has certainly been a nuisance. I commend you for still standing after using the reject dial, twice. However, you have chosen your opponent poorly."

The god tapped the Tomoe drum on his back with the staff causing lightning to come out in the form of a bird. It spread its wings and stood behind its master. "30,000,000 VOLT HINO." The bird shrieked and shot through Wiper, tearing through his body and charring him. He screamed and fell to the ground as the bird flew back into the drum.

Zoro lunged forward and grabbed one of Wiper's skates. "The kairouseki is in here?" He charged towards Enel with his sword and kairouseki in hand. The god's eyes turned to Zoro in a bored expression. "You too, blue sea swordsman?"

"This is something I have to do!" Zoro yelled as he swung towards Enel.

Enel hit another drum and lightning in the from of a tiger emerged, biting into Zoro and pushing him into the ground. "ZORO!" Ryder screamed as she watched the sight before her eyes. The tiger roared, lightning emitting from its mouth before running back into the Tomoe drum.

"This can't be happening." Nami whispered.

Enel looked at his two charred victims before turning to the shaking girl on the ground. Nami's breath hitched in her throat, not because he was about to end Ryder but because Wiper actually stood back up. Enel turned and looked over his shoulder at the Shandian warrior. "Why do you stand?"

"For my ancestors!" Wiper yelled with the last bit of strength he could muster.

Enel sighed slightly before twirling his staff and calling down the lightning to his hand. "I was hoping for a more inspiring answer." The lightning crashed down on Wiper before he could even close his eyes. The force itself blew everyone except Enel back. When the dust cleared, Nami stared in horror at the crater Enel had created, with Wiper in the dead center of it.

"And that leaves you." Enel finally turned to look at Nami who almost stopped breathing. Ryder forcing herself against the paralysis, eventually stood up but swayed slightly. "You call yourself a god?" Ryder asked. Enel looked over at the blue headed girl. "I thought I rid of you." He said more to himself with an unhappy expression.

"People like you don't deserve to call themselves god." She said with a low growl. "You're a monster, you think this is right? You think killing all these people and destroying all of Skypiea is okay? You're weak earlobes."

Enel chuckled, twirling his staff and ignoring her insults. "How does that make me weak my dear? If anything it proves that my godliness is above them. I'm powerful, they fear me. _You_ fear me."

Ryder looked at Nami for a brief moment before looking back at Enel. Nami realized she was stalling, she realized for a second time that the assassin was trying to help her but she couldn't move. Her gut told her to run and get help but her pride told her that didn't have to listen to a damn thing the _project_ said to her.

The assassin staggered slightly where she stood but managed to smirk at the fake god, irking him slightly. "I've never believed in God, so why would I fear him? Especially if God is you."

Enel frowned slightly. "What does that mean?"

Ryder chuckled lightly before motioning to his ears. "You have the most ridiculous ears I've ever seen in what little I can remember from my life, and that's really saying something."

"How-"

"And that drum thing on your back, nice get up, earlobes." Ryder smirked. She met Nami's eyes again, brown clashed with blue as Ryder motioned for her to run but still Nami didn't move. Ryder growled inwardly, her stalling wouldn't last much longer.

"You dare insult _ME_, you maggot of a woman!?" Enel boomed as he tapped one of his drums with his staff. Out came a slithering snake that wrapped around Enel, it's tongue clicking with sparks. Enel rubbed the beasts head before sending it Ryder's way. Ryder swayed but quickly sent a lash of water that cut the beast in half but it had no effect as the snake just electrified back together. It hissed and dove for Ryder who liquefied and disappeared.

Enel raised his brow in surprise at the woman's cleverness. The snake hissed, looking around for its target angrily. A wave crashed down on the beast, dousing it in water and making sparks fly everywhere. The water and electricity fought hard against each other in the battle of elements but Ryder managed to form a cell around the snake who was lashing about. Although the snake was contained and slowly dying, the very presence of the lightning hitting the water was taking its toll on her. She could feel every spark, every shock, each and every pain coursing through her body.

The snake disappeared as Ryder solidified on her knee's. "Impressive." Enel complimented. "I never knew of such power."

Ryder's dark eyes met his and he staggered forward. She latched onto the water that was nourishing his body and yanked it out. Enel lost his breath for a second before he realized what she was doing. "Remarkable." He laughed as his body electrified and Ryder was no longer able to control him. "Such power you have." His voice lingered around her. "We could have made a perfect team." Enel sparked behind Ryder and dug his finger into her back. "50,000,000 VOLT!"

Ryder fell to the ground and everything went black.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of a voice but she soon regretted it when she felt _everything_. "I want to go with you to the world of dreams." Nami whispered.

The fake god looked at the navigator carefully, searching for some type of motive. "Very well." He finally said making Nami release the breath she was holding.

If Ryder could growl, she would have. She couldn't believe that she had tried to save Nami for a **second** time and she didn't take it the opportunity to run. This whole time, she was worried about herself, not them.

After grabbing her waver that was laying near by, Nami looked over Enel's victims. Ryder's eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open any longer. Nami stopped to meet the assassin's gaze, only to turn when she saw the look of disgust in them.

* * *

Aisa wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at Wiper once more. She fell to her knee's and looked up at Luffy who was beyond livid. "I couldn't tell what happened out here, my matara wasn't working."

Robin's hand twitched slightly as she struggled to move. "Miss navigator…" She breathed. "Went with him." Robin tried to sit up and Luffy quickly positioned her head in his lap. "Take it easy Robin." He said softly. "Where did they go?" Luffy asked. Aisa could just hear the urgency in his voice.

"I don't know." Robin's voice was a whisper. "Luffy, if you don't do something, Skypiea will be destroyed."

"My village.." Aisa whimpered.

"Every man, woman, and child will be returned to the surface. They won't make it." Robin breathed and coughed, her whole body jerking in pain at the motion.

"Will Enel try to reach the Golden Bell?" Luffy asked.

"Yes that much is certain, if we make any mistakes in trying to find it; we won't make it in time." Robin finished.

Aisa turned and looked off into the distance. "Don't worry, I can hear them. There are two voices moving on the island, it has to be Nami and Enel."

"Aisa." Luffy's face darkened as he laid Robin back down. "Take me there." He growled.

Ryder watched their figures retreat into the distance before closing her eyes. _You get him Luffy._

* * *

"It's only a matter of time before the ark reaches the top of the beanstalk." Robin said softly as she stared up into the sky that was now completely black. Soon enough Enel would succeed in destroying Skypiea and there was nothing they could do about it. She looked over at Zoro who held Chopper protectively in his lap, his eyes were closed and he looked as if he was concentrating on something.

Robin closed her eyes, relishing in the moment of silence as she willed herself to regain some strength. It took almost off her power to pull them up here, luckily half way through Zoro had woken up and helped her. Not to shortly after Usopp had showed up with a badly burned Sanji in his arms. Things were not looking well for the crew at the moment.

Wiper had only woken up a few moments ago and had not said a word since. Aisa was wrapped around his arm desperately trying to get him to say something but it seemed like he intent on being silent and staring out into the forest.

Usopp was rewrapping Sanji's charred bandages in attempt to help his wounds but it seemed futile. Robin turned her gaze to the blue haired assassin that was draped in her lap. She had tried to clean the girls wounds but it seemed like the more she tried to help the worse she made it for Ryder.

Aisa looked over the group sadly before looking up at Wiper who was staring off into a distance. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought about her village being destroyed. Enel was destroying everything they loved.

"What is there that Enel wants?" Gan Fall asked, snapping Robin out of her gaze. She stared at the former god for a minute, shocked that he didn't know about the bell but finally answered. "The golden bell hidden at the top." At that Wiper turned around to look at her. _The golden bell._

No one spoke after that, they all seemed to be in their own world. What was there to talk about? Enel was destroying Skypiea. Thunder cracked near them and Aisa instinctively latched onto Wiper's leg out of fear. He looked down at the little Shandian before placing a comforting hand on her back and staring back out into the distance.

"What's happening?" Aisa asked suddenly as she stared at Ryder. All attention was turned to Ryder as silvery-blue water swirled its way up her body, washing the pain and sweat away. The water ran across her skin, soothing the burns and cleaning them. Robin stared at the girl with a mixture of fascination and worry. She gently turned Ryder's body to the side, revealing the gaping wound that was planted dead center of her spine. Aisa flinched at the sight of the wound.

"Is she healing herself?" Zoro asked slowly in amazement.

Robin nodded slowly, not really sure what was going on anymore. Ryder stirred slightly and let out a small moan of relief. The water felt cool against her skin but nonetheless did not speed up the healing process, it only soothed it. They all stared in amazement as the water left Ryder's body, it swirled into the air creating patterns as it split into individual beads.

The beads twirled over to each individual, running across their skin and cleaning the wounds that they each had accumulated. Robin smiled softly, closing her eyes as the water kissed her skin, cleaning her burns and running down her body.

Aisa giggled as the water nipped at her skin affectionately. It swirled around her body making her dress lift slightly as smiled trying to push it back down. Zoro watched as the water lithely made its way across Chopper's body and cleaning away the stale blood that had bothered her so much. Zoro sighed, finally understanding why Ryder loved that water so much. It was soothing to the touch but powerful if provoked.

Without even being conscious, Ryder let them know that she was there and that they were going to get through this.

"The golden bell, you said something about that, didn't you?" Wiper asked.

Robin nodded.

"Enel wants it, doesn't he?"

Robin was about to answer when Usopp shrieked. "OI! We don't have time to be talking about this!" He stood between Robin and Wiper with his arms raised. "You saw the lightning, didn't you!? If we don't get out of here soon, we're as good as dead!"

"Wiper." Aisa started. "He's right!"

"How? How do you know it's up there?" Wiper asked.

"The ruins of Shandra are directly beneath us. This bean stalk pierces the earth at the very heart of the city." Robin answered.

Usopp crawled over to the edge and looked down to the bottom; the ruins were completely obliterated. His mouth dropped before he turned back to look at Wiper and Robin. "There's nothing left to them but dust! That could possibly happen to us!"

"The heart of the city was the location of the great belfry, where the bell hung. It was also inscribed on the map I found in the ruins." Robin's blue eyes bore into Wiper's. She knew he was devising some type of plan, but what? He was in no condition to even be standing, let alone thinking about going up there.

"You're completely ignoring me aren't you?" Usopp mumbled.

Robin looked down at Ryder, stroking her soft blue hair. "I believe the force of the impact with the beanstalk sent the bell further into the sky."

Wiper suddenly fell to his knee's coughing up blood. His arm shook slightly as he leaned on it but nonetheless didn't attempt to move again. Aisa tried to help him but she was too small and weak. She looked at the others before moving to look Wiper in the eyes. "Wiper, what are you trying to do?"

Usopp looked up suddenly at the sound of something whistling through the sky. He slipped on his goggles quickly but his eyes bulged out his head when he noticed part of the giant beanstalk falling towards them. "Something's falling down!"

The bean stalk crashed into the clouded ground as Usopp hid behind Zoro for cover. The swordsman rolled his eyes at the sharp shooters antics, it was just a falling bean stalk. Robin laid Ryder down next to Zoro as she went to inspect the bean stalk.

"How could this have happened?" She asked herself.

Tears bubbled from Usopp's eyes. "I hope they're okay."

"You can't go!" Aisa cried as she rubbed Wiper's good arm. He was on his knee's coughing up blood again. She was too young, she didn't understand why he had to do this. He pushed her slightly away and tried to stand back up only to be brought back down again. "You're too weak! Even if you did make it, you can't fight Enel while he's in the air!"

"It's directly above us." Wiper choked. "The bell great warrior Calgara longed to ring! I have to!"

"Calgara?" Aisa asked softly.

"I'LL NEVER LET ENEL HAVE IT!" Wiper yelled.

* * *

**I'm tired of being the nice guy, if no one is going to bother to review anymore then I won't bother to update. That is all. **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder opened her eyes slowly to the sound of people yelling, mainly Aisa, before closing them again when an explosion rang through her ears. Her eyes fluttered back open again to see Chopper and Sanji lying in front of her. She was happy to see that Chopper looked a tad better, she guessed that was Robin's doing.

Her ears ached slightly at the muffled noises that rang through them. Someone was yelling but she didn't know what they were saying, no matter how hard she tried to understand. Ryder groaned loudly when she felt long skinny arms scoop her up. She met the nervous eyes of Usopp who was staring down at her worriedly. They were running but from what?

Electricity sparked around and them and before Ryder could complain anymore about Usopp's carrying skills, they were blown into a could of smoke. "Wiper!" The assassin's keen ears rang at the sound of Aisa's high pitched scream. Ryder coughed before groaningly sitting up since Usopp had managed to trip and drop her.

Usopp eventually scrambled to his feet to see Robin holding back a screaming Aisa who was trying to reach Wiper. He offered Ryder a helping hand up although she complained that he carried her like a sack of potatoes. "Do you carry all women like that?"

Usopp gulped nervously and laughed. "I don't carry women, it's usually Sanji or Zoro." He turned around and nearly fell to the ground at the sight of the bean stalk falling right towards them. "The beanstalks coming down!" Ryder stared in bewilderment. What the hell did she miss? "What's going on?" She asked.

Although things were not looking good around them, Robin still managed to smile softly at the blue haired girl, giving Ryder a reassuring feeling. "Miss assassin, you're alright."

Ryder nodded with a small smirk. "Just a few scratches."

"Luffy's up there." Usopp said appearing beside her. "He's trying to defeat Enel and ring the bell for the people."

Ryder's eyes lit up. "We found the golden bell?"  
"Enel has it on his arc." Robin said. "Luffy's determined to ring it."

"He has to ring it." Gan Fall said staring up into the sky. Ryder looked over at him before looking back up at the sky. She couldn't see anything, just a mass storm of thunderclouds and Enel's arc. Her eyes wandered around the group before realizing that Zoro was not present nor Nami.

Ryder groaned again falling to her knee's. Usopp was careful to place his hand on her back, away from her wound. She chuckled while looking at him. "This really hurts."

Usopp laughed nervously. "I'd imagine." He didn't know why, the assassin just made him nervous ever since she mentioned her past. She scared him honestly, he didn't know what she was capable of. Ryder looked at Usopp closely, she saw the hesitance in his eyes. He smiled nervously again and helped her up. He kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling again. He looked at her back but then mentally scolded himself for doing so for her wound made his weak stomach queasy.

The dark clouds surrounding the skies suddenly cleared up and all that could be heard was the sound of Luffy's battle cry. Usopp pumped his fists into the air excitedly. "Luffy! Go! Go! Gooooo!"

"RING IT STRAW HAT! RING THE FIRE OF SHANDRA!" Wiper yelled as he fell to his knee's clutching his arm. Aisa ran to his side and smiled up the sky with tears in her eyes. Luffy was going to do it, he was going to relight the peoples faith.

"I need to hear it." Gan Fall said. "The song of the island!"

In that moment it seemed like every Skypiean and Shandian on the island had clasped their hands together in prayer. It didn't matter anymore, Shandian or Skypiean, they were all the same, they were one; all praying for the same glorious noise of the golden bell.

Usopp continued to cheer on Luffy, even if he couldn't hear him. It kept their spirits high, something they definitely needed. In all the madness, Chopper, Sanji and Pierre had managed to wake up from their unconsciousness. Sanji rubbed his head wearily but smiled when he sat up to see Ryder, he was worried about her.

"LET THEM HEAR IT!" It seemed like everyone on Skypiea could hear Luffy's cry as the bell rang. "THE CITY OF GOLD IS HERE!"

"That crazy jerk did it!" Usopp cheered as tears slid from his eyes. Ryder smiled to the sky, she was proud of her captain.

"What a pretty sound!" Chopper grinned. "What is it?"

Ryder was beyond happy to see that her little reindeer was looking a lot better. The bell ran again, making Aisa's jaw drop. She never thought she'd hear the sound of the golden bell, it was something her village merely told stories about.

Tears fell from Gan Fall's eyes as he stared into the sky. "I always knew this day would come."

Sanji smiled as he relit his cigarette. "So this is the bell Noland heard."

Zoro looked over at Wiper who was now standing proudly again despite his pain. "Can you hear it, Montblanc Noland? We've kept you waiting. I hope your descendant can hear it too." He said before dropping to his knee's and accepting the darkness. Zoro looked at him before closing his eyes contently, everything was over. They won.

Below the sky, Cricket was crying happily.

* * *

"No you need treatment!" Chopper argued.

Zoro pushed his hoof away. "I can wait, he needs it more than me." He groaned slightly but not loud enough for Chopper to hear. "He's almost dead." Chopper looked around quizzically before noticing the fallen Shandian. He quickly ran to his side and assessed his wounds. "His bones are broken, he's in serious trouble!"

"Oi, isn't he a guerilla?" Sanji asked as he approached the swordsman, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked down. "Do we really owe him anything?"

"Yeah." Zoro sighed before leaning his head back. "I don't really get it either but he fought with everything back there."

"Sympathy?" Sanji asked with a raised eye brown. Zoro kept his eyes closed as he shrugged nonchalantly. The sound of footsteps approaching made him crack an eye open to see Ryder walking towards him with a smug smile.

Both of the swordsman's eyes opened as he looked her over. She was covered in multiple bandages, her whole upper torso being completely covered in the white medical wrap. He didn't know why but it bothered him to know that someone actually had the nerve to touch her. He thought back to how bad her back looked and wondered how she could possibly be standing. The sight of her made him want to rip Enel apart for even laying a finger on her. Was he getting… _protective_? Zoro shook his head and looked away not in the mood for the assassin's games.

Sanji watched the exchange between the two, raising another eye brow suspiciously. Ryder sat down next to the swordsman, laying her head on his shoulder. He grumbled slightly which only made her small body rattle with laughter. "Miss me?"

"You shouldn't be moving." He said in a low voice, not bothering to move her off again. He didn't have to say the actually words, she knew he was worried about her and that thought alone made Ryder pick her head off his shoulder. He looked at her suspiciously before closing his eyes and resting his hands behind his head.

Sanji sat down next to Ryder, handing her a lit cigarette which she gladly took. There was no point in her smoking, no secret problem she was fighting, she just needed a good smoke in her lungs. "So in the end, the city of gold just ended up being a name." He laughed.

"Our poverty ridden voyage continues." Zoro said opening his eyes with a smirk.

Ryder inhaled the nicotine through her lungs before blowing it in Zoro's direction. "If we're really in need of money, I can get it for us." Zoro glared, wafting the smoke away with his hand.

Usopp quivered slightly at the thought of the poor soul who would be providing for them with their life. He quickly grinned and held up a dial. "I'd rather have these bad boys over gold any day. Once we get back to the Blue Sea we won't see them anymore."

"Do you think Nami-san is okay?" Sanji asked suddenly. Ryder couldn't help but scowl in his direction, the very thought of that pathetic navigator made her blood boil. "And where's Conis-chan?" He whined.

After Chopper was finished with Wiper, he hurriedly tended to Zoro's wounds. "Did you finish him?" He asked. Chopper nodded, wrapping a bandage around the swordsman's forearm. "He just needs rest now."

Ryder stared at Zoro while Chopper was tending to him. She couldn't help but let her eyes marvel at the sight of the swordsman. She admired him, the way he remained strong for his crew and even offered to have others treated before him. He was a good a first mate, Ryder thought, that was for sure.

She could see beneath his façade however, she knew he was in pain but that fact that he remained strong for his crew only made that much more sexier.

He had his eyes closed and with each breath she watched his chest rise and fall while Chopper insisted on checking every wound he managed to produce. Her eyes traveled down to his smooth lips, which she couldn't deny, she so desperately wanted another taste of. Ryder's lips curled into a devious smirk as she thought about the possibilities.

She hadn't forgotten the challenge they made when she first joined the crew and she doubted he did either, that was probably why he was so strong willed against her. Ryder chuckled lightly causing Zoro to crack his eyes half open. She'd break down his wall of restraint and take him like the man eater that she is.

Zoro opened his eyes fully to look at Ryder who was intently staring at his lips which made the corners of his mouth tilt into a smirk. "Sere anything you like, speak up." He grumbled sarcastically.

Ryder blinked a few times, not realizing she was staring _that_ much. She smirked before laying her head back down once again on his shoulder and whispering into his ear. "Don't tempt me Roronoa."

"Don't call me that." He muttered. The blue haired girl chuckled again before closing her eyes and releasing smoke through her nose. She stiffened when she felt Zoro's hand glide across her back. She tilted her head to look at him but he was lost staring at something off in the distance.

She blew smoke in his face and he looked down at her with an annoyed glare. She smiled innocently and closed her eyes as his hand ran softly across the bandages that were wrapped around her back. Ryder sighed, she felt a strange feeling mixed in with her irritation. She didn't need him to worry about her but she was too tired to argue right now.

"OIIII!" Luffy's scream could be heard from miles away. The crew turned, smiling at the sight of their captain approaching. Luffy was waving a piece of fish on a stick as he happily approached his crew with a sack of food behind him. Sanji's eyes formed into hearts at the sight of his Conis and Nami approaching behind Luffy.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Conis cried as she approached them. "I was so worried about you!"

Sanji twirled in a circle before hugging Conis tightly. The blonde girl blushed hiding her face in her hands. "You were worried about me!"

Usopp shook his head as he stared at the love sick cook. "No dumb ass."

Zoro stood up, ignoring Ryder's grumbled protests about him being her head rest and walked over to the sack. "Is there food in that?"

"There was more but.." Luffy grinned pointing to his stomach making Usopp laugh before slapping his back. Nami smiled at looking over her friends, glad to see they were better. Her eyes finally fell on Ryder's, causing a chill to run up her spine as their eyes locked. Those blue eyes still held the same disgust from when she last looked into them. Nami looked away, she admitted it was cowardly of her but she made it up for it! She helped Luffy defeat Enel!

Nami slapped herself mentally, since when did she care what the _project_ thought of her?

"Oi, Conis where is Pagaya?" Sanji asked as he removed his cigarette from his mouth. Conis' smile faded as she looked down at Suu who was rubbing against her leg affectionately. "Well, he protected me." The group quieted down upon hearing her response, they knew exactly what she meant. A single tear fell down her face as Sanji wrapped her in another hug. She was going to keep her composure for them, she told herself. She wasn't going to cry like a blubbering baby, her father raised her better!

Sanji immediately regretted asking the question as he met her tear filled eyes. "Conis I'm sorry."

"Me too." Luffy said.

"Me three." Pagaya said as he approached the group, although he had no clue what they were talking about. No one said anything as it took them a few seconds to register who he was.

"We're talking about you!" They yelled in unison.

Pagaya put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I'm alive!" Conis ran to her father and tackled him into the ground. Tears streamed from her eyes as all she could do was sit there and tell him how much she loved him.

Usopp ripped open the tie on the sack and ate the first thing he saw. "I've been so hungry." He moaned as he munched on the meat.

"Me too." Luffy whined. Nami growled and smacked him on the back side of the head. "You ate half the stuff in the cave idiot!"

The captain rubbed the back of his head before grabbing a piece of meat from the sack. "It wasn't enough!"

The crew continued to fill their bellies to the hearts content till the sun came down. Luffy rubbed his now bloated stomach and looked over at Usopp who was also as big as a balloon. "Man, I'm stuffed!" Usopp grinned.

"I can't believe its night time already." Chopper said. "I feel like we ate all day."

"That's because we did." Ryder laughed running her hand through the reindeer's soft fur.

"Ready to go back to the ship?" Nami asked. Luffy and Usopp looked over at Nami in shock. "Nami what are you talking about!?"

Nami raised an eyebrow at them. "What? I just want to sleep in my nice warm bed."

"Usopp, can you believe what she just said?" The captain asked with a glower. The sharp shooter glared at Nami before pointing his nose to the sky. "I can't believe my ears. If she doesn't get it, she's a failure as both a pirate and a person!"

"GET WHAT!?" She screeched.

"And I thought Masira's havoc sonar was bad…" Ryder grumbled while rubbing her ears, earning a laugh from both Sanji and Zoro. Usopp and Luffy continued to glare at Nami, appalled that she didn't understand what they were saying. "What is it?!"

"THE TREASURE!" Luffy and Usopp grinned together.

"Oh!" Nami smirked. "Why didn't you say that before! Of course we're not leaving without the treasure."

Things settled down amongst the crew as they idly wrapped themselves up in conversations while the Skypian's and Shandian's prepared the ceremonial fire. The sky turned a beautiful black with white lights dotted across it as the inhabitants of Skypiea prepared to celebrate their long sought out victory.

Luffy was chatting with Usopp about all the dials he was going to turn into amazing weapons while Nami and Robin whispered in hushed tones.

Chopper was reading one of his medical books while simultaneously working on the hole in Ryder's back. In front of her sat Zoro who was attempting to meditate although the noise coming from his crew was making it close to impossible. Sanji sat next to Ryder, patiently waiting for the little doctor to slip and make the shirt Ryder was holding against her chest fall.

"This is a pretty nasty wound Ryder." Chopper muttered quietly behind her, applying some medical cream around the wound to keep it from inflaming anymore. "And on top of that you tore your stitches in your shoulder." Ryder didn't reply, she merely chuckled making the little doctor loose his fingering. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply making the doctor growl in irritation at her movements.

She looked up at Sanji's who's eyes were glued to the cleavage she was attempting to cover. Ryder took her cigarette from her mouth and tapped it a few times before bringing it back to her lips and inhaling. She breathed it out in Zoro's direction making him open his eyes to glare at her. Ryder smirked and looked away innocently making the swordsman release an annoyed sigh.

Sanji chuckled and gave Ryder an approving wink, there was nothing more fun that irritating Zoro.

She hissed in pain as Chopper stuck his hoof in her back, stitching up any flesh or vitals he could find. Ryder bit her lower lip hard and narrowed her eyes, as the iron taste seeped into her mouth. Sanji reached forward and ran his index finger slowly across her lip, wiping the blood away all the while pulling her face towards him.

Zoro growled lowly watching the cook and the assassin's blatant flirting in front of him. A devious smiled crept its way onto Ryder's face as she watched Zoro's expressions. It was like they were challenging each other with out even uttering a word. Ryder's smirk grew deeper before she looked back at the blonde cook, she did love a _good_ challenge. She gave Sanji a wink before giving him a quick look at her breasts.

The cook flew backwards, blood spurting from his nose as he tried to relive and store the memory in his brain forever. The little reindeer squealed in surprise, running to the cook's side. "Sanji! What happened?!"

"Oi, what's going on?" Luffy asked turning around.

"They were so beautiful." Sanji drooled while Chopper desperately tried to get his attention. Zoro released a deep growl and stormed away. Ryder chuckled and blew smoke at his retreating figure. _He is too easy_.

* * *

hehehehehe oh Ryder, you just love to piss off Zoro don't you? Naughty thing. Anyway! It's about time, finally the Skypiea Arc is coming to an end! Chapter 22 and Chapter 23 should wrap things up for this arc and then we can get down to some _serious _business concerning our favorite blue-haired assassin(:

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm sorry I had such a sour attitude last chapter, I'd never stop updating for you guys. I was just angry and a little irrational. Don't mind me, we all have our days right? :P

Quick question, do you guys want me to continue you the Author Replies ~ thing or no?


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter is extra long, don't say I don't love you guys! **

* * *

"It's a party!" Luffy shouted, causing both Shandian's and Skypian's to holler in glee as they locked arms and swung around the fire. Aisa was dancing around, locking hands with a familiar boy in her tribe as they cheered happily.

The python hissed happily as some Shandian's danced atop its head while clanking their alcohol together. This was truly the celebration of a life time, there was no way any of them could express their gratitude to the Straw Hat's for everything they've done.

Everyone was happy, nothing mattered anymore to the inhabits of Skypiea. They were all victims of the 400 year war and together, they would help rebuild and call Upper yard their new home. Wiper couldn't help but let the smile fall on his face at the sight of everyone getting along. Although he was a bit weary, was it really possible for the Shandian's and Skypian's to just start over and rebuild together? A hand was lightly placed on his shoulder and he turned to see none other than the Chief himself with a grin plastered on his face. It was in that moment that he knew everything was going to be okay.

Zoro clinked his beloved rum with warrior Braham while his fellow tribe members cheered him on. They downed their drinks quickly and were immediately handed drink after drink. Zoro wiped the corner of his mouth and smirked as he noticed Braham was slowing down. After several more drinks, and an almost upchuck by Braham, Zoro was declared winner.

Zoro leaned back, uninterested as the Shandian's talked of their future plans. The swordsman sighed contently, closing his eyes as he could feel the buzz coming to him. This was one of the few times that he could actually let his guard down and enjoy the way his rum made his body at ease. The only thing he really had to worry about the was the blue haired mistress sauntering towards him with a playful look on her face.

Genbo and a few other Shandian's wolf whistled as Ryder sat down next to Zoro. She smirked and splashed them in the face with water earning a few laughs and protests. Robin had been ever so lovely to let her borrow a _proper_ shirt as Chopper called it. It was a simple black v-neck that hugged her curves and revealed a decent amount of cleavage, although her bandages wrapped her complete upper body hiding her breasts from view much to her dismay.

She smirked at the swordsman, taking his mug from hand and downing the rest of his drink. She licked her alcohol ridden lips and handed the mug back to him with a sly smirk. He looked down at his mug grumpily before looking up at her. "You should be resting, not drinking."

Ryder cocked her head to the side coyly. "Oh Roronoa, that's so sweet of you to worry about me like that."

"I'm not worried about you." He said quickly.

Ryder raised an eyebrow with a light smirk. "Oh no?"

"No!" He growled. "Why don't you back and shamelessly flirt with Sanji some more." He refilled his mug and brought it to his lips quickly downing the amber colored liquid. A drop missed his mouth and cascaded down the side of his jaw before slithering onto his neck. A mischievous glint sparked in Ryder's eyes as she leaned over and flicked her tongue against his tanned skin, catching the drop in her mouth.

Zoro's eyes closed as her warm breath heated the sensitive skin there. She trailed up his neck, running her tongue against it as she went before stopping at his ear and nibbling it softly. "I never pegged you as the jealous type Roronoa." She whispered softly.

Zoro groaned pushing her away slightly. "Stop."

Ryder's mouth tilted into a smirk. "Why?"

"I'm **not** jealous of Sanji." He growled.

Ryder chuckled before grinning at the swordsman. "Sure seemed like it."

"Why should I care what you two do_ together_?" He asked. Ryder could swear she sensed some venom behind the words. He brought his refilled mug to his lips and took a big swig. Ryder chuckled again before pinching his cheek lightly. "Because you like me Roronoa."

Zoro nearly spit his drink out before laughing. "I do not like you."  
Ryder nodded. "Mhm keep telling yourself that swordsman."

"I don't!"

"You kissed me though." Ryder snickered.  
Zoro pointed to himself. "You kissed me first!"

"Potato, pa-tat-toe." She smirked.

Zoro growled in response, there was no way she was going to let him win so why bother. They were silent for a moment before Ryder smirked again. "Did you at least look?"

"WHAT? No!" The swordsman yelled as his face turned a deep red knowing exactly what she was referring to. "You're so irritating."

Ryder watched as the object of her appetite disappeared somewhere into the crowd without another word. Zoro growled inwardly, feeling her smirk boring into his back as he walked away. The assassin grabbed a bottle of rum and laid against the nearest tree she could find.

In one swift movement she pulled out a cigarette and brought it to her lips, lighting the end with a match she got from Sanji. She inhaled the toxic smoke and exhaled it through her nose as she spotted the swordsman's talking with Luffy and Nami.

As much as her _hunger_ craved him, she decided it was in her best interest to give her body some rest. After all, it would be hard to be laid properly if she couldn't contort her body in the many different positions. Oh how she wanted him, bad.

Nami had spat several protests at her but the archaeologist still decided to make her way towards the assassin, all the while watching Zoro from the corner of her eye. He brought his precious sake to his lips and swallowed while raising an eyebrow at Robin.

Nami huffed grudgingly at the retreating form of Robin. She mentally yelled at herself not to but couldn't help herself as she turned to look at Ryder who had a smirk plastered on her face as she waved at her. The navigator growled, taking a gulp of her wine before looking around the fire. If that damn assassin planned on sticking around, she was going to need heavier drinks.

"Oi Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked, as he gnawed on a meat bone. The navigator forced and smile and nodded at her Captain who seemed content with her answer. There really was nothing wrong with her, she just needed to stop letting every single thing Ryder did get under her skin. Nami inwardly snarled, Ryder made it pretty impossible not to hate her.

Usopp was dancing his way towards them with a mug filled to the brim in hand. He danced in front of Luffy happily, egging the Captain to join him. Little did he know that he was dancing right in Nami's face. She hissed and punched him in the back of his head causing him to spill his drink and fall to the ground. He looked up at Nami with hazy eye's. "What was that for!"

"You were dancing in my face idiot!"

"I'm just trying to have some fun!" Usopp complained as he looked at his Captain who was once again back to where all the food was piled in a heaping mound. "Try it some time." Usopp got up and went back to dance with Sanji, Conis, and Pagaya. Nami sighed and looked over at Zoro who was staring at Robin and Ryder while they talked.

"Guess it's just you and me." She said nonchalantly. Zoro grumbled in agreement. He had lost track how many mugs he had drunken after his competition with Braham, not that it mattered. What was the worst that could happen, other than Ryder prodding him into having sex, which he mentally told himself a million times he would not let her do.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nami asked suddenly. Zoro looked at the red head, then to the two quiet females chatting idly beneath the luscious tree. He took a small sip before answering. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Nami huffed, continuing to stare at the two. What could Robin possibly want to say to Ryder? She was suppose to be her friend not Ryder's! If Zoro weren't sitting near her she would have let her snarl show but with incredible will power, it turned into an aggravated huff.

Neither said anything as the party around them continued. The inhabitants of Skypiea were relentless, it felt like they had been partying since the sun went down. Zoro couldn't complain, he had endless amounts of sake and his crew to go with it, what else could a man ask for?

"Do you_ like_ her?" Nami asked quietly after some time.

Zoro snorted knowing exactly who she was referring to. "She's irritating, arrogant, always has that stupid smirk on her face, and doesn't take anything I say seriously." He answered, oblivious to the real meaning of her question. He sighed and reluctantly smiled at the thought of her. "But she's strong and caring, even if she won't admit it. I think the Captain made a very good choice."

Nami sighed shaking her head, _not what I meant bonehead_. "I don't."

Zoro laughed. "That much is obvious."

"She's hiding something."

"Like what?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know, but I can feel it." Nami said turning to look at _her_ swordsman. "I don't trust her."

"I don't either."

Nami grinned at him, finally she had him on her side.

"But." He said.

Nami frowned, continuing to stare at him.

"She's a part of our crew now, so we need to learn to trust her." He finished with a final sip of his rum before placing it on the ground. Nami's frown turned into a snarl as she looked at Ryder. "I'll never trust an assassin."

"Hey you two!" Laki shouted causing the whole celebration to go quiet as they turned to look at the tribe woman. Ryder and Robin stared at her with confused faces. "Come join the celebration!"

Robin and Ryder smirked knowingly at each other before slowly standing up, sending the whole party into an even louder uproar as they took their places back within the group. Laki slapped them on the back approvingly with a grin, her face flushed from the generous amounts of sake her and Wiper were drinking.

Ryder's eyes winced in pain at her now throbbing back but decided to keep her actions unchanged for if she even uttered a word of pain, Chopper would be all over her again. Robin returned to her seat next to Nami while Ryder plopped herself onto Zoro's lap much to his protests and attempts to push her off.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his face closer to hers. "I'm not getting up so get used to the company." She chuckled lightly before patting his face making him turn red as he cursed under his breath. He glanced at her in irritation and snatched her hand. "Don't pat me on the head like I'm some little kid."

Ryder's eyebrows knitted together in surprise before she quickly recovered with a grin. "Awh Roronoa, if only I had known you wanted to hold my hand _that_bad." Zoro muttered something under his breath before letting go of her hand. Nami growled under her breath at the very sight of Ryder in his lap. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take with this. "You can do more then hold my hand you know." She whispered sensually in his ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you no?" He groaned, trying to shake off the hot feeling she was giving him.

Ryder smirked again. "How many times are you going to keep denying that you don't want to?"

"Until I die." He said sarcastically.

"Oh swordsman." Ryder squeezed his cheek lightly. "Then I'll never stop!"

Zoro groaned again slapping her hand away and downing as much alcohol as he possibly could into his system while Ryder continued to laugh.

Chopper scurried around the huge fire as he made his way towards his crew bouncily. Apparently Luffy and Usopp had thought it'd be funny to put extra caffeine in Chopper's drink causing him to become extremely hyper and talkative but they soon regretted it as now the doctor was going on a rampage of trying to check on everyone's wounds.

"Chopper seriously I'm fine." Ryder complained as she held her long leg out with Chopper on the other side of her foot. The little reindeer growled pushing forward. "Icheckedeveryonebutyounowlet medomyjob!" He changed to his walking point and tackled Ryder to the ground knocking Zoro over as well. Usopp and Luffy stared with wide eyes at the scene while Nami cracked her knuckles next to them. They gulped as she punched them in the back of their heads angrily. "Can you two ever not act like idiots!"

Zoro had his arm wrapped around Ryder's waist as he sat trying to push the reindeer's antlers away with his foot. Ryder couldn't help her uncontrollable laughter only making Zoro more irritated with her. To make matters worse, Sanji had finally decided to show up to the crew's gathering only to see one thing. Zoro's arm around his Ry-chan's waist. "OI MARIMO!" He boomed flying towards the swordsman who threw Ryder aside as Chopper dived for her.

All of Skypiea stared at the strange scene going on with the Straw Hat's. Sanji and Zoro were engaged in a battle of steel and legs while Ryder was desperately trying to crawl away from Chopper who would not take her no for an answer. Nami was ringing Usopp and Luffy by their necks, while shouting profanities at them. Meanwhile Robin sat amidst the action nearly chuckling at her crew's antics.

Things finally settled amongst them as Ryder reluctantly agreed to let Chopper check her bandages once more. Zoro had finally stopped complaining about the light weight girl on his lap and instead opted for just drinking his sake while Sanji sat across from him with a permanent scowl. Luffy and Usopp were playing some ridiculous card game over who could win the most meat and dials. Robin looked over at the navigator with a soft smile before nudging her lightly in the side. "Something on your mind Miss Navigator?"

Nami moved her bottle from her lips and lowered it to her lap as he eyes shifted from Robin to Ryder. The assassin's eyes were closed as her head rested in the crook of Zoro's neck while Chopper fumbled with her bandages. She looked at Zoro who didn't seem as annoyed anymore as he idly sipped his beverage. Her eyes remained fixed on the two before finally answering Robin. "I do not trust her." She felt like no one in her crew was seeing things the way she was, maybe except for Usopp but she wasn't sure if was agreeing because he actually meant it or if he was just scared of her wrath.

Either way, they were missing the big picture. Ryder is dangerous. Not only was she an assassin who's killing skills were far advanced thanks to her Splash-Splash fruit but she also had a fifteen million berri bounty on her head, clearly she was someone that the government deemed dangerous.

The raven haired beauty chuckled softly before whispering. "It's obvious that she doesn't trust us either."  
"How do you know that?" Nami whispered quickly with an arched eyebrow.

"You can see it in her eyes." Robin said softly before continuing, "Her body movements; just look at the way she explained her past to us, you could tell she wasn't all too happy to reveal it."

"_She_ doesn't trust _us_?" Nami snorted a little to loudly catching some attention from the others. Ryder cracked her eye at them watching expectantly, she knew they were talking about her. She may have been a little hazy from her booze but her hearing was as keen as always. Ryder closed her eye as Chopper finally finished with her bandages.

Zoro's hand returned to her lower back, his fingers ghosting across the fabric absentmindedly, sending shivers down the assassin's spine. Although she didn't like him being the one in charge, she couldn't deny that she liked the feel of his skilled fingers soothing her aching back.

"She's lucky we're even allowing her on this crew." Nami huffed.

Ryder's blissful moment was short lived as she heard the navigator's statement. She opened her eyes with a smirk as she leaned off Zoro to look into the navigator's brown eyes. "That's the Captain's decision, Nami-dearest, not yours." The navigator stiffened upon hearing the assassin's silky voice. "And I think you owe me a little more gratitude than that, after all, I did save your ass."

Nami's face narrowed. "I didn't ask you too."

"So I was just suppose to let you get eaten?" Ryder laughed coldly. "Give me more credit than that, Nami-dear."

Robin looked over at the red-headed girl solemnly. "A little gratitude would be nice, Miss Navigator, seeing as you did leave unharmed with Enel." Nami's jaw dropped, she thought Robin was on her side! She recovered quickly before frowning at the archaeologist, it was like Ryder was turning everyone against her.

"Be thankful Nami." Ryder smiled coyly. "I'm not one to offer my graces so easily."

Zoro chuckled. "Now where have I heard something like that before?" He asked staring into the brown eyes of the navigator as she began to feel small compared to everyone around her.

"Oi Nami." Luffy turned around, giving Usopp an easy peek at his cards. "Why did you leave with that asshole god anyway? I could have saved you." He frowned, his lips sinking to a cute pout.

"Yeah." Usopp chimed in as he took one of Luffy's cards as his Captain finally turned back around.

"Yes Nami, we're all dying to know." Ryder smirked as she leaned her head into her hand that was resting on Zoro's shoulder.

The smoldering gazes of everyone around her was sending the navigator into a panicked frenzy. "I WAS SCARED OKAY!?" Nami yelled, deeply frustrated. "I was scared… I'm not strong like any of you, I didn't want to end up like you guys did."

Usopp frowned slightly where he sat, although he was beating Luffy in their card game (which wasn't such a shocker) he couldn't help but sympathize with his fellow powerless member, he knew how it felt not to be able to do anything because you possessed absolutely no strength. "I feel ya there."

Ryder huffed before shaking her head and staring directly at the navigator. "Nami-dear, it's not that you yourself were weak, it's your actions that were. Even if you don't have any special powers or strength, you never leave your friends behind like that."

"She's right Nami." Luffy agreed somberly.

Nami stared at her friends excluding Ryder for a moment before looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry."

She felt a soft hoof brush against her leg and she smiled as she looked down at Chopper. "It's okay to be scared Nami, I am all the time."

"That we know for sure." Sanji laughed light-heartedly as the doctor smacked him playfully. Ryder smiled at the crew before moving from Zoro's hold to return to the soft spot in the grass beneath the tree where her body had left a sunken in mark. Ryder leaned her head against the bark as she stared at the group of loving friends. She wasn't quite sure if she'd ever actually feel like she was a part of their dysfunctional family but deep down she kind of wanted to.

Sure, Robin, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy liked her to an extent but she could see that Usopp was afraid of her despite his friendly demeanor towards her. Nami positively hated her guts making Ryder chuckle softly at the thought, she wasn't too concerned with her anyway. But the real question was did Zoro like her?

She tortured him with her sexual jokes and endless flirting but it seemed like he still had his guard up on her and that's what bothered her the most. The flirty assassin couldn't help but feel a bit dejected at her many rejected attempts towards the green haired man. The thought quickly passed as she realized she was actually _caring_ about why the swordsman turned her down so many times.

She shook her head at her thoughts knowing full well that many men back home were dying just to have a moment of her time, although Joe usually kept them from getting within an inch of her, she had still managed to give a few men just one of life's greatest lessons; pleasure.

It wasn't that she considered herself the object of every man's desire, no, she just sparked their curiosity far more than the average bar wench did. Her calm, yet sarcastic demeanor had always left men wondering why she so easily sped their heart beat. Her even darker history always made them think they'd be able to tame a sad broken girl, when it reality it was her that would be doing the taming. Everything about Ryder was shrouded in mystery and that alone left every man wondering about the exotic blue-haired woman.

So if men back home fell so easily to her traps, why couldn't she lure in Zoro just as easily? She should have known he would have extreme patience and relentless will power due to being an impressive swordsman. Ryder chuckled in her head at the thought of the swordsman. What if he was toying with her? She was sure he know how bad she wanted him, so why was he still continuing to play these games with her? She growled lowly, watching his face light up against the flames from the fire as he laughed at something Luffy had said.

Ryder could tell by the way he kissed her that he was at least some what drawn in by her. She grinned mischievously as said swordsman approached her. _Well speak of the devil._

"You can't stay away from me can you Roronoa?" She smirked with an arched eyebrow as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"That was really nice what you did." He commented.

Ryder shrugged her shoulders with a grin, pretending not to understand what he meant. "See, I'm not that bad." She knew full well what he meant. Instead of embarrassing the navigator like she normally did why not prove her right? Despite her personality, Ryder could easily be nice if she wanted too, but lets face facts; being nice to Nami wasn't in her cards especially when she gave her no reason to be.

"Whadya know, you can play nice with others." He smirked, his chest rumbling with a deep laughter. Ryder took in the beautiful masculine sound before poking his arm with a light smirk of her own. "Go, I'm trying to 'rest.'" She emphasized the rest with air quotations. "Just like you wanted me too." She said as she took a small sip of her booze before closing her eyes, her hand still resting on the black bottle.

She felt warmth radiate through her arm as Zoro's hand engulfed hers as he removed the bottle from her hand. She peaked her eye open to watch him take a gulp of her booze before wiping his mouth. He looked at the pout that had appeared on the assassin's pale face but nonetheless she didn't attempt to grab the bottle back.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He commented nonchalantly.  
Ryder smirked, peaking her eye open again. "And to what do I owe your lovely presence swordsman?"

Zoro knitted his hands behind his head, leaning further back into the tree. "I just wanted to annoy you."

"I'm an assassin, I keep cool under pressure and annoyance." She whispered, closing her eye as her breathing turned to a steady rhythm indicating she was on the verge of sleep. She leaned her head on his shoulder, appreciating the fact that he hadn't moved this time.

"Besides." She added lazily. "It sounds to me like you're worried about me as usual but don't worry, I won't tell the crew how cute you're being. I know it's important that you keep you're wonderfully strong reputation in tact, we wouldn't want Sanji surpassing you in manliness now would we?"

Zoro growled making her smirk widely, men were just too easy to aggravate. "It's my job to make sure everyone can do their job and you can't with an injury like that so you need to heal up!" He shook his shoulder making Ryder's head jumble as she sat up wearily giving him an annoyed look. He feigned with a hand on his chest. "Something wrong princess?"

"I just want to rest my head." She grumbled, leaning her head back down on his shoulder.

"Get off me." He muttered, shaking his shoulder once more.

"But you're comfortable."

"Ryder."

Said assassin move closer, her breath tickling his ear as she purred softly. "You said my name." Zoro seemed almost hypnotized by the sound of her silky voice in his ear. She breathed lightly sending a cool chill of air down his spine making him shiver with delight.

"Stop." He groaned, leaning away slightly so her head dropped again. She sighed sitting up once more and looked at her favorite green haired swordsman. "You could always just leave." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His green eyes mingled with her challenging blue ones as he quickly tried to think his options over.

When he didn't bother to move, Ryder took it as she was allowed to have her head rest back and made no complaints as she snuggled her head into the crook over Zoro's neck. Appreciating how his tanned skin always seemed to heat her unusually cold body. She sighed contently, the breath making Zoro's earrings jingle together softly. Almost as if by reflex, she fingered the gold jewelry between her nimble hand admiring the way the gold contrasted against his sun kissed skin.

"That's what I thought." She muttered under her breath, making the swordsman roll his eyes. And he thought Nami irritated him… "Let an injured woman have her head rest."

Zoro snorted. "Oh so now you're an injured woman?" Ryder nodded against his neck.

"First Robin then Nami," He chuckled. "Who will she save next?"

"Be careful." Ryder growled softly. "It could be you."

"The day a woman saves me is the day I loose my manhood." He laughed bitterly.

Ryder popped her head up slightly, her lips teasing his cheek bone without actually touching it. "But Roronoa, that's what makes you so sexy." His face reddened as he refused to give her a subsequent answer. He knew if he attempted to make a sly remark, they would be heading into very dangerous territory.

"I'd rather you go back to when you were making fun of me for worrying about you." Zoro mumbled, his face still flushed from her ridiculous compliment. Ryder grinned, snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arm around his bicep, squeezing it tightly. "So you admit you were worried about me."

"That's not what I- oh whatever." he grumbled, not bothering to fight with the master of trickery. Ryder chuckled before returning to her comfy spot on Zoro's shoulder. She couldn't help to wonder what that strange feeling was swirling around in her stomach? It felt weird and she had an odd feeling it was because of a certain resistant man sitting next to her. The duo's eyes began to give up the fight against their weariness as the ceremonial fire flickered lightly against the night sky.

* * *

_With the passing seconds that seemed like hours, Ryder's stomach grew tighter. She knew it was only matter of minutes before one of the Marine officers came down to fetch her. Even with her sitting in a dark cell, with no light or sense of time, her internal clock had managed to stay well rounded. The thought of the officers naturally warm skin touching her cold body made her feel sick._

_Water swirled around her comfortingly, easing her mind if only for a moment. With a flick of her wrist, the water lithely reacted to the way she swayed her hand in front of her face. She held her hand still, making the water stop its fluid motions and stay in its place. With her passing time in the dark cell, she was learning to harness this power._

_She had heard the officers call it a Splash-Splash fruit but she wasn't quite sure if it was real. When she was on the streets she had heard several adults talk about 'Devil Fruits'. She had eve's dropped further and found out they were special fruits that gave you powers, the only down fall to them was that if you were thrown into the sea, well you were shit out of luck._

_So Ryder's young mind had conjured up whether or not her devil fruit was real, after all, I didn't make much sense to have a Devil Fruit that could control the sea when she couldn't even go in it. The cell door creaked slightly as the Marine officer tried to make out the figure of the young girl inside. His roaming eyes landed on beautiful ocean blue orbs that were narrowed at him._

_Ryder flicked her wrist, dousing the Marine officer in water making him release an angry growl. "Akainu will be pleased to know you're getting better at those stupid tricks of yours." He said as he wiped his face. The young blue haired girl flinched at the fleet admiral's name. She wouldn't show it to him, but she was terrified of him, the mere mention of his name made her quiver._

_The officer finally took a step into the room causing Ryder to growl and shoot him again with water while backing into the corner. He snarled wiping his face once more, he had to deal with this every other day and he was growing tired of her childish games. She should consider herself lucky, seeing as he was one of the few officers that didn't 'rough her up' before she was brought to Akainu._

_He pulled the crystal embedded handcuffs out of his pocket and approached the shaking child. He put his hands up slowly before crouching down to her level. "I'm not going to hurt you Ryder." The child froze making the water that was in her palm splash to the ground. None of the marine officers ever said her real name, they all referred to her as the project._

_"You know you have to come with me so don't make this any harder then it has to be okay? I won't put the handcuff's on you but you have to promise to behave yourself, deal?" His violet eyes bore into her dull ocean ones._

_Hesitantly the little blue haired girl nodded her head causing the marine officer to smile and rustle her hair. "The other officers said your hair was weird but I think blue is pretty." Ryder huffed and pushed his hand away with a small smile making the marine officer chuckle before pointing to his own head. "My hair's green so I guess that makes us both pretty weird huh?"_

_The little assassin giggled nodding her head. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up slowly with a smile still on his face. "My names Koji."_

* * *

Zoro let his hand glide across Ryder's back soothingly as she mumbled something against his skin. She had fallen asleep some time ago and ever since she had been whimpering and mumbling things he couldn't understand.

He smoothed down the bump he had created in her bandages and closed his eyes listening to her steady breathing. He was still questioning himself on why he hadn't gotten up and left the assassin to herself. As much as he tried to convince himself that he didn't care or wasn't that least bit curious he knew he was lying to himself. She was so dark and haunted and yet so beautiful and irritating at the same time.

He couldn't even begin to image how she felt, not being able to remember anything. His heart sank a little at the thought. What if he wasn't able to remember Kuina? The one person that drove him to be who he is today. Would he still want to be the world's greatest swordsman even if he couldn't remember the promise they made? He shivered at the thought.

Zoro looked at Ryder's sleeping form and sighed.

* * *

_Ryder walked through the hallways of the Marine base with Koji by her side. The metal walls added to the cold eerie feeling that was building in her stomach as they approached a dim lighted door. Koji swiped his key and opened the door, gesturing for her to go in first._

_The small child walked through the door before looking over at the Marine officer who gave her a reassuring smile but Ryder wasn't fooled, she knew something terrible awaited her as he closed the door. Koji sighed on the other side of the door before shaking his head and returning to his post._

_Ryder looked around the dim lighted room slowly looking for any sign of life. A rough hand emerged from the darkness and gripped her shoulder tightly. She looked up but couldn't see a face, only the faint outlines of two cigars and immediately she knew who it was. She growled and tried to push away from his grasp but it did little to loosen the heavy man's grip._

_Akainu appeared beneath the single light bulb that lit the room with an evil smirk. Ryder felt overpowered by the size of the two men but kept her composure as she spit in his direction. Akainu chuckled darkly, he expected her to be resistant as always but this time he **would** break her. He pointed his open palm at her making magma shoot out towards the child._

_Ryder liquefied her shoulder, moving from Smoker's grasp as she created a very thin wall of water to sizzle out the fiery magma. Akainu nodded his head approvingly. "Indeed your skills have improved." Ryder glared at the fleet admiral, refusing to solidify so Smoker could grab her again. Akainu chuckled darkly slowly moving towards her._

_"Tell me Ryder." The way her voice came out of his mouth made her sick. "Why are you so resistant to me? Things could go much smoother for you if you just cooperated."_

_Ryder finally solidified, her new found powers taking a drastic toll on her already weak body. "No."_

_"No?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I'm going to escape." Her tiny body whispered._

_"What was that?" He mused._

_"I'm going to get out of here!" She shouted, standing at her full height to glare at him. "And when I do, I'm going to come back and kill you."_

_Akainu gave Smoker an approving look before crouching down to look into the little girls endless blue eyes. He liked her boldness, he knew he picked the right child for the job. "You have a sharp tongue Ryder, I like it."_

_Ryder small lips curved into a smirk as she clenched her fist at her side. Her hand transformed into a raging ball of water as her fist collided with Akainu's face. Her smirk quickly fell when he merely cracked his jaw back into place. He picked the child up by her neck and squeezed tightly making Ryder's breath come out in gurgles. He lit up his hand causing magma to seep into child's tender flesh. Ryder bit into her lip refusing to show weakness. Tears threatened to brim in her eyes as he threw her against the wall._

_That was going to leave a bad burn, she cursed herself mentally. Smoker watched from the sidelines as the little girl stood back up. He wanted to tell her to stop, to just stay down and things would end better but the girl had too much pride and he had to admit he admired it._

_Akainu approached her like a tiger after a weak animal. The animalistic look in his eyes told Ryder that he was not one to play nice, he would destroy her. He punched her across the face sending the small child flying into the wall but still she refused to stay down. With a small tear flowing from her eye, she got back up to meet his intense gaze._

_Akainu chuckled darkly again with a nod of his head before exiting the cell. Ryder groaned and fell to her knees in pain. She spit up a few droplets of blood and looked over at the silvered hair man who was watching her._

_"You want some too?" She yelled._

_The Captain said nothing as he approached the cell door, he was about to open it when he decided he'd better give the head strong girl some advice. He looked over his shoulder at the breathless blue haired girl who was still on her knees. He couldn't help but feel just a bit sympathetic for the child. "Don't fight him pipsqueak, you challenging him is only going to make it worse for yourself. He just sees it as a sick game, he wants to prove he can break you."_

_"He won't." She growled looking up at him._

_Smoker shook his head before exiting through the cell door as the four officers that Akainu ordered had appeared before him. "Do what you have to do and nothing else." His voice came out in a low growl. The officers 'ayed' in chorus before entering the cell._

_Nothing she had experienced on the streets could prepare her for what those officers did to her. The vile and inhumane things they did were something no human being should ever have to experience. They had brought her body back up to her cell and through her in with little care, as if she was just some object and not a breathing person._

_She tentatively ran her fingers across her busted up face and tried to wash the away the disgust she felt as she lowered the hem of her ratted dress. When she was sure no one was in ear shot, Ryder began to cry._

* * *

Ryder's body was shaking heavily as she tried to calm her frantic heart. She shook her head before running her fingers through her silky hair. Every time she woke up from one of these memories she had to do it, she had to reassure herself that she still wasn't there.

She looked over at Zoro was snoring softly with her rum bottle still in his hand as his other was resting against the small of her back. Everything was okay, she told herself. She wasn't there anymore, she was safe.

Anger quickly replaced her fear as her fists curled at her side. If only she could find the strength to kill these memories. She wanted them to stop, no memories was better than having to see that. How those Marine officers could do something like that… and to a child.

Ryder stood up and gave her surroundings a quick look before disappearing into the darkness.

Zoro ran a hand through his messy hair before taking a sip of the rum that had preoccupied his hand. Conflicting emotions were running through his mind and he had to admit, it was something he did not enjoy. Zoro was never one to show much emotion, they were always something he tried to keep at bay but Ryder, she brought out so much of it.

The minute she woke up he knew something was wrong by the way she was breathing. She disappeared only moments ago and here he was trying to deicide if he should go after her.

He finished the rest of the rum and reluctantly decided to go after her. He told himself it was the rum that was making him do these blasted things but deep down he knew the real reason. He was worried.

Emotions, the very word made him shiver.

After what seemed like hours Zoro was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't have gone looking for a skilled assassin in the dark of the night. The more he thought about it, the more stupid he started to feel. He leaned against a familiar tree and tried to listen for something, anything. A large south bird cawed from above causing Zoro to shake the tree angrily. He was beginning to feel hopeless.

That's when Zoro heard it.

The faint sound of someone screaming. He looked around seeing no sign of anyone around but felt the ground thump beneath him. Even with all the rum he had drunken, hazing his perception he desperately tried to hone in on the sound. The earth beneath him rattled again and this time Zoro ran towards it.

The shaking ground had led him to a clearing that dipped into the cloudy ocean. There was a wave almost to the sky poised and raging, waiting for its master to set it free. Around the blue haired assassin sat at least a dozen splintered and destroyed trees. Zoro couldn't believe the sight. He didn't know what to do.

Ryder sat in the middle of tree's on her knees. She didn't know what possessed her to cause so much damage but she couldn't control herself. She looked up at the raging wave that was swishing angrily waiting for her command to be released. Ryder stared at with a heart sinking smirk, if Koji thought her water ball tricks were impressive, he'd be amazed at this sight.

The very thought made her growl as she stood up. She flicked her wrist causing her poised hand that was holding the wave still to go limp. In one fluid motion the wave had crashed down around her, surrounding her with its familiar comfort. The water swirled around her like an angry fire, swooshing at her skin and drenching her in its warmth. Zoro watched from the dark tree's in fascination at her display of power.

With hooded eyes, Ryder turned aiming her raging waters at another innocent tree. She yelled and charged forward with amazing agility, pointing her hand and jamming it into the tree with the force of the water behind her. There was a an ear splitting crack that sounded before the tree broke as if it were glass.

"HOW IMPRESSIVE AM I NOW?!" Ryder yelled, narrowing her hand once more and sending the water crashing into the ground creating a slight crater. She snarled angrily and raised her palm, calling water from the open oceans to aid her. "THINK YOU CAN STILL BREAK ME?" She yelled as she ran towards another tree and punched threw it, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere.

A piece grazed her skin, a droplet of red rolling down her pale cheek as she breathed heavily. The giant wave had fallen and settled back to its gentle current. Ryder fell to her knee's, squeezing the soft grass beneath her fingers. "I won't be broken…" She whispered before leaning back. "I won't."

Ryder froze, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to be mocked for her pathetic display of vulnerability. She was stupid for even thinking no one would wake up and hear her. She was stupid, stupid and pathetic.

"Ryder?" The swordsman's low voice brought her from her angry thoughts.

She wanted to tell him, she wanted to let herself have this one moment of vulnerability and just for once let someone tell her she was going to be okay but it seemed like her body disagreed with her mind as she shook his hand off her shoulder and stood up to glare at him. "Of course you're here!" She growled. "Did you come to see just how pathetic I am!?" She yelled as she spun around, hands gesturing to the damage she had caused around her.

"I was coming to see if you were okay." Zoro said, not even trying to hide the concern in his voice anymore. Little did he know that the concern only made the assassin even more angry as the fire in her stomach burned rapidly. She moved to stand in front of him at her full height, she was shorter than him by a few inches but nonetheless her appearance still remained daunting. "I don't need you to care about me, I can take care of myself."

Zoro wanted to keep his cool, he knew she was clearly upset and being irrational but before he could think over what he wanted to say his mouth had already began to move. "Who said I cared about you?"  
He didn't mean for it to come out like that but it was too late now. The assassin's eyebrows narrowed together angrily as she aimed a water enhanced punch for his face which he stopped with the blunt end of his sword.

Ryder smirked, using their close up position to her advantage as she jerked her knee up to connect with his manhood only to be stopped his hand. The feel of her soft flesh in his hand set off something primal in the swordsman's hazy mind and he was half tempted to run his hand up the remainder of her thigh. "So you want to play dirty?" He growled lowly.

"If that's what you like baby." She purred softly, her knee still resting beneath his hand. This had quickly turned into something much more dangerous than Ryder's blind rage as Zoro let his hand run up the smooth skin of her thigh and squeeze it softly. He leaned forward pressing their bodies together, his lips breathing teasingly against her ear as she hooked an arm around his neck, bringing their faces even closer together.

All the sadness and pain Ryder had accumulated while by herself now vanished at the thought of being able to sleep with her favorite swordsman. He was undoubtedly good in the sack and it had been awhile since she received a good fucking especially from someone _this_ attractive. She was brought from her thoughts when Zoro had started to softly kiss the tender flesh on her neck, making her release a shaky breath against him.

As much as he tried to repress the feeling and drown it away with his sake, he couldn't deny that ever since he saw her sacrifice herself for Robin that he had this new sense of underlying protection for her. His mind told him that this was dangerous, that he couldn't afford to get attached to someone for it only meant destruction but his body told him things would be fine.

He ran his hand across her back, his mind instantly angered again at thought of Enel hurting her. Zoro could feel her wince against him, knowing she was in pain but refusing to make any fuss over it. He chuckled leaning back as he placed his chin atop her head. For once in her life, Ryder could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she realized the swordsman was actually hugging her.

"You try to be so strong Ryder." He mumbled into her hair. Ryder's eyebrow's knitted together angrily before she realized he was right. She was always trying to be strong, to never cry, to never show weakness. It was hard sometimes but honestly, being strong was her only choice.

Her heart thumped against her chest as she leaned into his embrace, burying her face into his strong muscles. Ryder was at a loss for words and it was honestly making her more flustered that she couldn't think of a sarcastic comeback.

"You don't have to be." He whispered. In all honesty, Zoro had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He was desperately trying to keep his frantic heart at a calm for he feared Ryder would hear it and make some sly remark. Alarm bells were going off in his head with each shaky breath she released into his chest. He should not be doing this. He should not be hugging his crew mate right now but for as many reasons as he could name on why he shouldn't be doing it, he couldn't help but knowing somehow this was right. A little smirk formed on his face, he couldn't help but feel some what victorious when he noticed the assassin was at a loss for words, something she was probably not used too.

They stayed like that for sometime. Ryder didn't want to show her flushed face to Zoro, it was too embarrassing for the usually cool assassin to handle. He rubbed her back soothingly, his chin still resting upon her head as she stayed in the comfortable silence.

"You never realize how strong you have to be until its your only choice." She finally said.

"That's the thing though." He said softly. "You don't always have to be strong Ryder. You're allowed to be scared, you're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be weak."

Ryder didn't answer. He knew she was probably taking this really hard, not only from her terrible memory but also from the fact that she was being so vulnerable in front of him and he was right. If there was one thing Ryder cherished most about herself, it was that she was strong despite her gender.

Zoro removed the blue haired girl from his chest to look at her and he couldn't help but let a triumphant smirk fall onto his face at the sight of her red cheeks. Seeing him smirk at her like that made her cheeks burn even more as she pushed his face away. "I'm NOT blushing." She yelled.

"Oh really?" He asked, the cocky smirk still evident on his features.  
Ryder glared. "YES REALLY, I'm just hot."

"I thought you were naturally cool due to the water?" He asked in a playful tone, making Ryder redden even more.

"I AM!" She shouted.

After several more minutes of Zoro humiliating Ryder and her retaliating with various water attacks, the pair settled down. Sitting upon one of the broken tree's, Ryder reluctantly told Zoro about her memory. While she spoke, he couldn't help but admire how strong she truly was for all that she was going through but never once complained. Zoro's face remained impassive; he sensed that she didn't want any sympathy over something that had happened in her clouded past but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't imagine having to see something like that but not knowing what you did to deserve it.

"I don't want any sympathy." She said solemnly as she stared off at the water that was lapping against the cliff side. She maneuvered her hand in an intricate motion, making water appear in her palm. She looked at Zoro before looking down at the tiny ball of water shaped like liquid fire that was now dancing in her hand. "It's the past."

"Does Joe know about these memories?"

The assassin nodded, her eyes seeming to glaze over as she thought about her adoptive father. She gave a half smile to the swordsman. "He and Bellamy tried to figure out who I am… or what I was."

"Was?"

Ryder nodded again. "I had to have done something pretty terrible for Akainu and the Marines to want to keep me hidden."

"How did you escape?"

"I don't know." Ryder said looking back down at her hands.

"I just don't understand why the Marines would do something like that." Zoro said shaking his head, his eyes never leaving Ryder's face. "They've done some pretty despicable things before, but rap-." He stopped himself.

"Raping a child." She finished as her eyes finally met his in a hard stare. "Me neither but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it now."

Zoro listened like a sponge, soaking in everything she had to say. As far as he was aware, Ryder wasn't exactly the type to just talk about these kind of things willing. She had too much pride to admit her fear and Zoro knew that. He could relate, he wasn't one to willingly admit when he was afraid either, which he had been on several occasions.

Inside she was cursing herself a million times over for being so weak in front of him. It wasn't often that the strong girl revealed her feelings. She scorned those kinds of things, feelings made you weak and vulnerable. With the way life had served her so far, she couldn't afford the luxury of being afraid.

"I just wish I could remember." She whispered as her eyes closed.

Zoro stared at Ryder for a few moments before closing his own eyes as well, enjoying the sound of the water as it crashed softly. A slight chill ran up his arm as a small, soft, hand rested on top of his. She squeezed his hand tightly as if to signify her silent thank you before it returned to her lap. He couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips.

"By the way." He said slowly.

"Hmmm?" Ryder hummed in question.

"The scores two to one."

Ryder smirked knowing full well that she was keeping score too. Zoro smiled upon seeing her all too familiar smirk. He cared, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that.

* * *

**Peeeewh, that was a long write. I really hope you enjoyed the ending(: It took me a while to do it because I couldn't decide if i wanted it to be cute or for them to get into an argument over her flashing to Sanji, so as you can see I went with the fluff because come on, how often do Ryder and Zoro get to have cute moments together? (: ****This chapter is a whopping 9,117 words! OH MY LANTA. I just couldn't find a good breaking point to end and I felt like it flowed better as a whole anyway.**

**Mini Author Replies~  
****Funsized-Killjoy: **It's mini because you're the only one who said they enjoyed it haha, I'm glad someone did(: But anyway, thanks! Haha, I was really happy with the reviews I got on the last chapter's ending, everyone really loved it! And I give you full permission to beat Nami's head in! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT PROJECT MEANS! How can she call her that? Ugh bitch.  
**AnimeFreak653: **Thank you for the compliment! Don't worry! I'd never turn Ryder into that, it can just be a bit difficult with her personality sometimes because she's strong, arrogant and easily over power's Zoro when it comes to his emotions most of the time XD She's a sly one. Thanks for looking out (:


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The swordsman released a heavy breath through his mouth as he angled his swords towards the thick concrete. Ryder watched with hungry eyes as the muscles in his arms clenched with every movement he made. He put one foot in front of the either while raising one sword above his head and the other poised in front of him. He titled his blade above his head before crossing the swords quickly and cutting into the thick concrete. Zoro opened his eyes and stood straight as the concrete split into two.

He tapped his sword against his shoulder while giving an approving nod to himself. He looked over at Ryder who had started to clap with a big sarcastic grin on her face. "Roronoa, you have to be the strongest man I know." She purred. Zoro rolled his eyes before turning to the second concrete cylinder. He angled himself again but lost his train of thought when he heard Ryder let out a soft laugh. A scowl appeared on his face as he looked over at the blue haired girl who was leaning her head into her hand. "You're going to keep up that 'You annoy me' exterior even after what happened last night?"

Zoro grunted in annoyance as he steadied himself again. "Nothing happened last night."

"No?"

"No." He grumbled.

Ryder sat up, swinging her legs over the ruin she was sitting on while smirking at her favorite irritable swordsman. "Oh come on Roronoa, you're going to act like none of that happened?"

"That's my plan." He said.

Ryder chuckled. "A stupid plan I might add."

"No one asked." Zoro growled, giving up and sheathing his swords since Ryder clearly wasn't going to let him practice.

Ryder's beautiful laugh filled his ears making the swordsman have an internal conflict on whether not he was allowed to like it as much as he did. "Deny it all you want swordsman, it doesn't change the fact that you're not as cold as you make yourself out to be."

Zoro rolled his muscled shoulders before leaning his neck to both sides, emitting a lovely cracking sound.  
As much as he enjoyed this adventure, he couldn't wait to be back on the ship in his comfortable bed. "Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not made of stone."

Ryder leaned back with a dramatic gasp. "So it is possible for you to care?"

Zoro smirked. "I could say the same to you."

Ryder raised her eyebrow's with a confused face. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." He laughed.

Ryder stood up, leaning her bottom against the broken pillar as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm afraid I don't swordsman, please do elaborate."

"I'm sure a woman of your talents can figure it out." He smirked, now crossing his arms over his chest as well.

Ryder, with great difficulty had to fight her face from turning red. What the hell was wrong with her? She never…_ blushed_. She shook her thoughts and with a sly face leaned off the pillar and made her way towards Zoro. "So that's how you want to play?"

Zoro's body tensed at the sound of her velvety voice. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. "Ryder." He said warningly.

"Yes?" Ryder said almost predatory as she circled him like a lioness would it's prey.

"What are you-" Before the swordsman could finish his sentence Ryder grabbed the most precious thing in the world to him; his Wado Ichimonji. His expression of surprise quickly changed to anger as Ryder held the katana in her hand. She unsheathed the sword, twisting it back and forth in her hand. The burning reflection of the sun beamed off the magnificent katana, amplifying its sleekness. When he tried it grab she moved to the side with little effort, never taking her eyes from the blade.

Having Wado taken like that from him had sent the swordsman into a underlying state of panic even if the assassin herself couldn't see it. She didn't understand the meaning the katana had to it. If he lost Wado, it would be like loosing Kuina all over again.. "Give it back now." He snarled angrily.

Ryder smirked, raising one eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"I'm not playing Ryder, give me back Wado."

Ryder shivered with a seductive grin. "I love when you say my name." She purred. Zoro however, remained unfazed by her sultry looks, all he wanted was his sword back. She flicked the katana in her wrist, swinging it in a circular motion as if she was testing it. "Sturdy." She pointed it towards him. "It's a little longer than I'm used to but I think I can handle it." She grinned.

Before Zoro had time to ask what she meant she lunged the white katana at him. He easily moved to the side and pulled out Kitetsu to block her next attack. Ryder smirked and spun the katana around her wrist before ducking under Zoro's swing and hitting his back with the blunt end of Wado making him stumble forward slightly with a low growl.

Ryder brought her sword to her face, blocking Zoro's intended slash for her. He had to admit, she wasn't the best at offense with the katana but she was excellent with her defensive skills. Zoro put his weight into Kitetsu, making Ryder lean back as she struggled against his strength. With the upper hand, Zoro smirked as he reached for the hilt of Wado.

The assassin rolled her eyes, was he really underestimating her that much? She applied some force back against him and with a playful grin moved to the side at the last minute making Zoro pile into the ground. "Come on now swordsman, is that all you've got?" She chuckled.

Zoro let an amused smile fall upon his face as he brushed off his pants. "You're surprisingly fast."

Ryder shrugged with a coy smile as she got into a stance. "Comes with the job."

"Let's see what you really got." Zoro said a handsome smile as he quickly pulled out Yubashiri and charged for the blue haired woman. The katana's clashed together in quick movements, Zoro showing no mercy as the sound of steel clashing surrounded them. Her being a female did not mean he was going to go less easy on her, no, it wasn't the gender that mattered to him, it's the skill she possessed that did.

Zoro leaned to the side, missing Ryder's intended swing. He crossed Yubashiri in front of his face and swung Kitetsu at Ryder, bringing the blade across her face and cutting her cheek. The assassin chuckled, dodging the swordsman's next attack as she put her leg out making Zoro stumble forward so she could thrust her sword towards him only to have him turn and hit her with the blunt end of his katana.

She growled at his mocking move and wiped the scarlet drop from her face, the blood smearing in between her fingers as she looked up at the swordsman. "Sanji won't be happy about this." She snickered as she ducked below his swing.

Zoro snorted. "And I should care why?" He asked as he crossed his katana's to block her stab at him. She met his eyes in an intense stare before she twisted behind him and in one swift motion, drew her blade to his neck. Zoro blinked in a daze for a moment, trying to figure out how she pulled such a move on him.

"Oh Roronoa, don't you know? You never harm a lady." She said with a smirk, her lips resting behind his ear making the swordsman feel too close for comfort. He broke from her hold, catching Wado in between his two blades making Ryder lean back slightly. "It's a code all gentlemen must uphold."

"Who said I was a gentleman?" He smirked, earning a satisfied grin from Ryder. He had no clue how easily she was reeling him in.

"I suppose you're right," She said with a sigh, her force against him weakening. "Sanji may be the only _real_ man on this crew."

Zoro growled releasing Ryder's sword and swinging Yubashiri around to collide with her instead. "I am a real man." Ryder raised Wado blocking the attack and jumped onto the pillar she was leaning on earlier. She jumped again missing both of Zoro's swings for her legs, clearly she enraged something in him for he did not stop. "Not a prissy blonde shit cook who falls helplessly to women like _you_." He ended the last word with a smug smirk.

Now it was Ryder's turn to growl. "Women like me?" She lunged Wado out, missing Zoro's intended strike and instead pulled him up onto the pillar with her. She swung at him wildly, the swordsman nearly having no space to back up and defend himself. The sound of steel striking steel was constant.

Ryder brought her sword down hard, knocking Kitetsui out of his hand. He stared in disbelief at his fallen sword and ducked beneath Ryder's next swing. "Face facts, Roronoa." She said as she held her katana above her head, holding his attack above them. She stepped closer, almost intoxicated by the warmth his body emitted and pulled the hem of his shirt bringing him closer to her. "You want it just as much as I do, maybe even more." With a devilish glint in her eye, she bit down on his lower lip making the swordsman release a low growl of approval although he was mentally screaming at himself for succumbing to her. "Stop resisting me or I'll have to take my pleasure elsewhere."

Zoro opened his eyes to stare into the mischievous blue orbs. He realized what she was doing now and let out a loud laugh making the assassin raise her brow in confusion. "You're trying to make me jealous?" He asked incredulously.

"It's working." She said with a satisfied grin as she angled her sword quickly and lunged it towards Zoro's abdominal. Quickly and without much thought he blocked it, staring down at the blue haired women that was constantly messing with his head.

"I'm **not** jealous of him." He growled a little bit too forcefully. In his mind, she was right but he couldn't let her know that. The mere thought of Sanji laying one of his womanized hands on her made a possessive growl escape his throat as Ryder stared at him with a knowing smirk.

Ryder flipped the katana around her wrist once more with a wide grin. "Okay." She nodded, eyes never leaving Zoro as she approached him making him back onto the edge of the pillar. "Maybe not jealous of him per say, but what about him and _I_?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the thought as he swung Yubashiri at her. He shook his head, ignoring the fact that Ryder had stumbled at his sudden attack and lunged at her again. He couldn't let her manipulative ways get into his head. He had always been good at hiding his thoughts and emotions to his crew and everyone around. No one ever knew how he felt about a situation and he liked it that way but Ryder… He growled again bringing down his katana to collide with Ryder's as she stumbled back against his sudden power.

It seemed like his thoughts were not to himself anymore, like she could read everything he was trying so hard to hide. Not even the great Nico Robin could decipher his thoughts and that was something he took much pride in but Ryder acted as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She easily brought out his emotions like it was nothing and played these antagonizing games just to get a rise out of him. He was not used to this, not used to someone like _her_.

He jumped off the pillar and dived for Kitetsui, quickly turning around to cross his katana's in front of his face. Choosing to go out on a limb, Ryder aimed a water enhanced punch through the swordsman's katana's. He laughed at her dirty trick and twisted his katana's, catching her hand in between them. She flinched slightly feeling the blades cut into her skin. _Stupid move_, she scolded herself.

She stood still, knowing very well if she attempted to move he could easily cut off her hand. The swordsman gave a triumphant smirk and was about to move his katana's when Ryder liquefied from his view. He growled for letting himself get to confident. "What's wrong swordsman?" Her voice filled the air. "Not used to having someone who can read you so easily?"

He poised his swords waiting for her reappearance. These tricks were eating away at his nerves. After several seconds of intense listening he glanced over his shoulder briefly only to receive a very painful punch to the gut. Ryder smirked bringing her sword down to deliver the final blow only to have Zoro stop her attack mid air with his bare hands. He winced slightly but managed to pull Wado from her tight grip.

The assassin's mouth fell as Zoro tread on her foot, making her lose her balance. A gasp escaped her throat as she fell backwards only to have Zoro cross his swords behind her and pull her into him. She couldn't believe she made such an amateur mistake. The swordsman couldn't wipe the cocky smirk from his face even if he tried.

With the very tip of his katana Zoro made Ryder look up at him. "I believe the score is two to two now."  
Astonishingly blue met a dull green as their eyes locked in a fierce battle. Her ocean orbs moved from his eyes to his chiseled face then down to his alluring lips. He knew exactly what she was looking at and he was fighting hard not to give in. He could feel the temptation burning inside him. She wanted another taste of him, she wanted to taste his minty tongue and to breathe in that scent of musk and steel.

Their faces were leaning closer and before they knew it their noses bumped. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Zoro leaned forward ghosting his lips across hers, sending a delightful feeling down her spine. "You may taste like heaven but god knows you're as bad as sin." He whispered.

"But what's life without a little danger?" She said with a smirk as she leaned in.

"I'M SO LUCKY!" Usopp shouted as he ran towards the two. Zoro and Ryder instantly broke apart and stared at the sharpshooter with dismayed looks. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked slowly staring at his two sweaty crewmates.

Zoro mulled the question over in his mind, did Usopp interrupt something? Did he really want to kiss her?

"Oi, Ryder you're bleeding." Usopp pointed.

Ryder ran her hand across her cheek feeling the warm liquid beneath her fingertips. She smirked while looking at the swordsman who looked down bashfully. Usopp raised a thick eyebrow, staring suspiciously at the two. "Hey, look at all the dials I got!" The sharpshooter cheered as he opened his bag to show his fellow crew members, obvious to the tension forming between the two. Zoro picked Wado up from the ground, admiring the white katana's brilliance before sheathing it.

Ryder's eyes never left Zoro's form even as she healed the cut on her face and listened to Usopp's rambling about the dials. Her intense glaze ate through his already jumbled nerves and he finally looked at her only to be greeted with a very amused smirk.

"Hello, earth to Zoro." Usopp whined. "Are you two even listening to me?" He cried as he looked at his green and blue haired companions.

"Huh?" The swordsman asked, his eyes moving from beautiful blue to boring brown.

"I knew it." Usopp said as his head fell. "By the way, where are Luffy and the others?"

Zoro pointed Kitetsui towards the giant python with a bored expression, "Luffy, Nami, Chopper and the shit cook are in there." He looked back at Usopp. "And Robin went off by herself somewhere."

"What did they go in there for?" Usopp asked.

"The gold." Ryder stated as they walked towards the sleeping python. Usopp nudged its tongue with his foot and hid behind Zoro quickly. When the snake didn't awaken he breathed a sigh of relief and moved from behind the grumbling swordsman. "Man this snake sure can sleep."

"He was dancing the whole night." Zoro said. "They better be careful though, if this thing wakes up things are going to get ugly real fast."

"This fine tempered snake?" Usopp asked quizzically.

Ryder snorted. "You didn't see this thing when it was angry."

"This fine tempered snake?" Usopp said again.

Ryder cocked her head making Zoro chuckle. "I just said you didn't see it when it was angry."

"This fine tempered snake?"

"Oi, are you listening dumb ass?" Ryder growled slightly as her arms crossed over her chest.

Usopp turned around with a grin plastered on his face and a dial in his hand. "This fine tempered snake?" It repeated as he pressed the apex of the shell. "Tone dial." He grinned.

"Quit it with that dumb shit!" Zoro yelled as Usopp pressed it at least a dozen more times. Ryder shook her head. _Idiots._

"HE CALLED IT DUMB!" Usopp cackled with laughter as he fell backwards making the swordsman face go red with anger as he punched him up side the head.

Ryder laughed softly as she attempted to sit down, her back sending a jolting pain of protest as she tried. The assassin growled slightly as she pushed herself to sit anyway, she reached a healing hand around her back and pressed a soft, silver glowing palm to the middle.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked suddenly, watching the whole ordeal. Honestly, he had completely forgot that she was injured. It didn't occur to him that he was too until his chest suddenly burned at the memory of being electrocuted.

"Peachy." The assassin said sarcastically through gritted teeth. "Though we may have over done it a bit."

Zoro nodded. _Definitely._

As they waited for the remainder of the crew to come back, Usopp dumped his bag of dials onto the ground. He continued to torture Zoro with them until eventually the swordsman broke one, making Usopp burst into dramatic tears. Ryder growled at the two from her spot as she tried to continue her meditation. The two shut up and eventually separated but not before giving each other death glares, Zoro's much more intimating then Usopp's.

Zoro arched his back against the broken pillar, a much needed crack emitting from his spine. He knitted his fingers behind his head as he looked at Ryder in her peaceful state. Water was swirling gracefully around her form in intricate motions, occasionally sifting right through her body and twirling back into the air before delicately returning back into her collided fists.

For once she actually looked at peace and he had to admit, she looked rather… cute. Zoro quickly scolded himself for thinking such things and as punishment he'd lift three times as much when they got back onto the ship. He kept silent, just watching as the dark fabric of her shirt lifted and sank gently to the rhythm of her slow breaths.

The sexual tension between them was growing and it was getting harder for the swordsman to resist with each advance she made. He thought about it for a moment, it has been a while since he last had the company of a woman. His member ached lightly at his thoughts, reminding him that it was indeed true. He stared at Ryder for a moment wondering what her face looked like when it was contorted with pleasure. The thought quickly passed and he reminded himself that if this continued they would be heading through some very dangerous territory.

Still his mind couldn't stop reeling back to the previous night, the feel of her warm skin beneath his rough hands. He wanted things to advance, he wanted to take her and show what real pleasure was, to have her bent beneath him screaming his name as he made her double over in ecstasy. Any man in his right mind with a penis would want to take advantage of the opportunities Ryder was giving him but still he couldn't. He couldn't just use her like that, she was more than just an object of his appetite.

She was strong, overly confident in her self, annoying, beautiful, caring even if she wouldn't admit it and had more shit going on in her life than she probably cared for. He wasn't going to make his lustful cravings another one of those problems. Zoro closed his eyes before throwing his head back in defeat. _What is she doing to me?_

Ryder felt Zoro's intense gaze on her while she meditated but she was so deep in concentration that she couldn't bring herself to look at him. The water danced across her arm before sliding up her neck and gliding back into the air. The familiar feel of her long time friend washed her into an even calmer state, as her senses around her dulled.

She could feel her aching back relax slightly as the muscles in her body uncoiled all of its pent up tension inch by inch. Her breath became even more shallow to the point where it was almost as if she wasn't breathing. Her body in conjunction with the peaceful water had finally relaxed enough for her to sort through her endless mind.

She was feeling frustrated, she wasn't used to having so many thoughts and emotions in her head at once. Although Zoro was a great distraction from her mind, he couldn't keep her occupied forever and it was only a matter of time before she was once again engulfed in her thoughts.

Last night was… odd. That was the only word Ryder could think to fit the situation. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks once more as she thought about Zoro hugging her and was hoping to some god that he wasn't looking. The swordsman was positively adorable, behind all that gruffness and irritable attitude he was such a teddy bear. She was sure that no one else in the crew had ever seen the side of him before, the sweet caring side. Sure, he was always there to protect them but not in the sense of affection. The crew is his family, it's his duty to protect and love them despite their dysfunctional behavior.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that the crew really didn't know who she was either. She didn't want them to see her weak side, hell, she didn't want Zoro to see it either but it was too late for that now. She couldn't be weak, not with Marines constantly looking for her. She knew Akainu was still out there searching for her, why, she didn't know but she knew it had something to do with that forsaken brand behind her ear, labeling her not as a human, but as the project he'd somehow lost.

Ryder was a strange character, she chose to not acknowledge any of her feelings and instead locks them away somewhere far in her head. It was safer for her that way, she wouldn't have to deal with the reality of them. She simply forgot about them and choose to move on with her life, no point in crying over her emotions. She'd never be a slave to them, emotions made you weak, made you crave things like love, affection and acceptance. Ryder mentally spat at the thought. Love? Ryder did not love. The very word make her sick.

Her thoughts shifted to the green haired swordsman snoring softly not to far from where she sat. She was somewhat grateful to the resistant man for not telling the crew about her pitiful displays. It was embarrassing for her to show pain and she would never admit it to it either. Although for some reason, Zoro could always see through her 'tough girl' display. She hated being so vulnerable and weak. She had to be stronger for herself. She worked hard to make sure she wasn't perceived as just some fragile girl that needed to be helped or protected all the time. She could handle her own, she never needed anyone before and she be dammed if she needed anyone to protect her now.

However, she was indeed thankful for the swordsman, he had seen her at a weak point and did nothing but try to comfort her. Although the strong willed girl could handle herself, it was nice to have someone else there for her even if it meant putting her guard down for just a moment. Ryder stiffened at her own thoughts. If she wasn't in such deep thought she would have punched something already.

What was she thinking? The swordsman meant absolutely nothing to her, none of them did. Ryder mentally sighed, her mind screaming at her for denying everything. She refused to acknowledge anything because there was simply nothing between her and the swordsman, she just wanted sex; pointless, amazing, meaningless sex to blow off steam. There was no need to ruin the wonderful act by corrupting it with feelings. The blue haired assassin felt her body release and involuntary sigh. _What is he doing to me?_

**_Don't tell me you're falling prey to feelings now Ryder, you were created better than that._**

Every relaxed muscle in the assassin's body now tensed at the strange silky voice. The graceful water softly swirling around her body had suddenly splashed to the ground causing Usopp to cease his toying with the dials to stare at her. She wanted to open her eyes and ask the sharpshooter if he was hearing this to but a strange feeling told her to stay quiet.

**_I don't think you've over thought that much since Ace._** The voice chuckled darkly.

Ryder's breath caught in her throat causing Usopp to look over at her again, this time knowing that something was up. "Oi, Ryder, you okay?" He called.

Ryder's body shuddered at the sound of her name, her eyes refusing to open as her mind raced frantically trying to associate that name with a face. Her head ached as her brain desperately clawed through her known memories looking for some type of answer. Her nails dug into her skin as her fists balled tighter. She was growing more frustrated by the second trying to rack through her destroyed memories.

**_Don't tell me you've forgotten him?_**

Ryder mentally snarled, her defenses instantly heightening. _Who are you_?

The voice feigned hurt at the tone of her voice. **_Ryder, you don't remember your dear old friend? I didn't wipe your memories that much did I?_** It chuckled again.

Ryder flinched at the mention of her memory. _Who are you?_ She growled again.

**_Skypiea._** It mused. **_No wonder it was so hard to locate you._**

_Ace… I know that name. I… I know your voice._

**_Oh Ryder in due time._** It chuckled darkly. **_We'll meet again soon enough._**

Ryder released a breathy sigh, feeling the dark shadow leave her mind as her eyes opened to meet the worried brown gaze of Usopp. He was staring at her intently without saying a word and it was only irritating the already frustrated assassin. She leaned back, her hands resting against the ground as Usopp continued to stare at her without a clue on what to say.

He didn't really know what was going on and the fact that Ryder had given him a look that could kill did not help. He was half tempted to wake up the slumbering swordsman and get him to fix whatever was going on with the assassin but decided he was outnumbered in the means of strength and really didn't feel like getting pummeled by either of them. He hoped Luffy and the others would return soon before Ryder decided to kill him.

Fortunately for Usopp, help had shown up not to long after Ryder had snapped out of her trance and luckily from him she was off on some building no where near him. The crew had returned with bags filled to the brim with treasures they had found inside the snake. Apparently, the python had eaten a lot of gold and precious jewels in its time. Now they just had to wait for their ninth member of the crew to return which was making Luffy extremely impatient. "What's Robin doing? She's taking forever!" He whined as he rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"This place is so deserted, where did everyone go?" Sanji asked, taking his cigarette from his mouth to speak before putting it back in and taking a drag. He looked over at the blue haired assassin who was sitting not to far away on a collapsed house. He was tempted to go over and talk to his Ry-chan but Usopp had convinced him to keep his space.

"I guess it's better off they don't see us." Usopp shrugged. "We're running off with their treasure."

"They won't be too thrilled when they find out." Chopper pointed.

"Conis and Nami need to hurry up." Luffy complained. "By the way Sanji, do you have anything to eat?"

The cook shrugged, "All the food is on the ship."

Zoro hadn't moved from his spot next to Usopp. He continued to stare at the back of Ryder's form wondering why she hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Sanji in attempt to get a rise out of him. He couldn't think of anything that could have possibly happened while he dozed off.

He pushed his palms into his thighs, eliciting a crack from both arms that made Usopp cringe. Luffy looked to where Zoro was staring and grinned widely. "Oi, Ryder!"

The group of five looked to where the assassin sat by herself. Usopp quivered slightly behind Zoro making the swordsman raise an eyebrow at him. Ryder hadn't turned around, she hadn't even acknowledged their presence or moved at all for that matter. Luffy frowned, disappointed that his friend seemed so distraught. A wide grin spread across his face as the gears in his head turned. They had all seen that look before…

"Luffy." Zoro warned.

It was too late, he already had his hand wound up ready to forcefully pull Ryder back to the group. "Gum-gum-" Before he could finish the words, Chopper pushed his leg making him miss and punch some ruins. They crumbled further beneath his force and eventually settled to dust. Luffy stared down at the little doctor with a frown as he held his now beating red hand to his chest. "Why'd you do that?"

"You could damage her back even more Luffy!" Chopper scolded.

Zoro finally stood up, walking straight through Luffy and Chopper's argument. The four men stared at the swordsman as he sat down next to Ryder. Sanji could feel his lip twitching into a snarl at the sight of the green haired man next to his blue beauty.

Zoro looked at Ryder, surprised that she still hadn't noticed he sat down. He put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and finally look at him. He frowned as he thought about what could bring someone like her to be so out of it.

At this point Ryder hadn't even bothered to think anymore, she was simply staring off at nothing. Thinking would get her no where anyway, the voice had made sure of that. She turned to look at Zoro, realizing that she had zoned out again and not listened to a word he said. "Huh?"

"What's got you so out of it?" He asked.

Ryder stared at him, his words registering in her head but her answer refusing to come out of her mouth. She wasn't sure if she trusted Zoro yet, or any of them for that matter. For some reason, her gut told her to keep to herself, that now was not the time to loathe in self pity and wonder why this happened to her. She was angry, but she had to remain unfazed to avoid further questioning.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're quite the distraction." She finally said, her familiar smirk gracing her lips.

Zoro smirked, he knew she thought he was handsome, which was a flattery he was trying not to let go to his head but he still didn't believe her sudden change of attitude. "Why swordsman, are you worried about me again?"

Zoro rolled his eyes before jerking his thumb over his shoulder at a certain brown haired creature. "Chopper is."

"Is this ugly mug bothering you?" Sanji asked with narrowed eyes as he sat himself in between Zoro and Ryder, making the swordsman glare at the blonde cook. Ryder had to try to stifle her amused smirk at the two. At least for a moment the two men had managed to keep her frantic mind at ease.

The assassin leaned her head into her hand and stared at the two before releasing a content sigh. There was no point in stressing over her thoughts, it never got her anywhere because her damaged memories served no help to her seeing as they weren't even there. Like everything else in her head, she decided to lock it out.

"Ry-chan what happened to your face?" Sanji asked suddenly, his soft thumb rubbing gently under the slightly swollen cut. Zoro's gaze locked with Ryder's and before she even opened her mouth he knew she was planning something devious that would end with him fighting off Sanji. Zoro however decided to beat her to it accidentally.

Zoro snorted. "It's a little cut, I didn't even go that deep."

Sanji stared at Ryder for a moment before slowing turning to look at the moss headed monster next to him. Zoro couldn't help but notice the giant, mischievous, smirk plastered on Ryder's face as Sanji finally obstructed his view of her. The cook's eye was hidden from view as he took his cigarette from his mouth. "You cut a lady." He said in a low voice, with a possessive rumble to it.

"She's far from a lady." Zoro laughed coldly, glaring at the blue haired assassin who was chuckling at the soon to be fight between him and the shit cook.

"You never put your hands on a woman!" Sanji yelled as he stood up to deliver a swift kick to Zoro's head which the swordsman caught in his hand. "Technically it was my sword." He snickered.

Sanji snarled, twisting his body to bring his other leg around to collide with the swordsman. "And besides, she started it! She took Wado from me." Zoro growled as he leaned back from Sanji's intended kick. He quickly pulled Yubashiri and Wado from their scabbards, crossing them in front of his face to hold of Sanji's attack.

The blonde cook pressed harder into Zoro making him lean back against his strength. "She's injured you stupid marimo! How could you even think about dueling with her?!"

"Shitty cook, she attacked me first!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Chopper suddenly yelled gaining the crews attention. The little doctor was glaring at Sanji, Zoro and Ryder. "You two were fighting?" He yelled angrily. "Even after I strictly told you last night not to push your injuries!?"

"It was… self defense?" Ryder offered with a lop sided grin. Sanji and Zoro looked at each for a moment before looking back to see Chopper charging towards them in his human form. Ryder could not contain her laughter at the sight before, she was almost on the verge of tears.

Chopper was holding Zoro and Sanji to his chest, while the two men continued to throw punches at each other, all while he continued to scold them. Luffy and Usopp had also somehow got pulled into the mess. The captain was wrapped around Zoro's leg while simultaneously throwing punches at both the swordsman, the cook, and the doctor. Unknowing to even himself how he did, Usopp was in the middle of it all lodged between the angry cook and swordsman receiving blows from all the men.

Ryder had stopped giggling when Sanji finally broke himself away from the fight to sling his arm around her. "Oh my sweet little flower, I defended your honor against the evil marimo monster." Sanji cooed in a high pitched voice as hearts formed in his eyes. Ryder raised her brow to him, a small smirk playing on her mischievous lips.

Luffy's cheerful laugh brought a smile to Ryder's face as the captain continued in the fight even though the other three had repeatedly tried to get away from him. The little reindeer bit Luffy's leg causing the captain to curse mildly and attempt to get him off. "Stop fighting!" Chopper growled, not letting go of Luffy's leg. "You guys are going to injure yourself more!"

"Tell Luffy to quit being such a dumb ass!" Zoro growled pointing to Luffy who's head was stuck in his other hand.

Usopp and Ryder snickered at the aggravated swordsman, they may not have had a lot in common but if there was one thing they both enjoyed it was watching Zoro get mad. Sanji removed his arm from around Ryder, his cigarette falling from his mouth as he looked at his red stained arm. "Ryder." He breathed

Said assassin turned to look at him questioningly but her eyes quickly fell to his bloody arm. Ryder reached behind her back touching it gingerly to feel the black cloth soaked in the crimson liquid. She looked at her blood stained hand and groaned. Okay, maybe her and Zoro way over did it.

By now the boys had stopped their shenanigans to look at the blonde and blue duo. Chopper rushed to her side, jumping up and down and yelling at both her and Zoro for fighting. However Zoro didn't pay much attention to the reindeer's chiding's, his focus was mainly on Ryder's injury.

_Ryder looked down at her hands now covered in the lab assistants blood. Tears were cutting down her cheeks leaving wet trails as they went. Water swelled in her hands, her mind desperately trying to get the blood a way any way she could. The doctor was backed against the wall, a gun pointed directly at Ryder in case she made any sudden movements._

Ryder's eyes blinked rapidly, her mind returning her back to her crew who was staring at her worriedly. She tried to calm her heavy breathing as she met the green gaze of Zoro. His eyes were fixed only on her but his face and body language remained indifferent, she couldn't tell if he was just bored or genuinely concerned.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal the back of her bandages soaked in blood. Zoro looked to the ground, a guilty look passing across his features as he remembered that he hit her in the back when they were fighting.

"I warned you! I told you to take it easy and now look what happened! You have to listen Ryder, it's for your well being! If you keep it up, it's never going to heal and what about your shoulder-"

"Chopper." Zoro said breaking the doctor's rant. Unknowing to them all, Ryder was panicking where she stood. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she stared down at her hands, her mind playing tricks on her and showing that they were still drenched in blood.

"You're right." Chopper said with a lowered head, "I should fix her up already." Ryder looked down to meet Chopper's gaze but she didn't see him, she saw the dead body of a lab assistant. Blood pooling from his mouth and leaking down the side of his face, his one eye severed from where Ryder had attempted to rip it out.

_The doctor clicked his gun, his finger shakily on the trigger ready to blow the brains of the little girl out. Ryder was still crying, her eyes swelling as she stared into the face of you young dead assistant that she had just killed. Another lab assistant had approached behind her, the black crystal cuffs glistening in his hand. Ryder's heart pounded against her chest, she could already feel her strength starting to dwindle. Her eyes darted to his face, sending even more panic through her body as she noted he had a malicious smirk on his face the closer he got._

Chopper reached for Ryder but water flared angrily from the ground knocking the little reindeer back. "Don't touch me." She snarled, her words dripping with venom as Chopper stared wide eyed. He was scared but at the same time hurt that she didn't want him to help.

The crew was shocked, they never saw Ryder get angry like this before. Usopp hid behind Luffy, this only proved to him that Nami was right, that Ryder couldn't be trusted. She's dangerous and there was no telling what she might do if angered.

Ryder ran her hand through her hair as her eyes tried to readjust to reality. She staggered back slightly, her crew disappeared and was replaced with lab assistants trying to put her down. She closed her eyes quickly, hoping the scene would fade away. Her heart pounded against her chest as someone tried to approach her. She could hear someone calling her name, her actually name, not the project they labeled her as. Ryder was panicking, she had no clue what was going on.

"Stop." She whimpered slightly as Sanji came closer to her. His frown deepened as he backed away from the delusional assassin, looking over to Zoro for any type of help. The crew was clueless as what to do, any time they tried to approach her she would back or away or try to attack and they were not about to pick a fight with a confused assassin.

Zoro wouldn't show it but he was worried about her. Her hands were trembling slightly and her eyes had dilated to the point where all you could see was pools of black outlined by thin blue. She was seeing a memory, that much he knew but what was she seeing? What was going on that was making her back away from her own crew?

Zoro stepped forward ignoring the warnings from both Usopp and Chopper. He stood a few feet away from Ryder with an unreadable expression. He called her name, making her cock her head to the side slightly. The corners of lips twitched upward briefly, he was getting somewhere. "Ryder." He said in a low voice. "It's me, Zoro, calm down. We're not going to hurt you, you have to snap out of it."

Ryder took a step forward, her mind desperately trying to break through the memory and reach Zoro. Sanji had approached her as well from another angle, she stopped immediately, frightened by the sight of them cornering her in. "Ry-chan, it's Sanji, you're going to be okay. It's your crew." He smiled softly gesturing to the other three males. "Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, we're all worried about you.

The mirage of the middle aged, pale man with black hair and glasses wearing a lab coat with a gun cocked to her head was fading to the sight of a sun-kissed man with moss green hair, three dangly earrings on his left ear with three swords attached to his hip by a haramaki.

"Zoro." She mumbled with an outstretched hand before giving a final blink and accepting the welcoming darkness. Ryder had never felt real fear like that before, and honestly she was afraid.

Before she could hit the ground Sanji had caught her, giving Zoro a worried glance. The swordsman released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as did the rest of the crew. "What just happened?" Chopper squeaked still slightly shocked.

Sanji shook his head. "I have no clue."

"Oi, look! It's Robin!" Luffy shouted, his attention tuning from the serious situation to see Robin approaching with all of Skypiea behind her. Apparently to the captain, what just happened was completely normal.

* * *

** Hey guys! Nope, I'm not dead! :D I apologize, I know this chapter is way over due but I literally had no time to write last week so thanks to my ever so lovely boyfriend for giving me time and my lack of a social life, all this week I will be writing so I get the next chapter out a little bit faster. Awesome right? n_n **

**- Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! A lot of stuff wen't down! Did you enjoy the insights into both of their minds? I had a lot of fun writing that. Zoro was so easy and I'm sure we all enjoyed the part about him admitting to _wanting _Ryder(;**** but Ryder was a little difficult because her mind is all over the place and she's always trying to deny her emotions. Damn it Ryder, JUST LOVE HIM ALREADY. ****And what about the mention of ACE!? Is anyone fangirling yet? And what about that creepy voice in her head? **

**Not gonna lie, I got really emotional towards the end of this chapter, my poor little assassin, SHE WAS SO SCARED D,X **

**A special thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter C: But an even bigger thanks to these two;  
****Alexa: Thank you(: It means a lot that you noticed that. Don't worry, no issues for you. I will continue!  
****TokyoGirl7: Wow, your review probably just made me the happiest person alive. It really warms my heart to know you think that about my story. I've honestly always been hesitant about my writing because I don't think I'm a great writer so it means a lot to see something like that. I'm honestly amazed that my story has come this far and its all because I have a lot of amazing people like yourself supporting me. Oh gawd, u make me blush! :D**

* * *

_Okay okay, I apologize for the long authors note. I might stop the author replies thing because it takes up so much space and I don't know if anyone (besides Funsized-killjoy XD) actually reads them. But hopefully some of you stuck around to this bottom part because I have two things I need to say!_

**ONE: **_I just want to know if I did a good job on transitioning Ryder and Zoro's relationship. Did it flow well? Does it seem too rushed? I just want some opinions please and thank you(:_

_**TWO: **I thought it'd be really cool if some of you left a question at the end of your review about the story. I'll pick one and answer it in the next chapter! You can ask me anything you want about the story!(: But let's be real, you can't ask me obvious questions that ruin the story, EX: What happened to Ryder in the past? So does that sound cool? LEAVE ME A QUESTION :D _


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gold! Gold! Gold! Gold!" Usopp and Luffy cheered as they stared at their reflections in the precious metal. "We finally struck it rich!" The captain shouted with a happy grin.

"What should we buy with it?" Usopp asked as he picked up a gold coin that was sitting idly on the table and flipped it on his thumb. It landed on thumbs making the sharpshooter smirk as he attempted to pocket it, only to be stopped by the glare of Sanji. He huffed and reluctantly put the coin back on the table with a glower.

Luffy leaned into the gold, grinning at his expression and sticking his tongue out at himself. "How about a huge bronze statue!" He raised his arms in the air to indicated the height of it.

Sanji held his cigarette in his hand as he shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Luffy why would you trade gold for bronze?" Usopp asked with a dumbfounded expression, sometimes he really did worry about his Captain's mental health. "What we need is cannons!"

Nami released an aggravated sigh upon hearing the boys argue over what to buy with the gold. She leaned off the railing and stood in door way of the helm with her hands placed firmly on her hips and a dull look on her face.

As soon as she entered Sanji wiggled his way over to her, hearts in his eyes as he clasped his hands in front of his chest in admiration at the fine looking navigator. "Nami-swan! I'd like a fridge with a lock please!"

"That's stupid!" Luffy shouted as he stood up from the table. Chopper rushed to Nami's side and tugged on her arm excitedly. "I want new medical books!"

"How will I break in to get my midnight snack then!?" Luffy yelled with a pout on his face.

"I want to read medical books from other countries!" Chopper bounced up and down with a grin on his face that Robin would always call cute. Nami however, remained unfazed by his fuzzy face and only stared solemnly at the wall as the boys continued to argue amongst themselves. "THAT'S WHY I'M BUYING IT, YOU SHITHEAD!" Sanji yelled with a pointed finger at Luffy who was currently snacking on a piece of bread he found in the cupboard. Usopp slapped the bread out of his hand making the captain grumble as he stared at the now tainted loaf on the ground.

Nami placed her hand on Sanji's outstretched arm, pushing it down slightly as hearts reappeared in his eyes. "Just hold it you guys!" Luffy and Usopp stopped arguing to look over at the red headed girl who now held Sanji hostage with just her hand. "We have to land first then we can start dividing the treasure."

"Please buy me books." Chopper grinned only to have his face squished together by Nami who was shaking her head. "Just letting you buy whatever you want isn't going to get us anywhere." She continued squishing Chopper's cheeks together until Robin called her name. "What's up Robin?"

"Where is the ship heading?" The archaeologist asked as she peered out into the descending sky. Thanks to Conis, instead of falling to their death after leaving cloud's end, they were being slowly transported back to the blue sea by an octopus balloon. Nami leaned on the railing next to Robin and looked down at her log pose with a confused smile. "The next island of co-"

Nami's ear splitting scream shattered everyone's ear drums, drawing the four men in the kitchen to her side to see what had happened while Zoro grumbled in his sleep.

"What!"  
"What's up?"

Sanji was the last to poke his head in the door way. "What's wrong Nami-san?"

"Damn it." She mumbled. "We hit an air current and we're getting blown of course."

"I thought I felt a breeze." Sanji said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at the pacing Nami.

"Is that bad?" Luffy asked.

Nami dead panned. "Of course it is! Now we don't know where we'll land and we can't do anything to fix it because the octopus is in the way."

Luffy put his hands behind his head with a light shrug and a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it! We'll figure it out."

"Always the optimist." Sanji sighed as he exhaled a puff of smoke through his nose.

Luffy's lip curled into a pout as his eyebrows scrunched together. "Ryder called me the same thing!" Nami couldn't help but roll her eyes at the name. Here she was trying to navigate the ship to safety while the damn assassin got to sleep because she 'passed' out. It was all an act in the navigator's eyes.

"Hold on." Sanji said suddenly causing all eyes to fall on him. He was looking up at the crows nest with his hands angled to form a square with his fingers. He was looking through them as if trying to measure something. "What's wrong Sanji?" Nami asked mildly concerned, it's not as if anything else could go wrong she laughed bitterly in her head.

"Must be my imagination." Sanji mused as he lowered his hands to look over at Nami. Usopp looked up at the jolly roger flag waving softly in the breeze beneath the giant octopus. "What do you see?" The sharpshooter asked.

"No, never mind." Sanji said with a shake of his head,

"OI! LOOK OUT!" Zoro shouted suddenly. The crew jumped, looking over at their swordsman who's eyes were half open as he released a tired yawn. "Oh, it was just a dream?" He mumbled before laying back down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nami screeched from the railing as she waved her hand angrily at Zoro. Usopp quickly put his arms around the navigator to prevent her from attacking the swordsman who had already gone back to sleep. "I'LL KILL YOU SHITHEAD!" Sanji shouted, his hands balled into angry fists at his side.

"I'll throw you off!"  
"You scared me half to death!"

"Dumb ass!" Chopper howled, joining in on Nami and Sanji's yelling.

"I guess Zoro brought a little of the sky war with him." Luffy's contagious laugh rang across the deck and soon after Nami calmed down they all started to laugh as well. After a while, Sanji excused himself and went to make tea for the crew as they continued their slow descent back to the blue sea.

As the sun welcomed the moon, Chopper and Usopp sat together on the railing watching as white stars broke out across the sky. The reindeer smiled at the sight, it almost reminded him of the sky in Alabasta. He could never see the stars on his home land, Drum Island, the snow always seemed to obstruct his view of the sky so seeing the stars was something Chopper always cherished.

Usopp patted the reindeer on his back and smiled with him, his thoughts drifting to Syrup Island and Kya. He wondered briefly how his long time crush was doing. He sure missed her, and his Usopp pirates. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a blonde chef who had offered him and Chopper a cup of tea.

Sanji had quietly maneuvered his way to each crew mate, giving them a cup of warm tea to soothe their anxious nerves of returning to the blue sea. The blonde cook glared as he approached the sleeping swordsman who was covering the hatch to the men's quarters where Ryder currently resided. The blonde cook nonchalantly kicked Zoro as he stepped over him. The swordsman grumbled in protest as he cracked one eye open to glare at the cook. "Is it morning already?" He yawned as Sanji handed him the tea.

"It's dark out dumb ass." Usopp pointed.

Robin placed her tea on her lap and looked out at the sky. "It is taking rather long to get down to the Blue Sea." She noted.

Zoro who was now sitting up and drinking his tea, glanced at Sanji through the corner of his eye to see the blonde cook staring at him with his arms folded across his chest. He held his cigarette in his hand as smoke leaked out through the corner of his mouth. He was staring at the hatch beneath Zoro, making the swordsman smirk evilly.

He wanted to see if Ryder had woken up yet but clearly Zoro was making that close to impossible by not moving and Sanji knew those were the swordsman's intended intentions. The swordsman released another yawn and took a small sip of the comforting tea. "I'm still worried about how far we'll get blown off course." Nami said earning a few glances from the crew.

Sanji twirled his way over to Nami and slugged an arm around her lower back. "Oi, Nami-san what if I sang you a passionate love song?" He purred softly in her ear. Taking this as his opportune moment of distraction, Zoro dropped his tea and swiftly climbed down the hatch to the men's room.

With a soft thud, the swordsman landed on the wooden floorboards. He turned to locate the assassin, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room as the floor creaked in slight protestation at his sudden weight. His eyes landed on the small frame of Ryder on the couch where he usually slept. He didn't move right away, instead he just stood there for a few moments wondering why he wanted to come down here in the first place.

In truth, he was worried about her and for once he actually wasn't embarrassed about it because half the crew was too. He also wanted to come down just so the cook couldn't, he didn't want him harassing her when she clearly needed rest or at least that's what he told himself, it could have also been because he just plain didn't want Sanji near her. Zoro shook his head, he was starting to act like a jealous boyfriend.

Quietly, he moved across the floorboards to get a better look at the slumbering girl. Her back was faced to him but he could tell by the way her chest rose and fell that she was still asleep. Upon closer inspection he noticed that she had mangled her bandages, the unsightly wound on her back peeking out beneath the white medical wrap. Little did he know that the assassin had seen another memory in her sleep and unconsciously tore away at her own bandages in fear.

The blanket Sanji had draped her in was now resting on her waist, exposing her whole upper body that was wrapped in Chopper's medical tape. A low growl passed through Zoro's throat, he was half tempted to run his fingers over the wound that would for sure leave a scar on her pale skin.

He reached out to pull her blanket back up to her shoulders but in the blink of an eye Ryder had him slammed up against the wall with a small dagger pressed to his throat. Zoro's mouth was gaping and Ryder couldn't help but let an amused chuckle escape the smirk on her lips.

"Why on earth would you sneak up on an assassin?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Zoro craned his neck so the blade was no longer kissing it. "Where the hell do you keep all these damn daggers?" He asked as he pushed the blade away.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryder huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, staring intently at the swordsman.

Zoro rubbed his neck where the blade was sitting only moments ago. "That's twice now you've attempted to kill me." He said in slight amusement.

"Why did you come down here?" Ryder asked with a glare on her face.

"Chopper-"

"Bull shit."

Zoro tensed at her harsh reply and gave her a confused look.

"Why did you come down here?" She repeated.

Zoro looked down at the floor. "You know why." He said, his voice softening a bit. Ryder's simple glare turned into nothing short of a face full of anger. She stared up at him, her brows knitted together in a narrow. "I don't know what your sudden 'interest' in my well being is Roronoa, but you can stop it now." She hissed. "I didn't ask you to start caring about me."

Zoro with a glare of his own now, stepped closer so that they were standing directly in front of each other. It didn't matter that she was shorter because her strength and mouth made up for it. "Like it or not but you're apart of _my_ crew now and I care about everyone on this ship so stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what happened!"

Ryder shook her head and pushed Zoro back, ignoring the fact that he just said he cared about her. "You wouldn't understand!" He was never going to understand what she was feeling. It was one thing for Ryder to let Zoro see her in her weakest points but to have half the crew see her in such a pathetic state, that was too much. The only thing she had left was now destroyed, her strong demeanor was now tarnished. She was angry, embarrassed, confused, and not to mention completely terrified.

"You're right." He said quickly. "I probably won't, maybe I never will." He looked her right in the eyes. "But that doesn't stop me from trying Ryder. You're not alone anymore, you don't have to keep everything locked up inside. We just want to help, what's so bad about that?"

"There's nothing you can do to help!" She yelled, her ocean orbs turning to a dangerous blue. "Look, I don't need anyone to protect me. I've always been fine on my own, just because I'm a part of this crew doesn't mean I'm suddenly incapable of fucking caring for myself."

Her words stung but Zoro refused to show it. Why did she have to be so damn infuriating ? He knew she was just trying remain strong by acting like she didn't care and keeping her weaknesses to herself but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him, of all people help. It wasn't even about his genuine concern anymore, this was about helping not only a crew mate but a friend.

It hurt to know that after all the times he had been at her side, she still didn't trust him. Zoro rubbed his hand on his chest, a strange feeling ached within him and he couldn't help but glare at the assassin. He should of known his efforts would be fruitless, she was more stubborn then he was. He would just have to face facts, if she didn't want his help then he wasn't going to bother anymore. "You know this 'tough girl' act you're pulling isn't going to get you anywhere."

He immediately regretted his words when he saw the sadness pass across her face, it was brief but it was enough to make him wonder what exactly she was feeling. Ryder's mouth formed into a straight line as she finally broke eye contact with Zoro. _He's never going to understand._

"I'm not trying to act tough." Her voice softened. "I'm being strong for myself." She looked to the ground, her eyes lingering on her black boots that clearly needed to be shined. "I didn't ask for this… I didn't ask for any of this Zoro. I-" She released a deep breath before looking back into his eyes again, not bothering to finish her statement.

Zoro released a well needed sigh before closing his eyes, he was secretly trying to ignore the fact he liked hearing her say his name, which she rarely did, proving that this was a rather serious situation. His grass green eyes opened to meet the blue sea of Ryder's eyes. Her eyes were so wide, like that of a small defenseless child and for just a second he could see all the fear she was trying so hard to hide. Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms and in response she wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

Zoro let out another breath, relieved that he made the right choice. He was never good with his words to begin with. Ryder felt her body relax against his incredibly warm skin, even if the moment only lasted a few seconds it felt good to be held. For once, her body was at ease but she knew the moment wouldn't last long against her strong mind, that was mentally yelling at her for being so soft.

She was afraid but she couldn't show that especially not to Zoro. She had an odd feeling about the voice in her head and couldn't help but feel like it was looking for her, like it was out there somewhere. Ryder's memories weren't exactly the best of help at the moment, the only purpose they were serving was to agitate her, they weren't even close to discovering her past.

Ryder released a soft sigh into Zoro's warm chest. Even with all the trouble she was having lately, she noticed when things got rough for her, Zoro was there and even though he didn't say much, he managed somehow to always keep her calm. Having him around made her feel safe, like she didn't have to constantly keep her guard up but then when she actually thought about it she realized that she was being pathetic by letting a man make her feel such warmth.

"I saw the fear in your eyes Ryder." He mumbled against her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly so he could see her face. If it weren't for the fact that the situation was so serious, he would have smirked when he saw her heated cheeks but now was not the time for that. "You can trust us." He said. "Even if you don't want to trust them… trust me, I know deep down somewhere that you do otherwise you wouldn't let me see you like this." He ended his last few words with a smirk enjoying the fact that Ryder's face was once again heating up at the realization.

Inside the swordsman's head however, he was feeling just as confused and pathetic as she was. He couldn't believe this woman was making him become so damn soft. What the hell was wrong with him!? Hugging her again like this made him feel… content and he didn't like it. Zoro didn't know why he was always looking out for Ryder. He was protective of her, but he was like that with the whole crew, they're his family or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

He didn't even care about what was wrong with her. _Liar._ He just wanted her to be okay so Chopper would stop bugging him. _Chopper hasn't said one word about her dumb ass._ This was ridiculous, what was he thinking coming down here? _Admit it, you care about her._ Zoro growled, making Ryder look at him quizzically. He was loosing this one, it seemed even his own mind was against him at the moment.

Ryder shrugged Zoro's hands off her shoulders, bringing the swordsman back to the current situation. She didn't want their help, she didn't want _his_ help, she didn't want anybody's help. Ryder couldn't understand why the swordsman was suddenly caring about her, it bothered her to no end. She didn't need him to protect her like she was some defenseless little brat. She could handle her own, she always could. It was insulting to know he thought of her like that, like she was weak even though she really was. "I'm fine." She said, her voice cold and emotionless. "I'm always fine. I don't need help, I can do this myself."

Zoro glared. "Is that what this is about? Your pride?"

"No!" She growled. "I just don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help. Nobody could even begin to understand what's going on, I don't need anyone meddling in my business so if I were you I'd heed to an assassins warning."

"Because you won't tell us!"

"And there's a good reason for that!"

Zoro started to lose his already fragile temper. "Are you always this difficult?" He demanded.

"Only on good days." She smiled sarcastically.

"You're the epitome of stubbornness, you know that?"

She snickered with her hands on her hips. "I've been told once or twice."

"Why did you join us?"

Ryder raised an eyebrow to him. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you join us?" He repeated. "If you so set on letting none of us help you then why did you join our crew?"

For once Ryder was actually at a loss for words which made her deeply frustrated. Why did she say yes to Luffy? She really couldn't say why but she knew it had something to do with the way he stood up for Cricket by fighting Bellamy. He fought for a man who's dreams turned him into an outsider, a man he barely knew. Yet he also in a way fought for her, a lowly assassin that wouldn't have thought twice about trying to kill him. He knew neither of them yet he defended them as if he had known them forever.

He was the first person to see Ryder let her emotions get the better of her and he hadn't run off. He had stuck by her side and called her a friend despite her past. She didn't trust anybody but in that moment, in the pouring rain, when Luffy asked her to join her crew she felt like she could trust him and that was a rare feeling for her. "I don't know." She finally answered.

Zoro shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I know exactly what you felt." He said. "You felt like somehow you could trust him, that somehow you knew that kid was going to take you places despite the fact that he's a complete idiot and that no matter what he'd stand beside you and call you his friend. I know you felt that because I did to."

"What's your point Roronoa?" Ryder asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You trusted Luffy then so why not now?" Zoro asked his voice getting louder with each word spoken. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed!" Ryder growled.

"Then tell me why you won't trust any of us!" Zoro pressed.

"Because!" She yelled now visibly angry. "People lie, people hurt, people betray." Her voice had softened and Zoro could tell there was more to her words then she was conveying. She wouldn't admit it to him, or herself that she was afraid. She was more afraid of letting people in then she was of Akainu and that was saying something.

She was afraid of growing attached to them because that would mean letting her guard down. She was afraid of getting hurt by them. Despite her strong exterior Ryder did have feelings too and they were heavily guarded by high wall that no one chose to climb and she liked it that way.

Zoro put a hand on her shoulder, his hard gaze piercing through her. "You're right, you can't trust everyone." He said. "But you have to trust _someone_."

Ryder cocked her head to the side. "I do, Roronoa."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Myself and that's all I'll ever need."

Zoro was fuming now, he angrily turned towards the ladder and started to climb up it. _She's never going to get it through that thick fucking skull of hers is she_? When he reached the last step before the hatch he glanced over his shoulder to look at the glaring assassin. "I'll send Chopper down to fix your bandages, you tore them up pretty badly somehow." And with that he was gone.

"She's so god damn irritating." He grumbled as he settled himself back on top of the hatch and closed his eyes with his hands knitted behind his head for support. His nostrils flared angrily upon feeling several eyes on him. He opened them quickly to meet seven intense stares of the crew members. "What?" He growled.

"Is Miss Assassin alright?" Robin asked, her face masking the actual concern in her voice. She was perplexed by Ryder's sudden strange behavior while intrigued at the same time. From the minute the assassin stepped on to the ship Robin knew that she was something different. She enjoyed trying to decipher Ryder and her past and how she felt about things. Robin couldn't say she knew exactly what Ryder was feeling at the moment but could say she knew how it felt to be haunted by your past.

"We heard yelling." Usopp commented.

"Marimo, I swear to-"

"She's fine." Zoro rolled his eyes, cutting Sanji off before closing his eyes once more. "Back to her normal self again."

"That's good!" Luffy grinned. "Can I go see her?"

All eyes turned to the captain who standing there with a puzzled face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked. "Oi is there something in my teeth?" He bared his teeth, picking out the non-existent food. Little did the crew know, Nami was seething in the corner. It was bad enough that she was losing Zoro to the shitty assassin but now she was taking the captain hostage as well. She turned back around, swinging her legs over the side of the railing and crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

Did it really matter what was wrong with the assassin? Even with the few times they actually spoke to each other, Nami could tell that Ryder was a very proud person and wouldn't take kindly to being offered help so why was everyone making such a big fuss about it? It was going to get them no where, the sooner they realized that, the better they'd be. She didn't like all the attention being focused on the flirty assassin, they had more important things to worry about.

Robin noticed Nami's pouting face but decided to keep her thoughts to herself, she didn't understand why the navigator got so angry when anything involving Ryder was mentioned. Sure the navigator had her bitchy moments, but it wasn't like her to keep a grudge on someone this long especially when Ryder did nothing wrong or as far as Robin knew. The archaeologist couldn't exactly say why but it didn't take her long to warm up the assassin's rough exterior, in fact from the very beginning they got along rather well.

"So can I?" Luffy asked finally after a moment of silence among the crew. There was no secret motive behind Luffy wanting to see Ryder, he just wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"After Chopper fixes her bandages." Zoro said as he finally stood up. The little doctor stared at the wooden hatch for a moment, fear passing through his eyes. He glanced over at Zoro who gave him a reassuring look and he suddenly felt better.

He wasn't afraid! Just a little… frightened that Ryder would yell at him again that's all. He knew it wasn't her fault, Zoro had explained to him what happened even though he didn't sound to sure in what he was saying. He knew Ryder liked him, she was always so nice to him and scratching him in his favorite spot behind his right ear. A smile formed on his face and he gave a confident nod to Zoro before quickly disappearing down the hatch.

After staring out into the darkness for some time, Nami felt a presence at her side. She knew she was crazy to hope it was Zoro but nonetheless looked through the corner of her eye to see Usopp staring intently into the depths below them. "I finally see what you mean." His voice was low, as if he was trying to avoid anyone else hearing them.

"About?"

"Ryder." He hissed, his voice reduced to a mere whisper.

Nami knew she should have been more grateful to Usopp, for finally having someone to see things the way she did but a lying sharpshooter wasn't enough to convince Luffy. She needed one of the big dogs, like Sanji or Zoro if she was going to get Ryder out of the crew but then again she also knew the chances of that happening were close to nothing. "Welcome to the club." She snorted sarcastically.

"Nami you didn't see her the way I did, she looked like she could really kill us if she wanted to."

Nami sighed, shaking her head slightly. "She's too dangerous, I don't trust her one bit."

Usopp gave her a confused look. "Yeah but Zoro's dangerous too and we all trust him."

Nami whipped her head to look at him, a vicious snarl on her lips. "Don't give her the benefit of the doubt Usopp, she'd kill you if she had the chance. No doubt, she'd probably kill all of us and I'd be the first to go."

"Luffy's not going to kick her out." He pointed out, now visibly shaking.

"I'll handle it."

"How?"

She didn't reply but instead chuckled softly with an evil grin, the sound sending chills down his spine He had no clue what Nami was planning to do and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to be a part of it. He didn't exactly trust Ryder either but he wasn't about to go and pick a fight with an assassin. They stood there for some time longer in silence. Nami was mulling over devious plans in her head that she'd probably never do while Usopp stared out at the moon wondering what Sanji was going to be making for dinner later.

The smell of smoke assaulted the swordsman's nose, forcing him to turn his head and look at the cook who was currently leaning his back against the railing while letting smoke out through his mouth. Zoro rolled his eyes and faced forward again, staring out at nothing in particular as he tried to dispel Ryder from his thoughts.

Sanji didn't say anything for some time, he just stood with his back arched against the railing, his eyes resting on Robin quietly napping before settling on Nami's cute tiny butt. He wanted to ask Zoro how his Ry-chan was but he was having a hard time finding the right words. He was honestly curious about what was going on between the assassin and the swordsman. He had never seen Zoro be so… protective over anyone before.

Maybe it was just his imagination over reacting but it seemed like Zoro was always watching out for her, which was odd to him because he didn't think the swordsman was capable of caring. He had seen him go several times to find the constantly disappearing assassin and he had even heard the swordsman stick up for Ryder a few times when Nami was bashing her. He knew it was wrong but he secretly wished to see a cat fight between Nami and Ryder though he already knew who would win.

He could just imagine them fighting in skimpy little bikini's inside a pool of pudding, there skin flushed from all the roughhousing as one tried to remove the others top. Sanji shivered slightly, his mind was wandering a little too far. Still he glanced over at the swordsman who staring out into the sky and wondered if maybe there was something brewing between them. Was it possible for the swordsman to care? As far as he knew, Zoro had no interests in love or relationships, his sole purpose in life was to become the worlds greatest swordsman.

On few occasions when they actually did have normal conversations together without bashing each others brains in, Zoro had mentioned that he no interest in love, that it was nothing but a distraction from his goals. Of course though being the womanizer that the cook was, he obviously disagreed. To him, women were beautiful, intoxicating, sensual creatures and he couldn't understand how Zoro didn't see that. Did the man even think about sex? Sanji shivered again making Zoro look at him strangely.

He did not want to imagine the big green monster making love to a delicate creature that he didn't deserve. Somehow though, he could see Ryder with Zoro and strangely he didn't like it. He knew by far that Ryder wasn't delicate or innocent, she was strong, sexy, and bold and he liked that about her. He had an odd feeling the swordsman did too whether he'd admit it or not.

He had to confess, he was slightly jealous of Zoro. Ryder always seemed to be around him and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want some of the attention that the swordsman got. Zoro didn't gave a damn about women yet they always flocked to his rough attitude while Sanji constantly complimented women and got nothing but giggles, it just wasn't fair. The swordsman was strange, it was probably all those lessons he used to take at the dojo when he was younger. "So how is she?" Sanji said as he took his cigarette out his mouth and tapped it once over the side of the ship.

Zoro looked over at him. "I told you she's fine." He said as he turned his head to stare back out at nothing. "Stubborn and irritating as ever."

"She better be for your sake shitty swordsman."

Zoro didn't bother to look at him again. "If you're so damn concerned about her, then go see for yourself dart brow." His voice unintentionally came out in a growl with a possessive rumble to it. Zoro's words made Sanji wonder if there was a border line threat behind them.

"She looked so…" Sanji twirled his wrist lightly as if the motion would conjure up the word he was looking for. "Afraid. I honestly never thought I'd see that from Ryder. She's always so carefree."

"I know." Zoro said slowly then chuckled. "She'd kill us if she knew we were up here worrying about her."

Sanji raised his only visible eyebrow. "Why?"

Zoro shook his head lightly. "Because she's ridiculous, she doesn't like for anyone to worry about her because she automatically assumes that you think she's weak and can't handle herself."

Sanji chuckled at inane thinking. "I can't say I blame her though."

The swordsman finally looked back over at the blonde cook, his face in a puzzled expression as if to say 'explain'.

"She's a tough girl." He shrugged. "From what she's told us, it seems like she's always been on her own and hasn't really had anyone to care much about her so it's only logical for her to think something like that."

"Yeah but she had Joe."

Sanji's slim figure shrugged again. "You'd know more about him then me."

"What's that supposed to mean blondie?" Zoro glared making Sanji raise his hands slightly in defense.

"Relax marimo, I just meant that she probably tells you more than us."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "And you know that how?"

"Well I've seen you two together." Sanji smirked slightly making the swordsman wonder just how much the cook had seen. "I've seen you sneak away to go find her."

"Why the-"

"I seen the way you two looked at each other after the fight with Enel." Sanji's already wide smirk somehow proceeded to stretch even further across his face at the sight of the swordsman's face lightly turning red. "And I even saw you two snuggled up together the morning of our treasure search."

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Zoro roared, his face red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe the cook actually saw him and Ryder.. _snuggling_. He was Roronoa Zoro, he did not snuggle with anyone. Snuggle wasn't even in his vocabulary, along side with the word love.

He didn't think anyone had even come to look for them. _Crap, I'm so stupid._ He should have known that someone would have went looking for them. He mentally sighed, of all people it had to be the shit cook. After a moment of mentally scolding himself he realized that Sanji had walked away. This time he physically sighed and leaned his head into his palm. Ryder was making him break every rule he had set for himself and he wasn't quite sure if he was angry or happy about it.

Ryder grit her teeth together as Chopper applied some more of the salve that would prevent her wound from worsening. She couldn't decide which was worse, dying or having that terrible burning cream touch her already irritated skin. Despite his frightened appearance, Chopper had managed to give the assassin quite an earful of chiding for disobeying his very simple medical orders.

When she tried to make a wise remarks about her 'bitch wound' as she called it, she received a very stern glare from the little doctor. He didn't find her understatement very funny seeing as Enel could have easily killed her. She was quite lucky to still be alive with such a wound but such a thing wasn't a surprise to the tiny doctor. Half the injuries the crew sustained should have killed them but with all the determination and ambition they had, Chopper doubted that anything could really harm them.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, her voice managed to come out softly despite how tense she was really feeling. The assassin did feel somewhat bad for yelling at her favorite fur ball, after all he was just trying to help. She told herself it was mostly her fault for not keeping her emotions in check in the first place.

Ryder felt Chopper's hooves rest against her back a moment before he continued his work quietly with a smile. "You know." The reindeer started softly. "They're not so bad."

The assassin glanced over her shoulder at the reindeer who quickly hid his face. He lifted his head slightly and spotted the bold black writing branded behind Ryder's ear. He didn't move or say anything for a while and Ryder was starting to feel uneasy as she could feel exactly what he was staring at. "I didn't trust them at first either but over time they really showed me what true friendship is. We'd all do anything for each other and I hope one day you'll feel that too." Chopper finished softly with a smile.

Ryder stared at Chopper over her shoulder, and once again she was at a loss for words.

"I know you're afraid-"

"I'm not afraid." Ryder growled sternly.

"We really care about each other." The reindeer continued, ignoring her. "Zoro's just trying to look out for you Ryder, it is his job after all."

"I didn't ask him to." The assassin stated with a roll of her ocean eyes. Chopper once again however, ignored her comments. "Zoro takes care of everyone although he'd never admit that, he even takes care of Sanji in his own weird way. He's strong and protective, that's his job."

"Any other astounding qualities I should know about?" Ryder chuckled. "Are you trying to set me up with him?" She quirked an eyebrow at the doctor.

"W-what? No!" The reindeer squeaked. "I'm just trying to say that were a family and we care. We have to look out for one another and when someone's hurt, it's our job not only as a family, but as a crew as well to make sure that it never happens again."

"You can't stop people from getting hurt Chopper, it's inevitable."

Chopper shook his head. "We're going to help you."

Ryder was growing more irritated by the second but she wasn't about to lash out on her furry reindeer. He just didn't understand what he was saying. How could any of them possibly help her? She was a solitary creature, she never needed anyone's help before so why would she now? She wasn't used to having people care about her, the feeling was foreign and only reserved for Joe and even that took years to do. Ryder didn't want to be cared for, something in her mind told her that it wasn't safe. She had always kept people at a distance, because this way she and her blasted feelings were safe.

Was everyone this interested in her before or did she never take notice to it. Either way, they had no clue what was going on or _who_ was after her. She didn't know why they suddenly started but she wanted it to stop. The less people that cared the better, that way if something happened to her, no one would have to be hurt.

She was beyond ridiculous to think she could join a pirate crew and expect them to not care about her, especially with someone like Luffy as the captain. She knew her thinking was a bit drastic but things would be safer for everyone that way. It was bad enough that she joined and still hadn't told them about the Marines that were constantly on her tail, putting her and everyone else in danger.

Chopper didn't want to say the real reason why he was suddenly interested, he was afraid Ryder would be angry and in truth, she probably would be if she found out. The fear in her eyes was obvious to all the boys, even Usopp and it gave them chills. Chopper couldn't believe he actually saw it, Ryder wasn't afraid of anything. She wasn't afraid of Shura and she wasn't afraid of Enel either, the scar that would form on her back would eventually be proof to that.

Even if it was only a brief second. it was enough to convince Chopper that Ryder was worth it, that seeing someone as strong as her show fear meant that even she needed to be protected sometimes. Little did the assassin know that the tiny doctor really looked up to her, almost as much as he looked up to Zoro. Chopper admired them both, he wished he could be as strong as the two. They were fearless, something he clearly lacked but he promised himself after Ryder had saved him from Shura that he would not be afraid anymore, that he would be a man that the crew could count on, just like Zoro.

He would be eternally grateful to Ryder for saving his life. He should have been dead, Pierre and Gan Fall should have been dead to but they weren't all because of her. "Chopper?"

The reindeer snapped out of his thoughts to see Ryder crouched down in front of him with an amused smile. "Yeah?"

She smiled softly, her head tilting to the side as she stretched her arm to pat him lightly on the head. "You're a great doctor."

Chopper blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Stop it, what makes you think I want to hear that you big jerk?"

Ryder gave him her trademark smirk before hoisting him onto her back. "Let's go see what the crew is up to, I heard yelling."

Chopper nodded and positioned himself at the base of her neck, his hooves resting on top of her head. Ryder climbed up the wooden steps and pushed the hatch open to reveal the crew looking over the side of the ship worriedly. "What's with all the noise?" Ryder asked, peering over the side to see Luffy and Sanji hanging below. Usopp jumped upon seeing her next to him and bumped right into Zoro who growled and pushed him to the side.

"Miss assassin! How are you feeling?" Robin smiled warmly.

"Ryder-chwan!" Sanji called from beneath. "I'm so glad to see you're awake."

"Me too!" Luffy grinned.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"The octopus is shrinking." Zoro stated.

Before the crew could make another comment the ship slowly eased from beneath their feet and soon they were falling through the sky. Chopper squeezed Ryder's neck so tightly he almost chocked the poor assassin and Nami was screaming so loud that Zoro was half tempted to float away. Sanji and Luffy floated up next to them, the captain's hand still wrapped around the cook's ankle. "I'm falling again." Luffy stated with a frown.

"WE'RE ALL FALLING!" Usopp shouted grabbing onto the mast.

Sanji twisted in the air, breaking Luffy's grip on his ankle and kicked him in the gut. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT YOU TWO!" Nami screeched.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Chopper cried as he jumped from the assassin's back, clinging to the railing with tears running down his face.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING!" Ryder screamed with an irritated expression that made Zoro laugh, earning him a 'not in the mood for you' glare.

"At this rate, we'll be smashed into the sea." Robin stated calmly making Usopp stare at her with a look of annoyance. "Can you show some type of emotion Robin!? We're falling thousands of feet out of the sky. THIS IS THE END!" He cried, hugging the main mast tightly.

Sanji swung his foot around into the main mast, missing Usopp only by an inch. "DON'T TALK TO ROBIN-SWAN LIKE THAT!"

"What did I say about yelling?" Ryder glared at the two men while simultaneously trying to figure this mess out. Usopp shrunk further into the mast while Sanji flew over to Ryder, hearts swirling around his form like little stars as he clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "I'm sorry Ry-chan, I won't ever do it again."

"Someone just do something!" Zoro yelled from the railing he was currently clinging to.

"Usopp what are you going to do!?" Chopper cried from Ryder's shoulder.

The sharpshooter looked over at the reindeer. "How should I know!?" He angled his belt on his waist before landing on Merry's railing. "I'm going to save the ship!"

Nami's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't be crazy, Usopp!" Zoro yelled as he moved from his spot to the railing where the sharpshooter was currently perched. He could see that Usopp was visibly shaking with fright. The sharpshooter didn't give much warning before he pulled out a grappling hook, hooked it onto the railing and jumped off. No one said anything as they continued to fall, they just held onto the ship like their lives depended on it, which it very well did. All they could do was hope that whatever Usopp was doing would save them.

After a few more hundred feet of falling the ship eventually slowed down and the crew could hear Usopp cheering from below. "We've slowed down!" Nami gasped.

"Wow!" Luffy grinned.

"Are we safe now?" Chopper cried burying his face into Ryder's leg. The assassin smirked lightly, and rubbed the reindeer's back. "I think so."

Usopp floated up the side with a proud grin on his face and his hands on his hips. "Did you all see Captain Usopp's victorious moment?"

"You're so awesome!" Chopper cheered.

"I was scared there for a moment." Luffy laughed.

Their moment of peace was soon short lived when a loud pop echoed through the sky. With wide eyes they all looked up to see that the octopus had deflated. "What the hell." Ryder muttered as they once again continued their fast decent to death. "Guy's grab onto something quick!" Luffy shouted and the crew quickly obeyed. Nami looked over at Ryder who had Chopper clinging to her leg and as much as she hated to admit, they needed to do something and fast. "Ryder do something!"

Ryder's mouth gaped slightly. "What the hell am I suppose to do? We're thousands of feet in the air!"

Nami shook her head with narrowed eyes. "Do something! You _can_ control some measly water to help us can't you?"

"_Measly_ water?" Ryder snarled.

"Yeah Ryder, save us." Luffy cried with his adorable pouty frown.

Ryder shook her head as she clung to the railing. "Luffy, I don't even think I can control enough water in this altitude to stop the ship."

Zoro huffed a laugh. "You sure have enough when you're angry though."

Ryder glared at the swordsman before reluctantly looking over the railing. They were falling fast and if she didn't do something the ship was surely going to break. "I can't stop the fall completely but I can at least soften it."

Sanji nodded. "It's better than smashing into the sea."  
"And dieing." Luffy added.

Ryder continued to watch over the railing, waiting for the perfect moment to raise the waters. They had to be close enough to the sea so that she could reach. Everyone waited in silence, anticipating either their safety or death. Nami watched the assassin carefully, annoyed that she hadn't saved them already. _Really, how long does it take to control some water to save us._

Ryder could feel all eyes on her and she was growing slightly agitated not only by all of them, but of a certain green pair that she could feel boring into her back. After what felt like at least a thousand feet, she could finally see the ocean below her. She looked back at the crew and nodded. "We're getting close. This is going to be rough so hold on."

Chopper still hadn't moved from his spot on her leg and was still clinging to her out of fear of moving and flying away. However, the look of determination and concentration on Ryder's face let him know that everything was going to be okay. He watched her carefully in awe as she outstretched her hands at her sides.

She could feel the water calling to her from beneath the ship and in a split second she flipped her palms over making it rise to her command and cradle Merry in its waves. The fall was still hard enough that Ryder could hear the ship creak in protest, probably reopening some old cracks. She felt Chopper get ripped from her leg and watched as he disappeared somewhere into the water, Zoro coming to his rescue not to short after.

The ship finally sank into the sea, water spewing into their eyes and onto their ship. Water seeped onto the deck, dragging Luffy and Nami into its raging currents. Merry tilted backwards, knocking everyone over and making what little was left of the crew pile onto each other. Water spewed around them like rain, dancing across the wet the floor boards as the crew desperately tried to get back on the feet.

The water on deck made Merry creak in protest as she tilted forward to release the gallons back into the sea. Usopp unfortunately was dragged along with it and also disappeared into the water much to Ryder's dismay. She looked over at Sanji and who was desperately trying to locate Nami and Robin who had also disappeared. "Ryder-chan are you okay?" He asked once Merry had finally settled down.

The assassin nodded. "But our crew isn't." She said as she looked around, noting that they were the only two who hadn't disappeared into the sea. Sanji nodded his head a few times before lighting a damp cigarette between his lips. He pulled out another from his pack and handed it to Ryder who took it willingly. It felt nice to have someone else who shared his bad nicotine habit. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Sanji shrugged. "Look for the others."  
"In the middle of no where." Ryder smirked. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit." Sanji smiled with a wink.

Ryder smirked at him again before letting an O of smoke out through her mouth. She tapped her cigarette slightly, letting the ash fall onto the deck as several spot lights narrowed on Merry. Sanji didn't even move a muscle but instead uttered. "Where exactly did we land?"

* * *

**God damn it Ryder, why do you have to be such a strong sassy independent lady? Accept their help! -_-**

So yeah, I'm sorry for the three week delay on this chapter, my only excuse is that I was battling with a terrible disease called Writer's Block and I just finally kicked his ass today! Yay me. _JeZokatana-san_, showed me the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse and she's right. It describes Ryder and Zoro's relationship perfectly. Go look it up!

Remember to ask me any question you want about the story! (As long as it doesn't spoil anything)

_ARE RYDER AND ZORO GONNA MAKE SEX SOON?_**  
Answer: **Ryder and Zoro no but, Ryder and someone else yes(;

_Who is the voice in Ryder's head, I really want to know why it is there_ too?  
**Answer: **I can't tell you who the voice is but you will meet him next chapter! And as for why he's there... can't tell you that either (; But he is someone important from Ryder's past.

One last thing! How was the argument between Zoro and Ryder? Did I do it well?(:


End file.
